The Blue Ninja in London (Rewrite)
by Sparrow Walker
Summary: Katie Walker was a 14 year old girl who was an otaku. She takes up classes on martial arts and has a slave named Yuusuke Usui. However, one thing led to another and suddenly she and her slave manage to actually fall through the screen in a cinema and find themselves in a familiar world known as the Anime World and actually meet Ciel and Sebastian. REWRITE! OC ALERT!
1. PERVERTED YUUSUKE

**Summary: Katie Walker was a 14 year old girl who was an otaku. She takes up classes on martial arts and has a slave named Yuusuke Usui. However, one thing led to another and suddenly she and her slave manage to actually fall through the screen in a cinema and find themselves in a familiar world known as the Anime World and actually meet Ciel and Sebastian.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCs (KATIE WALKER/YUUSUKE USUI/EMMA TATE/MINAMI TOKURA/HARU FUJISAKI)**

**BTW, THE OC IS THE FANFIC PIC.**

**T**

I stomped my boots on the cold cemented sidewalk to get the dirt off. The lamp post above my head instantly flickered off as the sun came in sight by the east. It was just around 5 am, and I was already up and about. I wanted to take a short jog around the neighborhood before I had to go to school; oh how I despise school. I rather lock myself in my own bedroom with my iPad. Unfortunately, my beloved yet strict adoptive father –whom I treat as a brother- wouldn't allow it.

I leaned against the inactive lamp post as I wait for my neighbor, Minami Tokura, to appear by her porch. She was probably trying to wear those sport shoes that her dad gave to her last week –and I was positive those shoes were the cause of her lateness. Minami loved to pose and check herself out in the mirror. If I'm not mistaken, she should be posing in front of her mirror and taking selfies of her new shoes. Nothing's changed, really.

Only then did she choose to appear by the porch. Her door whined loudly before being slammed shut. Minami waved enthusiastically at me as she bounced on the steps. She jogged towards me. "Morning! I'm sorry I'm late!" She apologized in Japanese before bowing lowly. Yes, we were in Japan. Hidakagawa, in precise. I looked down at her shoes and smirked when my theory was right. "Oh, that's wet paint" I raised a brow, looking up at her. What? Is my Japanese failing? What is wet paint? "You're leaning on wet paint, idiot!" I instantly removed myself from the lamp post and looked at it again.

She wasn't kidding. It really WAS wet paint. I showed my back to her. "Is it bad?" I heard Minami gulp.

"E-Eto " She murmured lowly before removing my jacket. I shrugged it off and looked at it. Well, it… was bad. There was a huge spot of black on my white jacket. My eye twitched. Mist is SO going to kill me.

Katie Walker; a name that appeared in the kid's show, Power Rangers. Sorry to disappoint but even though my name is Katie Walker, I am NOTHING like her. Well, I wouldn't really know because I'm seriously just lost when I hear about Power Rangers. I've never watched it before, and I do NOT plan to. I'm 14 years old and I live in Hidakagawa, Japan –with my adoptive father who is more like brother to me- Mist Walker. I'm an otaku who loves watching Naruto. I used to be into Kuroshitsuji, but now I just read fanfiction about them. I especially support Ciel and Sebastian because they're just so adorable!

When I was 7 at the time, Mist caught me watching Naruto and demanded an explanation about the show. After explaining that Naruto was a ninja and other stuff, he instantly dragged me into town and brought me to some training center. At first, I didn't even know what was on his mind. But then, I noticed the people with belts with different colors such as- yellow, black, white, green, blue and red. Turns out, Mist actually wanted me to get involved with martial arts like- taekwondo, kung fu and kendo. I was like… why?

He just said something about not being able to defend me sometimes, and I agreed to it straight. A chance to be as awesome as Naruto? TAKING IT! So, I'm currently a black belt in Taekwondo and also one of the seniors in kendo. But other than that, I suppose many can say that I'm just one of those people who are hyper and super-annoying. Oddly enough, only Minami and another friend of mine can stand being with me.

I dumped my jacket in the washing machine. "God!" I groaned. I spun myself so I could face her and at the same time lean on the washing machine. "Please tell me that this will come off in a day or less" I almost felt like begging. Mist is gonna kill me when he discovers that I have just –carelessly- ruined the jacket that he got for me on my first birthday with him.

Minami gave me a strained smile. "Forgive me. Maybe I should've written a note on it"

"You think?!" I screeched out loudly at her. People didn't really like Minami either because she was… somewhat… an idiot –why are most pretty people idiots?

"Sorry!" She apologized, getting tears in the corner of her eyes.

I sighed, trying to calm myself. "We still up for jogging?" She shrugged. Probably not. It was days like this where I truly mourn about being a human in the world where there was no Sebastian Michaelis, and no Naruto Uzumaki either. Oh, why can't I be in a world where there was a cute, funny and hyper hokage? I've always imagined myself as a –this is only a wannabe thing, so… yeah- genderbend of Naruto. But, that ain't possible because I'm not awesome enough. But I'm close! I'm sure! So boring and we have nothing to do. Usually, I'd be all like –must read fanfic! Don't got enough time, shit! I hate school! But today, I'm just like… meh, so boring. I got nothing to read, nothing to watch, and nothing to do. Damn

Minami said that we should go watch a movie later to cover this whole thing up. I just nodded and waved her off, telling her to go home first. I didn't want her being involved when Mist finds out about this… mess.

_**You mean… IF he finds out!**_

Ever since I discovered the presence of Inner Sakura in Sakura's mind, mine just suddenly popped up and started cursing like she was Hidan. I told Mist about it, and he instantly said that it was just my rage. Most people have them, like a tiny voice in your mind telling you to curse or do something bad. I didn't really know if I should believe him, so I just shrugged the topic off and asked him when he was going to get me that new game for me.

There was this game called, 'Revolution's Era'. It was a game about this girl who was a reincarnation of these two ladies who were involved in some sort of mystery. The eldest and first reincarnation was named Hilda, and she was some sort of seductress. In the end, she died because of some man who raped her till she went ballistic and sliced her own throat. Blegh!

The second one was some lady named Regina who was the total opposite, really! She was kind and innocent, and a farm girl! But she met some guy who she thought was a nice man, but in the end she was kidnapped by him and was made into some… sex slave or something. She actually enjoyed being his, and they fell in love illegally._** I know, weird shit right?**_

But I'm more interested in the protagonist –AKA the latest reincarnation. This girl's name was Kate –the whole reason I like the game- and she was just some 16 year old student who was being hunted down by the reincarnations of the two guys –the kidnapper and the rapist. They probably wanted her because she was some pretty chick, but I haven't really read into it.

So, she had to like run away from them and go into hiding! And the best thing is; we get to choose what she does and where she goes and stuff! We can tell her what to do –minus rated stuff- and we can even get her to steal, man! _**Now… that's a GAME!**_

Unfortunately, Mist disagrees with those kinds of games and says that it's extremely inappropriate for girls my age. I was really pissed, but psyched when he said I could get another game by my choice, just not that one.

I landed on the couch with the TV remote in my hand and flicked through the channels. Hopefully, there's something good to watch.

Phineas and Ferb

_**Already watched that episode…**_

Amazing World of Gumball

_**Watched it…**_

Kim Possible

_**Hey! Look what's back on TV! It's been a while since I've seen her!**_

Kickin' it

_**Boring… **_

I sighed and pressed the power button before throwing it on the white couch. My feet reconnected with the marble floor. I rolled my eyes before deciding to take a nap. Well, school doesn't start for another few hours so… nappy time!

T

"Oh, come on, Kate" Emma chuckled at me as I tugged on my school skirt again. "Just get over it! Yuusuke-senpai's an idiot, you know that!" I blushed when I remembered what had happened just moments ago. While I was trying to head upstairs to my Biology class, a senior named Yuusuke peeked under my skirt. The worst part was the bastard never had a chance to actually close it back, so it was just left open for everyone to freakin see! That was so motherfreakin embarrassing! I swear; I literally just couldn't hold it in. In the end, I just punched him in the face. Then, I forced him to swear his allegiance to me… muahahhaha! So now, he's my slave! GEE HEE!

"Yeah, he apologized didn't he?"

Yes, he and his friend were with us at the moment. Emma Tate was a classmate of mine who moved here from Canada, and she was normally with me after school and during lunch. Haru Fujisaki is Yuusuke's classmate who got him to apologize to me. He's really surprised that I got Yuusuke as my slave, so he's literally just tagging along to watch my awesomeness unfold –IMAGINATION. Minami was usually busy during days like these since she's a senior and she's REALLY busy studying. I admire her for trying.

However, this has got to be the first time Yuusuke and Haru have ever hanged out with us. Yuusuke was also much known to many girls in our year. He was one of those; troublesome, naughty yet hot boys that every girl in school wanted to date. Did I mention that he was really, really tall? He was around 190 cm in height! I was so freakin pissed! I was only 170 cm! I had this thing with height, and I really didn't like people taller than me. I often get jealous.

"I told you to shut your mouth, slave! And while you're at it shrink!" I grumbled loudly in English as I eyed the boy. He had the same raven hair like his older brother, Tosuke who was known for his looks and basketball. The school's star… So very troublesome yet admirable. Yuusuke also had this habit of walking just like Naruto –hands behind his head and his back bent backwards- but he didn't even know Naruto existed until I yelled at him about it when he said that anime sucked.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Emma asked as she picked up her pace to match mine. Yuusuke did the same, just in a lazier way. Haru was walking directly behind me, not making any move of changing his position."We're going to pick Minami up at her place and then go to the cinema, right?"

I approvingly nodded at the red-headed classmate. "We'll be watching that new Naruto movie! You know; Road to Ninja!" Emma raised an eyebrow as Yuusuke groaned in annoyance. He mumbled stuff about Naruto being shitty. I punched him in the gut while Haru laughed out loud at our interaction.

"Wasn't that released a long time ago? I mean; I think that I've already heard about it last year" He told me unsurely as I heard short and small groans coming out of Yuusuke. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, so what? It's the only anime movie out today" I gave him an excuse as we halted at Minami's blue little house. "Oi! Minami!" And thus, the dark haired girl –AKA Minami- revealed herself by her porch. "Well, hurry up you idiot!" She halted in surprise when she spotted the boy behind me. She blushed. I knew that she had a crush on Haru, so MUAHAHAH MATCH MAKING TIME! She grinned sheepishly before dashing towards us.

"Let's go!"

T

"Ok" Yuusuke announced as he looked down at the popcorn in his hands. "We have Minami's popcorn, your popcorn, mine, your sprite, Minami's 7up, Emma's juice. And" He paused showing me my delicious treats. "Your nuggets" He wasn't that bad in English. I found out that in order for him and his brother to follow his parents' business, they had to be extremely fluent in English. He didn't really mind as much; in fact, he said that English was easier than Japanese.

Yuusuke and I were on snack duty. Haru and Minami had gotten the tickets and rushed inside the theatre- _**what's gonna happen in there… muahahhahaha**_. Another second after, Emma texted me a message saying how I should get the snacks since she was in the bathroom and at the same time… I groaned irritably… I should communicate with Yuusuke more. Oh, I despised that girl. She was pure EVIL!

We made our way to the doors of theatre 9 where Road to Ninja was being showed. "You know" I paused by the handle, asking him to continue. He looked down at the popcorn. "you're not as bad as people say you are" _**Where da hell did that come from?**_ I stared at him, like he was the most shocking thing on this beautiful, beautiful planet known as Earth.

"You… surprise me" I told him in a neutral voice. "I'd like to ask you though… where that came from." Yuusuke rolled his blue sapphire eyes and told me that the movie was going to start without us if we kept dilly-dalling. "Ah, that is correct. Amazing movies never wait for those in need of entertainment!"

T

"Hey, Walker" I groaned in my sleep, waking up to a familiar face. "My god, I can't believe you were actually sleeping through the movie that YOU wanted to watch so badly" My eyes reopened and scanned the area. We were still in the theatre which was dimly lit and empty. It was only me and my _**faithful**_ servant, Yuusuke Usui. "Yo" He held onto our school bags as he stood, crouching slightly over me.

I yawned, squirming in my chair as I stretched lazily. "Where are the others, slave?" He quickly backed away from me once he saw I was awake. "Don't tell me you murdered them…" I gave him a look, threatening him to say yes.

"They left a while ago when I was trying to wake you up. You're one heavy sleeper, you know that?" I shook my head. I never really realized that side of me, but I knew I was a lazy ass person who always did half-assed things. I got onto my feet and descended down the stairs with my slave following me from behind. "Am I supposed to call you Lady Walker, or Master Walker? Or even Walker-sama?"

I tsked. "As much as it is humiliating for you and for me to enjoy, you can call me by my name. But I get to call you names like; slave, fool, idiot, bastard, jack-ass and such." I stopped at a step before turning to him with my hand out towards him. "Deal?"

He smirked lazily. "You'll enjoy torturing me, won't you?" He shook my hand without hesitation. What was he plotting, I just wonder? What kind of idiot would just swear allegiance to someone you've never met or talked to just because you embarrassed that person in front of a whole school? Even I would never go that far. Perhaps he is just bored? What a useless and lazy excuse, indeed. That is not rational enough, though. "Maa, what are you thinking about?" He interrupted my thoughts, squeezing my palm slightly before letting go. He looked at his G-SHOCK watch. "It's already late. We should get going"

Just as we passed by the big screen, the lights suddenly flickered off; leaving an odd atmosphere. "What was that?" Even the light for the EXIT had turned off; someone's playing a trick on us. I readied myself to make a move to protect myself. I felt Yuusuke brush his back against mine. In this position, I was positive that he had sensed the 'off' aura of someone.

_STEP_

I felt something! I felt a footstep on this floor. I looked around, trying to spot this 'someone' but it was just too damn dark!

_STEP STEP STEP_

Step after step, it started to grow fainter. Like, this person was trying to escape. ESCAPE?!

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled without thinking any further and making a run towards … nowhere really.

"Walker!" I heard Yuusuke yell. All of a sudden, the projector turned on. On the screen, was a guy wearing a hacker mask, knitting…? I found myself near the stairs while Yuusuke was still near the exit.

"What da hell?" I exclaimed aloud, watching as the hacker masked fellow continued to merrily knit, a black sweater or something? Interesting… _**I wonder whom he's knitting it for... gee hee! Perhaps his mother? Or even his-**_ The screen then whizzed before changing into a different scene where it showed… terrible bloody handwriting?

'_**Life is terrible and boring,**_

_**Come here and get a treat,**_

_**Where a world of spring,**_

_**Come here and touch the screen'**_

I looked over at Yuusuke who was looking at me. "Should we touch the screen?" I asked him. He gave me a look that clearly said, 'are you crazy, you bimbo?'

"No"

All of a sudden, a child's singing voice started playing through the speakers of the theatre.

"_**~Life is terrible and boring,**_

_**Come here and get a treat,**_

_**Where a world of spring, **_

_**Come here and touch the screen~"**_

I was getting creeped out by all this shit. Yuusuke walked over to me, saying that we should stick together. He took my hand in his as he continued to listen to the continuous singing of the little girl. "We aren't going to touch the screen" He stated clearly with determined eyes.

_SHATTER!_

Our heads snapped at the sound of glass shattering. The singing continued, nonetheless, but with different lyrics and a different beat. This actually sounded like the Disney song. The one that Jiminy Cricket sang; if you wish upon a star…

"_**~if you wish upon a star,**_

_**Doesn't matter who you are,**_

_**You should touch the screen and make,**_

_**Your dreams~ come true~"**_

_SHATTER!_

It was getting louder, meaning it was getting closer…

I gulped nervously, looking at Yuusuke. "Fool, let's just touch the screen and get over it" He made his lips into a thin line as he nodded uncertainly. As the singing continued, we made our way to the screen slowly and cautiously. After every step, the screen began to light up brighter. My eyes almost couldn't take it. I shut my eyes, my hand still in Yuusuke's.

"_**You should touch the screen and make,**_

_**Your dreams~,**_

_**Come true~"**_

The singing stopped. The room started to shake, and I felt myself being pulled in. "AAHAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

The screen swallowed me whole.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

_**T**_

_**And thus, Katie and her trusty side-kick, Slav-E (Pronounced; Slav-A) were swallowed by the screen. They fell into the vortex which transported them into a different world. Waking up in a forest—what? You don't know who I am?**_

_**Why, I am Darth Vader! Your beloved narrator –when it's not Katie- and Katie Walker's Inner Rage! Applause, please!**_

_***applause***_

_**Yes! So, onwards my seagulls! To the story!**_

_**T**_

I feel a migraine coming. I feel a migraine coming. I feel a migraine coming. I feel a—_**this is truly a migraine**_! My mind feels so very fuzzy. _Is this… is this… a…__** Hangover?!**_ _No, I am only 14._ _So, no Sake for me, please._ _**Then explain, memories, what has happened to me?!**_

_Babble, babble, ba-babababble babble babble_

_**Hm… continue…**_

_Babble, babble, babababababababbabble, babble babbly baa, babble blaa balle babble bla_

_**Understood! Thank you for your assistance! **__Well, what'd she say?_ _**I did not understand a word she uttered to me.**_ _IDIOT!_ **Perhaps I should ask Mr. Pride**_—why don't I try opening my freakin eyes?!_ _**Excellent idea.**_

I awakened and finally realized my surroundings. There were birds that were chirping. It was windy, and cold. I do not like this cold—_open my eyes, WOMAN!_ _**Very well.**_

I opened my eyes and found myself in a… tree. I was seated on a branch of a tree; so very interesting. I analyzed my surroundings.

"_**SCANNING… SCANNING"**_ I looked around as I made a robot voice. _**"NO THREAT DETECTED! TREE DETECTED! GROUND DETECTED! EARTH DETECTED! SQUIRREL DETECTED! SCANNING COMPLETE!"**_ I ended the robot voice. "_**Excellent job, Ky-borg! Now, I hypothesize that we… are"**_ I paused for the awesomeness. _**"In a forest"**_

_No shit, Sherlock! No shit! No shit! _

I removed myself from the tree and landed on my feet. I was still in my school uniform. However, my bag is nowhere to be seen. I pulled out my Samsung Galaxy S3 from my skirt pocket. _**"No signal, this is only to be suspected!"**_ I grinned in triumph. _**"We are in a place where there is NO signal! And we are in a forest! So much information! We'll find out where we are in no time!" **_

"Hey, idiot" I flinched at the familiar voice coming from behind me. I turned around. "Instead of ever so casually talking to yourself, maybe you could lend me a hand?!" There was nothing behind me, instead, he was actually… above me, stuck in a tree as well. "Yeah, I'm here! So help me you fool!"

It was Yuusuke.

I smirked smugly. "A-hem! I am your master, you are my slave! How dare you order me to do—"

"Please, Walker-sama! Save me!" He interrupted rather desperately dripping with sarcasm. I chuckled before hopping onto the tree. I pulled out his feet from the branch, causing him to fall on his head.

_THUD!_

"Whoops?"

I grabbed our bags which were stuck to another branch and hopped back onto the ground. "You okay there, slave?" I asked, stroking his head to ease the pain. He gave me a glare.

"Thank you for helping me, Walker" He thanked, sarcastically before hopping onto his feet as I removed my hand. "I never imagined that you'd actually be one to talk to yourself, let alone act like an idiotic robot" I chuckled at the taller raven haired boy.

"You don't know loads of things about me, fool" I dropped our bags in his hands before stomping away with him following slowly. "Where are we, anyway?"

He shrugged casually, fixing the straps on his shoulders. "Not in Hidakagawa, I can promise you" I nodded in agreement. In Hidakagawa, the trees weren't like these. These trees were shorter and more foreign to me. "We fell through the screen and ended up here. Usually in movies or sci-fi books, we're already in a movie." I scowled at him.

"Don't jinx it" He zipped his lips shut, following me to… I don't really know. After a while of walking, we were getting tired and the sun was already starting to set. We took a break at one of the trees and decided to rest our legs. Who knows how long it'll take until we actually manage to leave this forest.

"Thank god I didn't eat any of the nuggets" I sighed, relieved as I continued to munch on my nugget from the cinema. Yuusuke was eating one too, just slower than me. He told me to treasure and preserve it for later, in case we get hungry again. But…

"Gah! You ate all of them!"

I hung my head in shame. "So sorry, sir. I was very hungry…" He shook his head many times as he continued to groan angrily.

"Are you awake, young master?" What? Why's he calling me young master?

"I am OBVIOUSLY awake, idiot!" I glared at my servant who glared right back.

"That wasn't me, Walker" Wait, if it's not him then… I grabbed Yuusuke's hand and dragged him towards the sound. We stopped our tracks at a bush where we saw a man and a young boy. I quickly pulled him down on the ground and hid behind the bush.

"Young Master! Welcome home!" A person –I suspect a girl- with a nasal voice was heard. I can't help but feel that I know this voice. Did I mention that she spoke British English? I think we're in a foreign country! That screen was a teleporter!

_GASP!_

I took one swift peek from the bush and—_**OMG! **_

"Master Ciel is injured!" Ciel? Sebastian? Ciel Phantomhive? And… Sebastian Michaelis? What does this… mean? I turned to Yuusuke with disbelief written on my face.

"What?" My eye twitched before my slave. Could it be… could it be…

"WE ARE TRAPPED! TRAPPED! TRAPPED! AND THAT'S A GOOD THING! _**MAUHAHAHAHHAHAH! MUAHAHAHHAHA! MUAHAHHAHA- *cough*cough cough*-MUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHH!"**_

T

After my whole fit of screaming and such, Sebastian caught the both of us and we were brought to Ciel's office where we would face judgment. Yuusuke was glaring at me the whole time, but I was way too caught up with the fact that WE ARE IN AN ANIME! Holy shit… holy shit… what do I do? I always read fanfics like this… you know; the OC goes to an anime and then falls in love with –usually- Sebastian because she's a demon mate or something. But how can I react, man? I just… wow! _**I wanna hug one of them!**_

Our hands were tied together behind our backs and we were on our knees, kneeling down at the butler. Ciel seemed to have been put to sleep in his bedroom. He looked like he had a painful and tiring day. I think that they just finished dealing with that Italian mafia guy. That guy that had a scar on his face, he was also blonde, I think. My memory isn't THAT good, so I wasn't sure. I have to watch the season again, I guess.

"Now" Sebastian started with a neutral expression on his face. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, head butler of the Phantomhive manor. Please do explain yourselves for this; why were you in the Phantomhive area without authorization?" I don't really know if I should tell him the truth. I don't really know if he'll believe me. But, he IS a demon. Maybe he WILL believe me. Just as I was about to answer his question, he continued abruptly. "Be ready with your answer by tomorrow."

And with that, he left Ciel's study room gracefully –oddly enough he left an odd aura which was probably his demonic aura, or something. Oh, then I suppose I'll have plenty of time to explain the plan to Yuusuke. But for now maybe I should get these ropes off our hands. I spun around and connected my back with Yuusuke's.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly. I played with my fingers, trying to grab my SWISS pocket knife in my skirt pocket that Sebastian failed to realize. GOTCHA! I looked past my shoulder, at the pocket knife and quickly chose my weapon. I started to cut the rope off as Yuusuke continued to ask me questions. I told him to shut up.

ALRIGHT! You can go hang your head in shame, Sebastian! Katie Walker managed to escape your NOT deadly ropes!

I wiggled my hands out of the rope and quickly turned to Yuusuke. I cut the ropes off him and he was free! "Do not underestimate your AWESOME master, slave" I grinned playfully and got on my feet. He followed and darted his eyes towards the door. "Don't think about leaving this room, you'll get caught by Sebastian"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you crazy? We just got captured by some Englishmen and you're acting just fine like everything's peachy" I headed over to Ciel's chair and took a seat on it. I put my legs on his desk like a boss. "You realize that you're wearing a skirt, right?" He went over towards me and sat on the desk.

"Look at my panties all you want, perverted fool" He blushed before slapping my thigh as punishment. "Ow! You really ARE a perv!"

His eye twitched as he changed a deeper shade of red. "You can shut up now, you know!" He whispered angrily.

"Anyways, if you haven't noticed; we're not in Japan anymore" He gave me a sarcastic look that said, 'Gee, I didn't notice, idiot'. "We're in London!" Another sarcastic look. "And we're in an anime!"

"What?"

"We are in Kuroshitsuji, an anime that I love to watch." I explained neutrally. "That guy you saw just now, Sebastian, is a demon butler who made a contract with that little boy who is his master, Ciel Phantomhive. Once Ciel reaches his goal which is find out who is the murderer of his parents, Sebastian gets Ciel's soul. So… yeah! All Yaoi, action, adventure and stuff!" Yuusuke looked like he was about to explode. He was seriously so… surprised. He even had his jaw dropped and his face was even paler than Sebastian's. Before he could scream 'KARMA'S A BITCH' out loud, I slapped both my palms on his mouth so he'd shut up. "Sebastian might hear you, so just listen to my plan and it'll go fine by tomorrow." Ok, Yuusuke's was crying animatedly now. Never knew he was such a cry baby. "Chill, baby, we're in anime, not a horror movie. Nothing to worry about!" I grinned cheekily at him. _**"Oh yeah, if you plan on suing me; please remember that it's your fault! Congrats you fool, you jinxed it!"**_

**T**

**Poor Yuusuke! So… please review! This is a rewrite for the fanfic, The Blue Ninja in London! ;)**

**Sorry for taking so long to update! KEKE! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! MUAHAHAHHAHAH**


	2. A GRELL ATTACK

**Summary: Katie Walker was a 14 year old girl who was an otaku. She takes up classes on martial arts and has a slave named Yuusuke Usui. However, one thing led to another and suddenly she and her slave manage to actually fall through the screen in a cinema and find themselves in a familiar world known as the Anime World and actually meet Ciel and Sebastian.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCs (KATIE WALKER/YUUSUKE USUI/EMMA TATE/MINAMI TOKURA/HARU FUJISAKI)**

**BTW, THE OC IS THE FANFIC PIC.**

**T**

It was around 9 in the morning when I woke up, and I was still unfamiliar with my surroundings. I was sleeping in a comfy chair while there was someone else who I didn't recognize sleeping on the carpet. I had yet to ask myself where I was, but I delayed it to stretch my aching limbs. I had almost forgotten how annoying the side effects were after sleeping in a chair. I covered my yawn and stood up to examine where I was.

I was in a study room, I think. There was a big window behind the chair where I was seated in. Looking out, I found an awesome view of a big garden or some sort. The trees were perfectly trimmed, and there were decorations such as statues placed in special parts of the garden. Looking past the gardens was a small yet big forest of trees stretching out to the horizon. The sun was already high up in the sky.

I looked back to the man on the floor, and immediately recognized him. "Yuusuke-senpai?" What was my senior doing sleeping on the floor?

Only then did I remember everything which happened yesterday. We fell into the screen of the cinema and found ourselves in the world of Kuroshitsuji, then got captured by Sebastian… Sebastian… Sebastian… OH SHIT!

I quickly kneeled down next to him and shook him so that he could wake up. He stirred slightly, before opening his brown hazel eyes. "Walker?" Just as he was about to shut his eyes to rest again, I pulled him up to his knees.

_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_

His eyes were as wide as saucers, and I knew he was wide awake now. Ignoring the hand prints on both sides of his face, I skedaddled to the ropes which we had cut earlier and tied both of his hands behind his back. "Oi! What do you think you're—"I slapped my palm over his mouth from behind him.

"Shut it, fool!" I grumbled softly in his ear. "If you're too loud, we might get caught!" Sebastian should be here with Ciel any second now, so I had to get moving. After successfully tying Yuusuke, I made an attempt to tie myself up, however…

"You can't possibly be trying to actually tie yourself…" He wasn't helping one bit! I needed inspiration, not negativity from a dim-wit who was also a perverted stalker! "It won't work.." I can't believe I'm saying this but… but…

"He's right!" Anime tears slid down my cheeks as I held the rope in my hands, devastated and disappointed in myself. I thought I could do it… I really thought I could do it… I swear, I think I'm in chibi mode!

"What will you do now? That tall guy will probably kick your ass if he found out that you actually managed to escape his ropes." Yuusuke pointed out, and I did NOT want to get my ass kicked by Sebastian.

I shrugged before putting my hands together, with the ropes in my hand. I sat, kneeling, next to Yuusuke. In my current position, Sebastian can't possibly realize that I managed to untie my hands. Or maybe if he found out… maybe he'd feel more threatened; like I was planning on harming them with the element of surprise. Perhaps I should just act casually… yeah. That's a genius idea.

I relaxed myself in a more comfortable position, confusing Yuusuke. "What are you doing? Wouldn't he—"

"—just shut up and go on with the plan, alright?" I spat out. Yuusuke sometime had an annoying habit of talking too much. Can't he see I'm trying to pray to God so that my ass can be saved from the wrath of Sebastian.

"But that plan's stupid!" I glared at the raven haired man, shutting him up. We discussed last night that we should make something up in order to not mess up their future. After all, we WERE in an anime that was in the past. So I made a brilliant background for each other!

"We are travelling buddies looking for a treasure. Then suddenly, we suddenly got kidnapped by a family of hobos. They forced us to sell soup so then they could live."

"Are you serious, woman?!"

"And we got saved, by a naked old man-"

"-where do you get these ideas?"

"-who was a dancer and wasn't famous at all. We ran away from him because he was creepy. That, and he was on a rampage when I called him ugly. We ran away from him and met a couple who was living in a farm. The wife was pregnant, we managed to stay till she gave birth to healthy baby boy. We thanked them for their kindness and left them so then they could live a happy life"

"Doesn't that sound too dramatic to you?"

"And then! I found out that you were actually a mermaid!"

"Why? Oh god, why? Why did you put me with this weirdo, why?"

"You were engaged to the princess. They forced you to go to the palace, but we managed to escape them. You didn't like the way she kissed you, right?"

*sweatdrop*

"And thus, we found ourselves in a forest!"

"Somebody save us, please!"

T

"Please explain why you are free" Sebastian scowled at me who was chilling by the side of Ciel's table. Ciel was awake and seated in his chair, watching in boredom. Ciel looked cuter in person! He was dressed in his usual blue suit. _**I want to hug him!**_

"Oh? I'm sorry I did so. I tried to put them back on. I untied him earlier because I had to check on him. He's a weird one, I have to admit." I explained truthfully –excluding the weird Yuusuke part, no, it's the truth alright.

"Why are you here?" Ciel asked, getting straight to the point.

I looked at Yuusuke. He sighed and nodded, continuing with the fake story. "We were—"

"_**WE'RE FROM THE FUTURE!" **_Darth Vader shouted out in full honesty. The two males seemed unfazed, which made me unsatisfied. "WE FELL INTO A CINEMA SCREEN AND APPEARED IN THAT FORESTY PLACE! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, ASK ME ANY QUESTION YOU'D LIKE! I KNOW THE ANSWER, MUAHAHHA!"

"I'm afraid you have brought me a mental patient and her pet, Sebastian" He smirked in amusement, making me gawk at him. M-mental? _**Does he mean cray-cray? **__Oh hell no, bitch! Ain't nobody got time for that! _"Who killed my parents?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow as he gave me a small smirk.

I gulped nervously. _Oh, shit! If we tell him, he'll just dart there straight and kill her! __**True, true… how will you get out of this, Walker? **__You started this!_

I sighed before looking at them again. "I don't really know, but I know that Sebastian's a hot sexy demon from Hell. He came here and made a contract with you. He gets your soul after you achieve your goal which is to put an end to whoever killed your parents." Their eyes widened in surprise. "Your name is Ciel Phantomhive. In this manor, there is Bard, Tanaka, Mey-Rin and Finni. Finni has super strength; Mey-Rin is very far-sighted and can shoot and aim from a high and far distance. Bard was the last of some British army, I think, and he is very excellent with a gun or riffle. You chose these three to become a gardener, maid and cook even though they suck at it and it is because you need them to protect the manor while you're gone with Sebastian. Tanaka is an old butler who is experienced with this manor although it burnt a few years ago when your parents died. So you kept him." Hell, even Yuusuke looked awestruck now.

"Behind that eye-patch is your single purple eye which has the demon's insignia. You use it whenever you need Sebastian's help to save you or such." I ended, thinning my lips in worry.

The demon -who just recovered- smirked wryly. "And everyone in the future knows of this 'truth'?" I shook my head.

"Only those who watch the anime" Yuusuke sweat-dropped. "Don't bother asking what anime is. I don't know how to explain that part to you"

Ciel heaved a heavy breath and looked at me, a little wary. "What do you expect me to do, Miss…?"

"Katie. Katie Walker. I'm from Japan, just like Yuusuke here" I gestured to the guy on the floor who was still tied up. "He's my butler" I winked playfully at Sebastian who gave me another amused smirk.

"Miss Katie. I am not in need of any assistance. As you can see," His eyes met Sebastian's before returning to mine. "I have a demon by my side. What could you help me with?"

I smirked in triumph. "Why, ain't it obvious?" Ciel shook his head. "Seriously?" Yuusuke chuckled. "With me, the person who knows mostly all the knowledge of what's going to happen, I can help you out and get you on the right road in no time!" The Earl nodded, reconsidering that idea.

"I suppose you ARE indeed good for my goals" Pfft.. You have only ONE goal, dude. "Very well, you have my permission to stay in this manor till my goals are achieved." He then glared at me. "After my goals are achieved, you are to leave and keep your lips shut about what you know, understood?" I nodded silently. Why bother? He's gonna die anyway... "Sebastian, free the butler"

I heard Yuusuke muttering something about being a stupid butler or something, making me chuckle silently. As Sebastian tended to Yuusuke, I leaned closer to Ciel with wide grin. "Nice to meet you, Cyclops!" He flinched at the sudden nickname and glared at me.

"I have a feeling that you and I will never get along" He growled, with his eyes half-lidded. I smirked and patted him on the head. He sighed, removing my hand in him. Just then, Yuusuke finally for his feet on the floor and was standing tall. I gaped in shock when I discovered that… that good for nothing playboy bastard was taller than Sebastian. Ciel gaped as well. "How old is that man?" He asked me silently.

I gave him a sad frown. "17" Everyone wondered, though, what was his REAL age!

He blinked once more, turning back to him. Then, he realized how tall I was. "And you?"

"Guess"

His head tilted in wonder. "Well, you're very immature, so you can't be too old like him." Too old? "My guess is, you're between 13-15 years"

I gave him a thumbs up, giggling feverishly. "THAT'S RIGHT!" I hugged him tightly, making him squirm. "I'm 14! BOOMBA!"

"Sebastian!" Ciel screeched out, trying pry my hands off him. However, the demon butler was too busy scolding Yuusuke for his poor posture. Gee hee, I knew telling him that Yuusuke is my butler was a good a idea. After a while, Ciel gave in to the hug and his hands fell to his sides. "Would you let go of me?"

I giggled, letting him go. "All you had to do was ask" He gave me a scowl, wiping all the cooties of him like I was some disgusting monster.

He turned to Sebastian and Yuusuke. "Sebastian, prepare for the outing to London" I blinked. They were leaving? Hmm... Why, ah? This is totally an episode, I'm sure!

The butler bowed. "Yes, young master"

"Where you going, Ciel?" I asked him.

He gave me a confused look. "I thought you'd know"

I gave him a sheepish grin. "Well, see… I need to know what your plan if for the day, then I'll know what's going to happen the whole day"

Yuusuke seemed too quiet. I guess that's an effect from Sebastian's teachings… GEE HEE.

"I am going to London to fetch my walking stick. Would you like to come along?" Walking stick… hmm… "Just as you say, Finni has a remarkably amount of strength that caused it to just… snap!" Ah! I know what episode this is! It's the episode where Lizzie- _**ATTACKSSSS! **_

I have him a panicked look. "Will you allow me and Yuusuke to follow you?"

He raised an eyebrow at my sudden yell. "I suppose, but wouldn't you like to rest first?"

Yuusuke raised a hand. "Yeah, I mean; I'm still tired. I DID sleep on the floor, Katie"

I glared at him. "Trust me; you NEED to follow us… if you don't, you will suffer! I wouldn't be surprised if you'd die!" From loss of dignity, that is.

The raven haired man rolled his eyes before gave Ciel a look. "You don't mind me staying, do you?"

Ciel shook his head. "Not really. However," He paused. "In case you try anything funny, you will be under my servants' watch your whole stay here, Mr. Usui"

He waved him off. "I don't care. As long as I get to rest, I'm fine with anything, really!"

I sighed. "Usui, usui, usui" I mumbled before saying something in Japanese to ensure Sebastian and Ciel don't overhear. "You will totally die, if you stay here"

T

After Katie, Ciel and Sebastian departed for London, Yuusuke decided to venture the manor. It was his first time being in a FOREIGN mansion, after all. He was curious to what awaited him on the different floors. However, before he could get to that, he needed to find 4 people; which were the servants of this manor.

He took several twists and turns through the maze-like manor, but couldn't find anyone. He managed to find his way to a few bedrooms and guestrooms. Once he noticed the big and grand staircase, he had to resist the temptation of squealing in joy when he finally laid an eye on a real human being.

"Excuse me!" He shouted out from above.

The young blonde's head jerked at the sudden voice. The young boy with large, turquoise eyes and pale skin stared innocently back at him. He had short, messy, strawberry-blond hair, which were clipped back with five red bobby pins - two on his right and three on his left. He wore a plain top with red piping around the collar and plaid pants, along with black knee-high boots. He also wore a straw hat around his neck.

He presumed that this was the gardener Katie had been talking about.

"Oh!" The blonde exclaimed with a smile. "You are the butler Mr. Sebastian was talking about, right?" Ah, it seems that the butler had really meant the words 'surveillance'.

He nodded, climbing down the stairs towards him. The boy ran towards him before stopping as he held out a hand to shake. "My name's Finni! And I'm the Phantomhive Gardener! Nice to meet you!"

Yuusuke gave him a lazy smile. "Yuusuke Usui. Butler of the Walker Company" He had to pause himself to keep him from groaning. "Likewise"

Finni awed at him once he realized his incredible height. "Amazing… You're so tall, Mr. Usui!"

He chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, I get that a lot…"

"What is your height, may I ask?"

"190 cm"

"Whoa!" Finni exclaimed, surprised. "But you're only 17, correct?" Yuusuke nodded. "Japanese people must be tall!"

"Um, Finni, right?" Finni gave him a huge smile and nodded, happy he remembered. "Look, I'll just go straight to the point here; I'm actually kind of lost. I was wandering around this big place, and I was wondering where all the humans went. So, right now, I'm just looking for company."

Finni nodded, understanding the situation. "Don't worry! I've experienced that loads of times! Usually when Mr. Sebastian sends me outside… it's so lonely out there, but I have the birds to keep me company!" He took a swing of his arm and accidentally elbowed the statue next to him… causing it break. Yuusuke gulped, remembering Katie's last words.

T

"In this manor, there is Bard, Tanaka, Mey-Rin and Finni. Finni has super strength; Mey-Rin is very far-sighted and can shoot and aim from a high and far distance. Bard was the last of some British army, I think, and he is very excellent with a gun or riffle. You chose these three to become a gardener, maid and cook even though they suck at it and it is because you need them to protect the manor while you're gone with Sebastian. Tanaka is an old butler who is experienced with this manor although it burnt a few years ago when your parents died. So you kept him."

T

Yup, this was without a doubt, Finnian.

"Whoops… The young master will probably scold me again…" He looked down dejectedly… upset with what he had done.

"Well" He paused, not knowing what to say. Sure, he felt a little bad for the kid, but that was SOME super strength! Maybe he could help him out with this one, this time. He gave him a devilish smirk. "What are we still doing here? We gotta jet dude!"

He pulled him by the arm and yanked him along and ran from the crime scene. "Where are we going, Mr. Usui?" He asked as he ran along. Once they were far enough, Yuusuke let go of Finni's arm and held his sides. Boy, was he tired.

Just as they took their time to catch their breath, Finni looked at Yuusuke. "What was that for?"

Yuusuke grinned tiredly. "Ain't it obvious? We had to get out of there so then that pale dude won't scold us. Without us being anywhere near the crime scene, he can necessarily say it's you till he has evidence. Hell, it could even be me who did it, right?" He gave him a wink, making him ease up.

"Thank you for that reassuring explanation, Mr. Usui. But I'm afraid that—"

"—lighten up a bit, dude!" He interrupted him with a silly grin. "If you DO get busted, I'll just say that it was accident! Chill!"

Finni sighed. "Very well, Mr. Usui"

"One other thing; it's Yuusuke"

The latter smiled sweetly. "Right, right! Yuusuke!"

"Alright, now let's go meet that maid, the cook and that old butler!"

As Finni and Yuusuke continued to talk animatedly on their journey to the other servants in the manor, a pair of shiny emerald green eyes shone in the darkness of a corner.

"TEE HEE HEE"

T

_**Man, wasn't that just darn right creepy? I mean; seriously! TEE HEE HEE?**_

_**I thought that was Nigahiga! You know; Ryan Higa!**_

_**On with the story! MEN!**_

T

Yuusuke and young Finnian entered the gardens where the others were. Yuusuke could see a lady dressed in a typical maid outfit which he had seen in a few maid cafes which he had visited when he was still in Tokyo, before he went to Hidakagawa. The young lady had cherry-red hair which was tied in two pigtails. She had big round glasses, hiding her eyes.

She was seated on the grass next to a man who was dressed in a customary chef outfit which was plain white. He had messy dirty blond hair and blue eyes. The man had a cigarette dangling from his mouth, and odd enough, a pair of goggles hanging loosely around his neck. Unlike the others, this man looked American, like Yuusuke's master, Katie Walker.

Seated opposite of them was a tiny man who seemed to be in… chibi form. Yuusuke knew what it meant, of course. He had seen his past girlfriends drawing them and squealing at how cute they looked. The tiny man seemed to be a butler as well, just like Sebastian. He was an old man with grey hair and a mustache. He possessed a monocle, a sophisticated suit and a pair of white gloves just like Sebastian. However, what sparked Yuusuke's interest in him was the fact that in his hands was a cup of Japanese Green Tea. What on earth was going on? He wondered.

He then spotted another man who seemed to be a butler who was busy trimming a tree, or was it a bush? He was a bespectacled, meek, and slender man with green eyes. His brown hair was tied with a red ribbon, and was wearing a familiar butler outfit as well.

"Hey!" Finni called out to them. Their heads turned towards the newcomers. "Look who I found!"

Yuusuke gave them a short wave with a charming smile. The chef stood up and gave Yuusuke's hand a shake. "Name's Baldroy, but you can call me Bard! And you are?"

"Yuusuke. Nice to meet you Bard"

"Whoa, you're tall! I think you're even taller than Sebastian!" He commented, looking up at him. "And you're just 17?"

He sheepishly laughed. "Yeah. I get that a lot" He paused, looking at the female who had stood up as well. "And you are?"

She blushed slightly. "Mey Rin. I'm the maid of the Phantomhive Manor. Nice to meet you!" She smiled.

The small chibi-ish man nodded before saying, "Hoh! Hoh! Hoh!"

"That's old man Tanaka! He's Japanese too!"

He could've guessed that part. "How about that guy?" He pointed at the brown haired butler who was busy trimming the trees.

The man flinched in surprise before turning to him with a faint blush. "My name is Grell Sutcliff, and I am the Young Master's aunt's butler" He nodded.

"Nice to meet you, man!"

Grell blushed once more before turning back to the trees.

They got together and were seated on the grass once more to chat and get to know each other more. Yuusuke and Bard got along together quite well while Mey Rin and Finnian talked about other things.

"The Funtom Company, the maker of toys in confection has grown rapidly in the last three years. And this estate testifies to the company's prosperities! The manor is magnificent, don't you think?" Grell sighed, talking to himself again.

Yuusuke, who was taken in, also gazed at the magnificent and glorious manor.

"You know, it's only been around for only two years now" Bard exhaled another puff of smoke. Both Yuusuke and Grell exclaimed in surprise, obviously confused.

"But it looks so spacey and dignified" Said Grell.

Yuusuke nodded. "Yeah!"

"Of course it does; that was the intention" The two newbies turned to the newcomer.

"AHHHH!" They screamed, obviously shocked at the new form of Tanaka.

"Look! It's the real Tanaka!" Finni shouted out with a bright smile.

"We haven't seen him in months!" Mey Rin added.

What was wrong with this place? Yuusuke sweat-dropped, hugging Grell tightly as the latter returned the hug in fright.

"Scaredy cats…" Bard mumbled under his breath.

"This manor was specifically built to be an exact replica of the previous one." Tanaka took the liberty of explaining their error. "It is identical in every single detail. From the window panes, to the stairways and even the cracks in the pillars"

"Identical?" The duo echoed.

Tanaka sighed. "The original Phantomhive burnt down three years ago." Yuusuke suddenly got an image of the burning manor in his mind as scary music began to play. He figured this must be the power of the anime. "The entire estate was engulfed in flames. It was a great tragedy"

"And that… Ciel dude… did his parents..?" Yuusuke asked hesitantly.

"Yes, sadly; they both perished in the fire" Yuusuke was taken aback. Was it really necessary to say… perished?

"How terrible, that poor boy" Grell mumbled as he continued his job at the trees. And thus, the old man deflated and became the chibi formed old man who loved green tea. As Yuusuke continued to react horribly by shouting out and screaming in terror, the others reacted normally.

"Oh no Tanaka!" Grell cried.

Bard appeared swiftly, as though he was a know-it-all. "His energy and stamina levels are way below an average person's. Being real Tanaka exhausts him, he just needs to rest himself for a while" Bard assured.

Both Grell and Yuusuke sweat-dropped. "That's interesting"

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Mey Rin screamed out. The trio turned to her in panic. Both Finni and Mey Rin were frozen stiff as they pointed behind them… at the skull shaped trees.

"WHAT DA FUCK?!" Yuusuke screamed out as Grell fell back, shocked. "WHY FREAKIN SKULLS MAN?!" In fact, they were everywhere. How could they have not realized, seriously?

"No! Not again! I've made yet another horrible mistake!" Grell cried.

"This happened before?" Yuusuke asked quietly to the three. They nodded stiffly. Apparently, Grell was indeed a mess.

"I can't go off living any longer!" Grell suddenly flew to a nearby tree which had a rope tied around its branch. It was perfect to hang someone. He hooked it around his neck, ready to die.

"WHERE DA HELL DID HE GET THAT FROM?!" Yuusuke screeched out to nobody really.

The trio ran towards Grell. "Quit trying to die all the time!"

"But I have to! It's the only way to redeem my honor!"

Suddenly, a pair of small hands grabbed onto the small set off stairs and pulled it away, causing Grell to choke.

"GRELLL!"

**T**

**Continued in the next one!**


	3. A PHOTOSHOOT TO REMEMBER!

**Summary: Katie Walker was a 14 year old girl who was an otaku. She takes up classes on martial arts and has a slave named Yuusuke Usui. However, one thing led to another and suddenly she and her slave manage to actually fall through the screen in a cinema and find themselves in a familiar world known as the Anime World and actually meet Ciel and Sebastian.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCs (KATIE WALKER/YUUSUKE USUI/EMMA TATE/MINAMI TOKURA/HARU FUJISAKI)**

**BTW, THE OC IS THE FANFIC PIC.**

**T**

Man, I just can't wait to see the look on Yuusuke's face when I get home! I was in the carriage, waiting for Ciel and Sebastian to get back. Apparently, my clothing was far too… inappropriate… for anyone's eyes; which is so FREAKIN unfair! I wanna go out too… and I wanna go adventure with them! Why is history so freakin unfair? He told me that my skirt was too short, and that I needed to get a longer one if I ever wanted to go out with them in public.

Well, truth to be told, it wasn't really that bad. Because I had my school bag! Why would I be happy because of that… you ask? Well, step up step up! Prepare to be amazed by the _**VERY CONTENTS OF KATIE WALKER'S AWESOME SCHOOL BAG! MUAHAHAHHAHA!**_

Okay… so there was my iPad minis –Macaroni, Sakura and Sebby- _**(A/N: Those who read the previous story… I hope you remember them! Yes, I changed their names. Joey – Macaroni and Sebasciel – Sebby. On with the story!) **_

So I shall explain Macaroni first! Macaroni was my favorite iPad because I downloaded TONS of songs and funny vines inside! And it was pretty random. It focused more onto my life and personal stuff. There were also LOADS of games that could keep me company if I was ever bored! So... HOORAY FOR ME! DAMN YOU PEOPLE WHO WANTED ME TO BE BORED! MYAHAHHAHAHAHAH!

Sakura, however, is about Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and all other action and fantasy stuff. It had lots of Sasusaku pictures, and also a few videos and games. So… meh. Not really as exciting, but still FULLY AWESOME!

Alright! Next up is Sebby, and I'm sure you know who I'm talking about… I waggled my eyes at nobody in particular. It had Kuroshitsuji stuff, and also TONS of pictures of Sebastian… shirtless… GYAHHH! NOSE BLEED! Sebasciel pictures are the best... Oh, I LOVE Yaoi... How bout you people?

On with the list!

-my Samsung Galaxy S3, on my wrist was my Samsung Galaxy Gear (Samsung Lover… figures) my earphones, my headphones, my small kendo sword –in any case I needed it- and a kunai! Where are all the books, you ask? I left them all in my locker… duh! Oh yeah, and my pencil box and my bento!

Oh yeah, and I realized something when I pulled out my iPad. All my electronic devices are automatically set up to 100% of power. Cool, huh? It never drops! I am LOVING this world. Give me an A! _**A! **_Give me a W! _**W! **_GIVE ME AN E!_** E! **_GIVE A S, O, M, E –CUZ IM LAZY TO SAY THE OTHERS!_** S!O!M!E! **_WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?_** AWESMAZING! **_No it doesn—_**SHUT UP! THIS WORLD IS BOTH AWESOME AND AMAZING! **_

Just as I was busy playing Doodle Jump on Macaroni, Ciel appeared by the door. He entered the carriage and took a seat opposite of me. Sebastian followed after closing the door and took a seat next to Ciel.

"Welcome back to the carriage of awesomeness" I greeted them casually with a wink.

"Happy to be back" He groaned, almost annoyed.

I chuckled, keeping my iPad away. "Oh, c'mon, the old man was just surprised that kids like you need to use walking sticks!" Ciel gave me a surprised, about to ask when he remembered that I hold thy knowledge! _**MUAHAHAHHAH!**_

"If I may ask" Sebastian interrupted. "Is there any reason for your… need… to follow us? Mr. Usui seemed very happy to stay at the manor."

Ah, I knew he was going to ask me that question!

I gave him a playful smile. "Can't I hang with my two favorite guys in this world?" Ciel rolled his eyes, telling me to get straight to the point. "Well, if you put it that way… then… Grell"

Sebastian hummed, nodding as Ciel sweat-dropped. I'm sure that both Ciel and Sebastian understood the pains of handling Grell, the troublemaker. I bet they didn't expect ME to run away from him as well. To be honest, I was actually talking about Lizzie who was visiting. I hoped and prayed that she wouldn't dress me up as well. I -to be honest- hated girly shit and the color PINK! I was more into blue, and I hated dressing up! It took too much time and I was always lazy! So, to avoid Lizzie ever attacking me, I took this chance to escape from her! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAH!

I chuckled, patting his knee lightly. "Don't worry! I know he gets a little sensitive with the color mistakes… but he really DOES look good in red; in ALL honesty! I mean seriously; if he was a real girl, he'd look stunning! Or should I say… she?" I waggled my brows at Ciel who looked so confused I think it's best I take a picture. "Alright… do NOT move!" I told him threateningly.

He flinched. "What? Why?"

I slowly and cautiously took out my phone from my pocket and quickly took a snapshot of him. After the flash, Ciel blinked continuously as he held onto his head. "What did you just do?"

"I took a picture of you… duh" I simply said as I looked at the picture again. "Oh my god… a derp. A freakin derp… so BE-AU-TI-FUL…." I waggled my eyebrows at Ciel. "YOU LOOK BE-AU-TI-FUL, no?" I showed Ciel his own derp, making his eyebrow twitch.

Sebastian drew closer at my S3 and chuckled deeply. "Indeed he does, Miss Katie"

Only then did I realize something which I always missed. "Wait. If you're here" I paused, looking at Sebastian with narrowed eyes. "Then who is driving this thing?"

Ciel finally recovered. "The driver, of course"

I blinked, taking the chances of opening the door. Yes, the carriage was going at full speed, but I was curious. I took a quick peek at the middle aged man who was driving the carriage. Hmm... I never noticed him before. "Yo, dude!" I greeted, causing him to jump slightly. I closed the door once more and turned to Ciel who was as pale as a ghost.

"So... What's his name? Does he live with you at the manor? How come I've never seen him before? Do you pay him? Is this the first time he's ever driven for you? Have you ever had a REAL conversation with him?"

Ciel was still frozen stiff, but he managed to turn to Sebastian with his face still as deadly as a corpse's. "Sebastian, are you sure she is human?"

"Yes, young master. She is indeed, without a doubt, a human. However" Both our heads instantly turned to the demon once more. "I can feel a different flow of... Energy sustainer or some sort... Running through her veins" Their eyes met mine, waiting for me to explain.

"What? I have seriously no fucking shit what you were talking about"

_SMACK!_

"Language, Miss Katie"

"That don't mean you had to freakin' hit me in the head you crappy little-"

_SMACK!_

T

After that -oh so painful- carriage ride, we finally reached the doors of the Phantomhive Manor. My head was covered with bumps since Sebastian wouldn't stop smacking my head. I can't believe him! I mean; we have freakin' rights to say anything we want! I can say as many bad words as I want, can't I? Ain't nobody got right to say no! Hell no!

Ciel stared at me, disturbed. "Um, are you alright?" He eyed the weird bumps on my head as I twitched weakly.

I gave him a small smile and a thumbs up. "P-Peachy…" I will NOT admit defeat, Sebastian! No way! I shall have the last laugh… MUAHAHHAHAHAHHA! _**MUAHHAHAHA! You're laughing when you got smacked at least 27 times! GYAHAHAHHAHHAHA!**_

Sebastian suddenly appeared behind us. "Forgive me for punishing you harshly, Miss Katie, but a lady should not speak in such a way." I turned around and was about to yell at him when I saw the sad pout on his face.

I grinned sweetly. "It's okay, Sebby! I know you love me, I love you too!" I gave him a hug, making Ciel roll his eyes. Sebastian patted me on the head before pulling away. He darted to the door and turned to Ciel again.

"I'm sure you're tired, young master. I will prepare tea for you immediately." He smiled at me. "Do you have any requests, Miss Katie?"

"Lemonade for me my oh-so sexxay demon friend!" I replied pulling out my phone again.

Ciel gave me a bored look. "Are you planning on taking another 'derp' again, Katie?" He did the 'quote' thing with his hands.

"OH HO HO HO!"

Was all I said.

Sebastian pushed open the door to reveal… Lizzie's masterpiece.

I quickly ran over in front of Sebastian who opened the doors, to reveal the cuteness of the Phantomhive Manor. Ciel and Sebastian then gasped in shock. All of a sudden, my inner gay photography skills came to life and I started to shoot Sebastian and Ciel like they were gorgeous models that were going to appear in Vogue Magazine.

"Oh, that's right! That's right! Beautiful my darlings!" I said in a gay accent as I took more shots with my S3. "Give me some of that surprise edge!" Oh my gawd... "SEBASTIAN BABY! YOU LOOK GORGEOUS! GIVE ME THAT SEXY SURPRISE EDGE!" Pictures, pictures, glorious pictures...

As I continued to admire my handiwork in a corner, the trio appeared in their ridiculous outfits. They surrounded in front of Sebastian, crying for help. "What happened and why are you in such ridiculous outfits?" He asked for an answer.''She's crazy!" Bard exclaimed, pulling Sebastian's collar.

Ciel quickly recovered and shot him a look. "What are you talking about? The only lunatic around here who is a female is that girl" He pointed at me who was busy giggling at my pictures of Ciel and Sebastian.

Suddenly, a weird noise was coming from a room. It was probably Grell who was choking. My 'spidey' senses tingled. "I'll save you Grell!" I ran towards the door and slammed it open to find Grell being hanged. Other than that, he was decorated with orange ribbons. I quickly retrieved a kunai from my bag and threw it at the rope which caused it to snap and Grell to drop on his face. I winced. "Oooh, that's gotta hurt.." Sebastian and Ciel then entered the room. "What...?" Ciel stared at Grell who looked okay.

"Are you okay, Grell?" I asked, holding onto his sides like he was about to die. I drew closer, totally invading his personal space. "WHERE. IS. YUUSUKE?"

Before Grell could whimper and shrink, a voice sounded from above.

"U-up here, Katie"

My head jerked upwards to find my butler dressed in a tutu with lipstick. His face was powdered evenly, and that blonde wig on him looked mother-freakin awesome. Oh my gawd... Did I mention that he was holding onto the chandelier for his life?

"Please get me down"

"BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHH!?" I laughed my insides out, holding my sides as I tried to calm myself. Oh my god, that is just... "HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

I clutched my stomach, kneeling down in front of a Grell as I wiped the years which have gathered at the corner of my eyes. "Oh my god... That's just... Wow"

Ignoring the angry glares which were created by my senior slave, I took out my S3 and took a snapshot of him too. "DON'T TAKE A PICTURE!" I chuckled darkly.

"But why? You look so BEA-U-TI-FUL, my darling~"

"ARGHHHHHH!"

"Yeah, yeah" I placed my phone back into my pocket. "I'll get to you AFTER I handle Grell, kk, baby cakes?" I shot him a wink before getting down to business with Grell. I kneeled next to him and took the rope off. Grell lifted his head and gazed at me in an admirable way. "What kindness..." I smiled brightly at the shinigami. "You're welcome, Grell! Now let's get these ribbons off!" He nodded, still giving me that gaze. Suddenly, a flash of pink attacked Ciel. Oh, yippee! It's Lizzy! _**I never liked her... **__Why? She's so nice and cute! I ship them! __**He's better off with Sebastian... or you. **__W-What? _I blushed instantly. _Why would you say that? __**Because it's damn true!**_

"Ciel! You're back! I missed you so much!" She hugged the life out of him. I eyed them in envy. _Me want some of that huggage... _To pass off the time, I took out Grell's orange ribbons -in secret to avoid Lizzy hating me. When they were all gone, Grell thanked me and gave me a hug. _Oh shit... Please don't tell me he's into me now.. __**No, he's gay remember? **__Oh, so girlfriend hug? __**Yup! **_I simply hugged him back. _Huggage... oh thank gods! Huggage... __**Even though it's from a gay guy... OMG! Let's make him our GBF(Gay Best Friend) **__Genius! _I then pulled away.

"Sorry Grell, but our GBF relationship will have to continue later on!" I gave him a pat on the head and faced the task at hand. "But first, I need to take care of a little girl who got her tutu stuck in a bush"

"Very funny. Now get me down"

I suddenly felt a pat on my shoulder. Looking up, I found Sebastian. "I shall help Mr. Usui, Miss Katie. Thank you for saving Young Grell from death"

I clicked my tongue. "Alright. Go crazy" Just as I was about to return to Ciel's side, Lizzy gave me a back hug which stopped me in my tracks. _**This girl is not lesbian. However, THREAT DETECTED! NEE NOH! NEE NOH!**_

"And who's this?" Lizzy asked as she squeezed the life out of me. For a kid, she's still... strong. I laughed sheepishly.

"Hiya, Lizzy! The name's Katie Walker and I'm-"."-a business partner from America" Ciel finished. _Oh, I guess that's what I'll be for the time being. AWESOMENESS! _I nodded in approval. "That's right!" I gave her a thumbs up. She giggled at my cheerful attitude.

"We're going to get along just fine!" She announced. _**Not really. She's so... annoying. **__No she's not! She's cute! _I scolded her in my mind. In the real world, I shot Lizzy a dazzling smile.

As soon as Yuusuke's feet reached the floor, Lizzy launched herself onto him with shiny eyes. "And who's this?"

Yuusuke was about to scream out for help when-

"-this is Yuusuke Usui. He's my butler from Japan and his job for today is to dress up and look beautiful for a photoshoot I am organizing." Ciel had this really amused smile on his lips which made my grin only widen a little more. "Would you like to help him look even more cuter than he already is?"

"OH YES!" Lizzie squealed out in joy, grabbing Yuusuke and dragging him off. "Now, let's get you ready for the ball AND the photoshoot!" She cheered, dragging him away from us. I shot him a look that said, 'Serves you right for not believing me!' Sebastian just grinned and Ciel; he wasn't even looking. He was focusing on yelling at her.

"Listen to me! Hey! No ball!" He shot me a look that said,'I will kill you in your sleep!'

I smirked. "Don't hold back, Lizzy!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

T

"My, my, Miss Katie! You have so many dresses! And yet, it doesn't look like you've worn any!" Lizzy pointed out. I nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, well... Actually... That is kind of true" I admitted with a snort. I don't think Lizzy was listening though since she was busy mumbling to herself as she pulled out dressed from my closet and threw them on me.

To think that I could escape Lizzie's wrath, well, apparently not. Right after she was done giving Yuusuke a 'makeover', she suddenly bolted into Ciel's studyroom and flung me right out. And thus, it was time for the embarrassment to start.

After a while, I couldn't move because they were too heavy, that and they were already burying me. I highly doubt Lizzy could see me; and I was right. "Katie? Where have you gone?" I pushed my hand out to reveal my hiding place. I gave her a little wave. "Oh my word! You're... you're... Ciel! Help!" _Ok, I never expected her to run out and scream Ciel's name. Shit, this is gonna be so embarrassing... __**You see why I hate her! **__It ain't her fault. She was just scared shitless!_

After what it seemed like hours -actually it was 4 minutes- Lizzy came back with Ciel and Sebastian. How I knew; I could hear him scolding Lizzy after sighing. Then I heard him ordering Sebastian to pull me up. I felt him grab my hand to pull me out of the clothes pile. "Miss Katie! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bury you I just-" She attacked me with a bear hug. _Huggage! _"-Yo!" interrupted her crying. She stared at me in confusion; probably at the word I used.

"It's alright. It's not like I died or anything" I REALLY did not want to deal with a crying Lizzie. A cheerful Lizzie is WAY better than a crying Lizzie. "Now, now. Why don't we get ready for the um, ball?" Hey eyes then instantly lit up brightly and she smiled. "Yes!"

T

Everyone was gathered in the salon. Well, everyone but Katie, Lizzy and Yuusuke. Everyone waited in utter silence, if Katie were here, she would have yelled out the word,' Awkward!'. Ciel was dressed in the blue outfit Lizzy had picked for him. She had picked a ring for him too, but since he already had the Phantomhive ring, he chose to not wear it and leave the his ring on. By his side, was Sebastian with his young master's cane.

Suddenly, Lizzy appeared dragging an invisible elbow. "Sorry for the delay, everyone! Miss Katie here didn't want to leave the room! I didn't really understand, I made her look so cute too! Right?" Everyone but Tanaka sweat dropped; she hadn't realized yet.

"Lizzy, where is Katie?" Ciel asked in a bored tone. Lizzy raised an eyebrow at her fiancee before turning to her right to find, no one there.

"Ehh!? She was right here!" Bard only wondered what had happened to Miss Katie that made HER -out of all people- scared to come out. He sighed in pity. _Poor, Miss Katie.. _The trio thought as they looked at each other.

"Aha! I found you!" Lizzy cheered when she spotted the girl behind a pillar upstairs. She was hiding. Lizzy pointed at her. "Why don't you come down and show everyone how cute you've become?" Ciel and Sebastian looked up to find hands clutching the pillar. Lizzy pouted. "Fine! Ignore me all you want, but we won't start the ball till you show yourself!" Ciel winced. That threat was meant for him. A late ball meant her stay here being longer. He was forced to order her to come down.

"Katie!" Ciel called out to her.

"No~! I look weird... No~!" _She sounds like a child. _Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Come along! We have no more time to waste!" He argued.

"I ain't coming down you good for nothing little twerp!"

Ciel's eye twitched, about to instruct Sebastian to grab her when another hand appeared right above Katie's.

T

Just as I was about to shout out another retort, I felt a hand touch mine as a another body slammed into mine from behind. I froze, completely stiff. A chin connected with the top of my head, and a content sigh was heard.

"Y-Yuusuke?"

"You know, I am REALLY angry at you…" His muffled words reached my ears. "So I'm going to get payback" I was suddenly spinned around and was now facing Yuusuke, who looked… kinda hot. I blushed at his dressing. Oh my god, he has that butler outfit that Sebastian always wears… I never realized how hot he would actually look. He took a step back. "Wow, she did a good job on you…"

I flinched, remembering that I was in a dress. I quickly turned around and hugged the pillar once more. "Shut up…" I muttered in Japanese. Alright, I was just SO freakin embarrassed right now. I liked my dress, I really did. It was just, well; I was always just shy when I wore dresses. It's probably because I felt so freakin naked when wearing a dress.

He chuckled huskily, bringing my face towards his again. "C'mon. Let's get this ball started. It can't start without you, Walker-hime-sama"

My blush intensified at the new nickname. _**OMG… Fangirling time! KYAAA! **_

Slowly, I let go of the pillar and allowed him to hook our arms together. I was only doing this for Lizzie and Ciel, no one else. Yup, definitely NOT for Yuusuke… I nervously fixed my posture and looked up to him again.

"Your height… is mutiny.." He chuckled once more. "I just pray that I grow as tall as you, Yuusuke"

He shot me an amused look. "You called me by my name, hime-sama…"

Damn this playboy!

"Shall we head downstairs, my lady?" He asked in a-trying-British accent.

I rolled my eyes. "Your plan to flirt with me backfired when you tried to do a British accent"

My escort, Yuusuke, escorted me gladly down the stairs. I don't know why, but for some reason; both Sebastian and Ciel were pretty surprised with our new look. Oh, crud.

T

Once she revealed herself, Ciel totally lost his cool by dropping his jaw to the floor. "I know I look weird. You don't have to rub it in" She mumbled as she and Yuusuke stepped down the stairs quietly. Katie was dressed in a blue and white dress that -coincidentally- matched Ciel's. The dress wasn't as frilly as Lizzy's, but it seemed prettier. Her lower arms were covered by the white gloves she wore. Her upper arms were exposed, including her neck and shoulders. Her dress would look strapless if not for the blue vest she wore on the white dress. From her waist to her knee was a frilly blue cloth that was cut. A white and blue ribbon was attached to her waist. Under the frilly blue cloth was a white skirt that reached her ankles. She wore a small top hat on her head that matched Ciel's as well. She also wore a pair of blue flats. Her hair was brushed neatly were pushed back. Due to the loss of her usual hairband, a few strands of hair swayed on her shoulders. Overall, she looked incredibly stunning.

Yuusuke looked dashing and neat as well. His hair was just as messy as before, though. He was dressed in a butler outfit, which consisted of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest- just like Sebastian. He had the Phantomhive crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. Sebastian discovered that Yuusuke had probably taken this from his closet which consisted plenty of copies of his uniform.

The trio -including Grell- were awing at the duo's attractive auras.

T

When I noticed the blush on Ciel's cheeks, and the innocent smile on Sebastian's face, I just KNEW I looked weird. _**Damn you Yuusuke!**_When I stepped on the final step, I walked towards Ciel and decided to stand next to him. Yuusuke followed in , I whacked him on the head; causing him to flinch and glare at me. "You looked stupid with your mouth open. A fly might go into your mouth" I simply pointed out, avoiding his eye contact. I pulled my hands together and put them down at my skirt, looking down at the floor as I shifted nervously. "I know I look weird. So, please stop staring..." I pleaded miserably. _**Cha! Damn them! Show some pride, woman! You don't need to plead like that to them! **__Kyaa~... I feel so embarrassed._

I covered my hands on my face to hide my blushing. "Please stop... I feel so embarrassed..." Sebastian then chuckled, but due to the fact I was covering my face, I didn't really realize. Ciel took hold of my wrists. I blinked in confusion as he pulled them down to reveal my blushing face. I looked away from his face. Then, he whispered words that I never knew Ciel would be capable of saying; "You finally look like a Victorian woman" My blush deepened, and I felt my heartbeat accelerate.

_What..._

_THUMP._

_is this.._

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

_feeling?_

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

He pulled away from my ear as my head turned to analyze his face; he was, blushing. Just like me. I wet my dry lips and noticed a curious-looking Lizzy. _Shit..._I cursed in my mind as I backed away from Ciel. Luckily, this went unnoticed by everyone in this room. "Aww! You two look so cute! I'm so proud of my work!" Lizzy cheered as Ciel and I approached her. I watched them carefully, ready to dive in and save the ring.

"Eh? Why aren't you wearing the ring I prepared for you?" _**Oh, great. The bitch noticed... **__Be nice! _

I pulled Yuusuke close to whisper into his ear. "I need you to go outside please and wait outside that window." I pointed at the window which -I think- Ciel was going to use to dispose of his ring. "Ciel's going to throw his ring out that way. So, I'm gonna need you to catch it."

I pulled away from him and watched as his face turned into different expressions. "Are you serious? Who can do that? A ring?"

I nodded seriously. "This is an order, Yuusuke" _MUAHHAHAHAH! I FINALLY SAID IT! I FINALLY SAID IT! ALRIGHT! I GOT ONE LESS ITEM ON MY BUTLER CHECKLIST! __**ALRIGHT!**_

Yuusuke nodded rather lazily. He unhooked our arms and left the room silently. Alright! Let's get this thing going on!

"But that one was perfect for this outfit! I went through a lot of trouble to get that ring!" Then she -faked- cried as she kneeled on the floor. "Oh, why wouldn't you wear the ring that I picked out especially for you!? You're so cruel!" Ciel sighed at her antics. "I just want everything to be perfect for our lovely..." Bla bla bla... Ciel then tried to explain.

"That's not it. Lizzy, this ring is-"

*Ka-ching*

Her eyes lit up animatedly and grabbed the ring from his thumb. "Fooled you! Ha! The ring's mine now!" Ciel's eyes widened. Lizzy was in a LOT of trouble now. She brought the ring to her eye and tried to make fun of Ciel. "This ring is far too big for you, but the one I bought will fit you perfectly just put it on and-". Ciel had enough.

"-Give it back!" Everyone was shocked to hear Ciel shout at her with such a harsh tone. Confusion and fear was written all over Lizzie's face.

I waited, and waited for the right moment where she would throw the ring. I only had one chance, and if I blew it, it's sayoonara to Mr. Ring.

"Give it back to me now" He held out his hand, waiting for her to give it back. As much as I loved Lizzy, I really didn't like spoiled kids, and Lizzy was acting like one. But she WAS stinkin rich. That didn't mean anything.

"But... Why are you so angry at me?" She put her hands by her side. "I just want to..." Ciel's expression hardened as Lizzie clenched fists and brought them to her chest as she backed away slowly. "What's wrong...? I just wanted to make everything look adorable... That's all. So... W-why are you so angry?" _**Ready... **_She pulled her hand up. _**Set... **_"I hate this ring!? Take it!"_**... Go! **_She threw the ring up in the air.

I launched myself at the ring -using my ninja techniques to be faster than a normal human. Then, I grabbed the ring with my right hand and fell to the floor. _**Thank god, it's safe. You did it, sister! **__Not yet... __**Aww... do we have to? I mean, Sebastian's gonna handle it anyw- **_I pushed her to the farthest part in my mind. "K-Katie?" Lizzie sputtered. I watched as Ciel's feet advanced forward. _**Ready... **__Step... __**Set... **__Step... __**Go! **_I jumped to my feet and stood in between Ciel and Lizzy.

_SLAP!_

Ciel panted like a crazy maniac who just ran 500 miles non-stop while Lizzie was giving me a back-hug as she cried and buried her face in my back. My cheek was stinging in pain since Ciel had slapped me instead of Lizzie. My arms were spread out in a defense position. I heard everyone gasp.

_SWOOSH!_

It was Sebastian who had suddenly appeared with Ciel's cane. "Young master, you forgot your walking stick that we went through so much trouble to get" He placed it in Ciel's hand since he was too busy panting; he was obviously furious. His cheeks were flushed in anger. Then, Sebastian let his arm go and approached me and Lizzy. Since Lizzie was clinging onto my for her life, I had to pat her arms softly for her to realize Sebastian's presence. She pulled away slightly, but I could still feel her hair tips brushing my back. Sebastian bowed and placed his palm on his heart. "Forgive my master, Lady Elizabeth. But the ring was something very important to him." He explained. "His precious heirloom passed down through the heads of the Phantomhive family. He's grown quite attached to it. It's truly one of a kind" Is it just me, or is there sad music playing in the background? _**Hello... Anime, remember? It's just you who realizes it. **__Oh... Cool! _"Please try to understand why this upset him"

"I-It was that important?" Lizzy stuttered. _**OH... he guilt-tripped her... **__Seriously, dude? _"And I almost destroyed it?" Then, Ciel approached me and grabbed the ring out of my hand. He walked looked down at it before walking towards the window. ''Ciel, please... I-" Lizzie tried to apologize but she instantly gasped when Ciel threw the ring out the window. Everyone else gasped in shock. (Other than me and Sebastian, of course)

Please… please catch it, Yuusuke.

"Ciel, wait! What are you doing!?" Lizzie cried out, looking out the window as she tried so desperately to look for it.

"It doesn't matter" His tone was cold and bitter. "It was nothing but an old ring after all." He walked towards me without looking at me. He then stopped in front of me. "Even without it, I'm still the head of the Phantomhives, and that won't change" His eye then flickered to mine. The coldness in his eyes then vanished, and concern was the only thing I could see through that sapphire eye. He narrowed his eyes at the hand print on my left cheek. "Sorry" He mouthed to me before turning to Lizzie again.

While they did all that romance stuff, Sebastian placed two hands on my waist and turned me around to face him. "Tsk, tsk" He tsked at the hand print on my cheek. "I shall tend to it later, Miss Katie" I shot him the smallest smile; if I moved my lips, my cheek would sting again. Then, he vanished from my sight and appeared at the stairs, playing the violin. _Ahh, they must be dancing now... _From the corner of my eye, I noticed Grell -in his white dress- scurry to the stairs. He started singing and stuff. I just tried to exit the dance floor. When I succeeded, I vanished from the room and scurried outside.

T

"Hey! Where are you?" I called out.

Suddenly, Yuusuke jumped out of the bushes. "There you are- whoa... what happened to you?" He blinked at my red cheek.

"Nothing much... Did you get it?" I brushed the topic off and got back to business. When he nodded, I gave him thumbs up.

"Here ya go!" He handed it to me. I opened my hands to reveal Ciel's ring, unscratched; it was still perfect. He grinned goofily. "I managed to catch it in time, you know. It was a REAL close call. You should give me a reward for doing my job!"

I shrugged.

"Congratulations. And for this great act of justice, I shall give you the title of the RING SAVER." He laughed lightly. "And you may have my first dance!"

Giving me another playful look, he bowed down to me. "I would be honored, my princess!"

"Shall we say it together?" I asked.

"Nah! You say it. I'm sure you're pretty happy now, right?"

"VERY WELL!" I nodded, before shooting my fist up in the air and shouting out, "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" And…

("Ouch! That hurt! Ow... ow!" "Stop talking, you idiot! It only hurts because you opened that stupid mouth of yours!")

T

I entered the salon with a sigh of relief. Hopefully, no one noticed my disappearance. I made Yuusuke hide Ciel's ring somewhere in my room.

I was suddenly approached by Sebastian who had a pack of ice. _Where did he get that? It's not like they have fridges yet, right? _I eyed it like it was a UFO or something. "My apologies for my lateness, Miss Katie. Here is some ice to cool it down" I nodded quietly before reaching out for it. However, I never got the chance since Sebastian had pressed it against my cheek using his own hand. He pushed me against the wall, and pinned my hands on it with his other arm. I winced at the coldness of the ice. _But his eyes.. there were something in his eyes. __**Lust? **__No. __**Hunger? **__No. __**Frustration? **__No! There's... concern... and a bit of lust.. __**I said that already! **_

"S-Sebastian..." I stuttered as his face got nearer to mine. Then his lips hovered over my forehead.

"Please do not be reckless again" My eyes widened. _His voice.. __**Whoa, it was husky. It was manly. It was so-**__- concerned. His voice was filled with concern and worry. I... want to hear his voice again. _Then, he pressed his lips on my forehead. _They're so... soft. __**And wet! OMFG! **_His lips parted from my forehead. It felt… wrong. It felt so... right when... his lips were on my forehead. But now that they aren't there, it feels so very deadly wrong.

He shot me a dazzling smile. He then backed away before bowing low. "Would you care for a dance, my lady?" I gave him a small smile.

"Sorry but I promised Yuusuke my first dance." I told him quietly.

He smirked devilishly. "Well now, you can tell Mr. Usui that I forced you, Miss Katie" I held back a small laugh and nodded. My hand reached for his hand to let the ice pack go, but it was stiff. I looked back at Sebastian who now had a smirk on. "I shall hold this for you. If it gets too cold, do not hesitate to poke me. I know you are unable to talk without feeling pain by your cheek." I blushed. Even though there was a pack of ice pressed against my cheek, I could still feel the warmth of my blush. He guided my hand on his shoulder while the hand with the ice pack caressed my cheek gently. Once my hand was on his shoulder and the other one was on clutching on the ice-hand, (I shall call it that!) he placed his palm on my back and started leading the dance. I wasn't good at these kind of dances. I was only awesome in hip-hop. Not to brag! Not to brag!

As Sebastian and I danced, I noticed Ciel and Lizzy dancing. Lizzy looked happy, but Ciel... he looked... like... a pissed-off-Ciel. I raised an eyebrow at him. When suddenly, Sebastian buried his lips over my ear. "I'm going to step on your feet if you don't move, my lady" I blushed beet red, totally embarrassed for only realizing that when Sebastian told me.

"S-Sorry" I squeaked out, following his footsteps. Only then did I realize Grell playing a piano. _Oh? I didn't know he could play... __**Ah, gay people never fail to surprise me. **__Who else is gay other than Grell? __**Remember Emma's cousin? **__Oh, yeah..._

After that magical dance with Sebastian, my cheek started to feel better. So, what I did was; When Sebastian left to -I don't know where- I took the ice pack and threw it into a dustbin before yelling out -in my mind- '_UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU CAME FROM I SHALL NOT LET YOU OUT, MR. ICE!'. _Yeah, that was what I did. _**Once again, we know we're weird. **_Then I entered the salon again only to be greeted by Yuusuke who asked me for a dance. Since he didn't have to hold my cheek, he wouldn't really have an excuse to caress my cheek so I said yes! He took my hand and headed over to the center of the salon. We started dancing, very slowly. "You betrayed me, I see"

I rolled my eyes. "Did not. Sebastian forced me"

He laughed. "Right. Now tell me, how'd you get that slap, Princess Walker" After explaining what had happened, his eyes cast downwards. He gave me a visible frown. "Wow, you got slapped?".

"Yup. But I'm fine" I smiled innocently at him. He sighed at my, openness.

"You're far too kind to people, Princess Walker" Suddenly, he leaned into my neck and nuzzled my temple softly. "I'm glad you're okay" I blinked in confusion before laughing at the concerned Yuusuke.

T

After the ball was over, Lizzy ended up falling asleep and Grell was in charge of bringing her back home. The servant trio didn't believe that Grell would be capable of actually bringing her home in one piece. So, they felt pretty bad. Man, it's only been episode 3. I'm just worried about the Jack the Ripper episode. Ciel and Sebastian had retired for the night. Yuusuke was probably in his own room, which I had no idea where it was.

It was around 10.00 pm, and I was at Ciel's door, knocking ever so hesitantly. "Come in" It sounded like he was still awake.

I opened the door and found Ciel sitting up on his bed without the eye-patch. I noticed his eyes widen by a fraction when he realized it was me. "Yo, I'm here to give you something" It was dark in the room, but I used my S3's Assistive Light. I sat next to Ciel on his bed and pulled out the ring from my pocket. His eyes widened.

"I thought I-". Before this, I had watched the episode in my room to prepare to say what Sebastian had said. You know, to make it right. I was pretty good at memorizing things, but I always got distracted. So now, I had to show my stuff. _**It's actually Sebastian's stuff... **__Whatever... _"-I know the importance of this ring. And you had to put on that act for Lizzie." I started out, trying to remember it clearly. "If I couldn't do this much for my friend, well in what kind of friend would I be?" Dammit, replacing the words is harder than I thought! "But you should take care of this ring. It's precious. It has seen so much."

He looked away before adding a quiet, "That is true". He and I looked down at the purple ring in my palm. "It's always there. This ring has seen the death of many masters; my grandfather," I smiled as I comfortably leaned my head on his shoulder. "My father, and eventually the ring will witness my own death as well. It's heard the screams of the Phantomhive family for many generations. When I close my eyes," His hands reach up to his face to grab his locks. "I can hear the voices, echoing in my head. If I throw the ring away, I won't have to listen to them any longer. At least, that was what I believed." I smiled faintly. He looked down in embarrassment. "Ridiculous, yes."

I shook my head. "Actually, believe it or not; you and I are more alike than you think. You know that hair band thing I always wear?" He nodded; he had always seen it when I showed him episodes of Naruto Shippuden. I was always wearing it nor. I took it off and showed it to him. "Well, I got when I first came to the orphanage. They gave it to me since I loved Naruto so much. But then, something happened. So I threw it away in a lake. I never wanted to see it because I would always remember something awful that happened in my... um, orphanage. After that, I thought I would never see it again, and things would get better. But it didn't." I pulled my legs on the bed and hugged my knees. "I started having nightmares. It was the kids from my orphanage; they asked me why I threw it away. They kept coming, and coming. Until I really didn't want to sleep. I started taking pills to keep me awake. But-"

Ciel cut me off. "-It got worse" I nodded weakly.

"Yeah, I started having hallucinations, and they would walk towards me and hug me. I was so, scared. I couldn't take it anymore." Ciel then guessed what I did. "You searched for it, didn't you?" I nodded again. "When I found it, I was so relieved that I promised myself that I would never lose it again. So now, I don't get the nightmares as much as I did before. It just goes to show," I paused, clutching my forehead protector tightly. "Sometimes it's better to treasure the things you still have. Sometimes there will be the bad memories, but you know that there'll be good memories." I smiled before leaning slightly on his cheek to give him a peck. He blushed.

"Goodnight Ciel" I stood up and was heading to the door when Ciel held my wrist. I turned around.

_**Oh yeah, he told Sebastian to stay until he fell asleep. **__Aww... _"Can you just sit here, till I sleep, that is?" I gave him a smile."You're so cute, Ciel" He blushed as I pulled a chair next to his bed. I comfortably took a seat and stared at Ciel. "Shall I read you a bedtime story as well, young Phantomhive?" He rolled his eyes.

I chuckled. "Sleep, young one…"

"Katie" He paused, not knowing how to say it. _**Say it man, say I'm awesome! **__Why would he say that all of a sudden? _"Thank you" He whispered before shutting his eyes.

I smiled at Ciel's peaceful face. I think, I might've done a good thing. I closed my eyes and dozed off. Tonight, I'm gonna sleep here. _**Why you ask? Because- **__LAZINESS IS THE ONLY REAL EXCUSE IN THIS WORLD!_

T

Sebastian chuckled lightly by his master's bedroom door. He had noticed Katie's presence in his room. He clutched the candle holder tighter till it was about to snap when he calmed himself. He grinned at the door. "Such an interesting girl..." Then, he walked away and disappeared in the darkness of the corridors. "I must prepare for tomorrow…"

T

**Why yes! I do INDEED take some parts from the old story! I hope you guys don't mind! But if you DO mind, just review and I'll make sure to put that in my NO DO-list. BYE BYE!**

**KATIE WALKER: CHOCOLATE IS NICE. YES. VERY NICE**

_**IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH CHOCOLATE I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU IN A BLINK OF AN EYE! (IGNORE DARTH VADER AT ALL TIMES)**_


	4. NO REFUNDS!

**Summary: Katie Walker was a 14 year old girl who was an otaku. She takes up classes on martial arts and has a slave named Yuusuke Usui. However, one thing led to another and suddenly she and her slave manage to actually fall through the screen in a cinema and find themselves in a familiar world known as the Anime World and actually meet Ciel and Sebastian.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCs (KATIE WALKER/YUUSUKE USUI/EMMA TATE/MINAMI TOKURA/HARU FUJISAKI)**

**BTW, THE OC IS THE FANFIC PIC.**

**I GOT A REQUEST FROM ONE OF MY READERS TO TRY DOING YUUSUKE'S POV (POINT OF VIEW) SO I AM GOING TO START DOING NOW! OH AND EVERY CHAPTER, I SHALL DO A SHORT BIOGRAPHY ON EACH OC I CREATED!**

**I'LL START WITH YUUSUKE!**

**Name: Usui Yuusuke**

**Age: 17 years**

**Birthdate: 6 August 1997**

**Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan**

**Race: Japanese, Human **

**Relationship: Butler of Katie Walker and Senior**

**Horoscope: Leo**

**Attitude: Playboy, carefree, mischievous and sporty**

**Hobby: Sports, games, music and dancing**

**Favorite kind of music: K-pop (EXO, GIRL'S GENERATION, SHINEE, F(x) AND SUPER JUNIOR)**

**Favorite food: Hamburger**

**Favorite drink: Hot Japanese Green Tea**

**Favorite color: Purple**

**Best Friends in School: Minami Tokura and Haru Fujisaki**

**Best Friends in Phantomhive Manor: Baldroy, Finnian, Tanaka and Grell (Katie is sorta included) **

**Private Biography: **

**"Hey! My name's Usui Yuusuke, as you know. I'm 17 years old and I'm unfortunately stuck in an anime with my master, Katie Walker. I guess you can say I'm a playboy. I DO enjoy playing with girls' hearts and I guess I can't deny the fact that I've been with plenty. However, I find Katie Walker one of the most annoying little brats I've ever met. Sure, she IS kinda cute... But I still can't let her have all the fun by torturing me. If you can't necessarily accept me for who I am, you can just blow, bitches"**

**For more, please visit the following website:**

**anime and other edits. weebly. com (no spacings)**

**T**

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Usui!" Finni wished me as I checked my uniform again. "Isn't it a lovely morning?" I don't know how they managed to actually survive this routine every morning, but we NEED to wake up at 5 every morning. It was still dark outside, of course, and not to mention freezing cold. Since I was a butler and a servant as well, I had to follow the servants' daily routine.

Once I was sure that there was nothing wrong with my uniform, I did a little spin and posed in front of the mirror. Damn it, Yuusuke; you are a handsome devil! Yes, I was in love with myself. But can you blame me? I'm hot! The reason why I had to ensure that I was dressed perfectly like a Victorian Butler was because of Sebastian. Yesterday, I dressed myself in his butler uniform, and he was TERRIBLY unsatisfied. He complained to me on how I never dedicated his hard work for ironing it and that I wasn't even wearing it right. Well, what TRULY caused me a trauma was you see; he stripped me butt-naked and put it on me all over again like I was a baby.

Yup, he was a demon alright.

So, to avoid Sebastian's wrath, I was going to do the the so-called thing called !DEDICATE, and PRAISE him for his HARD work on ironing it. "It's cold, but I guess it IS lovely, Finni" I agreed closing the mirror and placed it in my drawer. I faced the young Finnster who was dressed in his everyday gardener outfit. After yesterday, I am TOTALLY going to stick with Katie. Wherever she went, I'd follow. I don't care if I'd truly look like I was her butler, but I am NOT going to take any chances. There is NO WAY I am getting humiliated once more. By a small girl, no doubt! And after taking knowledge of the fact that she was Ciel's fiancée, I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping due to shock. 'Nobles had to marry other nobles', says Sebastian. But that was just ridiculous!

Anywho, I have a feeling that Grell was gay. I mean honestly; I think he's gay! Why? Because just a while ago, he was clinging onto my BARE chest. He was saying how... attractive... I looked. He also commentedon how I should keep myself shirtless all the time. Yup... Gay alright. Maybe I'll just ask Katie later.

"Mr. Usui"

I looked towards my left to find Sebastian waiting. "Please follow me if you'd like to have your breakfast"

My stomach grumbled in delight. "Many thanks, Sebastian" I was excited for the first time here in this world. I suppose this is over-estimating, but I hoped the food would be delicious. Although I was the son of a CEO, I hadn't really the time to eat at fancy restaurants or have servants cook me up a delicious breakfast which was served on a silver platter everyday. I has moved to Hidakagawa to get away from my family. No, my father, in exact. He was annoying me.

He had planned to have me become his successor since my elder brother, Tosuke, was a failure in my father's eyes. This caused my hopes and dreams to be shunned away. I despised him; the father who never took the liberty to actually listen to me and my feelings. We moved to the kitchen where it seemed Bard was about to start cooking. Mey Rin and Finni were behind him, pulling him away from the stove. It seemed they had been trying to stop him. "Whoa, what's happening in here?" I asked them. I had heard many things from Katie, and one of those many things were the infamous talents of Baldroy in cooking.

"Bard" Sebastian's voice was calm and neutral as always, but the smile on his face begged to differ. "Are you trying to burn the kitchen again?" I winced inwardly, wondering what happened the last time he tried cooking. I backed away from the chef and the pale butler. "Be a good man and put the pan down."

"But I-" Just as Bard was about to shoot a reassuring statement which was probably false, Sebastian swiftly took the frying pan out of his hands and placed it back onto the stove. "I can handle it. Please return to your seats, and await your savoring and delicious breakfast"

Bard dejectedly gave him a nod before returning to his seat behind the counter. Young Finnian and Mey Rin shared a glance with me before we decided to join him. I was seated next to him while Finni sat next to Mey Rin who was sitting across the counter in front of us. I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, it's alright, man" I patted his back for comfort. "I'm sure you're good at other things too, right?"

Mey Rin smiled sweetly at the blonde. "Yes! Bard is good with explosions, yes?" E-Explosions? Does that really help this situation at all?

Finni nodded eagerly. "Yes! Big ones! I'm sure Bard's good at other things too!"

Man, these three were idiots, but they're good people. It actually made me feel a whole lot better. After meeting them, I had a feeling that things weren't going to be as bad as I thought. Sure, I missed both my friends who were back in Hidakagawa, but- Oh snap! I just realized that we've been missing for more 3 days now. I wonder if they're looking for us right now.

"Yeah" Bard gave into a small smirk, cigarette popping by the corner of his mouth. "I guess I'm pretty good at those things too" What things? I didn't hear anything, or was I too busy with my own thoughts that I forgot that this conversation was still on? "Thanks for tryin' to cheer me up!"

We laughed softly, trying not to make such a racket. Then and only then, did I realize Tanaka's sudden presence next to Bard. "Hoh hoh hoh!" The elderly man had a cup of green tea in his hands as usual; which made me wonder where he kept the ingredients needed.

"Tanaka" I called to him, making his head turn towards me. The elderly man said his usual, "Hoh, hoh, hoh", once more. I gave him a smile. "If you don't mind, can I have some green tea, as well? I'm actually missing my favorite tea."

He nodded once before disappearing into the kitchen. After a few seconds, the elderly man returned with a new piping hot cup of green tea. He placed it on the table and did his usual saying before returning to his seat. "Thank you very much, Tanaka" I smiled in gratitude before taking hold of the cup.

"Itadakimasu" I placed my palms together, before pulling them apart to drink my green tea. I allowed the hot beverage to pour through my mouth, making me comfortable with both the temperature and taste.

"Forgive me for asking, but why do the Japanese do that?" The curious Finni couldn't help but ask as the other two stared in interest. "Or is it just you?"

I removed the cup from mouth and placed it back onto the wooden surface. "All the Japanese do it. 'Itadakimasu' means 'thank you for the food'. We're just thanking The Lord for sending us food."

The trio nodded, humming in the process.

After waiting for another couple of minutes, Sebastian appeared with a tray of food. I expected Sebastian's food to be excellent, since the demon could do anything! Mey Rin passed me a plate of what it seemed to be… Oh my god…

Is that… what I think it is…?

"Whoa, Sebastian! You've truly outdone yourself as usual!" Finni praised, clapping his hands together as his eyes shaped into hearts.

"Oh! It's so delicious!" Mey Rin commented after having a taste. She took another bite, squealing in delight at the delicious food.

"Yeah, I guess it's nice…" Bard murmured, poking at his food.

"This is… Onigiri!" I screamed out, frustrated. "I eat Onigiri everyday when I was still in Japan!"

The others weren't bothered by outburst and continued to eat the Japanese Onigiri which was made by Sebastian. They -I suppose- didn't really care since they don't eat Japanese food much. I was really disappointed since I had actually thought that Sebastian would give me mercy. He made up an excuse saying that he chose Japanese cuisine since I was newcomer; but I could see through that freakin' excuse! After chatting with the others as we ate our breakfast, I was told to follow Sebastian upstairs. He was pushing a cart of food and sorts. It looked WAY more delicious than the food he served us a few minutes ago. No, Sebastian did not join us. He took the excuse which involved him cooking breakfast for Ciel- I mean; the Young Master and the Young Lady. Blegh! I hated how I had to refer to both of them so formally!

I noticed how he twisted the doorknob and entered ever so gracefully; well, that's a non-human for you! The Phantomhive butler entered the bedroom casually as he pushed a trolley of food. Ciel was in bed as usual, with the covers on top of him, hiding his entire body excluding his head and neck.

Suddenly…

_**"We come too far to give up who we are,**_

_**So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars,**_

_**She's up all night to the sun,**_

_**I'm up all night to get some,**_

_**She's up all night for good fun,**_

_**I'm up all night to get lucky,**_

_**We're up all night to the sun,**_

_**We're up all night to get some,**_

_**We're up all night for good fun,**_

_**We're up all night to get lucky"**_

Wait, don't I know this song? Ciel awoken instantly at the loud sound. Only then did Sebastian and I realise a pair of arms clinging onto Ciel. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Ciel then covered his ears in irritation. "Sebastian! What is this odd sound?" He asked squinting his eyes. His no longer covered eye was closed.

"My apologies, but I do not know of this sound" If Sebastian didn't know, that must mean this had to do something with Katie and I. I have a feeling that this was Katie's phone alarm. He hitted the arms that were clinging onto him for their life. "Katie! Wake up!" The brown haired girl then rubbed her eyes as she yawned and stretched cutely. Wait, hold it! What's she doing here?!

Sebastian smirked. He chuckled at the sight of Ciel scolding Katie for acting like nothing happened. "It's because nothing DID happen." She smirked in mischief. "What? You wish something did?" Ciel's face turned a new shade of red that even Sebastian from The Little Mermaid would be damn jealous.

"Whatever, can you turn that racket off now?" He looked away, still flushing due to the embarrassment. Katie just giggled at his reaction before grabbing her phone in her pocket and turning the alarm off.

"Voila!" She winked before giving a Cheshire cat grin. I knew it...

"Good morning, Miss Katie" She smiled at Sebastian. Without delaying time, Katie jumped to her feet and approached Sebastian and I with a huge grin on her lips.

Sebastian stood close to me and whispered silently. "One of the things that I find interesting about her is; her big appetite and the incapability of gaining weight."

I chuckled, amused at Sebastian's observation. That, apparently, was true.

"Good morning Sebastian, Yuusuke! What an awesome morning, huh?" She greeted him joyfully as she looked at the food on the trolley. Sebastian chuckled at the hungry girl.

"Hey! Don't swallow it all at once! You look like a pig!"

_SMACK!_

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For offending me when it's such an awesome morning!"

"Shut up, you!"

"It is indeed, Miss Katie".

T

Alright, I can't believe I'm admitting to this, but actually; last night, I slept in his bed without his permission. Can he blame me? I wasn't comfortable in that chair, and his bed was my only source for comfort. So, I accidentally slipped into his bed and slept with him. Oh my gawd, that was so awesome! I slept with Ciel! _**Dude, that songs sooooo wrong. **__Fine! I fell asleep in Ciel's bed with him! __**Better…**_After that awesome breakfast with Ciel, Sebastian and Yuusuke, I grabbed my butler by the arm and shoved him into my room. Why, yes! Ciel gave me my own bedroom which made me so freakin' happy; I hugged him and spun him around like Lizzy always did with him; that all happened yesterday before Ciel retired for the night. Where all the dresses came from, you ask? Well, apparently, Ciel said it had something to do about Madame Red wanting a girl so she always bought dresses in any case Ciel would EVER want to cross-dress. I just blinked a few times at him before laughing my brain out at the irony.

Yuusuke looked at my bedroom in awe. "Wow, nice room" The room consisted of a queen-sized dark blue bed. There were a few cushions and pillows on the bed too, and it was still arranged neatly since I never got the chance to jump on the bed and shout out, 'I LOVE CIEL BECAUSE HE LOVES THE COLOR BLUE!'. In front of the bed there were two soft cushioned seats with two teddy bears- the teddy bears were both white and the cushions were blue… MYAHAHHAHAH!

_**As we continue our grand tour of Katie Walker Bedroom, please refrain from taking pictures or photographs, ladies and gentlemen. If you do NOT speak English, we have speakers which you MIGHT find helpful;**_

_**First is our Darth Vader -AKA ME- with English and Japanese!**_

_**Then we have Zorro with Spanish!**_

_**Yee Xian with Chinese, Mandarin and Cantonese! **_

_**Adam with Malay!**_

_**Abu with Arabic!**_

_**And Pedro with Portug-**_

-pushes Darth Vader in farthest part of my mind. _Quit being such a trip advisor and just shut up! __**Fine! Fine! Go, do it! I'll just stay here and shut up!**_

Alright, as I was say- _**NO REFUNDS!**_

T

"Alright, so tell me why I'm here" Yuusuke interrupted me from killing Darth Vader once and for all. I wished he didn't interrupt me though, I was just getting at the good point too… _**YOU WERE ABOUT TO CUT MY HEAD OFF WITH A CHAINSAW AS YOU LAUGHED SADISTICALLY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, WOMAN?! **__GEE HEE HEE…._

I jumped onto my bed, ruining its beauty. Alright, if want to picture my bedroom, just picture it as though it's Mia's bedroom from the Princess Diaries- just the dark blue version. His eyes followed my petite body which was lying on my bed. "Maa... It's so soft!" I waved my arms on the bed as though I was trying to make a snow angel. "Come along, Yuusuke! Sit here!" I patted the empty spot next to me which I THINK is big enough for his lazy ass. He sighed before obeying silently.

"Soft, ne?"

"I guess"

"Alright! Let's get down to business!" I jumped to my feet and parted from the bed. I darted straight for my school bag and pulled out Sebby and a pair of my headphones. Throwing the headphones on the bed, I quickly typed my EVER-SO-LONG passcode and opened the application I needed.

"You brought your iPad?!" He asked, surprised.

"Yup. All three!" I sat next to him again and passed him Sebby. He looked down at the iPad mini which was covered with a picture of Sebastian... Shirtless. He looked at me with a blank face. "You're addicted, aren't you?"

"Can you blame me?" I exclaimed with anime tears rolling down my cheeks.

"What do you bring to school, woman?" He asked, sighing as he flicked through my IOS device. I gave him a proud smirk before doing my AWESOME pose.

"PREPARE TO BE AMAZED BY THE VERY CONTENTS OF KATIE WALKER'S-"

"-no" He cut me off, making so shocked and broken hearted that he actually cut me off when. I was getting to the good part…... "I don't want to listen to that anymore. Ooh, you got flappy bird! I thought they already deleted it..." The stinging pain in my heart continued and soon I started to feel a black hole in my chest, swallowing my heart.

"H-how dare... you?" I asked with eyes as wide as saucers. I gave him a weak glare. "You have... Broken my spirit and my heart!" I stole the Sebby out of his hands and turned away from him, angry. "Get out of my room. You have offended me in my own room"

Yuusuke had a trail of sweat on his face as he eyed me as though I was crazy. "Are you serious?"

"I'm serious! Now get out you **buffoon**! If you don't, I will **FREAKIN** kick your **stupid** ass out my door and then slam the door on it you **freakin' idiot**!" I yelled, pointing at the door.

Yuusuke sighed. "Alright, fine… let's see what's in your school bag…"

"**YATTA!"**

"NO MORE TOURS YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE BITCH!"

**"HE PAID FOR IT ALREADY! I SAID NO REFUNDS!"**

"WHO DA HELL ARE YOU TALKING AND SCREAMING TO ANYWAY?!"

"**AINT NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU FUCKING LITTLE CUNT!/ **AINT NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU GROUNG HOGGING LITTLE FLOWER FIELD SKIPPER!"

T

So, after the tour of Katie Walker's Awesome School Bag, I got straight to the point. I gave him my iPad again and told him to study the episodes… 4 and 5. That will be his duty for now. So at the moment, Yuusuke's in my bedroom… lounging on my soft bed as he watches Kuroshitsuji. Alright, so we're done with Lizzie's episode… meaning; the next episode would most probably be the episode about Jack The Ripper. _OMG I AM FINALLY HERE! __**WILLIAM… AND UNDERTAKER… SO MANY SHINIGAMIS! *does the scream pose and passes out due to the maximum overload of awesomeness***_

I was with him, of course, lying on my bed next to him as I watched a few parts as well. I need to remember the shit that'll happen. "So… this is going to happen in a few days or so?"

I hummingly nodded. "Yup! And we gotta be ready for it!"

"Did you download the whole season on your iPad?" He asked, pausing the anime to turn and look at me.

I brought my legs up and kicked them up and down as I gave in a yawn. "Yeah… in any case there was a Kuroshitsuji Quiz, I'll be ready…"

Yuusuke sweat-dropped muttering; "Nobody would make a Kuroshitsuji Quiz in the first place… baka"

"Play it and study, man!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm playing it, sheesh!" He tapped on the screen, making the anime continue once more. The scene arrived where Cie found Lau and Madame Red, also including Grell, in the townhouse. "Whoa, who's the lady in red? And the chinaman?"

I chuckled at Lau's new nickname. "Madame Red, or also known as Baroness Angelina Dalles-Burnett! Ciel's late mother's sister! She is also Grell's master!" I explained to Yuusuke who seemed interested. "The chinaman is Lau! Lau is a Chinese nobleman, leader of an opium den and head of the British branch of the Shanghai trading company Kong-Rong. He is also one of Ciel's pawns. Like us! We're his pawns!"

He nodded, finally understanding. "Hmmm.. Wait, before I forget; is there something wrong with Grell?"

I gave him a Cheshire Cat grin. "I have feeling that he tried to sexual harass you... Somewhere... Gee hee" He deadpanned before whacking me on the h-

"-Not the head! Oh please, not the head!" I yelled out to him, scooting a little further away from him to avoid his reach. "I swear, if you hit me on the head, I'll rip your balls out and sell them to Grell!" He glared at me, but placed his DEADLY hand down and back on the bed. I sighed as relief washed over me. "And for the question; that's for me to know and you to find out, by yourself, that is"

"He's gay isn't he?"

SILENCE

"He isn't human either, right?"

"WHHAAAAA...? I MEAN, WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT- _**I AINT GIVING NO SPOILERS, YOU GROUND HOGGING FLOWER FIELD SKIPPER WHO UNFORTUNATELY LOOKS LIKE DUMBLEDORE!**_"

T

Ok, so... After Yuusuke discovered that Ciel cross-dressed, and that the viscount was a perverted freak, and that Grell was gay, and that he was interested in Sebastian, also he MIGHT be interested in Yuusuke, and that Madame Red died, he went all ballistic and and attacked me with a swarm of questions. We actually managed to finish the two episodes within a time limit, which was 50 minutes. Yuusuke was now pinning me on my OWN bed, asking me questions like; "Should we save Madame Red?", "Should we tell Ciel right now?", "What do I do? Grell's probably in love with this handsome devil. Oh my god!", and finally, "Who was that grey haired creeper anyway?! He creeps me out!"

"Now.. In order to answer those questions..." I started out with a neutral and emotionless voice as I looked up at the breathless man whom was sexually harassing me.

_WHAM!_

"ARGH!" Yuusuke screamed as his head collided with the wall. Why yes, I DID push him off me with all the power I had in me -_**MUAHHAHHAHAHHAH**_- causing him to fly like a beautiful angel to the heavens whom took a detour and knocked his own head on a wall...

"How kind of you, but please refrain from making out with my wall. She's too beautiful for scum like you"

"URUSEIWAIYO!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PERV!"

T

I looked out the carriage and awed in amazement at the busy streets of London itself. I've never been to London, but may I say that this place is indeed amazing. I stuck my head out like a dog, and you do not believe how tempting it was to stick out my tongue. It wasn't as fast as a car though, that was the unfortunate thing. Oh well, this is horse power! I laughed. "You can lose your head if you aren't careful" _**Boo, party pooper! **_I pulled my head back in and glared at Ciel, pouting slightly. "Party pooper" I mumbled. I was sure it was loud enough for him to hear though. He sighed and looked down at the envelope again. Yes! I'm finally at the Jack the Ripper episode! I can't wait for Ciel to cross dress... keke! I also can't wait to meet Undertaker… and William! Kyaa~!

I didn't realize that I was actually jumping in my seat, and that Ciel was very annoyed with my movements. "Why is it that you look very hyperactive today?" He asked, staring at me like I was a lunatic. I just giggled."I'm hyper because I'm hyper! Plus, this place is fully awesome! I can't wait to see Utopia!" His eyelids lowered and that gave off a look that said, 'I regret NOT sending you off to the mental hospital'. Oh my gosh! _**I can't wait to see William… kyaa~! **_And once again, she passed out because of a nosebleed after fantasizing about William. "Right" He sarcastically stated, not bothering to ask the question again.

_Alright, so… what shall we do about Grell and Madame Red? _No answer. In my mind, I walked over to the passed out pervert and slapped her in the face multiple times. _Hey, wake up. Wake up. Wake up~! _She FINALLY opened her eyes, only to smile flirtatiously at me. _**Willy? **__OH MY GAWD! I. AM. NOT. WILLIAM! DON'T YOU FREAKIN DARE HARASS ME, YOU PERV! _After realizing the situation, I got straight to the point. _What are we gonna do about Madame Red and Grell? __**Hm… Save Madame Red, befriend Grell and make him your GBF. **__Easier said than done, how am I gonna tell Ciel? __**Don't tell him. If we do so, we might accidentally change the story. **__We're already doing so by letting Madame Red live. __**Hey, do you wanna let someone die just because of that's the story line, or are you gonna show them that you DON'T belong in this story, and that you're gonna change it whether they like it or not. **__Who are 'they'? __**Ugh, the people who planned the anime, duh! **__Oh, okay… __**So…? Shall we show them who Katie Walker is? **__We shall!_

I stayed silent for quite some time since Darth Vader and I were now discussing about the 'Madame Red and Grell' topic. I didn't notice the carriage stop or when the smexy butler opened the door.

"Miss Katie?" he pulled me away from my thoughts. I snapped out of it and noticed him waiting for my hand. I gave Sebastian my hand as he helped my down from the carriage. "Oh, so sorry! I was just thinking about some jokes for this guy whom I really like!" I was talking about Undertaker! I REALLY wanted to try and make him laugh. Hopefully, I'll get the chance to do so. I think I might have a brighter chance than Ciel since people find me hilarious and crazy! I just can't wait to hug Undertaker! Kyaa~!

Ciel raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you seriously wasting your time on thinking about useless things like that?" I nodded with a Cheshire cat grin before saluting. "Trust me; I know I'm going to need it!" He just rolled his eyes, standing beside me before we walked towards his London Townhouse. As we did so, I whistled at the awesomeness of it. _Damn these rich people… __**Tell me about it! **_"I hate this" He continued as Sebastian held the front door open for us. "There are too many people in London".

I looked around the wide interior and whistled again. "Damn, how rich can you get?"

_WHACK!_

I winced as I rubbed the spot on my head where Sebastian had whacked me with an umbrella. "Language, Miss Katie" He warned me with a wicked look. I just huffed and followed Ciel's lead. "There is no helping it, my lord. It's tradition for the nobility to migrate to Town en masse every Season". My eyes lit up in wonder.

"So what you're saying is" I interrupted. "The nobles need to go out and migrate according to the seasons?" I asked curiously, gesturing with my hands as well. _It's a habit, sorry…_

"The Season eh?" I was ignored. "A waste of time if you ask me". I pouted at his statement that I fully disagreed with.

"Oh, come on. It's not like I ever get to go out with you guys… This place is off the hizzauh!" Once again, Ciel sweat dropped at my choice of words. "It means this place is amazing, or awesome. Either one! Ooh, no!" I halted in my footsteps to turn around and face them with a huge grin. "AWESMAZING!" Ciel just gave himself a very hard face-palm. Sebastian just smiled at my childish attitude.

"And getting away from the manor will also prove to be a nice change of pace. It's a break from those four at least" He added; probably referring to Mey-Rin, Bard, Finni and Tanaka who were at home, not with us. _**You just called Phantomhive's place home. **__Oh, really? _I hadn't realized. _**You said so when you went to get his walking stick too. **__I guess I'm already settling in with the situation. _I didn't really get why Tanaka was part of the trouble trio; I mean, he doesn't get into much trouble, anyway. He is so funny, he always makes me laugh! "We can enjoy a little peace and quiet for a while."

"Some peace and quiet does sound nice". Ciel agreed as he and I stopped before the doors that would lead us to the parlor room. As Sebastian went to open them, I chuckled as softly as I could when I remembered that there was a BIG surprise for them. _**Picture! Picture! **__Oh yeah, thanks! _I pulled out my S3 and hid it behind myself from their sight and waited for the right moment to take a snapshot of Ciel's funny face.

Sebastian opened the door, revealing Madame Red who was shamelessly going through the bookshelves with Grell in another part of the room. Lau was here too, but he was looking in an empty pot.

"For goodness sake! Where on earth do they keep the tea in this house?" Madame Red looked like she was about to blow up… Imagine all the blood, man… _**No, imagine Grell's reaction to all the red! **__HOLY SHIT! THAT IS AMAZING!_

"I can't find it either" Lau added. The only reason I wasn't laughing out loud or trying to stifle my laughter was because I was FAR TOO inside the Gay Photographer Mode! I completely forgot to laugh. I think my rape face was on though, like TROLLOLOLOLOLOLOL! I was taking pictures of Sebastian and Ciel's blue faces. Oh my god! I NEED to post this on my tumblr!

"Don't be silly! It's obviously not in there!" Madame Red exclaimed as she laughed at the Chinese man.

Since Ciel and Sebastian were taking too long, I decided to speak up. "Madame Red! Lau! HELLO~!" I cheered out, clapping my hands as I leapt towards the lady in red and gave her a surprise hug. She was obviously surprised at my sudden display of affection for her. But she just smiled kindly and hugged me back. Lau, who noticed our presence, stood up.

"Why, hello to you too, young lady." She replied kindly as we pulled away. I noticed Ciel giving me a look that said, 'And you didn't tell me why..?' I just smiled innocently before clinging onto his arm–and that made him blush. He didn't bother asking me again; instead he just avoided eye contact with me.

"And who are these two? I certainly would remember if I would meet such a pretty young girl and such a tall and handsome young man" Madame Red waggled her eyebrows at Yuusuke, making shivers go down his spine.

Lau faced us as he got rid of the pot from his hands. "Yes, I would like to know this young lady's name…" He suddenly appeared next to me, taking my hand in his before kissing it gently. I, who was completely clueless to the chinaman, saluted the both of them once he let go of my hand.

"The name's Katie Walker! I'm apparently a business partner from America!" Then, I pointed at Yuusuke. "The Tall guy's name is Gigantorr! But you can call him Usui or Yuusuke! He is ma butler!"

Madame Red gave me a small smirk. "Oh?" She sent a knowing look to Ciel. "Business partner, eh?" Her nephew coughed lightly in his hand before nodding in approval.

Yuusuke, who was being examined by Lau who was closer than I had expected, finally decided to say something. "Um, nice to meet you… Madame" In an instant, she too joined Lau to play around with Yuusuke.

"My, my! You're a very tall young man, aren't you?" She chided, spinning him around as Ciel and I shared an amused smirk. "You're even taller than Sebastian! Now that's a surprise!"

Lau inspected his tail coat. "Yuusuke is a Japanese name, is it not?"

My butler shifted in discomfort as sweat trailed down his neck. "Yes, Mr. Lau. I am from Japan, and you're from China, right?"

"Why, yes I am"

"Zhè shì fēicháng gāoxìng jiàn dào nǐ, liú xiānshēng"

(Translation: It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Lau)

"Tóngyàng"

(Translation: Likewise)

Ciel and I awed at the new discovery; Yuusuke knew how to speak Chinese! Now isn't that just awesome! I only knew how to say hello, I love you, teacher, sister, father, and mother!

"Your sudden appearance in Town must mean—".

"—The Queen's Guard Dog has a new scent to follow". Madame Red ended with a smirk. Ciel's expression remained stoic.

I, however, was still hyper.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" I yelled out with my finger pointing, at… nowhere really. Did I mention that there was a bright and happy background behind me? Probably not, but there really was one! And soon enough, we were all seated at the dining table, sipping tea –excluding me who didn't like tea- as Ciel explained. "Yesterday at Whitechapel, another prostitute was murdered. It wasn't just an average murder; it was bizarrely vicious." He took a sip of his tea. "No, you could actually call it 'supernatural'." Then, Yuusuke returned with my glass of lemonade.

I then continued on for Ciel. "The victim this time was Miss Mary Ann Nichols. She was cut down by a special blade." I looked down at the Blackberry Commeal Cake and poked it again with my fork. "It sliced her up completely, unhindered by any resistance" I ended with a frown before trying the cake; it was delicious, sure. But I wasn't into blackberries. _**WHY CAN'T THEY BE RASPBERRIES!? WHY?!**_

"Scotland Yard and the newspaper reporters are calling the killer, 'Jack the Ripper'." Yuusuke added as he swiftly poured more lemonade into my empty glass. I gave him a small 'thank you' before smiling kindly. I LOVED lemonade, but I liked mango juice too. _**Alright, let's just say that she loves a lot of things. **__Yup! __**Wait a second! How did Yuusuke know? **__OMG DO I SENSE OTAKU FRIENDSHIP? _I looked at Yuusuke with a wide grin, and the latter just gave me a knowing smile.

"Hmm… Jack the Ripper, huh?" Lau said, closing his eyes to think. I bit my lip as I took a short glance at Grell and Madame Red who looked pretty neutral. Ciel nodded.

"Yeah… Sometimes I wonder; why 'Jack'? I mean, it could've been names like; Tony, Michael, Philip, Jarold, and even John!" I exclaimed. "But Jack? I mean, c'mon! Are they trying to pin this on Jack who found the Beanstalk or something?" Everyone but Grell and Lau sweat dropped at my weird question.

"The reason I hurried to London was also to confirm the situation." Ciel stated, ignoring my silly question; which made me pout a bit. Suddenly, Lau –who was seated next to me- leaned closer to me.

"Do you have the guts to visit the crime scene?" He smiled, closing his eyes at the same time as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow at the Asian man. Ciel narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

Lau continued to babble even though he knew he's never been there before. "The darkness and the scent of evil that now seep through that place," He then stood up and then patted me on the head. "will call out to those of the same breed and eat into them." I noticed Sebastian scowl as well. _**It was in the anime, so chill. **__I didn't say anything…? _"If you set foot in that place," He went to my other side and lowered his head at my chair. "it's possible that you will be engulfed by the madness." I watched him carefully. _**Pervert ALERT! Pervert ALERT! NEE-NOH! NEE-NOH! **_He cupped my chin with his hand and caressed it gently. I glared at the Chinese man. "Are you ready for that, Earl Phantomhive?"

Ciel and Sebastian weren't happy. Nope, not one bit. "I came here to avenge her distress. Don't ask unnecessary questions!" They glared at Lau.

"Oh, and Lau" I finally said something. "Please get off me, now" _**Yes! Off with it, Perverted man!**_Lau obeyed and did as he was told quickly when he realized Sebastian's glare that said, 'I will rip you off her and throw you in the pits of hell if you don't do so, right now'.

"You're right. So sorry, Miss Katie!" He backed away a little. I noticed Ciel who gave me a small smile, approving of my actions. _**I think he has a crush on him! **__What da hell? __**No, seriously; it's only logical! Maybe he was jealous that Lau was getting closer to you instead of him! In the anime it was like that! **__You. Are. An. Idiot._

T

Yuusuke and I followe

d Ciel and Sebastian to where it seemed the crime took place! The policemen who were trying to control the crowd by shooing them away. My eyes then spotted Inspector Abberline. _Kyaa! He's so cute… __**Meh, I don't mind him. **_My eyes twinkled in excitement. I wanna poke him, so bad… He looked up from the reports he held in his hands when he realized our presence and smiled apologetically at Ciel.

"Sorry, my boy. I'm afraid the crime scene is no place for a child like you. Now, why don't you run along home?" I giggled at his cute smile. Kyaa~! I never realized it, but he actually had dimples! My cheeks tinted red as I fangirled. His head then turned to me and his blue eyes met mine. "Hello, there"

I seriously felt like I was gonna faint at his adorableness! One of the cutest characters in the anime was Abberline; because of his curious, compliant and relatively naïve personality! My knees wobbled and I felt like falling. "H-Hi…" _**You're acting like you're meeting a celebrity or something! **__So cute… _Ciel rolled his eyes at my fangirling and went straight to the point.

"Where's the victim's corpse?" Abberline quickly backed up in surprise.

"Corpse!?" Surely, he didn't think a kid would look for a corpse, but Ciel's not your average kid. "What on earth are you—"."—Abberline!" Approaching from the shadows was Lord Randall with that usual frown on his face. "What did you come here for, Earl Phantomhive?" The man turned to the elder man who noticed my presence as well. "Is he an acquaintance of yours?"

"Why, yes, unfortunately." He muttered, glaring at everything he saw. He then glanced at me. "And who are these two? Not dragging others to become part of your evil army, now are you?"

I smirked triumphantly. "MUAHHAHAHAHHA!" I laughed like an evil scientist. "Katie Walker's the name, and I am a partner from America! This is Yuusuke, who is taller than you! But you hide that fact with your top hat, no?" I joked, making him scowl at me. "He is also my butler! Awesome, yes?"

He huffed, looking in another direction. "That doesn't explain why you're here"

"I'm here to clean up the mess being made by the dawdling hounds," He paused, pulling up the familiar letter and showing it to them in a mocking way. "Sir Arthur Randall" I nodded in agreement. The spectacled man gritted his teeth. _**I wanna see the Undertaker!?**_

Ciel grabbed the papers out of Abberline's hands and examined them faster than a _**naked raccoon! **__I was gonna say squirrel. __**NAKED RACCOON!**_ "It seems you haven't found any major leads yet." Sir Randall stole them from Ciel once more to avoid him reading anything else. "We, Scotland Yard, are more than capable of handling this case I assure you. There's no need for you to interfere".

"Fine by me. Let's go Katie, Sebastian, Yuusuke" He took my arm and walked me away. Sebastian and Yuusuke were behind us while I walked with Ciel. I looked behind to Abberline and waved goodbye before shouting out.

"We'll see you soon! Bye-bye!" The auburn haired inspector waved awkwardly back at me with a small smile. But not much later, I watched as Lord Randall scolded him for waving back to me. I pouted. _Meanie… __**Our new nickname for him is: Lord Rudell! **__Genius! _I looked forward again and noticed us approaching Madame Red, Lau and Grell who were waiting by the carriage. I glanced at the eye patched boy who was frowning slightly. "What?"

His frown deepened. "Would you mind telling us why you were ogling Inspector Abberline the whole time we were there?" I blushed. _I didn't think anyone would notice. __**Idiot… **_I laughed sheepishly, my face returning to its original color.

"Um… He looked… um… funny looking?" I awkwardly made up some excuse. Luckily, Ciel just rolled his eyes at me before shutting up.

"So… did you find anything?" Madame Red asked as we got close. I smiled brightly at her.

"This visit has been completely useless." Ciel muttered in disappointment. "The Yard won't let us in, and they don't have any current leads. I suppose we should go see someone who will finally be of use to us"

Lau gasped. "My lord, you don't mean…?"

Ciel's face was now written with disgust. But before he could sadly approve of his fake suspicions, I shouted in glee before hugging the also Asian man.

"Yupparoo, Scooby-Doo! Let's go and meet the guy of my dreams!"

Yuusuke looked like he was about to lose it. "Oh, fuck no! I'm staying in the carriage!"

_SMACK!_

T

While the others stood in front of the Undertaker's shop, I was running around in circles behind them as I sang a happy song. Yuuuske wasn't with us though. He was too frightened to actually meet Undertaker; but I paid no mind since he was just going to stay in the carriage. I was finally meeting my favorite character EVER! THE UNDERTAKER! The first time I watched Kuroshitsuji, I totally laughed my insides out when I watched Undertaker creep Ciel out! He's so cute and fun! He's waaaay too likeable! I swear; if I ever get the chance I'm going to marry him and—_**Rape him! **__NO! __**YESSSSS!**__Whatever you do, do NOT faint because of a nosebleed! __**Don't worry, got that covered! **_I looked at her who apparently had tissues clogging both her nostrils. _OMG…_

Then, I felt myself being carried up from the ground. My feet were no longer touching the ground. I looked down in confusion. "Huh?" I looked behind to find Sebastian smiling innocently at me. "Oh, Sebastian?" I looked around and noticed everyone else was missing. "EH!?" I panicked. _Am I alone with Sebastian!? _"W-Where'd everyone else go?"

"They have gone inside, but the Young Master has given me direct orders to escort you inside" He told me. _What!? __**You've been way too distracted that you didn't realize **__bakayaro! _I hung my head low in shame.

"Oh, sorry… Can we head inside now?" He nodded, lowering me on the ground again. We walked towards the door and he opened it for me. Then…

THUMP

"There you are. We've been waiting for y…" Ciel babbled.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

"What's wrong, my dear? Your face looks awfully red" Madame Red stated.

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP

"Oh… and who is this?"

THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!**" I shrieked out in joy before launching myself onto the Undertaker himself. I pulled him into a tight bear hug. "It's really you! It's really you! It's really you!" I cried out as I rubbed my cheek against his chest.

T

Ciel and the others -excluding Sebastian and Undertaker- had their jaws

dropped in surprise and shock at the girl who had willingly initiated a friendly hug with the Undertaker. Sebastian just sighed at the girl who had no manners at all. Undertaker -who was slightly surprised- blinked. "Eh?"

Due to the shock, he had to replace his master to do the job of explaining for the peculiar girl. He bowed lowly. "Forgive my lady for acting peculiarly. She was born this way, so we couldn't really do much. However, she has denied all accusations of her being a lunatic." The Undertaker simply snickered.

"She is not a bother… no, no… She is not." He then looked down at the brunette who had pulled him into a hug. Then, the girl looked up at him. She had emerald green eyes and creamy skin. She looked immensely pretty, but he could feel an odd aura. He didn't know what it was, and he had to know. "Hello, me dear …" He gave her a creepy grin. He expected her to smile back as a response, but what happened was;

"I'm… *sniff* so happy… *sniff*… to… finally meet… *sniff*… you" She was crying tears of joy as she clutched him tighter. Ciel finally recovered when he realized she was crying. He deadpanned.

"It's such a surprise that Katie would cry over this." He sarcastically stated before sighing at his crazy pawn. "Undertaker" He called over to the silver haired man. He looked up. "Do you mind her for a few moments?" The Undertaker's grin widened before shaking his head. "This is Katie Walker, my pawn and she also claims she is a ninja"

"Oh?" His gaze returned to hers. "Ninja?" The girl whose face was currently stained with happy tears nodded slowly. Was that why she had an odd aura surrounding her? No. Although he had never met ninjas, he was sure none of them had such a unique aura like hers. "In any case you die, would you want to be fitted for one of me coffins?"

She stopped her cries to look at one of the coffins. "Hmm… You're right" Everyone sweat dropped. "I'm a ninja and a ninja's life is indeed very awesome and exciting; Not to mention dangerous!"

Lau raised an eyebrow. "Why would you need one so early?"

She smirked in delight. "Shinobi rule number 7: A shinobi must prepare before it is too late to. If I die in protecting Ciel from some deranged idiot or pervert, I'm gonna need an awesome coffin too!" She turned her head back to the Undertaker before pulling away from his hug. "Alright, you better write this down; my coffin MUST be black and turquoise! On it, make sure there's a konoha symbol" She paused drawing the symbol and giving it to the Undertaker who was currently taking notes. "Also, I think the wood should be… meh, go crazy. Can I choose what to write on the tombstone too?" He nodded, waiting for more. "Awesome!" She exclaimed while everyone else watched in awe. "It has to have 'The Blue Hokage' written on it!"

"Alright, alright" Ciel interrupted, sighing for the –who knows how many- time.

"We aren't here for that"

She pouted childishly. "Fine" She then turned to Undertaker again. "Can I sit on your lap?" She pleaded with her big glassy green eyes. When Undertaker nodded, she squealed in delight.

("Oi! Katie! Stop—Sebastian! Control her" _Yelp. _"Why are you attacking me now?!" _Pout. _"You're way too cute to resist!" _Chuckle. _"This girl is very interesting, Earl")

T

I was seated on Undertaker's lap. He was sitting on a coffin while we discussed business. _**I wonder if Ciel would mind if we stayed here forever. **__I would want to stay here, but I want to help Ciel out. If I don't follow Ciel, I won't be able to meet everybody and kick ass with him! __**Damn you and your adventures. **__Yeah, and what will Yuusuke think of that? __**Leave him! Sell him to Ciel! You could use the money! **__Not listening to you anymore._

"Would you like one?" Undertaker asked, offering a bone shaped biscuit –you know the ones that look like dog treats- to me. I smiled politely before taking it. I saw him offering Ciel one, but he declined with a simple, "I'll pass". I took a small bite first, and it tasted like a Tiger Biscuit that I ate once when I was still in Hidakagawa. Mist had gotten back from Malaysia that time. I've really missed these! I took another bite before munching it like a beaver munching on a piece of wood. Ciel sweat dropped.

"In the past, there've been a number of cases involving murdered whores." Undertaker informed. I leaned my head on Undertaker's chest and accepted another biscuit from him.

"Something in common?" Ciel repeated.

"Whatever could it be? Well, wouldn't you like to know?" He teased as a grin appeared on his face. Ciel groaned slightly. Gee Hee! Time to try and make him laugh! I can't wait! I rubbed my hands together like a crazy maniac as I chuckled darkly. Undertaker noticed my excitement and poked my cheek lightly. "Miss Katie seems most excited…" He commented as he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest.

"Oh, I get it" Lau spoke up. "The funeral parlor is only your cover business. How much is it for information?"

Undertaker's eyes gleamed, but since I was sitting on his lap, he couldn't rush over to Lau. He only leaned closer to me as he cupped my cheeks gently. "I have no need for the Queen's coins. There's only one thing I'd want from you…" He then let me go –that made me and Darth Vader frown- and lean over towards Ciel who was in seated next to us. "Please my lord. Give it to me and I'll tell you anything. The last time, I gave you a discount!" I knew that Ciel was instantly regretting sitting next to us lunatics. He gulped, which caused my lips to crack a goofy smile.

"Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter" Undertaker panted in excitement before kicking his feet in the air. "Just one joke and all me information is as good as yours!" He desperately pleaded. I giggled when I heard Ciel cuss 'lunatic' under his breath.

"Leave it to me, my lord" Lau announced. "Here is my joke; It's a classic on which side does a tiger have the most stripes, and the answer is; on the outside!" He appeared next to the Undertaker and smiled. "Get it? Ha ha" I actually got it, but it wasn't that funny… I don't really find these kinds of jokes funny. I just say;

"Ohh… I get it" Then I scold myself in my mind for not thinking about that.

"My turn!" Madame Red appeared out of the shadows. _Oh boy… I wonder what's gonna happen now… __**I've always wanted to hear what she really said! **_"I live for gossip, so this story's gonna make you laugh so hard that you'll simply curl up and die" She announced as sparkles surrounded her and I heard that anime music again. I also noticed how Grell imitated 'The Scream'.

"Sebastian! Cover Ciel's ears!" I warned.

"Excuse me?" Ciel echoed as Sebastian blocked his ears just as Madame Red started her obscene story.

"So Alice's bow gave her the most extraordinary BEEEP for her birthday it was BEEEP white and BEEEP with a BEEP and a BEEP then BEEP!"

I blinked as my nose dripped with blood. _That was… __**Amazing! **_I laughed like a mad scientist.

"MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHH! D-gor!" I pointed at Sebastian. "Let go of the boy's ears… and pull the switch! MUAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

("Did you understand what she just said?" _Head shake. _"No, how about you. Butler?" _Grin. _"Very interesting girl, she is" _Mad laughter. _"MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!")

What seemed like an hour later, the rejected Lau and the equally rejected Madame Red had a red x slapped to their mouths. The Undertaker then looked at me. I grinned. _**It's your turn to shine!**__ I've always had funny stories in my life, because I'm a lunatic and an idiot!_

I pulled his arms off me and jumped off his lap and to my feet before turning to face him fearlessly. "Alright! Let's start this show!"

T_ 2 hours later_T

I panted in exhaustion, and yet, Undertaker was still not laughing! I've been at this for 2 hours for god's sake! "Alright… It's time to bring out, our secret weapon" I mumbled before turning to the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Ciel who had taken off his coat since my jokes were taking so long.

I gave him a knowing smirk. "To get my secret weapon"

I opened the door and headed to the carriage where Yuusuke was hiding in. I opened the carriage door to find the Japanese senior playing with my phone. "Yo" I greeted casually as he jumped in surprise.

"Holy shit, you scared me" He said, putting a hand on his heart. _**This guy has no balls…. **_"I thought it was going to be that creepy creep… blegh!"

"Good, now come with me!" I grabbed him by the arm and yanked him out of the carriage, dragging him into the shop lot where everyone was waiting.

"No! No! Don't, Katie! I swear if you do this, I won't talk to you for a whole freakin—" He was cut off when I threw him right at Undertaker who accepted him with open arms. Yuusuke looked up, scared out of his life at the grey haired Shinigami.

"Ahh…ahhh…" He was struggling to scream, I was sure of it.

"My, do YOU have a joke for me, boy?" Undertaker snickered at Yuuuske's reaction.

"M-M-M…" I don't know why, but Yuusuke was somehow… glitching out.

"M-M-M…"

"Is he alright?" Asked Lau who tilted his head.

Grell's brows furrowed, concerned about his gay crush.

"M-M-M…"

"SPIT IT OUT, YUUSUKE!" I yelled out in frustration to release the word he had been holding.

"Mama. I want my mama…"

SILENCE

"MUAHAHAHAHHHAHHAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!?"

T

Instead of Undertaker's lap, I was seated on Yuusuke's as he wrapped his arms around my waist securely. I think I might have caused him a trauma. Is he really that scared of Undertaker? Next to him was Ciel who was seated on a coffin as he listened to the important information that Undertaker had. The Death God was hugging a fake female body. I huffed as I leaned onto Yuusuke. "Are you feeling better, Yuusuke?"

"He's after me, Katie… He's after me..." He muttered, caressing my tummy slowly as he shivered in fright. I patted on his hand, assuring him. _**What a baby…**_

"Recently, I've been seeing the same thing very often" He started out as Ciel looked down at the tea which was served in beakers. Lau and Madame Red did the same. "Customers who have been missing something…" He turned the dummy to face him as he stroked its brain affectionately, totally in his own world.

"Missing something, you say?" Lau echoed, stirring his tea. Undertaker nodded.

"The Uterus" He said, and that made most of us shocked. "It was a pretty harsh splatter, but her uterus alone was precisely cut out."

"While it may have not been a largely populated street, would it not be difficult for an amateur to perform such a precise task there in the pitch black?" Sebastian commented logically.

Undertaker placed the dummy back on the shelf before looking past his shoulder to shoot Sebastian a grin. "You're quite a sharp one, Mr. Butler" He commented. "I thought exactly the same thing" He walked over towards Ciel and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ciel watched him warily. "First; to cut the prey's neck then to cute here" He gestured at Ciel's lower body. Ciel's face started to grow pale in discomfort again. "and steal what's important" He ended with a massive grin, poking Ciel in the cheek. He stood, backing away from the little lord who seemed very relieved that he chose to do so. "He'll definitely kill again" Sebastian scowled at this. "He's not one to stop, not until someone stops him" Then, he turns to look at me. "Oh… You're very quiet, Miss Katie." He commented with a sly smile as I frowned in distaste. Then, he turned to Ciel again. "Can you stop him, Noble of Darkness, Earl Phantomhive?"

"I swear on my family's crest, those who dirty Her Majesty's garden will be eliminated without exception, whatever it takes." He said confidently, yet neutrally. I scowled at his words. _I hope he doesn't really mean it._ I eyed him in worry. Ciel then jumped to his feet and ordered Sebastian to let go off me. He took my hand and walked me towards the door, followed by Sebastian, Lau, Madame Red and Grell. "We'll be going now, Undertaker"

Undertaker's gaze lingered on me for a few moments before waving goodbye to us, more like me. I waved back with a smile.

T

The Phantomhive Lord and his pawns left the funeral parlor without another word. Undertaker leaned on one of his coffins again. He had figured her out, and he knew what she was. He had realized the other grim reaper, though. But it seemed that the Earl did not know, so he kept it quiet. The funny thing was how the demon didn't know of her inhumanity. But she probably wasn't of age yet. When she were to be 15, demons and angels would probably be aiming her. She should be the only one left though. It's been years since he's seen one, especially one that was human and still alive. He grinned. He'd be seeing more of that girl; that he was sure of.

"How interesting…" He snickered. "A dimension traveler… It's been a while since I've seen one of their kind…"

T

In the carriage, we were discussing about what action to take next. Well, _they _were. I was just keeping myself busy with my own thoughts. However, I paid little attention to the conversation.

"That story narrowed it down quite a bit" Ciel said. Sebastian placed a finger on his chin. He was seated next to Lau who was seated next to Madame Red. I was seated in between Ciel and Yuusuke who sat across Lau. Grell was outside, driving the carriage.

"Firstly, the individual is someone who is an expert in the medical field, particularly; dissection. Also, someone of that sort who has no alibi for that night, and from the fact that they took the organs with them, someone involved with some manner of ritual, sect or even black magic".

"Just how does that narrow it down?" Madame Red asked, rather frustrated with this case. I sighed, closing my eyes for a second.

"Is it possible that perhaps that this person whom ripped out those girls' organs be working for someone?" I asked logically. "In America, there are cases like these; they kidnap people and take out their organs. Then, they sell the organs in the black market." I explained, but then I frowned when I realized the answer myself. "But it might not be logical. I mean; why only the prostitutes?" I wondered aloud. "Perhaps it's because it's easier? He just pays for them to come into his bedroom alone willingly, and then he kills her and rips it out… but why take just the uterus? Maybe… The price of a uterus is higher? Or… they're currently running out? I don't think that's… It's been going on pretty long, right?"

Yuusuke sighed at my long theory. "I don't think that they would aim for JUST the uterus. They must have taken all the body parts so then they wouldn't need to kill again and waste their time." I nodded at his logic.

"Never mind that." Ciel put that aside. "Sebastian, draw up a list of possible suspects immediately and go through everyone on it" Ciel ordered. He nodded.

"Oh!" I gasped, remembering something important. "Could you get me a glass of lemonade with ice too?" Sebastian nodded before opening the carriage door, attracting attention from the driver –Grell Sutcliffe.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me." He said calmly before hopping off the moving carriage. The door then slammed shut. Madame Red and Lau looked out the window and noticed him gone.

"The carriage was going at full speed!?" Madame Red exclaimed.

I smiled before leaning my head on Ciel's shoulder. He flinched in surprise before easing up. "Sebastian said he'll do it. We should just take afternoon tea or something and wait."

"So…" I started out pulling Madame Red and Lau back into their seats. "What do you guys wanna do while waiting till we get back? We could always play a game!" I cheered out happily. Ciel sighed again.

"Alright… what shall we play?" He asked in a bored tone. I squealed happily as I hugged his arm.

"Hooray!"

Yuusuke sighed, leaning on the other side of the carriage. "As long as we ain't playin Truth or Dare, I'm fine with anything…"

I grinned devilishly. "Alright, let's play double dare…"

"NO!"

T

We arrived the Phantomhive Townhouse. Grell and Yuusuke followed us from behind, and we were greeted by Sebastian at the door. Lau and Madame Red paled.

"Welcome back. I have been awaiting your arrival" He stated, bowing again. Ciel took off his hat and gave it to Sebastian while I took off my blue jacket. "The preparations for afternoon tea have been made." Ciel walked upstairs like this happened every day; and it did. I turned to him with a smile.

"My lemonade?" He closed his eyes as he grinned. Then, he gestured to the dining room. I nodded in understanding before running upstairs, following Ciel. _Thirsty… thirsty… water! Water!_ I ran past Ciel –but in the process and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him with me. He yelped as I dragged him into the room. I then let go of him.My head turned right to left, anxiously looking for that glass of lemonade. I spotted it on the table where Ciel was now seated. I ran towards him, grabbing the glass and gulping it down as fast as you can say, 'Lemons'.

Ciel watched me in distaste. "The lemonade isn't going anywhere other than your stomach. You can slow down; you might choke and spit it out." I rolled my eyes at him. Once I was done with the lemonade, I put the glass that was filled with ice down and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was some good lemonade" I mumbled, sliding into the chair which was next to Ciel's. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Anyways… Viscount Druitt is having a party tonight" I grinned as I slid my head on the table, eyeing him. "I'd be happy if you were to accompany me, Lord Phantomhive"

T

"WHAT!?" I alarmed in panic. "_I _have to dress up and try to seduce him? What da hell!?"

_WHACK!_

"Ow! What da hell was—" _WHACK! _"Dude! Stop it, seriously!" I yelled at Sebastian who had whacked me in the head again. I gritted my teeth in anger as I rubbed that spot on my head.

"Language, Miss Katie" Was Sebastian's excuse. He sighed at me. "But yes, you are will be attending the party as the Young Master's partner. While the Young Master tries to gather information elsewhere." My jaw dropped.

_B-but… it's supposed to be Ciel that… what? __***sighs* Why don't you just do what he says and do it woman! **_"B-But…." I stuttered out, not able to say anything against his explanation. I then sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright…" I gave in.

Sebastian smiled, probably relieved that I won't resist anymore. "Excellent. Now, to teach you some manners." He said, putting on those glasses to show him he was serious. The glasses then reflected the light, just like Kyoya's (from Ouran High School Host Club). I gulped as he started to near me. Unfortunately, we were the only ones in the room –the music room I think since there's a piano in here.

"W-Wait, why are you going to teach me? Yuusuke… can teach me" I argued back. He chuckled, he approached me. He was getting closer…

"I am afraid that Mr. Usui can't teach you, for; he himself does not have any manners." Damn that Yuusuke!

I backed away till my back was on the wall, he trapped me and pinned me on the wall. I gulped again. _Shit… stuck with a perv who's THIS close. Not to mention we're alone. _"Now" He buried his nose in my brown hair before taking a long sniff. "Let's start."

T

I was in the carriage, on the way to the party. It was dark, but I knew who I was seated next to; Yuusuke and Ciel. He was facing Lau who was next to Madame Red and Sebastian. I was dressed in the same dress I wore for the ball we had with Lizzy, this time in blue, green and yellow. (It's on my profile, check the link in my profile to view!) My hair was curled too, and I really liked it. I also had the same white gloves on.

Unfortunately, Ciel wasn't cross-dressing; so _I _had to deal with the creepy perv. Lau was alright, but the Viscount Druitt is gonna… be touching me. I shivered in worry.

"Aleistar Chamber, a member of the Druitt Viscount family," Sebastian stated the info as he pushed his glasses on his nose. "He received his degree in medicine at a university, but has undertaken no work. He seems to have held many parties at his home." I looked out the window. "However, behind the scenes, he invites those to whom he is especially close to secret parties."

"There is a rumor going around that he is involved with black magic." Madame Red commented.

"It has been said that ritualistic events go on at these secret parties," Yuusuke added as we arrived the white mansion. "and prostitutes are made into living sacrifices." The place wasn't as big as Ciel's, but it was indeed without a doubt a mansion.

The man outside opened the carriage door for Ciel. He stepped down. "Tonight is the last party of the season." He extends his hand to me, and I take it before stepping down next to him.

"And that means; this is our last chance" I stated firmly.

T

We stood in the center of the crowd in the ballroom. This is where we'll be getting our roles! I wonder who I will be.

"Alright, Katie will be my niece who's come up from the country. Ciel is my nephew and also Katie's cousin. Sebastian, you shall be Ciel's personal tutor. Yuusuke, you are Katie's fiancee" Madame Red explaine- _**say what now woman!?**_ Yuusuke and I blushed beet red. He was dressed in a similar yet different outfit as Sebastian's. His was blue instead of brown, and he wasn't wearing spectacles.

"W-Why is he her fiancée?" Ciel asked, surprised and shocked at the same time. Yuusuke and I, however, were so surprised and embarrassed that we couldn't even speak. I swear, my face was on FIRE! Imagine… being engaged to Yuusuke.

"EEEEP!" I squealed as my face turned redder than it already was. I shifted closer to Yuusuke, taking hold of his long arm to ensure I wouldn't fall or topple. Yuusuke flinched at our sudden contact. "G-Gomen…" I looked down, making a fail attempt to hide my red face.

Madame Red mischievously smirked at the two of us. She must be very satisfied with our reactions. "Why, I thought it wouldn't matter since this was just an act, right? Why are you getting so embarrassed, Katie? Yuusuke?" I ignored Madame Red and looked at the Sebastian who seemed very pleased with his work on me. A few hours ago, he had shoved me into a dress. Lucky for me, he said that I couldn't wear corsets because he found out that I would faint in an instant. How very embarrassing –and yet, it saved me! Oh my god, my face is getting redder!

"Wait… why is she your niece?" Yuusuke asked blushing at the contact when I held his hand.

"I wanted a girl!" She chimed happily as Lau had his usual smile on. Ciel sweat-dropped with a vein mark by his forehead.

"THAT'S THE REASON!?" He argued.

"It would be really embarrassing if people found out that Katie was working for a Phantomhive. The Viscount is a real womanizer with a wide range of defenses. So, this makes things easier, hm?"

I huffed. "Psh! It's not like you need to cross dress or anything! Look at me! I have to wear a corset _and _flirt with…" I shivered again. "a creepy pervert…" Yuusuke and Ciel rolled their eyes at my complaints.

"Hm… I remember someone saying; A shinobi must always carry out the mission assigned." Lau playfully reminded, which caused my head to drop. "Are you a shinobi, or aren't you?" My eye twitched in annoyance before I lifted my face up with a bright fake smile.

"L-Let's get this over with…"

Madame Red grinned. "Lau, you shall be my escort, and Grell, my butler!" Lau grinned, standing next to Madame Red before linking their arms together. Aww… what a cute couple I ship them, so don't kill me! Grell was sulking because he couldn't get a better role._** Oh, poor Grell.**_

T

I walked with Ciel and Sebastian across the ballroom. How very… embarrassing. Most people were staring and looking at me. This is so very… cruel!

"First, we must spot the Viscount Druitt." Stated Sebastian. Yuusuke sighed as he hooked his arm with mine.

"I just hope no one recognizes us. I'd like to walk away from this place without smearing the Phantomhive name." Ciel told me. I frowned when I remembered a particular 'someone' who was supposed to be present at this.

"Wow! Your dress is so very adorable!"

Ciel and Sebastian froze before turning around stiffly to find Lady Elizabeth, complimenting people who had cute dresses. Yuusuke's eye twitched before making a run for it. "Excuse me, gentlemen!" Yuusuke dragged me as he quickly speed-walked our way out of Lizzie's sight. However…

"Kyaa~! You have such a pretty and adorable dress!" I froze. _**SHIT! She's spotted us!? **_"Eh? That design is so very familiar!"

We quickly made our way through the crowd. Then, I noticed a guy holding a tray full of lemonade. My eyes twinkled. "Lemonade~!" For a moment, all my problems were gone.

"We don't have time for—"

"—everyone has time for LEMONADE!"

I made my way towards him, pulling Yuusuke with me. I didn't ask him for one though; I just stared at it as I drooled a bit. He then noticed our presence. "Would you like one, my lady?" I nodded slowly. He handed a glass to me, and I finished it in one gulp. "Another?" He asked as I nodded again. We repeated the process until I had finished all the glasses on his tray. He stared at me in shock. "Um… I'll be right back" And with that, he retreated back to what I think was the kitchen to retrieve more lemonade. That lemonade sure hit the spot!

I turned to Yuusuke who was glancing at me like I was the most fascinating yet disturbing thing he's ever seen in his life with his very eyes.

"You have got to be the most fascinating person I have ever met…"

I blushed at his remark, before punching him on the shoulder lightly. I then turned around and found Ciel keeping Elizabeth busy as he talked to her. Sebastian was by his side, though. Then, suddenly I felt a hand trail up my waist. My head shot up in surprise to find Yuusuke, smirking down at me.

"Would you care for a dance, my darling?" He asked as he bowed. Shit, him and his playboy skills! It was then I realized that everyone else was dancing. I noticed Ciel keeping Elizabeth away from me as he danced with her. She seemed pretty happy. But, for some reason; I didn't really feel good. My stomach was twisting in knots and I really felt uncomfortable as I watched them dance. I looked back at Yuusuke with a fake smile and nodded. He took my hand and we danced gracefully across the ballroom. I noticed the Viscount's presence, and he was staring at me like I was some prize or something. My head turned and I noticed Lizzy staring as well. I tried to hide my face by looking down at my shoes.

T

I panted in exhaustion when I finally realized how tiring dancing slowly can be. My legs were in pain! Yuusuke sighed. "And to think that you were athletic" He commented. I lifted my gaze onto him and I gave him a glare.

"Dancing slowly like that isn't. I like to dance fast, not slow!" I argued softly as I fixed my dress and my hair. Then, suddenly;

_CLAP CLAP CLAP_

It was the Viscount Druitt. "It was a dance as cute as a sparrow, young lady" _**Oh great, Ciel's a robin and now you're a SPARROW!? **__I like it; it's like Jack Sparrow! MUAHAHHAHAH!_

Yuusuke smiled before excusing himself to leave us alone. "Excuse me my darling, I shall go get you another glass of lemonade" He gave me short kiss on the cheek, making me blush. Damn him and his playboy skills! I nodded at him and then looked at the blonde pervert again. He actually doesn't look all that bad. Truth to be told; the first time I saw him, I thought he was the only one in the series that wasn't hot!

"Good evening, Viscount Druitt" I greeted with a British Accent as I curtsied slightly with a bright smile. _**Just act like yourself, sister! You can do this! **__Yes, I can!_

He took a few steps closer to me before taking my hand and kissing it gently. I swear; I saw pink roses next to his head. Then, they disappeared. "Are you enjoying yourself, my little sparrow?" He asked with a smile. He didn't let go of my hand though. I didn't show any signs of resistance; and didn't pull my hand away.

"I am overwhelmed by this wonderful party, but I've been meaning to talk to you, Viscount" I admitted shyly as I looked away with a faint blush on my cheeks. He chuckled at my blushing face. His eyes moved from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet. _**The perv was checking you out! **_He smiled in satisfaction.

"Is that so, my dear sparrow?" He teased. "Won't your partner be jealous, though? I'm keeping such a pretty little lady from him…"

My eyes softened before glancing around to find him. I spotted him… talking to girls… damn that stupid guy! "He seems to be entertained with other girls" I looked down, acting as though I was dejected.

He drew closer and cupped my face with his hand as he made our faces inch closer to each other. My pout was now visible to him. "My little sparrow, do you feel lonely?" I kept my gaze soft and sweet on him. "Would you like me to keep you company?"

"But what shall we do?" I asked, smirking inwardly. This was easier than I had thought. His smile changed into a dirty smirk as he placed an arm around my waist. Just as he did with Ciel in the anime, his fingers playfully danced up and down my hip. My blush intensified.

"You are quite the little princess, aren't you my pretty sparrow?" He teased, pulling me closer towards him. "Shall I introduce you to something much more fun?" That was when he did something that he never did in the anime. _**HE SQUEEZED YOUR BUTT! KYAAAAAA! HENTAI! HENTAI! **__You say that when you yourself are one… __**SHADDUP WOMAN!**_

I whimpered in discomfort as I tried to calm Darth Vader just in case she threw a tantrum. _Put up with it! Just keep it together and we'll be fine! It all won't be worth it if you just kill him! We had to suffer in those terrible lessons with the pervert butler! __**Ugh… I guess you're right. **__I know I am! So get your freakin head in the game and please don't kill him or get angry! Calm yourself, WOMAN! __***sigh* Inner peace… Inner peace… Inner peace… **_Alright, got her calmed down. Now I just need to get this guy to hurry up. "It might be a little early for you" He muttered, a bit worried about me after the small whimpering sound.

My eyes then flickered to a flash of red. _Shit! Lizzie's coming! _Elizabeth was dragging a not-so-happy-Ciel towards me. The dance was also as good as over. _Oh, Sebastian please save me! _He was then behind me, hand still on my butt and the other one around my waist; pressing me closer to him. I put my hand on his thigh, which caused him to chuckle again. I then turned around and faced him. He removed his hands on me, and I placed my palms on his chest before tilting my head playfully as I pouted. I pushed him against the wall; which caused him to smirk. I guess he likes someone who's in control. " Won't you keep me company, Viscount? My fiancée has abandoned me once more " I kept my sad and shy image as my fingers travelled up and down chest.

"He does that often?" He asked, interested in this NON-EXISTANT engagement. I nodded sadly.

"But you'd never do something like that to me, right, Viscount?" I blinked innocently as my cheeks flushed shyly. _**OH MY GOD! I LOVE THIS SIDE OF YOU! YOU'RE SO CUTEEEEE!**_

"Of course, my cute sparrow… Come with me" He announced, taking one of my hands and pulling me away from the crowd. It was then Sebastian chose to appear.

_SLAM!_

Sebastian slammed the empty closet on the tiled floor. He was wearing a mask to hide his identity from Lizzie. He stood up and gave a smile. "I would like to display a little magic to all the ladies and gentlemen here assembled. I need a volunteer" He announced. Being the stupid idiot I was; I completely forgot my mission and I raised my hand before shouting out. "Ooooh! Me! Me! Pick me!" I was crazy head over heels excited whenever there was a magic show. (Background: Ciel sweat-dropped before saying; "What an idiot…". Yuusuke: "Kami-sama! Tasukete-kudasai! (God! Please help us!)

"The gentlemen over there" He –who ignored me- gestured to Yuusuke who was still busy with the other females. "May I request for your assistance?" I pouted in defeat before turning to the Viscount.

I looked up, upset. "Why do people reject me? Why am I so unloved?" He recovered from the shock or announcing that he never scheduled any little tricks. He smiled sympathetically.

"I'm not rejecting you, my cute sparrow." He pulled me out of the ballroom and into a dark place where there were stairs. We climbed it and reached a single door. "Come inside" He says as he pulls the curtain out of the way for me to walk forward. I smiled at him, walking past him and entering the room.

And thus, the familiar smell of drugs filled my lungs. I closed my eyes, and felt dizzy. My knees wobbled a bit. Then, I turned to him groggily with a goofy smile. "You're a very… naughty… man…." I mumbled before collapsing in his arms.

T

The small girl accidentally walked towards him like a drunk. "You're a very… naughty… man…." She mumbled before collapsing on him. He held her waist securely and held her form from falling on the floor. For some reason, he had a feeling that this small yet tall –he smiled to himself; that had rhymed- girl was going to be different from the others. He cupped her face and looked down at her. She had such pretty emerald eyes. He smiled.

"What a cute sparrow"

T

Yuusuke stood next to Sebastian and waited for his orders. "Once I have entered, please lock it up securely with the chains" He ordered. Yuusuke nodded. The audience watched in awe. "Then, please skewer the wardrobe." He explained, pointing the sword at the closet. The audience watched in worry.

Elizabeth who was beside Ciel clung onto him. "Why does that man look so familiar?" Ciel shrugged.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" He said in a monotonous voice which held no feeling nor emotion.

Sebastian stepped into the closet without hesitation. "Let this proceed splendidly." He announced calmly. "Please bear witness to this rare magic, for there are no tricks used here" He closed the closet doors, trapping himself inside the death closet. The chains were placed and locked securely. Yuusuke put a finger below his chin in worry as he held a sword up.

"Well then, without hesitation, I shall…" He appeared from above and shot the sword inside without wasting a second. Everyone else gasped in horror. Elizabeth almost fainted if not for the comfort of her fiancée. The Japanese man attacked the closet without prevail and shot the swords inside the closet faster a mad hare. Once he was done, the closet was filled with swords. He would have been dead if not for the fact that he was a demon. The chains broke and fell to the floor. The closet doors opened to reveal a healthy and unscratched Sebastian. He stepped out the closet and bowed.

"What a miracle!".

"Bravo!".

Then Madame Red appeared and clapped her hands. "That's amazing Sebastian!" Yuusuke grinned.

"Really, for a moment there; I thought he might have done you in." Lau admitted with no shame or guilt. Sebastian wiped his forehead slightly.

"That was smart what you did; I did not anticipate you coming immediately from above -had it not been me that would have been fatal."

"So, what kind of trick was it?" Asked Yuusuke who acted to be curious when actually he had already known how that happened. He DID watch the episode, so he knew that the demon was one to survive such attacks.

"You don't know after you stabbed him that much!?" Madame Red deadpanned. She was surprised that Yuusuke was one to copy Lau. They turned to the retreating back of Sebastian.

"Like I said; there are no tricks or traps."

T

"No… don't! I… can't" I managed to utter out. Sebastian who was behind me tightened it harder.

"Miss Katie, please try to be quiet." I gritted my teeth as I felt the corset tighten around my chest. I swear; all my organs were going to spill out!

Tears started to gather in my eyes.

"Ugh… it hurts." And that was all it was. I couldn't breathe. "S-Sebastian… too tight… I can't…" I wanted to tell him I couldn't breathe, but I guess my pants and signs of suffocation were telling him already.

"Sebastian! Untighten the corset!" Ciel ordered, but the demon butler couldn't. He had tied an end knot. _**That little…**_ and I collapsed due to lack of oxygen.

T

I gasped and jolted awake. It was a dream, or rather a _**very embarrassing **_memory. I opened my eyes to find black. I thought I already opened my eyes? I blinked a few times; ah, a blindfold. Then, memories flashed through my eyes and I remembered what had happened.

"And now, for the much anticipated main event of the night." I felt the blackness lighten slightly, just slightly. I could hear people awing. I guess I'm in that cage that Ciel was in. "You may appreciate, enjoy and treasure her. Teasing is also suggested. For, she is a very shy one." I smirked at that. "It is up to the customer whether or not we sell her in pieces. Her eyes are the treasure; emeralds that shine and glow brighter than any star." He paused. "I shall reveal them now."

I felt the blindfold being loosened. "We will start at 1000 Guinea" Once the blindfold was off, I opened my eyes to reveal a darkly lit room. I looked around, trying to analyze the situation. I took out my Swiss pocket knife from my pouch and cut it loose in secret. Why, yes, I DID have a pouch. I remember winning one from the internet in a Naruto contest! Best. Decision. EVER! I mean seriously! I managed to cut the rope and I free my hands secretly. That seriously feels much better! Man, if only I could do a jutsu, right? _**Yup!**_

SILENCE

_**Try it! **__Hell no! I don't know what jutsu to do anyways! It won't work! __**Why not? We're in an anime aren't we? Sebastian's a demon, isn't he? Why can't you do something inhumane? **__Because I'm JUST human! __**TRY IT! **__NO! __**TRY IT! TRY IT! TRY IT! TRY IT! TRY IT! TRY IT! TRY IT! OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE—**__FINE! I'LL TRY IT!_

I readjusted my position and had my knees connect with my chest to hide my hands. _Oh, let's see… what jutsu to use…._

T

**Stay tuned for more awesomeness! And I know, I'm sorry I haven't put in any romantic moments for Ciel and Katie or Sebastian and Katie… but these things take time! They've only just met! Katie's past and background will be revealed more and it will be more interesting! As for Yuusuke….**

"**I AM NOT A SIDEKICK! I'M GONNA OVERSHADOW THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING LIL' NINJA! I SWEAR IT!"**

**Darth Vader's saying for the day: "When I'm sad, I just go watch Barney Stintson make a fool of himself and then he says he's legendary. I'm like; Psh, bitch please… Seconds later I'm worshipping him… Meh, mood swings, am I right?"**


	5. SEBBY NO JUTSU?

**Summary: Katie Walker was a 14 year old girl who was an otaku. She takes up classes on martial arts and has a slave named Yuusuke Usui. However, one thing led to another and suddenly she and her slave manage to actually fall through the screen in a cinema and find themselves in a familiar world known as the Anime World and actually meet Ciel and Sebastian.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCs (KATIE WALKER/YUUSUKE USUI/EMMA TATE/MINAMI TOKURA/HARU FUJISAKI)**

**BTW, THE OC IS THE FANFIC PIC.**

**CHARACTER BIOGRAPHY START!**

**Name: Katie Walker**

**Age: 14 years**

**Birthdate: (WILL BE REVEALED IN A LATER CHAPTER)**

**Race: American, Human and Dimension Traveler**

**Horoscope: Capricorn**

**Attitude: Carefree, hyper, kind and cheerful**

**Hobby: Anime, games, dancing (hip hop), drums, music and singing**

**Favorite kind of music: Vocaloids, dub-step, pop and rap**

**Favorite food: Spaghetti Carbonara**

**Favorite drink: Lemonade**

**Favorite color: Blue**

**Best Friends in School: Minami Tokura, and Emma Tate**

**Best Friends in Phantomhive Manor: Sebastian, Ciel and Yuusuke**

**Private Biography:**

"**Hello! The name's Katie Walker, and I'm sure you know that… MUAHAHAHHA! I'm 14, and I'm stuck in an AWESOME and HOT anime! I have a crazy voice in my head who's a perv, a lunatic and an idiot. She is also very inappropriate! But I love her! You know why; it's because she completes the crazy in me! I have a love for Kuroshitsuji and Naruto! I don't know why, but I just do! I also LOVE Hatsune Miku, because she is a GODDESS! Let's see… what else…? Meh, I guess that's all! And no! I do NOT have a crush on Yuusuke! He's hot, sure, but I'm going for Sebby! And, for Ciel... well, that's a maybe! I LOVE CIEL! BECAUSE HE IS SO CUTEEEEE!"**

"**Ooh! And before I forget; we're going to take questions from now on! If you're curious about us as in, Yuusuke and me, you can review and ask! We'll give you our answers and hope you'll get a better picture of us! See you people! Stay sexxayyyyy!"  
**

**T**

I can't believe it, but this actually one of those moments where it's a yes or no, question. There's no maybe, there's no 'I'll answer that later, bitch!' Nope, it was just yes, or no. If I make the wrong decision, it'd probably a price for me to pay. I was trapped in a cage with hands freed secretly. I had the choice of doing those hand seals, and find out that I was NOT eligible to become a hokage, or… I could try it anyway and find out that I had chakra running through my veins.

_**Well, she decided to go with the second one anyways! **__Yup! Even though I had considered the possibilities of someone from the audience who were watching me with wanting eyes seeing me and telling the Viscount, I still forwarded with my crazy plan to actually check if I was a REAL ninja, or not._

With my knees hiding my palms, I quietly did a seal which I recognized as the Hidden Mist Justu; thank goodness for the so-called back up plan in any case there was a Naruto give-away quiz competition. It had been Darth Vader's plan, after all. The crazy lunatic's ideas actually came useful at times.

Surprising enough, mist surrounded the room, making the audience disappear right before my eyes. I gave into a small smirk. _Well, I'll be… __**I TOLD YOU! I MOTHERFREAKIN TOLD YOU, WOMAN! I TOLD YOU SO BAD! **_

A few gasps were heard, making my smirk widen by a fraction.

"What's happening?!"

"It's so foggy!"

"Where on earth did all this mist come from?!"

I didn't bother moving from my spot. I had felt it. I can feel every living being in this room. I can hear their heavy breaths, the sweat trailing down their skin, their pulse quickening in fright, and even their small footfalls on the floor. I could feel the Viscount fretting around, still clueless to what had actually happened. I was proud of myself. A deranged lunatic like me could actually possess awesome powers and abilities like this. Just purely awesome… The only reason I wasn't making a move was because I could feel _him. His_ very presence in the room was very faint, but I could still feel him. The swift movements of his body when he moved around in the room, knocking out body one by one.

I could hear the many sounds of bodies falling onto the floor until I felt the floor underneath my bird cage vibrate slightly. This was probably due to the fact that the perverted Viscount had finally been put to sleep. I undid the jutsu, making the mist fade. I looked up at the demon butler who seemed rather surprised. I wished I had my phone to take a picture of the demon's clueless yet confused face. I only said first statement that came to my mind.

"Dumbledore is awesome, but Gandalf is funny"

T

After that whole AWESOME scenario, we returned to the London Townhouse and were gathered in Ciel's bedroom to reconfirm my powers. _Oh my god! I got Chakra! I got awesome chakra running through my veins! I'M A SHINOBI! I'M A SHINOBI! I AM FINALLY A SHINOBI! I feel like crying right now! __**You ARE crying! **_I placed a palm to my cheek, and felt a damp wetness on my left. Oh, I guess I am… _but can you blame me? I have ninja awesomeness! I can finally be on the same book as Naruto! Oh my gawd… oh my gawd… I am so happy!_

I was literally jumping around in joy in Ciel's bedroom, making him tsk since I was no noisy. But I didn't give a damn! I had chakra! I can do jutsus! I can do the Hidden Mist Juts—_**Wait! You DO realize that the Hidden Mist Jutsu is a REALLY hard jutsu and only people who REALLY work hard to do that jutsu can do it! All you did was do the hand seals and all of a sudden you're awesome! **__Oh my god, I didn't even focus any chakra to my hands. __**Doesn't that sound… a little weird to you? **__Yeah… I mean; how did I do that?_

All of a sudden, I felt my feet part from the floor of Ciel's bedroom as my body was carried upwards. I awed. "Oh my god? Don't tell me I can fly now?!" I squealed, knowing that it was just Yuusuke who had carried me to stop me from jumping and pacing around. "Take me higher, Yuusuke!"

He rolled his eyes. "You're like a little kid" We had all changed to our normal clothing. Ciel and I were already dressed in our pajamas, while Yuusuke and Sebastian were still in their butler uniforms. Sebastian had told Ciel what had happened in that secret room, making Ciel grow curious of what I was.

"Katie," Ciel interrupted my antics. "remember what you're here for" Right, right; it was time to reveal my awesomeness, and then explain! _**Even though you didn't know how it worked… **__YOU were the one who told ME to do it! __**It worked, didn't it?! **_

I sighed as Yuusuke lowered me down slowly. Man, he was like our mother. Yuusuke and I were the kids, and Sebastian was daddy who couldn't care less. "Alright, alright" I did the hand seal quickly with a determined smirk. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

_POOF!_

All of a sudden, a clone of me appeared by my side with the same smirk and wink on her face. _THIS IS SO COOOL! __**I KNOW RIGHT?! I KNOW RIGHT?! **_The shock and surprise which were evident on both Ciel and Yuusuke's faces were just priceless! Sebastian, however, just looked interested. His hand was cupping his chin as he examined my clone closely like a boss!

"Fascinating…" The demon butler commented as he cupped my clone's chin, looking into her eyes. "How is it that you are able to do this?" Asked Sebastian as he continued to invade my clone's personal space. My clone's cheeks were flushed as she refused to meet eye contact with Sebastian. _Oh my god, is that really how I look when I'm shy or embarrassed? __**You look like some old drunkard! **__Oh hell no! _

"Kai!" I released the jutsu, making the clone poof away. I couldn't stand watching my embarrassed self flirt with Sebastian! Blegh! Sebastian sent me a questioning look, 'Is there something wrong with your clone?'. I ignored him and got straight to the answer. "It's called chakra. I can do all kinds of jutsus according to my chakra nature. This particular thing was taken from—"

"—Naruto!" Yuusuke cut me off, surprised when he finally caught on. "How did you get an anime-ish power anyway?! Don't tell me! Do I have this power too?" He tried doing that hand seal which I had done earlier.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

SILENCE

"As I was saying," I continued as we all ignored the sulking Yuusuke who was hugging his knees, dejected, in the corner of the room. Were those mushrooms I see? "The energy-type thing you were talking about that was running through my veins was probably this. Chakra."

Ciel raised a hand, making me feel like I was a professor in a University of Chakra and other Cool and Awesome stuff! GEE HEE HEE! "What is 'Chakra', exactly?"

I grinned in triumph, happy that he was going along with it. "Take a seat my students, let Professor Walker here teach you all you want to know!" Surprisingly, the three of them had actually taken respective seats in front of me. I bet Sebastian pulled out a few chairs for them from… somewhere… "Urm… okay…?" I shook my head, getting to the point.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique (AKA; jutsu); it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind. Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points -called tenketsu- in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals –hand seals were those hand formations I was doing a while ago- the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions."

Yuusuke whistled lowly as Ciel nodded with squinted eyes. He reminded me of an old man trying to understand how to open an email! MUAHAHHAHAH!

"By molding different ratios of the two energies, new colors and much stronger types of chakra can be formed. Most ninjas have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are five basic types, each stronger and weaker to another, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored. There is also the dealing of Yin and Yang and the balance of mental and physical energies. The five elemental chakra natures are Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. In addition to these five elements, certain kekkei genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new natures, for example it is possible to mix water and wind into ice. While many ninja can use more than one type of chakra, very few are able to use them simultaneously."

Sebastian chose to raise a hand. "What is a kekkei genkai?"

"Kekkei genkai are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans. For example, there is a clan called the 'Uchiha clan'. This clan's ability is called Sharingan which is dojutsu. A dojutsu is a kekkei genkai ability that works via the user's eyes. But it's possible for a shinobi to have more than one of these abilities. Other kekkei genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal ninja, or bodily manipulations that are usually unachievable by normal standards"

Yuusuke tilted his head. "Wait, the Hidden Mist Jutsu sounds like a REALLY hard technique to master, right?" I nodded. To think that he dislike Naruto, I smirked inwardly. "Then how did you do it? You just discovered that you had chakra, right?" I nodded.

"I shall explain that later on, my young student" I patted him on the head before continuing my pace in front of them. "Chakra is also very useful in healing. If you focus chakra at one point of your body, let's say your foot, it can become stronger than normal. Alright, Sebastian please step up" Yuusuke gulped, wondering what I was going to do to the demon butler. Sebastian stood up and walked over in front of me, showing no resistance of hesitance. I smirked. "Ready?"

Sebastian smiled coyly. "Yes, Miss Katie"

I focused my chakra onto my fist, making it glow blue and fiery, making Ciel gape. And then I slammed it into Sebastian's abdomen, pushing him back at least a few meters away to slam into the—

_CRASH!_

As the dust cleared away to reveal the mess I had made, we found Sebastian's body stuck in the wall which I had managed to break using Sebastian's body as ammo. I grinned before blowing at my fist like it was a gun. Sebastian's face was just… priceless! Just when I thought Ciel's mouth couldn't widen any bigger, I looked back at the stunned and speechless Yuusuke who had backed away from me like I was a scary monster.

"I will never make you angry again, I swear…"

T

Due to the mess I made, we had to continue our lesson the next day in the morning. Ciel had to sleep in my room while the damage was dealt with Sebastian. Yuusuke disappeared to the servants' dormitories and I spent the night sleeping with Ciel as I hugged him ever so softly. Although the boy was slightly bothered by the fact that he was sleeping with a girl, he managed to ease up a bit when he fell asleep.

The next morning, we were gathered in my room, for a change. I was dressed in my short denim skirt and a white tank top, which were making Ciel go nervous. I had the tank top under my school uniform and had Sebastian wash it for me so that I could still use it. Yuusuke was bothering me with flirty comments on how… good… I looked by revealing so much skin.

Luckily, Sebastian realized my discomfort and grabbed Yuusuke and told him to sit in the corner to think about what he had done. That seriously made me laugh, he was treating Yuusuke like a kid when Yuusuke was taller than him! HAHHAHA! I was seated on my bed while Ciel and Sebastian were back to the chairs again.

"How are you feeling, Sebastian?" I asked Sebastian who still looked healthy.

He smiled. "Although I was not damaged, I have to admit that you surprised me. I have underestimated you, Miss Katie" _**I love his compliments… we should've made a bet with him… damn it why's he so freakin' sexxayy? RAPE HIM! **__HELL NO! _

I hugged gave him a small side hug. "Sorry, Sebby! I didn't mean to hit you…" He assured me that he was alright after patting me on the head. I had a feeling that he always aimed for my head, for some reason. I let go of him and returned to my bed, crossing my legs to hide my panties from the perverted Sebastian and Yuusuke. I knew that Sebastian was a pervert since I remember watching an episode where… he… he… you know what he did!

I sighed, clapping my hands. "Yuusuke, get a chair and sit down!" Yuusuke stood up from the floor and pulled up a chair and was seated next Ciel like last night. I smiled at the three. "Good morning, gentlemen. It's very nice to see you again" Oh my god, I rock at being the teacher! "Let's continue from where we started from! Chakra can also be used to heal! Not only can it be used to destroy, but it can be used to heal! However, the user MUST be excellent in chakra control. For example,"I pulled out Sakura and showed a video of Sakura healing Naruto. "Sakura Haruno is a medic and she can heal wounds. She is THE BEST medic there is in the Naruto World. She even surpassed Tsunade!" I remembered from the manga that she had surpassed her teacher, making me grin. "Tsunade is her teacher, and was the former best healer there was! She's awesome, right?" I asked with twinkling eyes to Ciel.

He was a little taken aback when he saw Sakura. "Yes, I suppose, but why is her hair pink?"

My eye twitched. Why must everyone comment on her pink hair? Isn't the pink hair pretty?! "Continuing…" Ciel deadpanned when I ignored his STUPID question.

"Chakra, as you can see, can mold physically. When this happens, the user can actually change one's physical appearance, once again; with the exception the user is excellent in chakra control. I will give it a try, right now" I closed my eyes and tried morphing my chakra, changing my appearance.

"OH MY GOD!" Yuusuke screamed out in surprise.

I opened my eyes to find Ciel's jaw dropped as usual, and Sebastian quizzically staring at me as though I was a test subject that they were doing a science project on. I looked into the mirror and found my brown hair which had changed to red, and that my eyes colors were different. My right eye was red in color while the other was yellow.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO COOL!" I squealed out as I touched my face to ensure I wasn't dreaming. Even my face had gotten fairer, and it was like I was staring at someone completely different through the mirror. I closed my eyes, trying something else.

"Oh, my…" Ciel couldn't even finish his sentence. Can you guess who I changed into now? Yuusuke was so speechless that he probably couldn't even breathe anymore. Sebastian… was smirking wryly.

"Well, do you find me sexy, Ciel?" I asked in my new form which was Sebastian Michaelis. My tank top and skirt was still on, though, so I was sure I looked pretty weird as Sebastian. I changed back to my normal form, making their expressions ease back into normal and relaxed ones.

"Next, chakra can also run out, unfortunately. Like last night, I actually felt my energy being drained little by little. So, I can't really do it for too long. My power gets drained and if my chakra bar shows zero, that means I probably won't be able to move for a while."

Ciel nods before raising his hand. "Would you mind explaining how you managed to have this power, and please answer Yuusuke's question from last night.." I nodded.

"Alright so here goes…" I took a deep breath to lay the truth on them. "I have no freakin' idea how I got these powers and I had no freakin' idea how I managed to use a REALLY hard technique in a matter of seconds without learning…"

SILENCE

"Are you saying that you did NOT focus any chakra to your palms last night?" Sebastian asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, all I thought about was doing the Hidden Mist Jutsu and suddenly it just happened! Even the kage bunshin jutsu, I just treated like it was a magical saying like Open Sesame! I just hoped that it'd work!"

Yuusuke looked like he was about to blow. "Then why didn't it work with me? I mean; it worked with you! Are you even human?!" Before I could retort, he shot Sebastian a question. "Sebastian, what is she?!"

Sebastian hummed with his finger by his chin as his eyes closed to concentrate. "Well, this sounds very familiar." My head jerked to him in surprise. What? "There is INDEED a being that is able to learn things faster than any being. It can copy and learn anything with the exception of having the needing items to perform whatever it wanted to do. But… they have been extinct for a while now…"

I blinked in astonishment. Was there really a possibility where I wasn't human? Well, it MIGHT be possible since I do NOT remember anything before I entered the orphanage. I was just 5 when I was taken in, but I didn't remember anything about my parents, my name, nor my birthday. I forgot everything… I had nothing on me either, I was a nobody. That was until I entered the orphanage and was given a new name, a new birthday, a new family, a new home and a new life. Could it be that I actually did not belong in that world in the first place?

These questions just kept coming at me, and I was scared. I was scared to find out the truth. I was just… terrified to find out what I might be.

"This particular being is called a—"

Before Sebastian could finish off his sentence and send me to world of shock and surprise, my door was opened and in barged in a flustered Madame Red with Grell. "He's struck again, my boy!" She flung the newspaper a Sebastian and the demon butler caught it with ease. Ciel looked down at the demon butler's lap where he held the newspaper. With bold printed letters, I could see it clearly that Jack the Ripper had struck once more with another prostitute.

I sighed, falling back onto my bed as I inwardly gave thanks to Madame Red. As much as I wanted to know, I really DIDN'T want to know too. I was a coward, sure, but let's just shoo all this emo feelings away! I hid myself under my sheets as I turned away from the others, facing the wall which held nothing.

"But the Viscount was in jail, right? So it couldn't have possibly been him" Ciel muttered, narrowing his eyes at the paper. I had a feeling that Sebastian was boring his eyes onto my back as I shoved all of it away. I didn't want to know. I'm human. I'm human. I belong in the real world with Yuusuke. I was born in Hidakagawa even though I'm American… My brother is Mist. My brother is Mist. My brother is Mist.

I just kept repeating these words into my mind. I was going insane, I think.

"Katie" I almost jumped at the sudden contact which I felt at my shoulder. It was Ciel who had a worried look on his face. Behind him were Sebastian and Yuusuke with the same expressions. Madame Red was gone, probably shooed away by Ciel so then he could discuss with me and Yuusuke. "are you alright?"

I faked a small smile, nodding. "Yeah, sorry. I guess I was just a little surprised there when Sebastian said I might not be… what I thought I was…" My back reconnected with the bed as I faced the ceiling. Ciel sat by my bed, hand still stroking my hair softly, probably to reassure me.

"I know that it's scary. That's reality" Do I hear sad music? And do I feel a motivational speech coming along? FROM CIEL?! "Everyone must face it sometime, Katie"

I nodded. "I know, but that still doesn't stop me from worrying."

Yuusuke who was at the foot of my bed chuckled wryly. "What's happening to you, Walker-hime-sama?" He asked before cocking his head in a teasing manner. "You weren't this emo a few minutes ago"

Sebastian joined in the conversation. "Miss Katie, are you sure you aren't getting a fever? Mr. Usui must have spread his germs onto you, my lady. Shall I get you another blanket, or perhaps a warm hug?"

I giggled quietly at their winning attempts to cheer me up. For some reason, I feel like I belong here, with these three guys.

Sebastian, Ciel and Yuusuke. My three favorite guys in this whole world.

**_I'm sorry Undertaker…_**

T

I opened my eyes and actually found myself in the arms of Yuusuke. For some reason, he was seated on my bed while I was sleeping on his chest as he hugged me tightly towards him. I was in between both his legs, making me blush. Why da hell is he hugging me?! Wait, what happened just now? _**You fell asleep because you forgot to sleep last night since you were too busy memorizing the hand seals as you watched Naruto. **__Oh… okay… but why is he hugging me?!_

I looked up at him. His eyes were closed as well, but his right hand was fisting my hair like it was the softest cloth everrr. His breathing was even, making it evident that he was asleep. How did this happen?

I moved slightly to look up at him closely. My face was closer to his now, and my heart was going crazy! I dared myself to study his face. Yuusuke was just as handsome as Sebastian. He was a playboy who entertained himself by playing with girls' hearts. He was the cold prince of our school. People always talked bad about his playboy-ish attitude, while the girls squealed when he came around. But I discovered that this boy was more than that… much more.

He was actually a really good friend; and an excellent butler no doubt. I placed my head on his chest and settled in that comfortable position. I listened to this human being's heartbeat which continued to beat at a steady pace. His warmth radiated and spread to mine. The slow and steady falls and rises of his chest moved me slightly. I looked to the door which was closed, ensuring the privacy of whoever was inside.

I let out a short exhale and inhaled his scent. Was it weird? But, this man actually smelled like strawberries. I took another whiff. Why did he smell like strawberries? _**Yeah! Why doesn't ANYBODY smell like raspberries?! **_

_That's not what I meant. _I mean; I had expected a more strong and manly smell. He DID look like he bought and used cologne; but no, in fact he smelled rather… girly and… delicious. No, I wasn't talking about THAT. I was talking about he smelled like strawberries and that I wanted to eat strawberries.

I stopped sniffing him, ensuring that I wouldn't try and bite him. All of a sudden, he stirred and tightened his hold around me. I gasped softly as my face was now completely buried in his chest. "Y-Yuusuke" I managed to muffle out his name. I grabbed onto his sides and shook him, causing him to awake from THY SLUMBER!

"K-Katie?" He sputtered, looking down at me who was in his arms. Just when I thought he was going to let go of me and apologize, he smirked playfully. Damn it, his playboy mode's activated! _**HOW?! **__WHO KNOWS! _"Well, well… enjoying the attention I'm giving you, my princess?"

_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ Darth Vader and I run around in my mind as we panicked on what to do. What do we do? What do we do? _**I DON'T KNOW! FOR ONCE, I DON'T KNOW! **__AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

My face was on fire! I couldn't even talk properly for I feared that I'd spit on him and embarrass myself even further. "Look," Oh yippee! I sounded better than I thought! **_CONFIDENCE! I GIVE YOU THEM CONFIDENCE~_**"would you tell me why your… hugging me?"

His eyebrow rose, eyes twinkling in a teasing mood. Oh, I despised him! "You want the truth, or would you like the better version of the truth?" I glared at him at the same time giving an obvious answer. "Oh, alright. I'll give you the truth" All of a sudden, his twinkling eyes vanished. All I could see was pure seriousness, like he was truly sincere for once. "You were having a nightmare"

I blinked once.

No way, I don't remember having a nightmare… _**Actually, you did. **__I did? __**You just don't remember it. I remember it clearly, though. **__Oh… _I guess it was one of those times where I forget what I dreamt about, and Darth Vader remembers it. The only reason why I don't remember it is because Darth Vader hid it. She makes sure I don't see those terrifying and scary dreams, so then I'd have a nice day and start. I guess you could say that she always had her back for me.

"And then?"

"You reached out for my hand, and called out my name." My cheeks tinged red. "You were also crying, a bit. I guess it might've been all too scary for you. So, I pulled you into a hug. You got better and quieted down. I was just worried"

My eyes softened as I eye-smiled at him. "Good to know I can depend on you" I paused before kissing him on the cheek, making him blush slightly. His arms around me parted to allow me to go and change since my dressing was far too revealing. "Hey" He looked down at me with a questioning look on his face. I lifted his shirt, making his temperature rise once more. "Can I see your abs?"

T

After getting ready, I was escorted by Yuusuke who –just as I expected- had an awesome set of abs; he had 6 packed abs. I, however, had only 4 packed abs. I can't wait to have an abs competition with him and Sebastian! Yuusuke wins this round! We finally arrived the room where Ciel was seated with Madame Red, playing chess. _Oooh, I guess we've reached here! Hoora! Hoora! __**Hoora! Hoora! **_

Yuusuke disappeared into a different room –to find Sebastian, I think.

"There you are, where have you been?" The young lord asked gruffly. I simply smiled brightly at him before greeting him in a Katie-well-mannered-way.

"Wassup, ma' little man?" I noticed his eye twitch and that made me _really _happy. "Good morning, Madame Red!" Madame Red chuckled at me.

"My dear, it's half past eight in the evening. I think we've been past good mornings." She said as her eyes roamed about the chess board. "I didn't know you sleep in, Miss Katie" I blinked my eyes innocently.

"Oh? I do that a lot at home, it should be my first time doing so here."

Sebastian entered the room with Yuusuke following. _**Aww... he looks like Sebastian's little follower! So cuteee! **__There's nothing cute about a huge and tall guy following another tall guy who is unfortunately shorter than him by 5 cm. And he ain't little!_

"Katie" Ciel called over. "Go sit there. You look like a lost puppy if you just stand around." He ordered as he gestured towards the green couch behind Madame Red. I saluted mockingly before marching my way to the couch. I sat down on the green furniture and placed my hands in between my thighs as I watched them socialize. Grell was gone at the moment. I had no idea where he was. But I presume he was on the way to the next kill. I better make myself disappear later to save that lady. Hopefully I remember the address. "Now" His eyes shifted back to Madame Red. "Do we really have time for a game of chess?"

Madame Red placed her head on her palm. "Obsessing about it won't let you solve the case. Why not just let Sebastian handle it so you can sit back and enjoy a cup of tea with Miss Katie?" (Background: "For the record; I HATE TEA SO I REFUSE!")

"Because he is simply my chess piece. I'm the one who moves him by giving orders." The demon butler was behind his lord, probably looking through the list of possible suspects again. "But he's not an ordinary piece. He can move as many squares as he needs to." He took the knight and flicked Madame Red's chess piece off the board. "Like that."

Madame Red gasped. "That was against the rules, you know." She picked it up and placed it back on the board.

"Yes, but in real life; rules have no true meaning. There always knights who break the rules and pawns who betray." My memory flickered to the episode where Lau had killed Abberline and betrayed Ciel. "If you let your guard down, it's checkmate." He slammed the knight on the board. "Sebastian is only my knight (Background: "in shining armor! Keke") and I am the King who gives the knight and my pawns orders." He paused to allow his eyes to flicker to mine. "Katie is my queen" Madame Red's jaw dropped in shock and surprise. My reaction was far worse than Madame Red's though. He then turned away to hide his blush. "Due to the fact that she will be my partner for the time being." He quickly covered up. I glared at him. _Someone should have said that first... __**Idiot... **_"Yuusuke is… her dog"

I laughed out loud as I kicked my legs up and down the couch. Oh my god! **_Yuusuke's ma bitch!_**

"You must've had other options in life, other than policing in England's Underworld." Madame Red recovered. "I'm sure my sister -your mother- wanted something else for you." Ciel reached out on the side table for his cup of tea. "And yet you return and be the Queen's Guard Dog. Is it because you're trying to avenge your parents' murders?" Ciel finished sipping his tea and placed it on his palm. He was silent for quite a time to allow the memory to flow back through his very eyes.

"The need for revenge is a funny thing. It won't bring back the dead nor would it bring anyone happiness. But then to answer your question; I didn't return to the house of Phantomhive for my parents." His gaze lingered on his ring before he lifted his face that was full of determination. "I did it for myself." Madame Red stared at him. "I want to find those who were responsible of what happened. And I want to make them experience the same pain and humiliation that I suffered." There was sad music in the background which only Yuusuke and I realized. Madame Red looked down with a tiny smile.

"I still remember when you were born. That would seem so long ago." She stood up and headed towards Ciel. "You were so tiny and fragile. I remembered the time when I said that 'No matter what, I have to protect you'. You know I was never able to have children." She bent lower slightly and patted him on the head. "But there was you, and I've come to think of you as my own son. Which is why I wish you would quit this" Ciel removed her hand.

"This is a task I've freely chosen. It's still my choice to make, and no one else. I don't regret my decision" He looked up to look her in the eye. "And I do not wish to be indulged out of pity. By anyone" I raised my eyebrow at that.

T

I watched as the butler put the red coat on Madame Red. She was ready to leave. This could be her last visit to this place, could be. "I have it now, thank you" She assured as she fixed the coat on her own. Sebastian's head hung low. Once she was done, her eyes flickered to his again. "Promise me; say you'll never leave his side." Her gaze was serious. "This is a dangerous world for a boy." She then turned to me. "Make sure he doesn't lose his way." I noticed Sebastian crack a tiny smile. He then got on a knee.

"Fear not; I swear I shall stay by his side till the very end"

I smiled as I nodded confidently. "Me too! I'll be there with him even if my ass was on fire." I saluted.

Sebastian then opened the door to reveal Grell holding an umbrella to shield him from the rain. "I'm here to escort you back home, my lady" I noticed his voice show a slight bit of exhaustion, and... seriousness? Even though in the dim light; my eyes spotted a small trace of red camouflage in his brown dark hair. Hopefully; Sebastian didn't notice this. Then a roar of thunder was heard which caused me to flinch slightly and bump into Sebastian. Usually he would smirk or chuckle, but this time; he didn't even seem to notice.

T

"The Viscount didn't do it. He didn't murder the prostitute, so who did, Katie?" Ciel asked me in his PJs. He was seated on his bed as I sat on the floor, leaning on his knees and pouted miserably.

"I can't tell you! It'll just ruin the storyline, man!" I told him. He huffed stubbornly.

Sebastian skimmed through the thick list again. "No matter how many times I look through it; the results are still the same, my lord. And none of the people in the Viscount's mansion could have done it either."

"Indeed. No person can move that quickly." M'kay, maybe I should go now. I jumped to my feet and spun around towards Ciel.

"Okay, okay! I'm gonna go and do research on my own! In any case you find something… mmm haha, you won't be able to find me. I leave Yuusuke to you! I shall see you there!" I kissed Ciel on the forehead and then kissed Sebastian on his cheek. "Toodles!"

I exited the room before Ciel could protest. I then sighed of relief. "Alright... now commencing; Mission SPBSD (AKA; Save Prostitute Before She Dies)"

T

"Where on earth is that idiot when you need her?" Ciel complained as he leaned on the wet and moldy wall of an alley. He was with Sebastian and I hiding in darkness as we waited for the killer to strike. It was still raining, but I guess we couldn't really care less since it was just a slight drizzle.

"Master, perhaps we should have a little faith in Miss Katie?" Sebastian suggested quietly. "After all, she _is _one of your best chess pieces." Ciel sighed.

"Trust me, she has a plan under her sleeve" I reassured with my back on the wall before adding a short, "I think."

"He'll show if we wait here, right?" Ciel sighed, looking at the us. Sebastian nodded while I shrugged. I knew what was going to happen, and no, he wouldn't show if we stayed here. Katie was probably doing something to avoid that prostitute from being murdered; then again, she could probably be looking for William T. Spears, a Shinigami. The girl was practically jumping when the character appeared in the anime. Ciel was wearing the disguise like the one in the anime as he looked beyond the wall again. He then leaned on it again. "You know, I've realized the murdered prostitutes have something in common other than their profession."

"The most beautiful glossy black hair..." I whispered, just to annoy him. I can't wait to see his face… I finally understand why Katie NEVER tells them or spoils it for them!

"But I still don't understand why he had to kill them all..." He mumbled.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "So very lovable, it could almost be a sin."

"And what's more I-"

"- So soft... Ah, so soft" He moaned passionately. Ciel gritted his teeth as he suppressed his growl.

"Listen when I'm talking to you!?" He scolded us butlers who were busy praising a black alley cat. The cat meowed in panic as it clung onto Sebastian tighter. I was kneeling down near him and the cat as I awed at its cuteness. What a cute cat!

"Oh, I apologize sir but she's so beautiful " Sebastian apologized with an extremely poor reason.

"…and soft" I added softly, grinning slightly.

"WHAAAAAT!?" A loud masculine voice echoed through the alleys. Sebastian dropped the cat as he turned towards the sound. Ciel raised an eyebrow while I waved goodbye to the cat that ran away from us.

"How could somebody have gotten past us?"

"Let's go, sir" We approached the door in a fast pace, however, before we could reach it. The door flew open and- _BAM! _

A red haired man was revealed- this man was unfortunately Grell… I hate gay guys. He was kicked out of the house and was on his bottom, whining in pain. "Owwie~! That hurt!" Ciel narrowed his eyes at the stranger in suspicion.

"Who is...?"

"You know this is the first time I've ever met someone like you here in the human world. You've played the role of a helpless butler pretty well. Your act had almost everybody completely fooled." Sebastian said as he eyed the man on the ground. He grinned at the demon butler to reveal sharp teeth.

"Although, you aren't really Sebastian, are you?" He chimed as he stood up and Sebastian placed an arm in front of his master to protect him. I, who didn't dare interrupt their dispute, stayed behind Ciel with my guard on. There was NO WAY I was going in front and handling that guy! I think that guy's rapping me in his mind!

"Sebastian is the name which was given to me by my master. So that is who I am, for now."

"Ahh~! You're playing the faithful dog, are you? Well you are certainly handsome enough to get away with it. Anyway here we are, Sebastian." He paused before chuckling. "No, I'll call you Bassy." He then posed girlishly at the demon and his master. "Let me introduce myself; The fabulous butler, Grell Sutcilffe." He winked at him. ''What do you say, Bassy? Let's get along?" He sent a flying kiss towards Sebastian, but the heart merely bounced off as he paled. Oh my god, him too?

"Ah, it's so nice to talk to you in my true form. I admit I was most surprised when I first met you and that Dimension Traveler!" Ciel raised an eyebrow at that. "I've never seen a demon playing a butler!" He then paused to gaze into the night sky. "And I certainly have never seen such a handsome man before!" His eyes darted to mine, making shivers go down my spine. "Oh! You're so dreamy and perfect for me!" Sebastian sweat dropped. Apparently, I had it worse. "We're like Romeo and Juliet; a match made in heaven!"

"I'd have to say; I would have never thought to see one of your kind being a butler either." Sebastian commented. "You're supposed to be a Grim Reaper. Or better yet; a Death God. Why would someone as divine as you be a servant?"

Grell's grin widened. "Why, indeed? For now; let's just say it was out of love for a certain someone."

Ciel's eyes widened by a fraction as Sebastian remained neutral. "That woman would be..?"

"I think it's pretty obvious, Sebastian" A familiar voice interrupted from inside the building. She stepped out of the shadows to reveal her evil self. The young lord scowled at the new face. Stepping into the dim light of a nearby lamp post, the young lord's dearest aunt, Madame Red.

"Madame" He greeted simply. The red woman simply sneered at him in return. She hugged her own body with her arms.

"This was beyond my expectations." She started out calmly, closing her eyes in the process. "To think that there would be someone able to see Grell's true nature..."

Ciel wiped the raindrops on his hair before explaining. "You were on the preliminary suspect list, of course, Madame" Madame Red finally revealed her ruby red eyes. "However, your alibi was perfect."

She faked a wince. "You even suspected me, one of your relatives?"

Ciel continued. "If the individual was capable of becoming 'Jack the Ripper', blood relations had no bearing." Sebastian glanced down at his master's expression. "It was impossible on that list to be involved in all the incidents. However, if the accomplice were inhuman, then that would change everything." Grell looked impressed. "If they were able to get into a room within a split second without us noticing, and move from the viscount's home to the East End in an instant, then 'Jack the Ripper' could be none other than Madame Red and Grell Sutcliffe!" The Madame kept a straight face. I was just silent… I didn't really want to say anything. I didn't HAVE anything to say either.

"Among the victims of Jack the Ripper, there were other connecting factors. They all underwent a specify surgery at the Central London hospital where you work." His hand slipped under his vest to pull out a list. "Among the list of patients we complied, the only one who had not been killed was the one living in that house, Mary Kelly." He shoved the list forward to show them his research. "We knew that if we loitered around here; you'd be sure to show up." He then looked down sadly. "Though, we could not save her..."

Grell then scratched his neck awkwardly. "About that..." Ciel raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Somebody stole my paint! She's not here, so I couldn't play around..." He pouted sadly as he looked down, playing with his fingers. Madame Red sweat-dropped. I grinned knowingly. I knew it!

"Yes, that is true. I suppose you did something about that, Ciel?" Madame Red asked as she looked at him sadly. Ciel then gasped in surprise when he realized the answer. He let out a small smile on his lips. One name echoed through our minds. _Katie..._ How did I know that all three of us were thinking about her? The freakin' background was of her grinning. This anime is just too easy! "If you hadn't noticed, we would have been able to play chess again. However, this time," She clenched her fist. "I will not give anything up!" She screamed as the sound of a chainsaw revving up was heard.

Approaching Ciel fast was Grell with a chainsaw. Before it could land a solid hit on the boy or I could attempt to protect him, Sebastian moved in front of him to stop the mission. He managed to halt it from moving further, but the chainsaw was still getting revved up. Sebastian used his strength to push the chainsaw and its user back, causing Grell to fly. Sebastian jumped back and raised an arm in front of Ciel to protect him. "What is that?" He asked in a croaky voice. Grell managed to land on his feet safely.

"Reapers have a tool they use to prey on people's souls. It is the Reaper's Death Scythe." I answered for him as I prepared myself in a defense position.

A vein mark appeared on the reaper's forehead as he pouted girlishly. "Don't give it a lame name like 'scythe'!" GAAHHHH! SO GAY! GET ME AWAY FROM HIM! "I took such trouble to customize it!" He placed the chainsaw 2 milliliters away from his own nose before grinning madly. "It's able to shred any substance that stands in its way. Only I am permitted this death-scythe." He spun around before facing the other away and placing a finger on his lips. "I was playing nice for so long that my skills have grown slightly rusty. It's been a while, so I want a good workout wi-th Y.O.U!" He puckered his lips as he winked at the demon once again.

"You're nothing but a gardener!" I yelled out, confusing him. "That chainsaw is to cut freakin trees, not humans! Leave you sadistic gay guy!"

Grell pouted. "Maa, don't say such mean things… Usui, my love~!"

"ARGH! GET ME AWAY FROM THIS SADISTIC GAY GUY!"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in discomfort. "Can you refrain from making such repulsive comments? I am in the middle of my worK." However, that seemed to make it worse.

"Ah! How stoic!" He squealed as he posed as a fangirl, blushing slightly as hearts began to appear on his head. He started shaking his arm which was holding the death scythe up and down clumsily. "That part of you pushes me over the edge too!" Ciel and I sweat-dropped. He then took a step forward, dropping the fangirl act. "You know, I love the colour red; hair, clothes, even lipstick. Red is my favorite colour. That's why I gave those ugly whores a makeover with their beautiful red blood. And I made; art and beauty out of it!" He cheered as he pointed the chainsaw towards them. "Bassy, darling, I'll make you into an even more attractive man than you are now! I will carve you down to your inner depths," He winked. "scattering that beautiful rose-colour everywhere."

Sebastian turned around in disgust. "Reapers are those who should peacefully hunt down souls heading for death." He removed his own coat and placed it on Ciel's shoulders for shelter from the rain. "Butlers are those who should obey their masters like loyal shadows." He looked down at Ciel before removing his hands from his shoulders. "Your poor taste -which violates both ideals- quite simply sickens me." He turned back to Grell with a blank face.

The red haired reaper grinned. "Oh my, Bassy. Even so," Grell played around with his chainsaw. "I am a butler to die for!" He posed.

Behind the butler, Ciel reached out for his covered eye and uncovered it slowly to reveal his purple eye. How… demon-ish. "On behalf of Her Majesty, and by my own sullied name, I order you, Sebastian Michaelis, dispose of them!" It glowed brightly as the demon butler smiled which gave me both the creeps and reassurance.

"Yes, my lord." His dark eyes turned red as his pupils turned thin like a cats. He bit onto his glove and pulled it off. Grell grinned as he launched himself towards him with the chainsaw. Sebastian dodged every slash Grell threw with the chainsaw.

"This is terrific, Bassy!" Grell stated as he chased after him and threw down another slash. Sebastian dodged as usual and slid on his feet as he backed away. When suddenly, the reaper appeared right behind him to deliver another attack. He gasped. Before the chainsaw could rip him to shreds, Sebastian caught it with his hands and stopped it from going any further. However, Grell pushed the chainsaw towards Sebastian causing him to back up against a wall and the chainsaw to destroy the wall. The demon was struggling as he held the chainsaw upwards to avoid it from touching his limbs. He was shocked to see that the chainsaw had managed to make a real mess in the wall. "See? If you don't run too fast, you'll be shredded." Grell snickered as he continued to push it down. He seemed extremely satisfied to see he had cut the demon slightly. "Hurting you little by little will be most effective, won't it?"

Back with us, Ciel was busy looking down at the ground as Madame Red smiled apathetically at her nephew. "You and I have become dog and prey, hm?" She asked as she pulled out a knife from her sleeve. "If you're going to hunt me down," She then bolted towards the boy with the knife poised high. "there's only one way!" Just as she was about to attack Ciel, I took out a little something and swung it around, causing her choice of weapon to drop to the stoned and bricked ground. Can you guess what that little something was?

Katie gave me a little something earlier to protect Ciel while she was gone; her kendo sword. Ciel was taken aback. I bet he never imagined that Madame Red would actually try and kill him. Poor kid.

"Why would you -a doctor-...?" Ciel questioned as Madame Red turned around to face us.

She launched herself on us again. I caught both her wrists and placed them behind their back before slamming her body on the wall, keeping her still. I had learnt a few moves from my Tosuke when I was still in Tokyo. My grip was loosening. She gritted her teeth. "You..." Suddenly, a familiar sound was heard. My eyes widened when I found Grell's chainsaw heading to me, about to slice me half when Sebastian reappeared to keep him busy. Unfortunately, Madame Red had gotten back her power and spun around before she punched me in the face.

I backed up before she kicked me in the—

_KICK!_

"HOLYJESUSCHRISTYOUKICKEDMEINTHEMBALLS….. UGH"

T

Ciel watched as Yuusuke clutched onto his pride as he rolled around on the filthy ground, moaning and groaning in pain. He was grateful for his save, but all men had a weakness which was located between their legs. Ciel gulped, backing away as his aunt retrieved the knife once more.

"Even if I explained, a brat like you would never understand!" She shouted out as she launched herself on him again. She pushed him back onto the wall as she strangled his neck. Ciel choked on his own spit as he struggled slightly. "A brat like you..." Her grip tightened. "Like you..." She clenched the knife tighter. "You..." She raised the knife up in the air, aimed for the kill. "You should have never been born!" Ciel's eyes widened in fear and surprise.

However, Madame Red then saw her sister smiling back at her. Her eyes widened. "Sister!"

"Young Master!" Sebastian panicked as he moved towards Ciel and Madame Red, not caring if Grell had sliced him yet or not. He moved smoothly behind Madame Red as blood squirted around. He was about to kill her when- "Stop, Sebastian! Don't kill her!" Ciel ordered.

Sebastian's hand froze about an inch away from Madame Red's death. Madame Red however was still caught up in her own thoughts. She dropped the knife as she backed away from Ciel slowly. The demon butler panted as he covered the large gash in his shoulder with his other hand.

Grell's chainsaw was covered in blood and was stuck in the wall. He chuckled in amusement. "My, Bassy, you are indeed daring! Even at the cost of an arm, you went to save that kid." He approached them, eyes glued onto Madame Red. "Look at yourself in comparison, Madame. Hurry up!" He ushered. "Get rid of him!"

She was covering her face with her palms as she cried softly. She uncovered them to reveal her tear-stained face. She looked back at Ciel, the boy she treasured most. She then remembered the time when they were still alive; her sister, and the one she whom she loved. She remembered the times she visited Ciel and their family. They were happy. She loved her sister. She loved her sister's husband. And she loved Ciel. She loved their child. "My beloved sister..." An image of her sister. "My beloved..." An image of him. "And their beloved little..." Ciel. "I can't" She hugged herself as she cried. "I just can't. I can't kill this child."

Grell stared at her in confusion. "What are you saying after having cut up all those women? If you don't get rid of that kid, you'll be the one who'll be disposed of."

Ciel stared at Madame Red. "Madame..."

Madame Red reopened her eyes as she stared back into Ciel's eyes. "But this child is my..." She turned to face Grell. Yuusuke looked back to them as he clutched his balls. He quietly apologized to his master for not being able to save her. At the same time, Grell had his death scythe poised. It was about to shred Madame Red to pieces when-

"Stop right there!"

Grell's movements halted as the death scythe stopped functioning. A voice which came from the dark ally. It was Katie… with her iPad in her palm. Her other hand was stuck out towards them, as if her she was trying to use it as a stop sign. Yuusuke smiled. He knew that she would make it in time. Even Madame Red was stuck in a daze, staring at Katie who chose to appear. Sebastian was more than relieved, and Ciel was still wondering her next move.

All of a sudden,

**(for this. I SERIOUSLY THIS IS A NEED! YOU MUST! YOU SERIOUSLY JUST MUST! MUST MUST MUST MUST! YOU MUST! YOU MUST! YOU MUST! ABSOLUTELY MUST! IF YOU DON'T YOU MIGHT EXPLODE SO THIS IS A MUST! I SERIOUSLY THIS IS A NEED! YOU MUST! YOU SERIOUSLY JUST MUST! MUST MUST MUST MUST! YOU MUST! YOU MUST! YOU MUST! ABSOLUTELY MUST! IF YOU DON'T YOU MIGHT EXPLODE SO THIS IS A MUST! I SERIOUSLY THIS IS A NEED! YOU MUST! YOU SERIOUSLY JUST MUST! MUST MUST MUST MUST! YOU MUST! YOU MUST! YOU MUST! ABSOLUTELY MUST! IF YOU DON'T YOU MIGHT EXPLODE SO THIS IS A MUST! I SERIOUSLY THIS IS A NEED! YOU MUST! YOU SERIOUSLY JUST MUST! MUST MUST MUST MUST! YOU MUST! YOU MUST! YOU MUST! ABSOLUTELY MUST! IF YOU DON'T YOU MIGHT EXPLODE SO THIS IS A MUST! I SERIOUSLY THIS IS A NEED! YOU MUST! YOU SERIOUSLY JUST MUST! MUST MUST MUST MUST! YOU MUST! YOU MUST! YOU MUST! ABSOLUTELY MUST! IF YOU DON'T YOU MIGHT EXPLODE SO THIS IS A MUST! I SERIOUSLY THIS IS A NEED! YOU MUST! YOU SERIOUSLY JUST MUST! MUST MUST MUST MUST! YOU MUST! YOU MUST! YOU MUST! ABSOLUTELY MUST! IF YOU DON'T YOU MIGHT EXPLODE SO THIS IS A MUST! I SERIOUSLY THIS IS A NEED! YOU MUST! YOU SERIOUSLY JUST MUST! MUST MUST MUST MUST! YOU MUST! YOU MUST! YOU MUST! ABSOLUTELY MUST! IF YOU DON'T YOU MIGHT EXPLODE SO THIS IS A MUST! I SERIOUSLY THIS IS A NEED! YOU MUST! YOU SERIOUSLY JUST MUST! MUST MUST MUST MUST! YOU MUST! YOU MUST! YOU MUST! ABSOLUTELY MUST! IF YOU DON'T YOU MIGHT EXPLODE SO THIS IS A MUST! I SERIOUSLY THIS IS A NEED! YOU MUST! YOU SERIOUSLY JUST MUST! MUST MUST MUST MUST! YOU MUST! YOU MUST! YOU MUST! ABSOLUTELY MUST! IF YOU DON'T YOU MIGHT EXPLODE SO THIS IS A MUST! GO AND TURN ON THE SONG, #SELFIE! IT'S A MUST!)**

"_**But first let me take a selfie"**_

And thus the dancing began…

**(FEEL FREE TO JOIN THE DANCING IF YOUD LIKE!) *shuffles as she waves her hands around***

T

As I danced my way towards them, the music stopped exactly when I stopped in front of Grell's chainsaw. I passed my iPad to Yuusuke who looked like he was drunk. Wait, why is he holding his… Ignoring… I looked back at Grell who was stunned and speechless. Ciel was holding his head as he muttered to calming words to himself. I only caught the first few words, though;

"she is crazy… but she… mental.. lunatic"

Ignoooooriiiing…

"Yo"

"Sorry for the late arrival! That girl wanted me to read her a bedtime story! I mean; seriously! I get that she was frightened and shit after taking note that she was being targeted and stuff... but she's a full grown woman! It felt weird reading her a princess bedtime story! Just so weird!" I had brought that Mary Kelly lady to the Townhouse. MUAHAHAHAH! GENIUS!

I smirked in victory after declaring Music was the best weapon in the world. I turned to Madame Red and helped her up as I brought her into arms of a concerned Ciel. "Better late than ever, I see" Ciel muttered as he held onto Madame Red steadily. She was still trembling slightly; I guess she hadn't recovered from the shock. _**Ready for the fight! **__You're not fighting, you'd just kill him. __**Cha! Shut up you know it all! **_I sighed as I turned to face Grell again. I noticed Sebastian take a step forward with me. I raised an arm in front of him to stop him. He looked at me.

"Take care of them." I instructed without looking at him. "You've done enough, so I'll be happy to end what you started." My eyes were on the red haired reaper who I once thought of befriending. _**What? You're not gonna befriend him anymore? **__I still am, I'm just pretty mad that he did that to Sebastian. __**You knew it was gonna happen. **__Still... _I could hear Naruto Soundtracks playing my brain, I'm guessing Darth Vader must've done so. _**I know how you **_**love**_** to fight with battle music, so... yeah! **_(Naruto soundtrack: Strong And Strike) _You know me too well... _

"Plus" I smirked again. "I've been wanting to fight with Grell ever since I watched this episode..." Sebastian looked over to Ciel for approval before helping his master out with Madame Red.

"Katie Walker" My head turned to Ciel. "I order you to dispose of Grell Sutcliffe!" I smirked before saluting to him.

"Yes, my SELFIE lord!" I focused on my target who was… winking at me? _Oh, shit. _

"Your dancing skills are amazing, my, my you're so eager to fight me, Katie darling!" He blew my kisses as he danced around a bit. _**Nevermind, there is no chance of befriending him. Ever. **_My eye twitched. "Shall I dip you in your glorious blood, too?" I glared at the _shinigami_. _**So I can kill him? **__No! We need him alive, __bakayaro__! __**Hmf! Fine... **_

I grinned toothily. "No thank you, but here is a gift from me and my pal, Naruto!" Ok, let's do this!

"SEBBY NO JUTSU!"

_POOF! _

_POOF!_

_POOF!_

_POOF!_

_POOF!_

_POOF!_

_POOF!_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Grell squealed in absolute delight after seeing what I had done for him.

Yup, that's right! I did Sexy No Justu , as Sebastian! So I changed it to Sebby No Justu, see what I did there? MWOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHO! **_BEST IDEA EVERRRRR!_ **

"_**As much as it is enjoyable to talk to you, my sweet, sweet, Grell"**_ Oh my god, the look on Sebastian's face is HILARIOUS! _**"Why don't I take a peek under your clothing, and perhaps you can join me for a bath in the rain?" I rock at being Sebastian!**_

"OH YESS! YESS, BASSY!"

YES! 7 Sebastians, shirtless and naked! The only thing that was hiding his Ds were the clouds! Just like in Naruto! OH MY GOD THIS IS AWESOME!

Grell launched himself onto one of my clones, causing it to poof away. "Huh?" Oh my god, that clueless face of his is SO CUTE!"

"My sexxay demon butlers…" I paused. "Ikou! (Go)"

The closest naked Sebastian took the stalled Grell as an opportunity by kicking his foot into his face. Grell was kicked and his body slammed right into the wall.

_CRASH!_

As the dust cleared up, I found him in the same position and situation as Sebastian just last night. One of the Sebastian clones snatched away his chainsaw and threw it to Sebastian who caught it easily.

"Oh my" Grell awed at the Sebastians who were smirking in their glory in front of him… _**IN THEIR GLORY!**__ HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!_

"Alright, how shall we finish this?" I asked aloud, ready to do a jutsu. Grell seemed to be SERIOUSLY stuck I that wall. Hell, he was even trying to move but… oh my god I am awesome!

"Now, to avenge my butler, Yuusuke, and my new friend, Madame Reddilicious, I cast you out!" I shouted out like I was Odin before kicking him in the nuts.

_KICK!_

"EEEEEEP!" He squeaked out as his legs tried to connect and his hands tried to clutch his nuts. I felt Yuusuke giving me a thumbs up from behind. Why, yes… I felt! MUAHAHHAHAHAH!

"Kill him" Ciel ordered. I ignored his command and looked down at my feet as I panted softly. My amount of chakra really IS pitiful. My cloned disappeared. "Katie" I ignored him again and waited for William to appear. Funny how he took longer than the anime; since the fight was pretty short.

"As much as I want you do so" The newcomer sighed. I looked up and smiled when I saw his figure in the moonlight. "I can't let you do that."

_**Oh my... fucking god... It's William T. Spears!?**_

_**"**_**KYAAAAAA~! OH MY GOD! IT'S WILLIAM T. SPEARS! KYAAA!" **Darth Vader squealed as I held my head as I gaped at one of the hottest guys in this world. I quickly got on one knee and smiled happily. "Will you, with cherries on top, marry me?" Yeah, so what if I took it from the movie -The Proposal. I just had to ask! William raised an eyebrow while Ciel scolded me and said that he was going to lecture me about this later on. I just couldn't help it; he's too hot! William, Claude and Sebastian were like... Sex Gods! Their hotness makes all girls swoon and they can get any girl they want in bed! _**Like Tom Hiddlestone! **__Yeah, I guess. _Don't get me wrong; I LOVE Tom Hiddlestone. But for Sebastian, Claude and William; _**We would go that far... Muahahhahahahahhaha! **_

"A Dimension Traveler..." He mumbled before jumping towards me. "It's been centuries since I've seen your kind." I blinked in confusion when he got one a knee and bowed low to me.

"Have you turned into Sebastian or something?" I mumbled, and thank goodness he didn't hear me. If he did, he would've skinned me alive. He stood up again and took my chin in his hand. I blushed as my eyes twinkled like a fangirl. "William T... Spears is... touching me... haha..." I think I was already having a nosebleed just knowing that we were having skin contact -_**Not really, he's wearing a freakin glove.. Meh.. :(**_

"Hm... You are indeed a Dimension Traveler without a doubt. Probably the last one of your kind" What's a Dimension Traveler? Unfortunately, he let me go and glanced at the red haired man who was currently stuck in the wall, groaning and moaning in pain as he tried ever so hardly to protect his balls. "And I've seen you're a strong one." He turned back to me. "Good job" He ruffled my hair before picking Grell up with his death scythe.

"Pardon my intrusion" Sebastian interrupted. "But, who are you?"

William fixed his glasses using his death scythe again as he tensed. Oh yeah, he doesn't like Sebastian because he's a demon. I answered that question like a hyper fangirl. "William T. Spears is from the management division of the grim reaper dispatch and he's here to get Grell. He is also one of the top five hottest guys in Kuroshitsuji!" I shrieked before falling on the ground when my knees felt wobbly. I then discovered that I actually DID get a nose bleed. Ciel face-palmed.

He nodded in approval but then raised an eyebrow at my last sentence. "Yes, indeed." He pulled out his notebook. "Dispatch member Grell Sutcliffe. You are guilty of having violated our rules and regulations." He looked up at Grell again before kicking him in the shin, earning another groan from him. "First; killing those not on the list of the dead." He kicked him again and I smiled dreamily. "Second; using a death scythe without submitting an application said use." The kicking continued as I closed my eyes. "We will return to headquarters right away and have you submit an apology and a report." He looked at the bruised man. I snickered in delight.

"What is your name, girl?"

I reopened my eyes to find William's face hovering above mine. I blushed slightly before giving him my hand. He took it and pulled me up onto my feet. I then saluted. "Katie Walker, ninja of Konoha at your service, hottest and sexiest sir!" _**Pfffttt, hahahaha! Hottest sir! LOL!**_

"Ah. Katie Walker..." He looked into his notebook and wrote something down. I raised an eyebrow at that. He then closed it shut. "I apologize for all the trouble _that thing _has caused you. My card," He turned to Sebastian and handed him his business card. Sebastian seemed pretty confused.

"I... see...?"

William turned to me and got on one knee again. _Seriously, why? __**Maybe you're some lost princess or something? MUAHAHHAHA! **__Yeah, right... _"You have my sincerest apologies for troubling you. If he returns, I shall be sure to stop him." Seriously, why does he have to make me such a big deal? _**I think that Dimension Travellers are pretty popular? Maybe they were like kings and queens? MUAHAHHAH! **__Shut up... _He then stood and bowed -insincerely- to Sebastian. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "To bow to a noxious beast like you... is an affront to all reapers" He admitted bluntly.

I bit my lip and looked over to Sebastian who had chuckled darkly. "Then please watch over your underlings properly so as not to inconvenience said noxious beast." He smirked. "Humans are so easily tempted. When they are poised on the edge of the hellish despair... and a spider's thread of salvation presents itself, they will invariably grasp it... _no matter the manner of human._"

William fixed his glasses again. "Taking advantage of that; you devils seduce humans and live by leeching them off, am I correct?"

Sebastian's smirk only widened. "I do not deny that."

I raised my hand. William and Sebastian both looked at me. "What does 'leech off' mean?" Ciel sweat-dropped as Sebastian face-palmed and William knit his eyebrows in confusion.

"What...?" He questioned the demon. Sebastian just shook his head, not bothering to answer my question. I looked over to Ciel who mouthed 'another time' and I nodded.

He looked at Ciel. "Though not as a collared pet dog I suppose you're somewhat better than a mad dog with no sense of fidelity, hm?" Ciel was silent and ignored the comments while I sneezed because I was in my ninja gear, and it was raining. I think I might get a cold. William turned to me and said. "Bless You" I thanked him. "How old are you?" He asked me.

"14" I answered. "So I beg of you; wait for me to turn 18 and only then will we get married." I joked while I saw his lips twitch slightly to smile, but it vanished quickly. I frowned.

"Once you reach 15, I suggest you to be on your guard at all times. Good luck, Dimension Traveler." He bowed. "If you need me" He paused before giving me a card that didn't really look like a business card. It looked more like Cana's card. (From Fairy Tail). "just hold onto that card and call me. I shall be there to assist you." Why is he being so kind and thoughtful?

"Why do you care so much?" I asked curiously. William sighed.

"It is because you are a Dimension Traveler." I blinked, still not knowing what he meant. "You don't know what that is, do you?" I shook my head. He sighed once more before massaging his temple. "To think that he would tell you, just can't leave it up to beasts like him, I suppose" Sebastian growled at that, making me bite my lip. "Dimension Travelers are the one of the most prestigious and high ranked beings in our world. They have abilities that beat the demons, the angels and even us reapers" I awed. Holy shitness! "We are to treat Dimension Travelers with respect. Please forgive _this thing_ for not treating you right."

"It's... no biggie?" I said uncertainly. "Wait! You said Dimension Travelers had abilities?"

William nodded with his usual stoic face. "Yes. For one, they could travel through worlds and dimensions if they'd like" I awed. Is that how Yuusuke and I traveled to his world?

Yuusuke, who finally recovered from getting his nuts kicked, stood to ask a question. "Wait, does that make me a Dimension Traveler too?" William blinked before scowling at Yuusuke.

"No, you are entirely human" Said William. Then, how…? "Dimension Travelers can, however, bring passengers on their trip." So I brought Yuusuke here? "As long as that passenger had contact with the Dimension Traveler, that passenger MUST follow the Dimension Traveler."

Yuusuke's expression was rigid. "Are you telling me that this whole time, she could've brought us back to the real world?!" I winced when he shouted. Alright, he was angry. He glared at me. "Well? Bring us home, Katie!" He stomped towards me, grabbing my hand.

William glared at Yuusuke. "It isn't as easy as you think, human" He screeched as though he was bothered with the way he yelled. "In order for one to travel through dimensions, the Dimension Traveler MUST have a purpose. When you chose to travel to this dimension, what was your purpose?"

I shook my head. "No! You don't understand; I didn't mean to go here! I didn't even know I was a Dimension Traveler yesterday! How do you expect me to know how I traveled here?!"

"You traveled there for a purpose, what it the purpose? There MUST be a purpose" Argued William.

I sighed, looking down, trying to think. _**Wait! **__What? __**You wanted to go here, because you were bored! **__WHAT? __**You wished for a world where there was Sebastian, and you wanted to be in the same world as him! **__Oh my god… that means… __**We're screwed… **_

**T**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**ALOHA PEOPLE! SO SORRY FOR THIS BUT THE AUTHOR HAS PROMISED TO UPDATE THE CHAPTER ONCE THERE ARE AT LEAST 30 REVIEWS! SO, KEEP THEM REVIEWING! ASK QUESTIONS! COMMENT! YOU CAN EVEN GIVE ME IDEAS AND I'LL POP THEM UP IN THE STORY!**

**SO I SHALL BE WAITING...  
**

**RIGHT HERE...**

**IN FRONT OF MY COMPUTER...**

**YUP..**

**THIS IS THE LIFE...  
**

_**Darth Vader: **_

_**"Shake that ass for me~ Shake that ass for me~ Come on Sebby, shake that ass for me~"**_


	6. THE SIDE STORY

**Alright, to get more reviews, I'm gonna make a side-story! Hooray! Hooray! And once there are more than 30 reviews, you can get your bloody chapter!? So, I literally just went all in for this one. It's a side story that will most probably never appear in the story, but I hope you enjoy! I don't know if this is a good enough story, but I hope you'll like it! Just a one-shot people!**

**Summary: CaderonWalker was an odd 14 year old guy in Wakayami High School. So odd; most people in school saw him as either crazy or psychotic. His brother, the principal of Wakayami High School, couldn't stand the mere thought of his little brother suffering loneliness and decided to get him a friend. Who would've thought that his friend in school would be the kind and charming Student Council President, Katekizu Yuuta?**

**YES, ME OWN SO YOU NO SUE**

**(KATEKIZU DOES NOT BELONG TO ME**

**BECAUSE HE BELONGS TO MY FRIEND)**

T

"Can anyone tell me what the answer to this question is?" Mr. Tokura asked, pointing at the blackboard with his single white chalk. A few girls raised their hands lazily, and others continued to fool around. I saw a boy trying to balance his pencil on his own nose, and fell asleep right to avoid growing bored when he failed doing so. There was a girl next to me who was secretly texting someone under her desk. She was probably texting the other girl across the room who kept giggling every now and then.

"How about you, Walker?"

I hated getting called out to answer a question. People would always stare at my back, like there was something wrong with it, or something. There were usually words that I didn't like. For example;

Weird

Psycho

Crazy

_Annoying_

The hate in their eyes made me want to claw their eyes out. I was just human, like them, after all. I knew that I was weird.

I stood up as the class silenced in awkwardness.

I headed to the blackboard, walking past the few students who sent me irritated looks. I took the chalk from Mr. Tokura, dirtying my hand in process. I wiped it on my yellow vest and paid full attention to the question written on the chalkboard. It was a simple algebraic equation, nothing I couldn't handle.

I quickly wrote the answer, ignoring all the harsh and stupid comments my classmates made behind me. I heard someone snickering.

"Thank you, Walker. That is the correct answer"

I nodded once at him before returning to my seat. I tried not to make it obvious that I wanted to get myself back on my seat as fast as possible. The many stares of people were irritating.

Once I finally slid my butt back on my chair, I exhaled softly. Why was I like this?

Caderon Walker, at your service. I'm a 14 year old guy, and yet I'm in the third year of high school. Apparently, the government allowed me to skip 3 years of school. No, I do NOT know why. People didn't like my crazy and hyper attitude. The moment I stepped into class on the first day of school, people were already calling me a goof. I still tried to make friends, though, but they all seemed to push me away indirectly. I paid no mind, but it was still lonely, I guess. Anyways, my older brother –the principal of Wakayami High School- loved me so much that it was starting to get irritating. I swear; he spoils me too much. He even offered to move me to another school. I was doing fine, I lied to him.

Fortunately, I managed to keep the fact that Mist –my brother- and I weren't related at all. It was easy since he adopter me anyway. Yes, he was supposed to be my father.

But it felt too weird since I knew he wasn't.

I don't know why people don't like hyped up people like me. Everyone needs someone to cheer them up at some point, right? Oh who the hell cares anymore? I have my anime to accompany me! KEKE! That… and a girl who had her allegiance sworn to me.

T

It was supposed to be another dull and terrible day at school. It really was, but then I heard from those gossiping grannies that there was going to be something special happening today. I checked my calendar in my phone; there wasn't really anything happening today. I leaned on my chair and sighed. I really hope something does happen… and hopefully it's some event that'll cause all of the students to miss class.

"I wish I was in heaven already…" I mumbled with my head on my table. My classmate who was seated next to me rolled her eyes before leaning her head on the table to look back at me.

"You've said that more than a million times, Walker-sama…"

Her name was Yuki Usui, a quiet and evil mortal who enjoys living her days as my common servant. She often helped me out by getting me my lunch and does whatever I tell her to. It's real awesome if you ask me, but it's when she gets really annoying; that's when I really just hate her. I glared at the raven haired female who continued to give me that 'look'. Her hair literally shadowed her hazel brown eyes, making her have a gloomy aura.

"I say it every day because I mean it…" I growled at her before burying my face in my own desk. Seriously, what is up with that girl?! I hate her so much that sometimes; I swear I want to just rip out all of her organs out and sell them to in the black market!

"Now, now" She chimed. "Where would selling my organs in a black market lead you, now?" Did I mention that he could read minds? "Ile, you didn't mention that, Walker-sama"

I sighed deeply. We sat back up and watched as others interacted with each other. "Maa, Walker-sama" She called me. I turned my head towards her. "Have you heard about the news that has been spreading around the school?"

"Yeah, but I don't really have time for shitty crap like that" I replied. I leaned my head on my hand for support as the other clenched onto my desk. "How's life with you, Yuki?"

She gave me a really suspicious look. "This isn't like you at all, Walker-sama" Yes, we are in Japan but I'm not Japanese. "Yes! That's right!" She chimed in her Japanese-English accent. "This guy isn't Japanese because he was actually born as an American! But due to the fact that he didn't know where his parents were, he was brought into an orphanage and lived life as a Japanese citizen. And thus when he was 7, he was adopted! However, he lives alone… I do not know why!"

"What is this, an anime?!" A vein mark appeared by my forehead. "Don't break the fourth wall, idiot!"

"Maa, how can I be friends with such a person…?" She pondered in Japanese as I gritted my teeth in annoyance. She then smiled teasingly at me. "Oh, that's right. It's because I'm unfortunately her slave. I swore my allegiance to her…" I grinned wickedly snickering in the process.

"THAT'S RIGHT! MUAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHA!" I yelled out, earning all the attention from my classmates. I shooed them away, making them go back to what they were talking about.

Did I mention that every single guy –excluding me- in this school wanted to screw her? Ew, seriously. What did they see in her?!

"They see a pretty girl with a big bust!"

"WOULD YOU STOP READING MY MIND, BAKA?!"

"Ile, I don't read your mind. It's just far too open, Walker-sama" My eye twitched in annoyance. There she goes; giving me the same excuse every time she does that. "Maa, it's not an excuse…" I glared at her before sighing.

Yuki gave me a chibi thumbs up. "Oi! Don't think you're safe! Get me some lemonade from the vending machine!" I commanded in Japanese.

Yuki bowed lowly. "Aye, Walker-sama!" My eyes twitched.

"Stop calling me that, baka!"

T

Paperwork.

Oh, how I despised paperwork.

It's the biggest disadvantage that any student council president would have to face, at least thrice a month! They were always neatly stacked sure, but when those printed words start stirring and you see words like obstutiguhuhu, when it's supposed to be substitute!

I sighed at the amount of paperwork left on my table. The student council was busy today, probably because mid-term just started. I could see my classmate, Haru –who was also the student council treasurer- looking from one paper to another.

Yup, it was stressful, sure. But we HAD to do it. It was our job after all. Too many people looked up to us; we couldn't just let them down.

Haru who finally looked up from his paperwork finally realized my presence by the door. "Oh! Ohayo, Katekizu-kaichou!" He greeted me with a small smile.

I gave him a returning nod. "Good work today, Haru. I can see you're really working hard!" I praised him, patting him on the head. Haru's been my good friend ever since we were in middle school. He's always been so kind and innocent.

My name's Katekizu Yuuta, and I'm the Student Council President of Hidakagawa School. I've always wanted to be the student council president. It's always been my dream ever since I found out that my father was one as well. And thus, I became the Student Council President.

I moved over to my seat and sat down slowly. I eyed the paperwork left on my table. It was… like… they were taunting me. Taunting me to sign the paperwork, do the paperwork… I hate paperwork. I sighed.

Haru noticed my discomfort and chuckled slightly. "You need to work hard too, kaichou" I nodded, knowing that. Okay, let's get this started. Just as I was about to start the dreadful activity of doing paperwork, a knock at the student council room door sounded.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"You may come in!" I said.

The door slid open to reveal a certain girl; who was my crush. I froze a little stiffly as she approached my table a little gleefully. Minami Tokura, daughter of Mr. Tokura, my maths teacher, was my crush since I entered this school.

"Ohayo, Katekizu-kaichou!" She was the girl of my dreams. She was the cutest girl in our year, and she was always so sweet. Not to mention her grades, she always scored 5th, which always amazed me. She also always had this cute smile on her lips that made every guy fall head over heels in love with her.

I gave her a small smile, trying not to make it evident that I was surprised. "Ohayo, Minami-chan" I greeted politely.

She turned around smiling at Haru. "Ohayo, Haru-kun!" Haru nervously smiled. Girls were his weak spot. He was so innocent.

She turned back to me and gave me a little wink. "Principal Walker's calling for you!" Ah, so she was only here for that... To think that she'd be here for me… Shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. "That, and..." She paused, getting something from her pocket and giving it to me.

I looked down at it… stunned. "I-Is this…?"

"Yup! I was wondering if we could catch it sometime! What do you think?"

In my hand, were two tickets to the movie, The Avengers. Damn, was she asking me out on a date? Oh my god, if she is… thank you for listening to my prayers, god! Praise to the heavens! Praise! I swear, I had to calm myself from actually kneeling on the stone cemented floor to show how grateful I was.

"We? As in, you and me?" I asked… still gawking.

She nodded. "Yup! You, me," I grinned goofily. "And Haru-kun!"

_SNAP!_

It all fell into place as my face returned to sadness, and I felt like slamming face into the wall. Of course it wasn't a date… I looked past Minami who was looking at Haru to give him a cold glare.

He, who overheard our conversation, nervously smiled. "What? Wouldn't I just get in the way of your date?" Hell yeah, he would! I nodded threateningly.

Minami giggled. "What? It's a date for three, silly!" She held up another ticket and handed it to the brunette who blushed bashfully. "It wouldn't be a problem, right, Katekizu-kaichou?" She turned back to me and my glare instantly vanished. I gave her a strained smile.

"Yeah… sure"

"Yatta! It's settled!" Minami cheered out. "Okay, see you later! And remember to go see the principal, kaichou!" And with that, she vanished. I sighed. Time to go see the principal.

T

"Do you know why I called you today, Yuuta-kun?" Principal Walker asked gruffly. I was seated in one of the guest chairs in front of the table of Principal Walker. The room was just as spacious as the last time I entered here, which was 3 months ago. He hasn't called upon me recently –which worried me since he chose to call me at this time.

"No, sir" I answered truthfully.

He sighed, spinning his chair to face me. "Yuuta-kun~!" He launched himself onto me, hugging me tightly.

No, our principal was NOT strict. In fact, he was like a huggable father who treats us all like his children. His favorite was me –I suppose- since he always treated me like an eldest son. He was very kind, but a little TOO caring. He was just 27, and he had no children. I suppose he feels a little too lonely.

He rubbed his cheek onto mine, making me feel sick all of a sudden. But still, this closeness still felt so gay.

"How is my Yuuta-kun today?" He asked with that motherly voice.

I almost felt like barfing. "Fine, sir" No matter what, I never called him father or anything informal. I heard that he can be a little sadistic whenever someone loses their cool and calls him informally- I discovered this from the ex-president who was fired when he opened up to the Principal. I'm totally NOT losing my title.

"Mwoh~ You don't sound fine… You're always so tense~!" He finally let go, resting both my shoulder with his hands on them. "Sure you don't want to ease up a little bit?" I nodded stiffly, watching as he blinked innocently at me. "Okay, then!"

He eagerly let go of me and walked back to his seat. Only then did I realize that he had actually jumped over his table to get to me. That man… is unstoppable.

"So, sir" I coughed. "What was it that you wanted to talk—" Just as I tried to get to the task at hand, he interrupted swiftly.

"—what a lovely morning!" He exclaimed happily, opening the window. He allowed the cool morning breeze to flow freely in the room. Indeed, it was a lovely morning. But still… "It's the perfect time to go outside, no?" Please don't tell me that this was one of those times where I need to accompany him outside. Yes, this has happened once.

"Sir—"

"—however!" He cut me off once more. A vein mark appeared by my forehead, pulsing fast. "We have no time for that! We need to focus at the task at hand!" Yes! Thank you! He suddenly turned back to me with a big grin on his lips. "And do you know what that is?" When I was about to reply, he shushed me with an index finger pressed uncomfortably to my lips. "No need to talk" He gave me a flirty and passionate gaze before he released me to go wander off again. BLEGH!

"I have come to realization, Yuuta-kun" Oh, really? Did you realize that you're actually male yet? "I have realized that… there are students suffering in my school" Eh, really? Actually, I didn't realize that. Perhaps I was too busy with paperwork? I blame the paperwork!

"Is that so?"

He hummed, drumming his fingers on the wooden study table. "Have you ever experienced being neglected?"

"Yes, by my parents." It was true. They were always busy supporting my brother after all.

He gave me a sad smile as he took a seat once more. He crossed his skinny legs on one another. "Yes, but a discovery has been made" My eyes widen slightly, in curiosity, that is. "A particular guy also has this experience.." I nod. "He's experienced being neglected by his parents, and also, his friends" Oh, okay. Now THAT is sad. That must be pretty tough.

"He doesn't have any friends, and he lives alone" I blink.

"Why, sir?"

He looked down, almost in guilt. "Do you know whom I am talking about, Yuuta-kun?"

I shook my head. "I am talking about my son"

…..

…..

"EH?!" I couldn't help but blurt out. "You had a son this whole time, sir?"

_WHACK!_

I don't know how… but he managed to hit my head with a rolling pin. Where did he even get a rolling pin?

"Silence, Yuuta-kun" I looked up at the sadist who was grinning sadistically at me as he drew his face closer to mine. "You wouldn't want people to hear, now would you…?" As he drew closer, his hands gently stroked the rolling pin, as if it was pleasurable.

Yup, a sadist alright.

"G-Gomen nasai" I hung my head in defeat.

"OKAY!" Suddenly, the rolling pin vanished to who knows where. "Now where was I?"

"You were explaining how you have a son who is being neglected by you"

"Why, yes! You must be wondering why I've kept this a secret for some time!" I nodded. "It's because he doesn't want anyone to know…~!" Ok, now he was crying a river. "He said nobody would like him if they knew his papa controlled their school… not fair! Not fair, Yuuta-kun!" Somehow, I understood his pain.

"Anyways!" He continued. "He lives alone since he refused to live with me. He says that he doesn't want to risk any chances of anyone finding out. He didn't want to be called spoilt."

I raised a hand at this. "But people already don't like him"

He nodded glumly. "Yeah! So we don't need to worry about that! He should stay with me!"

That wasn't what I was trying to say. "Actually, I think he's still trying to get friends. Maybe they're just jealous of him?"

His eyes shone brightly at what I said. "Yes! They're jealous, aren't they?" HE shouted out gleefully. "He's just too smart for them! Handsome and charming too! Oh my son~!"

He dragged me away to a secret room; where I discovered the many photographs and portraits of one guy; a brown haired dude with green eyes. He looked like a middle schooler, though. Not to mention his foreign appearance. However, I can tell that he's obsessed with him

.

"What do you think? He's a cutie, no?"

T

It was recess. I was seated with Yuki as usual since we only had each other as friends. She pulled out the bento that she had prepared for the both of us and handed one to me. I opened the lid and smiled in satisfaction. Just how I liked it; rice with cuttlefish and tomatoes. I liked eating tomatoes raw; it's just an odd habit.

"Itadakimasu" I thanked for the food before digging in. I noticed Yuki watching my every move. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Ile, it's just…" She sighed before averting her eyes somewhere else. "Ile, it's nothing"

I raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior. "Oi" I called to her. "You sick or something?"

Her lips broke into a smirk. "Eh? Is Walker-sama worried about me? Maa, what a kind master, indeed"

I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't want you malfunctioning when I need you to do crap for me."

You might be wondering how he got into this mess of becoming my servant for life? Well, Yuki here's a good friend of mine who understood my situation. Meaning; she followed me home one day because she was curious and found out that I lived alone at home and didn't know how to cook or do household chores. So, she literally became my knight in shining armor and saved me!

"Aye! This guy's useless I tell you!" She interrupted. "He doesn't even know how to iron his clothes, make onigiri and worst of all he doesn't even know how to wash his own—"

"—Oi! Shut up you good-for-everything-idiot!" I hit her on the head, causing another bump to appear.

"Demo, Walker-sama is really strong… Sometimes I think he was raised by Gorillas… Maa" She mumbled out, holding the bump on her head so then it couldn't swell anymore.

I smirked before allowing her to take a spoon full of my food and feed me. "Eat" I swallowed the food before sending her a smile.

"Arigato, Yuki"

T

"What exactly do want me to do?"

I finally had the courage to ask. I don't know how much time has passed since he started to tour his museum of plenty pictures of the single guy. There were pictures of him as a child, as a baby, even pictures that felt far too… stalker-ish. I even asked if he took them himself, and he replied;

"Oh! NO! I have some photographers do so for me! Unfortunately, I'm far too busy!"

Turns out, this guy was actually 14 when he was the same year as all 17 year olds- including me. He was a genius, but he was a bit odd, apparently, according to him father. No, they weren't really related. He was adopted by him, and was raised by an orphanage in Hidakagawa. Apparently, he was American.

We finally exited the museum of his son. "Why, isn't it obvious?" He asked me, giddy. "I'd like you to be friends with him!"

I raised an eyebrow. "That's all?"

He nodded feverishly. "Yes! You must spend at least twice a day with him on school days; once during recess and once after school. You must also at least spend two days with him on the weekends every month." It was like he wanted me to freakin baby-sit him. "Cook him food at home, play with him and this is the MOST IMPORTANT PART!" He gave me a serious look, meaning that if I failed this part he would probably skin me alive.

"You MUST keep him away from this living… thing!" He shoved a photo of… hey! I know that girl; the raven-haired girl who I recognized as Usui Yuki, one of the popular girls in our school.

She was known for her looks, her body and her smarts. She was also the daughter of the CEO of Usui Corporations. Why was this girl targeted by the principal?

"But, why?"

His eyes darkened in hatred. "I do NOT trust her"

I was about to ask another question when he launched himself onto me, entering chibi mode once more. "You'll do it, won't you, Yuuta-kun? Nee~ Nee?"

"Um… but I'm pretty busy so—"

"—I'll up your co-curricular and curricular activities! On top of that, you won't receive any paperwork till your job is done, which is when you graduate!"

"DEAL!"

T

I entered the class and slid into my seat which was next to Yuki… again

I twisted the doorknob and opened the door to the other dimension; the door, to the school roof. I liked to eat lunch with Yuki up here. It was cold, yet relaxing. The wind was calming and it was silent. It was like nobody else knew that the rooftop was here. I leaned over the edge of the roof and looked down, beyond the fences. There were many people jogging and such. I really hated jogging or exercising. I'd just dance my fat off, so I was perfectly healthy. I sat down on the tiled floor and looked up at the sky filled with puffy and white clouds.

"You look peaceful" A voice managed to interrupt my train of thoughts. I looked on and found an unfamiliar man who was our Student Council President. He had blue hair and dark brown eyes.

"Oh, hello there…" I greeted neutrally. "Are you lost, kaichou?"

He smiled as he leaned on the doorway. "No, I was just looking for a friend" He admitted. "You know me as Yuuta Katekizu, right?" He paused as I nodded. "And you are?"

Katekizu Yuuta, the 17 year old Student Council President. I heard he hated paperwork; that was all.

"Caderon." I replied. "Caderon Walker"

"Mind if I join you?" I shook my head, allowing him to take a seat on the floor next to me. We sat crossed-legged as we leaned onto the rail for support. "Caderon Walker"

"Hmm" I hummed, glancing at him. His eyes met mine.

And then, he went straightforward. "Can I be your friend?!"

I swear, I think he shouted that. I couldn't help but blink in confusion. "What?" He was about to shout again but I slapped my palm to his mouth, sealing his lips shut. "I heard you the first time, but seriously… what?" I asked seriously. "You do realize that I'm a psychotic weirdo who has no friends. If you're friends with me, you might suffer from anti-socialness due to the fact that you might lose all your friends" I warned. "This is a bet, isn't it?"

He shook his head, still fazed at the sudden contact. "No."

"I really, want to be your friend"

I was impressed. I let go of him as he gave me a dashing smile.

He had this curvy smile on.

"Are you waiting for someone, Caderon?" He asked, looking around. I actually came up here to be alone for a while. Yuki was busy helping out in the teacher's room, so she gave me my bento and told me to head upstairs and eat. It wasn't the first time she left me alone.

"No, I'm not." I answered, averting my eyes to the sky once more. "I came here to look at the clouds." I explained before putting a palm over my eyes to cover them from the sun's rays. I then averted my eyes back at him. "Would you like to join me?"

He continued to smile innocently. "Sure" I sighed and slid onto the tiled floor and laid my body down tiredly.

And they lived happy ever after!

T

I looked down at the young boy who actually fell asleep. He was the first one to say that he didn't need a bedtime story, but he actually stayed awake for the good parts. Giggling quietly, I kissed him gently on his forehead before nuzzling his temple.

"What kind of bedtime story was that?" Yuusuke asked, yawning a little in his seat next to mine. He hung an arm around my shoulders loosely. "And why was I girl, and you a boy?"

I smirked before retreating away from Ciel so that he could rest. "You're just jealous that I make a better boy than you"

Yuusuke rolled his eyes as we exited the young lord's bedroom silently, with Sebastian following. The demon butler smirked back. "Are you not upset, Miss Katie?"

We looked at him with the same perplexed expressions on our faces. "What do you mean about that?"

"Are you not upset with the fact that if Mr. Usui was a girl, he'd have far greater breasts than yours… and better sex appeal as well"

SILENCE

"Kill him, butler"

"Aye, Walker-hime-sama"

FAN MAIL READING TIME! (BONUS)

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Yuusuke knocked on Katie's door twice before opening it without hesitation. She called him to come to her room earlier, saying that it was private. Probably something about the anime or the future. He didn't mention it to Ciel in any case it was true. "You called me?"

Looking down, he found Katie in her room on the floor, kneeling by a pile of letters. Behind her was a big red sack that instantly reminded him of Santa Claus. Hopefully she didn't steal it from him. After learning of her powers, the girl could probably be able to do such a thing. He also realized revealing PJs she was wearing which made him blush ever so redly.

"Why are you always wearing sexy clothes?" He mumbled, hoping she didn't hear that. Fortunately for him, she was far too distracted by the mess in front of her to care less enough about what he was muttering.

"Hurry up and take a seat, Yuusuke! You got one too!" She smiled brightly at him, patting the empty spot next to her. He shook his head. Of course she had no shame. Obeying, he settled in his spot and grabbed a letter which had his name written on it. "Well, what's it say?" She asked, getting all giddy.

"FROM MONIKER SLASH,

Wow. Awesome chapter, Sparrow-sama. XD  
Oh! Oh! Question for Yuusuke (and Katie too, if she wants.)! If you were to be stranded on a deserted island, what three things would you bring?"

The first thing Yuusuke's mind pondered on about was this new name. Who was Sparrow-sama? He asked Katie, but the girl just continued to tear open more envelopes. "Well, I'd probably bring my iPod, my headphones and an unlimited supply of food and water." yeah, that sounded logical. "How about you Katie?"

She cocked her head, furrowing her eyebrows. (A/N: WARNING: MAJOR RANDOMNESS COMING UP) "A towel, a demon butler and an secret vault full of rum" Hmm... Logical enou- RUM? "A towel to whip things around. I mean, you're gonna be on the island alone right? You can do anything around! I can't wait to whip coconut trees! MYAHAAHA!" Yuusuke rolled his eyes. "A demon butler Named Sebastian Michaelis so then he can entertain me by keeping his shirt off ALL the time!" and she says HE was the pervert. "And finally, a secret vault full of rum buried under the sand, just like Jack Sparrow's!"

"You're not even at the legal age of drinking rum" He pointed out. "Just replace it with water and food and you're set."

Katie tsked, mocking his statement. "Yuusuke, yuusuke. Don't you get it? I'll probably be there for year! So, I'm probably going to grow a beard when I'm older." A beard? When did rum get to a beard? "So, after I drink a whole bottle of rum, I break it and use the sharp end to shave!"

A facepalm sounded

"Do we need to reply these?" he asked, ready with a fountain pen in case.

"Nope. Since we don't know where they came from and that there aren't any addresses, we'll just answer the questions out loud. And before you ask, I have a feeling that these are fan mail from the anime fans who are watching us" Tha sudden statement freaked Yuusuke out. He jumped up onto his fee, looking out in the beyond -nothing really.

"So people can see us? HOLY SHIT PEOPLE CAN SEE AND WATCH OUR EVERY MOVE?!" He screamed, terrified. "Even when we're showring and naked?"

"FUCK NO!" She yelled back, punching him in the face using her chakra fist. As Yuusuke's now unconscious body lay in the wall of Katie's room, she rambled on. "In How I met you mother, did THE ever have scenes of nakedness and showering?"

"No but there were sex scenes..." He groaned rather weakly. Was it really necessary for her to step on his butt like that?

"Whatever!" She huffed, leaving him in the wall to retreat back to the pile of letters to grab another. "OOH! Check this one out!" He couldn't really check it out, his head was stuck in the wall. The other half of his body was all limp, hanging loosely outside the wall.

"FROM HELEN TENG,

I have questions for some people  
For the Wonderfully wonderfull Katie and Darth vader:  
What animal do you think fits you and why?

For the undenialbly handsome Yusuke:  
Are you...okay by now?I mean about Grell...  
And also,what do you think of Katie-Hime?

Hugs and peaches  
Helen." 

Yuusuke didn't know what was worse; the fact that people actually thought Katie was wonderful or the fact that his head was stuck in the wall. Katie was ecstatic to answering this question. "Okay! Darth VADER said that she'd be a cat so then Sebastian can rape her" who the hell was Darth Vader ? "As for me, I'd be a-" Yuusuke was pretty sure her answer was going to be something like lion or dragon. Honestly, to predictable! "-panda!"

PANDA?

"Pandas are cute and huggable creatures! They also do NOT like sex, so I don't need to have sex! YIPPEE!" She didn't really have to shout that out loud. "Plus, pandas can be as fat as they want and eat as much as they want and nobody can judge them! THATS RIGHT BITCHEZ!" What an odd way of thinking... "and in case I do HAVE to have sex, I want a kid that can sneeze too!" (A/N: Taken from Sneezing Baby Panda on Youtube. It's viral, hope you guys have seen it!)

"ooh! Yuusuke, here's your question; are you okay... by now, she means about Grell!" How kind of people to actually care about that. He smiled to himself.

"Yeah! I'm alright!" he was alright about Grell, but not alright with the head and wall thing. He was in a wall! Get him out, now!

"And... What do you think..." Katie paused, not knowing how to continue without getting flustered. "Urm... About... Katie-hime?"

SILENCE

"it sounds like a complete waste of time"

And with that, Yuusuke got another kick in the balls from behind. It's just not his day, huh?

**T**

**THAT IS ALL! AFTER 30 reviews, thou shall get ye's chapter! BTW, after that… no more chapters till the 16 of OCTOBER 2014! So sorry, but I have an exam coming up! SCREW YOU HISTORY!**


	7. RAIN

**Summary: Katie Walker was a 14 year old girl who was an otaku. She takes up classes on martial arts and has a slave named Yuusuke Usui. However, one thing led to another and suddenly she and her slave manage to actually fall through the screen in a cinema and find themselves in a familiar world known as the Anime World and actually meet Ciel and Sebastian.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCs (KATIE WALKER/YUUSUKE USUI/EMMA TATE/MINAMI TOKURA/HARU FUJISAKI)**

**BTW, THE OC IS THE FANFIC PIC. **

**(Moniker Slash: Thank you so much! YOU MADE ME CRY, OMO! Thank you for supporting my story! Seriously! And for that, I'm going to give you a treat!)**

**T**

_**Alright, so let's just recap from where we were just a while ago. So… Madame Red and Grell appear! Yuusuke gets kicked in the balls, Katie finally performed Sebby No Jutsu and pummeled Grell into the wall, and casted him out to the Bifrost! William, my darling hubby, appeared with surprising news?**_

_**This chapter, will William reveal the shocking and awesome secrets about Dimension Travelers? Or will he marry me so then I can rape him?**_

T

I was still stunned at the revelation of the purpose. My purpose of coming here to this world!). , was because I wanted to be in the same world as Sebastian? What did that mean? I raised my head and faced William with an answer I never thought I'd actually live to say.

"I think… my purpose here… was to see Sebastian … because I was bored…" I murmured, trying to make it sound as silent as possible. Unfortunately for me, Yuusuke was standing right next to me… so he managed to hear every word I had uttered.!

And he wasn't taking it so well.

"WHAT DA HELL?" He let go of my hand roughly like I had a bizarre and contagious disease. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WOMAN?!" He yelled at me, anger was written all over his face.

"I-I… Urm, I was just bored, alright? I didn't think it'd actually happen…" I apologized, shifting my eyes anywhere else, I didn't really dare to retort or meet Yuusuke in the eye anymore. "Sorry"

He sighed, frustrated, before looking back at William. It seems that he had finally calmed down. "How exactly do Dimension Travelers go back to the Dimension they belong to?"

Willy poked at his spectacles once more. The demon chose to answer. "In order for a Dimension Traveler to return, he/she MUST be finished with whatever business or purpose he/ she traveled to the dimension she had chosen in the first place."

Yuusuke turned to Sebastian. "And her purpose is to see you… and meet you… so, how do we go back? Can we go back now? "

William shook his head. "I'm afraid not. If what Miss Walker says is true, then that means you must wait till the demon is no longer in the same world as you." Oh my god, does that mean…? "And that means; you must wait till the demon has eaten the boy's soul" Also meaning; we can't leave till Ciel finds the person who had killed his parents… oh.

Yuusuke's eyelids lowered as he went through the words once more, trying to process them in his mind again. Yuusuke was silent, but I knew that he was furious. I admired his hold on himself- I'm sure he was trying to rip me apart, right here and right now. His fists curled up into balls, proving my predicament right. I expected him to ask another question, but instead, he retreated to the back.

"Where are you going?" Ciel questioned, rather perplexed as the tall butler continued to vanish from our sight. Uh oh, was all I could think about. I felt so guilty, since it was entirely my fault. Who knew that such a small and harmless thought could be such a big deal?

Yuusuke didn't even look back nor stop ,at the question which was thrown at him. "I'm heading back to the Townhouse" Before anybody could comment on how he probably didn't know his way, "I know where it is. I've memorised it when I was sitting outside with Grell, the gay lord"

My lips were pressed into a thin line as I felt myself being drowned deeper into guilt. Oh boy, was I in a whole load of trouble… As Yuusuke's back minimized till it was no longer visible, I sighed and glared at my sneakers. Damn it, I messed up again. _**Yeah, just when we got a friend... **__Shut up! It was your idea! __**Was not! **__Was too! __**Was NOT!**__**It's your own fault! **__We're the same person, psycho! __**You're calling yourself a psycho! **__SHUT UP! I DONT WANT TO TALK TO YOU! __**Oh hoh-hoh, let's just see how long you'll survive WITHOUT me! **_

Great, another person giving me the cold shoulder. I had a feeling that she wasn't going to talk to me until I begged her to come back, which was something I couldn't do at the moment. Yes, I was too prideful, but I'll just apologize... Later.

Ciel stepped up next to me. Madame Red was still unconscious, now in the arms of Sebastian. I looked down at him who looked back in concern. Well, at least I have him... I gave him a strained smile before going on with the topic.

"Moving on," William cleared his throat, rolling his eyes at the drama. I had a feeling he didn't really like Yuusuke. "Dimension Travelers also have the ability to learn things faster than other beings; they are actually the most intellectual beings in the universe" Ok, that made me awe. _Intellectual? I was intellectual?_ "They can memorize things faster than an elephant," That explains my good memory. "Do things by just thinking how they wanted to be," I raised a hand.

"What do you mean by that?" Could this explain why I didn't need to know how I had to distribute the chakra through my body when I did a difficult jutsu?

"Think of it as this; by having the NEEDING items or characteristics, a Dimension Traveler can do anything without knowing how they worked. Let's say for example you had the power of teleportation" Oh My God, that would be an awesome power. "it would usually be difficult for the user to control the user's powers. It will perhaps take days or even months. However, a dimension traveler doesn't need to wait or learn to control it. The Dimension Traveler can easily think about what he/she wanted to do with the power, and to do what." Yeah, I guess that made sense.

I turned to Sebastian, currently narrowing his eyes at the reaper. "Just like how I use my chakra to do a jutsu, right Sebastian?"

He nodded, unable to take his eyes off William. "Yes, Miss Katie. That is the explanation to your fast growth in knowledge, as well" Wha...? I'm smart? I didn't know that... Hue hue...

Only then did I realize I had never popped the question. The question which has been running through my mind, throwing butter at the walls of my brain. "Wait, does this mean I'm not human?"

SILENCE

"No" the sexy males answered simultaneously as they glared at each other. Man, I can't believe they're STILL resisting. Usually I'd just slap him in the face if I was ever in the same situation. But, that ain't possible. "There are some Dimension Travelers whom are human, and there were certain angels who were Dimension Travelers. Unfortunately, their race has been extinct for a while now" Raising a brow, I gave him a look that just begged him to explain. "Dimension-"

"Perhaps I may explain this part" Sebastian interrupted his words. "I am also familiar with this. We mustn't keep you and Mr. Sutcliffe. I shall explain it to her once we arrive the townhouse. After all, a demon DOES know best about his own tale"

William almost looked like he was going to smile mockingly. "Really, now?" He hissed before looking down at his book. "We aren't late for anything, anyway. I don't mind listening to your explanation. Since you say that I have a lack of knowledge on this tale, this is the perfect opportunity to learn, no?"

Oh-hoh, he was enjoying this, wasn't he? Shutting the book, I just knew he was resisting the urge the smirk at the demon.

The position of the story teller has been replaced by the demon, Sebastian. William was now part of our gang! The listeners! Grell was conscious once more, but was then silenced by Willy who was bothered by his constant whines on how I kicked his nuts. Odd enough, we were back in the sitting thing; I was seated on the wet stoned ground. William was leaning in the wall next to me, towering me as I tried to pretend he wasn't there. Ciel was sitting in my lap as I hugged him ever so closely to me for comfort. I had pulled him into my lap earlier, and he went nuts. But he eased up anyway when he found out that I was actually feeling better.

Sebastian was still standing as he faced us. Grell was lying on his face on the stoned ground. I felt pretty bad for him, so I had adjusted his position and leaned his unconscious body on the wall, meters away from William. "As Mr. Spears was saying, Dimension Travelers are prestigious, yes. However, at a certain age, they are no longer treated with respect by the angels and the demons."

"Why?" I asked, cocked my head as my chin rested on Ciel's shoulder.

Sebastian's expression grew grim. "Dimension Travelers also have another name. A name which most demons are familiar with" I sucked a breath of air, getting more nervous than usual. "The Revolutionary Fruit" Fruit? "Which also stands for an energy bar that can increase one's powers more than they can ever imagine. However, the only way to achieve these powers is by either eating the Revolutionary Apple or claiming it. Dimension Travelers are considered as nothing more than food to them"

"That means, people will start hunting me? I'm food?! The hell?!" I exclaimed, tightening my hold around Ciel. "Claiming?" It finally dawned upon me. "Meaning... Sex, right?"

Sebastian smiled slyly before nodding in a teasing manner. "Why, yes, Miss Katie. Is there any reason why you would have a bloody nose?" Ah shit! I was too taken into sex with Sebastian that I hadn't realized that I actually had a REAL nose bleed. I mean; imagine the hotness and sexiness! _Damn, damn… that'd be damn hot….. Oh shit, why am I thinking about these kind of things?!_

"Urm... Ahaha..." I laughed uneasily, wiping my blood away with my sleeve. Ciel flinched slightly before taking out a handkerchief and wiping it away. I grinned in gratitude, grateful for the help. The Young Lord shifted his eyes to another object, avoiding eye contact to save his pride.

As William continued to give Sebastian a cold glare, the demon's smile vanished. "The Dimension Traveler's power can give immense power to both Angels and Demons. However, the only way to do so is to claim the Dimension Traveler once he/she is of age. There are two steps to claim a Dimension Traveler. Dimension Travelers can be eaten, or claimed by…" I waved him off, telling him that I got the picture.

"Demons usually eat the Dimension Traveler after doing the second option. However, angels will choose to treasure the Dimension Traveler, forever." I hate angels, they were perfectionists… "After claiming the Dimension Traveler once, it is still possible to claim the Dimension Traveler again and again. The only way to avoid the threat of having another claiming the Dimension Traveler again is by eating it."

T-That sounds… just down-right creepy… I think I was already trembling, if not for the fact that I was already on the ground, I'd have fallen down by now. Damn, creepiness overload…

"B-But… you wouldn't eat me, right, Sebastian?" I asked, rather scared.

"There are two ways to eat a Dimension Traveler. One is by eating her completely, meaning actual eating is involved." GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! "The second way is by drinking her blood every 12 hours" I was waiting for that mischievous smirk from him, but it never came. Instead, the silence was rather deafening for he never changed his expression. "An angel has the right to reject the Dimension Traveler's scent. A demon, however, has no choice. Once a demon catches just a small whiff of the Dimension Traveler's scent, he'll go rogue and do everything it takes to claim or eat his prey." I swallowed the large lump in my throat that was just begging to come out.

Seeing as if I was going to stay silent for the moment, Ciel chose to ask further. The Phantomhive WAS a learner, after all. "You said that this will all happen to her at a certain age, what age in particular?"

Both William and Sebastian's expressions were filled with remorse.

"15"

And that particular number freaked me. The day I was brought into the orphanage was on Jesus Christ's birthday; Christmas, the 25th of December. I was 14. So, my real birthday is on the…

"When's your birthday, Katie?" Ciel asked, but then paused when he realized the answer. "But you're an orphan… so you don't actually…"

"Yes" I answered in full honesty. I was surprised that my voice never broke. "I have no idea when my birthday is, or when I will be turning 15. Oh, well… shit. Just, shit…

T

Once we arrived the townhouse, Madame Red was sent to the guest room to rest. The poor lady's had such a night; she almost killed her own nephew and almost got killed herself, by the guy who claimed he loved her, too! I, however, collapsed in the carriage on the way back to the townhouse. It was probably because I used up too much chakra. Man, chakra depletion just sucks.

I groggily woke up to the shitty headache I was feeling. Damn, headaches suck… they suck Orochimaru's eggs… I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in my bed. I took a small glance at the window and found that it was raining cats and dogs out there. Groaning, I rolled over on my side and grabbed my phone to check the time since I couldn't tell from the weather.

"3:00pm" I groaned lazily. I slept in, again. I looked around and found myself in my… room. Wait, we're no longer in the townhouse? Meh, I guess I mistakened the place. All manors and townhouses are the same… the inside, that is.

"Good afternoon, Miss Katie" A voice sounded from front side of my bed. Turning my head towards it, I found Sebastian by the trolley, pouring a cup of tea. "You have been asleep for 2 days." Wait, what? 2 days?

"I don't think that's Chakra Depletion… Ah-choo!" I suddenly sneezed. "Oh, I think… I'm having a cold" I shivered, tugging the blanket closer to me. "I feel cold too…."

Sebastian chuckled. "Would you like me to warm you, my lady?" I nodded, opening up my arms of him, hoping that he'd give me a hug. He lifted up the cover for me and stepped into my bed. He wrapped an arm under my small body and brought it closer to his. He buried my face in my chest. "Are you warmer, Miss Katie?"

"Ah, it's awesome… So warm, Sebastian" I giggled, sniffing his scent. Ah… he smells so good. Hooray! I'm finally at the cuddling stage with Sebastian. "Can I fall asleep in your arms, Sebastian?"

"Of course, milady. Even if you are sick, I can never be affected by your germs. But shouldn't you have your breakfast first?" Sebastian placed me on his lap and sat up, automatically making me sit up too. He took the cup of tea and brought it to my lips for me to sip.

"Drink, my lady"

I took a tiny sip, getting used to the temperature, before drinking it all in one gulp. Tea wasn't bad, but lemonade surely hit the spot! He dug his nose in my hair, but then froze. I blinked. Something wrong? Could it be… my birthday's today? Holy shit! Is my birthday today?! I was about to push him off when he wrapped a hand on my wrists, now pinning them down on my bed. He was on top of me like a prey and a predator, ready for the kill.

"S-Sebastian?"

Frowning, he looked back at me, dissatisfied. "Miss Katie" His voice was coarse, like he was trying not to scream. Oh my god… what is he going to say? "When was the last time you bathed?"

B-bathe?

Oh…

"Urm… about that... " I laughed nervously.

He grabbed me by the collar of my pajamas, which I just realized I was dressed in. Who da fuck changed me?! "Let me go!" I whined like a 4 year old, struggling in his grasp like a kitten. He pulled me off the bed with him and lifted me off the floor to ensure I wouldn't run away. He then spun me around to scowl at his devilish grin.

"Forgive me, Miss Katie. But your odour, is…. not pleasing in the slightest." I glared at him, flying my hands everywhere in frustration. I screamed at the darn butler. My eye twitched in annoyance, trying to threaten him. But his grin only widened. "Now, be a good girl and you'll get a tower of pancakes for breakfast" He carried to the bathroom in the corner.

"BRIBERY!"

"Starting with a bath.." My eyes widened as I shouted the only thing rational which came to my mind.

"DAMN YOU MACARENA! MACARENA! MACARENA! EHHH! MACARENA!"

T

I tried... I tried... I REALLY TRIED... to hide my boobs and other 'private' body parts of mine in the bubbles from Sebastian's view. After watching a few episodes of Kuroshitsuji, I knew that Sebastian MIGHT be a pervert. And I'm not taking any chances. I looked down at the bubbles in frustration, trying to avoid Sebastian's playful smirks. I, Katie Walker, was naked in a bathtub, and was defenseless against any attacks of any sorts from the-might-be-pervert; Sebastian.

"Now, now, Miss Katie" He chuckled as he shampooed my hair with those... hands of his. "You seem very tense" My eye twitched. _You wanna know why I'm tense! Tell me, how can I possibly not be tense when I'm butt naked in front of you! And you're enjoying this, aren't you?! __**Of course he is, I really hope there's more action though... **__HEY! YOU'RE BACK! __**OF COURSE I'M BACK! MA BITCH WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO LIVE WITHOUT ME! **__SHADDUP! I AIN'T NOBODY'S BITCH! __**YOUR MA BITCH, BITCH! **__SHADDUPPPP! _"Miss Katie, I need to scrub your back now" I froze, now stiff. _Dafaq he say? Ain't nobody gonna let a demon touch me back!_ _No way... I'm way too sensitive man..._ The truth is, I am REALLY ticklish. If you just poke me at my tummy, or my lower armpits, I'd laugh my insides out. So, there's no way I'm letting him scrub my back. "Miss Katie" He growled out in frustration. _**Wow, I've never heard him growl before, now that's a man... **__He's technically a demon. __**ELFMAN! **_(A/N: ELFMAN from Fairy Tail always says that. "Like a man!")

"No way" I told him. "My back and body are off limits from your hands, you perv!" I leaned myself on the tub as much as I could till my back started stinging in pain. It didn't matter. Being tickled is FAR worse! He then faked a wince and placed his palms on his heart. _**Are you sure he has one? He IS a demon. **__Touché!_

"My heart breaks to know that my lady pictures me as such a person!" I clenched my teeth at him before launching out at him, totally making him wet.

"You're a demon! You're as heartless as stone! And you are TOO a pervert! I've seen thou future!" Suddenly, he smirks in delight. "What you be smirking for?!" I smack him on the head just in case he was turning mental. And then, he looked down... "My, my… not only are you adorable, Miss Katie. But I see Mr. Usui was wrong..." I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What did he say? My abs! He said something about ma abs didn't he!

"They're better than I could ever imagine"

_SQUEEZE_

And then hell broke loose.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!? GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY BOOBS YOU PERVERT! HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI! DAFAQ! DAFAQ! I KNEW YOU WERE EVIL!"

"_**THEN WHY YOU BE SO SHOCKED LIKE DAFAQ!?"**_

"YOU SHADDUP WOMAN! I PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE AND YOU BE LIKE WHAAAAA….?!"

T

"What was all the ruckus? What happened?" Ciel asked in concern to me as I poked my porridge. He said I'd get pancakes. That lil bitch… My cheeks were still tinted red as I pouted childishly at my food. "Katie?" I looked up to face a confused Ciel and behind him, a grinning, wet Sebastian. Wait, where IS Yuusuke? I then glared at the butler's grin. _P-Pervert... _I then turned to Ciel with a black expression before answering his question casually.

"Your butler has harassed my boobs" I watched Ciel's face carefully as it turned red from either embarrassment or anger. Then I realized the steam coming out from his ears. I would have giggled if I wasn't in such a bad mood. He then turned to the pervert slowly, trying to calm himself.

"S-Sebastian... e-exp-plain y-your-s-self" He stuttered. The butler's grin just widened.

"She eagerly exposed it to me"

Hell broke loose, again...

"CHAAAA! WHAT DID YOU SAY!? IT WAS A FREAKIN ACCIDENT YOU PERV! HENTAI! HENTAI! DIE NOW!?"

(A yelp was heard. "Calm down! You're gonna- Sebastian why are you- Oi! Get your hands off her-)

"-KYAAAAA!? PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT! HENTAI! SUPERHENTAIPERVERTNOLONGERMIGHTDEMONSEBASTIANIWILLKILLYOU!"

T

Once I was ever so satisfied with the many bruises on Sebastian's face, Ciel towed me away to the salon, and hid me away from Sebastian. Saying how he was starting to think that Sebastian was getting ready for… the 'time'. As I took the time to ponder about what he meant, Ciel was animatedly thrashing around, panicking like hell was coming tomorrow.

The time, meaning when he wants to have sex with me, or when he wants to eat me. I just wonder why out of all people is Ciel panicking about this. It should be me! _**I know why! It's because Sebastian's going to make a big mess when he chases after you! **__YOU'RE A GENIUS! THAT IS SO TRUE!_

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Ciel murmured as he held his head. "I'm not ready. We don't even know when's her birthday, and I'm not ready. We're up against a demon…"

Seriously, what is wrong with him? But, this has got to be the first time I've ever seen Ciel this jumpy. Wow, this is amazing.

All of a sudden, he's throwing furniture at the door, barricading it. "WHAT DA HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed at him.

"Protecting us!"

Why is it an 'us' it's just me who's being targeted, and not yet, too. Oh wow, I am LOVING this side of Ciel.

This chibi and fun Ciel is awesome. So, I did the only thing imaginable. "Go Ciel! Go Ciel! You barricade that door like there's no tomorrow! CI-EL! CI-EL!" Don't ask me where I got the pom-poms, I have no idea myself. The fact that being in an anime is awesome!

That reminds me. As Ciel continued to remove all the furniture in the room, I looked out the window and in the storm. There was a lone figure out there. It was shadowy and dark, but I could tell that is was Yuusuke. NINJA EYES NEVER LIE! MYAHAHAHAHAH!

"I'll save you, Yuusuke!" I whispered silently, opening the window and exiting the room like a ninja- _**you ARE a ninja, idiot! **__OH YEAH!_ _I can't believe I actually forgot!_ -opening the window and exiting the room as silent like the ninja I was. I managed to leave the room going unnoticed by Ciel. As the rain poured down, I let out a small cough and headed to Yuusuke.

The raven-haired dude was looking up at the sky, ignoring the droplets of rain getting into his eyes. Both he and his clothes were drenched. He looked miserable, and I felt pretty bad about it. "Hey" I called upon him, but he did not even flinch.

"What is it?" Although he obviously acknowledged my presence, he never turned around. He never looked back. He just continued with his action just now, staring at the grey clouds forming above him. However, there was lightning and thunder. The idiot could get hit by a lightning bolt for peep sakes; which was dangerous.

"Dude, you should go inside" I advised, letting a hand wrap across my chest to my side, trying to keep me as warm as possible. It was freezing, damn it. I tried to use my chakra to warm me down, but it didn't make a big difference. "It's freezing out here. You'll get a cold, and there's lightning. Don't you think it's a bit dangerous?"

SILENCE

"Yuusuke" I called again, hoping he'd hear me. In this rain, I could hardly hear my own voice.

"I heard you" His voice was clear, as clear as ice. Through this heavy rain, I could hear his voice like he was speaking though a microphone. Perhaps it was the ninja-hearing. I wouldn't know. "And so what if I get struck by lightning? It'll hurt for sure," he paused as if searching for the right words. "but I wanna know if it can beat the pain I'm already feeling in my heart"

Scowling, I took a step towards him. "Idiot, it'll kill you if you aren't lucky. Now let's go." Still no sign of giving in. He had a real big wall built around him, that's for sure. I sighed in frustration. "Are you still mad about the Dimension Traveling thing?"

"Who wouldn't?"

SILENCE

The only sound I could hear was the sound of rain, and thunder. Nothing else. Yuusuke looked pathetic. He had a gloomy aura around him. The rain and thunder was really on his side today.

"You should get out of here" He finally said something. "You'll get sick. Oh wait, you want that don't you?" He looked down to me with a apathetic smile. "You want that demon butler to play doctor for you, because all you care about is yourself and your own entertainment. You're nothing but a spoiled brat." My knees failed to support me before I broke down on the wet soil. "Don't even try and make me pity you. You're just a little attention whore, aren't you?" My heart couldn't stop throbbing. Why did his words have such an effect on me?

"You want nothing but attention. You want people to cry and worry about you. You want people to say, 'Oh, Katie! Are you okay?'." He chuckled darkly. "How can you do that to people? You want that when you're doing the complete opposite. All you care about is yourself. You don't care if other people want something else. What you see is what you want, other things, like people getting hurt, is nothing more to you than killing a fly."

The tears just threatened to come out, but I kept a strong hold in myself. "I am not an attention whore" I gritted my teeth on the words I managed to utter to him with determination rather than crying it out. "And I told you that I'm sorry. I can't do anything at the moment. I said I'm sorry, what do you want me to do?"

"I DONT WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU!" He screamed out, enraged. "ALL I WANT IS TO GET HOME! I DONT WANT YOUR FREAKIN' FORGIVENESS!"

"WHY?!" I was curious. I couldn't help but ask. "WHY DO WE NEED TO GO BACK?" I was sure that this wasn't just worry about family and such. There was something that he was concerned about. Was it the company? Was it the worry about his friends and school? What was it?

"I NEED TO TELL HIM, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" He finally let it out. He ran towards me and slid in his knees and grabbed both my elbows and forced me to look at his tearful face. "I NEED TO TELL HIM! TELL HIM THAT I DONT WANT THAT! THAT I WANT TO LIVE AS ME, NOT AS HIS STUPID HEIR OR PUPPET! I WANNA BE ME!"

I looked back at him, shocked that he was actually crying. I could tell that they weren't rain drops since his voice was already starting to crack. "Tell who?"

"MY DAD!"

T

She didn't understand anything. She couldn't understand anything. Her father was Mist Walker, the CEO of Walker Ventures but he never planned to give her the company in the first place. I, however, have no choice to accept the title as my father's heir.

I wanted a dream. I wanted to dream of something and actually work hard to achieve it. I wanted people to look up at me and smile like I actually achieved something. Without my old man's money, but his moral support. But the man would never listen to me. He never liked me, anyway. Always hated the way I replied to everything he said.

_**"Just do what I tell you, and you'll get through smoothly, Yuusuke-kun" **_

My mother just watched from behind the corner. She always tried to ease my father and beg him to go easy on me, but it never worked.

_**"He DOES have it easy. He just needs to follow my instructions." **_

My father never treated me like his own son. No, instead, he treated me like... A puppet. He had the strings and gave me all the instructions on how to run the show. I just had to follow, and follow, and follow. I can't say no. I can't say maybe. And I can't ask why. I was like a robot, and a puppet. Just had to follow what he said.

This little girl, the one staring right up at me, had no idea what it's like to be me.

My hands on her sides loosened. "I want to tell him that I am a human" Her head cocked, blinking those cute emerald eyes like she usually did when she was confused. "I want to tell him that I am my own man, and that I had my rights to live my own life" I smiled gently before patting her head gently. I was mad at her just seconds ago, so why did she have this effect on me? "I want to tell him... that I want a dream of my own"

SILENCE

The manor was hardly visible in the thick fog of the rain. I wonder how she managed to sneak away from Ciel and Sebastian, and how they were reacting. The demon was probably looking for her, and the lover boy... having tea in the dining room, maybe.

Katie was still in a daze before she gave me a warm smile that made the coldness in my heart melt away. "I didn't quite get what you said, but... Okay" okay? She removed my hold on her and backed up slightly before bowing down on all fours. "I shall do it!"

"D-do what?" I asked, still surprised by her sudden reaction to my... Oh shits, she knows about my secret now... Damn...

"I shall do everything in my power to get you back in our world. I'm going to get you to tell that father of yours that you're a human, not some slave that has to do obey everything he has to say!" You're one to talk... "He don't own you! Fuck no, he doesn't!" She screamed out before looking up at me, determination in her eyes. "You belong to me!"

_THUD!_

Katie pounced on me, making me lie on the wet ground as she straddled my waist and leaned down on me, just inches away from my face. "You're mine" My heart beated a hundred times faster than the roadrunner's running feet at her choice of words. "I own you, your life, your body and your allegiance." I didn't swear my body OR life to her, did I? "Don't you fucking forget that!"

Before my heart could actually jump out of my chest, she leaned away from me and sat up on my chest. Smirking deviously, she pointed down at me. "As your master,"

"I order you to find a dream and make it come true! This is an order, bitch!"

T

BONUS 2 START!

It's been days since they had such an interesting interaction such as before. Opening fan mail was actually fun. I pretty much missed answering questions, so I always checked the front door for mail. But Santa Claus's sack never came to my sight again. Katie never asked for another private meeting again, which caused me to develop loneliness. I can't believe I'm actually admitting this... But I gotta admit, her presence was both entertaining and wild! Don't get me wrong, I didn't like getting kicked in the balls from behind! I'm no masochist! But, what can I say? She's an enigma!

I looked down at her denim miniskirt which I had just stuffed into the suds. I was currently doing laundry in the laundry room. Since the Victorian era didn't have the comfort of technology, and that I didn't know how to work with the one they already had, I settled with washing by hand. It wasn't bad, but still very slow. Washing a girl's garments... How, unmanly of me.

I lifted it and hung it somewhere before returning back to the counter. My hand dug through the dirty laundry basket, wondering what will turn up next. Oh, this feels awfully soft. I wonder what this is- HOLYSHITKAMISAMAWHYWHYWHYAMIOMGWHYISTHISHAPPENINGTOMEOUTOFALLPEOPLEGODHELPMEHELPMEHELPMESHE'SJUST14!- Dropping the garment on the tiled floor, I backed away, completely stunned. I didn't even know she was actually capable of wearing those!

There, on the black and white tiled floor, was a black, lacy bra. Size; 34B. Holy shit… What the hell is she doing wearing lace? Did she wear lace at school too? Who da hell cares! Give it a sniff, dude! My inner pervert protested. My inner pervert was a figment of my imagination which had HORMONES! One time, he even tried to make me jump a girl after the first date! Small and cute young girls go away fast! It was a once in a million chance! After that date, her other boyfriend's sure to jump her on the first night they meet! Shoving him away, I looked down at the undergarment one more.

HOLY SHIT! HAVE WE BEEN CAUGHT?! You took the words right out of my mouth! I quickly disposed of the bra and threw it in the laundry basket when all of a sudden the door flew open. And there was Bard… who's face looked like a tomato. What da hell? I awkwardly tried to act natural.

"Yo" I greeted awkwardly. "Need something?"

He coughed, regaining his composure. "Urm… She's… asking for you" Ah, SHE… I nodded before exiting the laundry room and made my way to my so-called mistress's bedroom. She was so annoying sometimes… BUT SHE WEARS LACE!

I knocked twice and opened the door once she gave me the O-KAY. I looked down at the girl who was dressed in a- RAPEHERMANRAPE!RAPE!RAPE! KAMISAMAWHYDOTHISTOMEIAMTHEHAPPIESTMANALIVEHOLYSHITSS- I mentally coughed up blood. Someone pass me a tissue! Wh- before I could even ask, I automatically gave him a tissue after eyeing hi nose which was... Overflowing with blood. What on earth was he thinking?

The girl was seated comfortably on the floor with a pile of letters by her bare knees. However, it was her choice of dressing which surprised me. She was wearing her white unbuttoned blouse. Underneath the blouse was a red lacy bra with a pair of matching panties.

RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!

I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH HER

Aww~!

She giggled cutel- HOLD IT HOLD IT! What? So you admit that she's cute? Yes? But you don't want to fuck her? We are not having this conversation. BUT- PUNCH IN THE FACE! She giggled cutely as she read the letter in her hands. It was like I wasn't even there!

"Katie?"

She hummed, looking up and setting the letter to her visible thighs which looked tiny… creamy… yet entirely edible and delicio- WHAT AM I THINKING?! "What are you doing standing up there for?" That's her reaction? What I wanted to say was, "You're eagerly exposing your body to me, and you can ask me that question? Are you TRYING to get me to steal your virginity?"

I coughed violently into my fist. "Urm… care to explain… your choice of dressing?" I gestured to her clothes, shifting my eyes to anything else in the room to avoid her… body. BUT WHY?! SHE'S ASKING FOR IT! BEGGING EVEN!

She blinked neutrally. "You took all my laundry and left me nothing but these. Don't you remember, silly?"

Oh, I looked down in guilt, I should've at least left her some pants… AHA! THIS WAS YOUR PLAN WASN'T IT! GOOD PLAN, YUUSUKE! YOU'RE A GENIUS! NO WAY! YOU HAVE THE WRONG IDEA! "Oh, sorry. But why didn't you button your top?"

She flinched before following my example and hung her head in shame. "The buttons came off…"

I cocked my head to the side. Well, that was fast? But all of them? I kneeled down in front of her and ducked my head to her stomach to check if she was right. And then… I stiffened when my fingers accidentally brushed… her chest. I peeked at her expression, ensuring she wasn't about to pummel me, before continuing my inspection. She didn't look that bad in lace. In fact, she looks like a natural seductress trying to get me in- WHOA WHOA WHOA! STOP RIGHT THERE, HORMONES! My fingers brushed by her bare stomach. Only then did I realize that she had 4 packed abs. Wow, she must really exercise. I had 6, but 4 is pretty good for a 14 year old girl.

What Katie said was true. Her buttons were ALL gone. What she did, I would never know. I pulled away before standing up and grabbing a blanket from her bed. I dropped it on her head gently and adjusted it like it was a coat and covered her skin. "A girl like you shouldn't go off showing this much skin. Who knows, I might just get turned on and jump you" I advised.

She cocked her head, confused. "But you wouldn't jump me. You don't even like me. I give you pain, annoyance and fill your time with unnecessary things that you don't even like. You wouldn't jump me."

I rolled my eyes before taking my seat in front of her once more. I crossed both my legs. Was this girl really that stupid? "Idiot, you're such an idiot. I didn't say I dislike you. Sure, you're annoying, a brat, difficult," She pouted, dissatisfied with the list I had prepared. I chuckled. "But you're also kind, a nice girl, warm-hearted, funny, unique…. not to mention cute!" I winked at her, making her giggle. "Plus, it wouldn't matter if I liked you or not. A guy seeing a girl who's revealing that much skin is like saying, 'I'm raw meat, eat me before I expire'."

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that's true"

I ruffled her hair playfully. "It is!" My hand retracted back. "Now, would you tell me when you started wearing lace?" I winked teasingly. "Seducing me today, I see. Is this my thank you gift for all those hardships?"

Her cheeks tinted pink. "I had no choice" She sighed tiredly, covering her face with her palms. "I had no other underwear…" Oh yeah, wait, then what about the one I found in her laundry. "It's like this… Sebastian found my bra once, so he was pretty confused about it so he asked me what it was. I just told him, and showed him how it worked." Sebastian? Whoa, I can't believe-

"SHOWED HIM HOW IT WORKED? DID YOU STRIP AND SHOW HIM?!" I slapped my mouth to ensure I didn't say anything else. She blushed beet red. YOU GOT A CHANCE HOMIE! PLEASE LEAVE MY MIND RIGHT NOW!

"N-NO!" She protested. Surprisingly, she made no move to slap me as punishment. Maybe she was in a better mood. "I wasn't naked! I just put it on him!"

SILENCE

I just couldn't take it. "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! SEBASTIAN, IN A BRA! OH MY GOD! THAT IS…. HAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

Katie took a while, but in the end she joined in the laughter as well. "I know right! It's like… HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

T

Alright, after the laughter…

"So, he decided to start a line of bras for you?" She nodded, approving of my understanding. "Who the hell does that?!"

She sent me a look that said, seriously? "Sebastian Michaelis the demon does." I nodded, understanding what she meant. "But the worst part was that he made them all way too sexy! Mine was simple! And then it's like he wants to rival with Victoria Secret!" I chuckled. Demon Power vs Victoria Secret, who will win?

I waved her off. "Alright, alright! We've wasted enough time already! Now, read the letter!"

STOMP!

"How dare you order me to do such a thing, you peasant" A dark aura filled the background with her foot on my head and my face in the floor. Looks like somebody's back…

After removing her foot, I was given the duty of reading the letter. I sighed.

(A/N: You guys can ask too! Anybody can ask questions! And they'll appear in the story! HAVE FUN!)

"Kyaaa, gomenasai, Sparrow-sama! I didn't read this right away! *bows* My iPad kept crashing 'cause it's just weird like that.

Anyways... This was an excellent chapter, as always. It's just a given, you write a chapter and it amazes me. As expected as gravity or thermodynamics.*shrug* What else is there to say? You've got a gift. *hands out cupcakes*

Arigatou for answering my question, Yuusuke-kun and Katie-san. :)

I love your choices, Katie-san. I can see the logic behind them. Yuusuke's choices are practical—I too am unable to live without music, food, or water—but, come on, RUM?! Awesome!"

Now, let's draw a table here.

What is the aim of this investigation?

To investigate the difference between a crazy, wacky, ridiculous human and a completely normal human.

The observations:

Normal Human reaction: "Who da hell is Sparrow Walker, anyways?!", "Chapters… we're in an anime, not a story!", "Why thank you for your compliments! I agree, mine are loads more practical! Music, food and water play a big part in my everyday life!".

Crazy, wacky, ridiculous human: "OH HO HO! Thank you my friend, no formalities here, you can call me by my name, Katie Walker!", "I know right! My answers are so much more logical then some guy here…" and finally, "WHERE ARE MY CUPCAKES?!"

I sighed, reading on. "Alright, let's see…

Now. Questions.

First up, my friend Ash—who has read this story, fallen head over heels for every single guy in it, and now compares herself to Darth Vader, which is surprisingly fitting—asks, "Heya, Yuusuke-KUN (yes, creepy fangirl emphasis on the "kun"...weirdo.)! Would you rather be shirtless and have Grell hugging you for a whole day or be shirtless and have ME hugging you for a whole day? *wink*"

Yuusuke-kun (no creepy emphasis, just letting ya know.)... If I were you, I'd go with Grell...Ash gets quite insane when she fangirls and, if she were a boy, would be much, much more gay than Grell. I offer you this advice with the sincerest wishes that you'll never have to live through ANYTHING like this. And no worries. After asking the question and having me type it out, I decked Ash and she's not going to be a problem for at least a half hour. I apologize for her behavior... "

I looked up with a blank look. I was positive and sure with my answer. "Thanks for the advice and heads up, but I'd rather SCREW a crazy fangirl who'd steal my underwear and stalk my family then let GRELL hug me with my shirt off. I've experienced it once, NOT. AGAIN."

Ok, let's see what else…. Oh, question for Katie.

"Katie! It's your time to shine!" She froze from her spot in the corner of the room where she had been mourning for cupcakes. She appeared once more by my side with a mocking salute.

"LET IT RAIN OVER ME!"

"Now. Katie-san. You love anime. I love anime. Tell me, who are your top ten favorite anime characters ever?

Mine are as follows: Matt Jeevas, Death Note, Mello Keehl, Death Note, William T. Spears, Kuroshitsuji, Ronald Knox, Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian Michaelis, Kuroshitsuji, Justin Law, Soul Eater, Nezumi, No. 6, Death the Kid, Soul Eater, L, Death Note, and Abberline, Kuroshitsuji. Was that ten? Eh, who cares. As you can probably tell, my favorites are from Death Note and Kuroshitsuji."

I looked to my right to find her… gone. She propped open her treasure chest and animatedly flung stuff out towards my direction. I ducked to avoid my head getting thrown off by the few things she had in there before she finally stopped. That creepy grin on her face and the drool by her lips makes me uneasy.

"MY 10 favorites! ULTIMATELY AWESOME!

My number one has to be THE AWESMAZING NARUTO UZUMAKI from NARUTO!

My number two is obviously the POWERFUL SAKURA HARUNO from NARUTO! (WOMAN POWER!)

My number three is SEXAY SEBASTIAN from KUROSHITSUJI (SHOW THAT SEXINESS!)

My number four is UNDERTAKER WHO IS HOT AND EVER SO DANGEROUS (ALSO FROM KUROSHITSUJI!)

My number five is SEXXAY WILLIAM T SPEARS! (YOU KNOW WHERE HE'S FROM ANYWAYS…)

SEVEN IS….

NATSU DRAGNEEL! MUAHAHHAHAHA! FAIRY TAIL IS PURELY AWESOME!

My number seven is GRAY FULLBUSTER from Fairy Tail!

My number eight is RIN MATSUOKA from FREE! (HAVE YOU EVEN SEEN THE WAVE?!)

My number nine is HARUKA NANASE from FREE! (HE IS SUPER HOT!)

AND OUR NUMBER 10 IS NONE OTHER THAN….

MISAKI AYUZAWA FOR BEING AWESOME THE WAY SHE IS! (Kaichou wa maid-sama)"

Once she was done yelling, she was panting like she had just ran a whole marathon and actually won. I guess that really made her out of breath. Ignoring her, I continued neutrally. "And for the both of you... What is your favorite sweet food? Who is your favorite manga/book author/mangaka (yes, I consider manga to be in a category of its own, it's THAT special)?"

Since Katie was currently far too busy, I'll just say mine first, yeah? "Well… let's see… I really like Cheese cakes, because they taste nice and I like cheese" I answered truthfully. CHEESE IS AWESOME! ALL HAIL CHEESETOPIA! "As for book, manga and mangaka… sorry but I'm not too interested in mangaka, But I've read a Kuroshitsuji manga once when one of my girlfriends forced me to… man, was that a pain… it was the whole reason I broke up with her! As for books, J.K Rowling's my favorite! Harry Potter's a good book!"

Katie gaped at me. "You read the MANGA?" Was it really that surprising?

"Just a few chapters, but I don't find it helpful since it probably didn't appear in the anime, anyways…" I shrugged, uninterested. "How about you?"

She followed my actions. "I don't read manga much, but I read through the Naruto and Fairy Tail manga. That's all!" Man, she doesn't like reading much does she? "Books… my favorite has to be the Physics Book!" I facepalmed. I guess that answered my question.

"She's talking about a story book!"

"How do you know it's a she?!" She asked, trying to counter.

"She's obviously a girl, idiot! She has a friend named Ash, which most probably stands for Ashley, right?! What kind of GUY has a friend named Ashley?!"

"I WOULDN'T KNOW!"

"EXACTLY! PLUS," I paused before chuckling pridefully. "I think she's into me…"

She chuckled as well. "If what you're saying is true, it has been discovered that one doesn't have to be female to develop feelings for you, Yuusuke-KUN!"

I glared at her. "So what IS your favorite story book?"

She blinked, cocking her head. "Hmm… Dan Brown, probably" She's a science fiction lover? Never thought she could actually be one. "As for mangaka… I have no idea what that is!" She grinned, as though everything was okay… Oh my Kami... and Moniker Slash, please forgive this idiot…

"Alright! Next question,

And lastly, do you find the idea that in some other realm, anime fans are reading your whole story for entertainment and funsies awesome or weird?

Arigatou gozaimasu! You're both awesome!"

Katie didn't hesitate to answering this question. "Why I'd be thrilled of course! It's awesome! No, amazing! No, awesmazing! No! NO!" She paused, looked back at me with a huge grin. "Supercalifragilisticexpialidociously AWESMAZING!" I rolled my eyes, someone pass me a bucket of ice water so then I can pour it all over me to wake up from this awful dream. "Displaying my awesomeness so then millions of people can see me…. HOHOHO! I BETTER MAKE SURE I LOOK GOOD ALL THE TIME! AWESOMENESS!" Due to the fact that we were in an anime, Katie could control the background. She was standing on the ledge of a rock like the one from Pride Rock in Lion King as waves hit it gently, giving her… I can't believe I'm saying this… an 'awesome' aura.

To be honest if I found myself in such a situation, I'd be avoiding the bathroom for such time. There's no way I'm risking the chance of a naked scene!

T

That's all for now! Now… to face exams… damn everything!


	8. KISS THE GIRL!

**Summary: Katie Walker was a 14 year old girl who was an otaku. She takes up classes on martial arts and has a slave named Yuusuke Usui. However, one thing led to another and suddenly she and her slave manage to actually fall through the screen in a cinema and find themselves in a familiar world known as the Anime World and actually meet Ciel and Sebastian.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCs (KATIE WALKER/YUUSUKE USUI/EMMA TATE/MINAMI TOKURA/HARU FUJISAKI)**

**BTW, THE OC IS THE FANFIC PIC.**

**T**

Ciel was standing by the end of my bed as he continued to avoid eye contact with me. Yuusuke was by the other opposite end, and he was busy talking to Sebastian who poured tea like a pro. I laid in my bed with thick covers on my body, so thick that they were starting to feel heavy. I shivered again, remembering why they were there in the first place.

I had a fever.

I know that just days ago it was a cold that was killing me, but now it's a damn fever. And it's all because of that declaration in the cold and heavy rain. I blushed once I remembered the embarrassing moments in the rain... damn it all! Why did I have to say such a stupid thing?! _**'I order you to find a new dream and make it come true!', L.A.M.E... **__I know... I sounded like a total retard! __**Yeah, you did... **__You're not helping! __**I was never planning to... **__DAMN YOU! _

And the worst part was... I actually collapsed... _**Yup, right on TOP of him too. **__CHAA! SHANNARO! __**Let me guess, 'Damn it all?' **__FUCK IT ALL! __**Ah... **_

"My, my" A familiar voice sounded from out the door. It opened to reveal - "The powerful and ferocious ninja Katie Walker has been caught in a fever I hear..."- the smirking Madame Red. Yes, she was forgiven. Ciel said that as long as she wasn't going to continue her villainous and uterus-rippin' ways, he was fine with keeping her dirty secret. When Yuusuke tried to tease him about saying that Ciel actually had a heart and cared about his aunt, Ciel quickly protested, saying that, 'It would be bad for the Phantomhive name if anybody found out that a family member was involved in such a crime'. Jack the Ripper wasn't caught, but cases involving a prostitute dying and their baby-making organs going missing never occurred once more, calming her majesty's worrying heart. Grell and William returned to the Grim Reaper world for Grell's judgement. The Mary something-something girl

-or whatever her name was- who was found in my room snoring on the same night was safely sent back to her home.

She was grateful for me saving her life, but instead of expressing her gratitude to me, she trailed her hand onto Sebastian's thigh and offered... 'her service'. Yuusuke was all... "Sorry, but Sebastian's not one to accept stuff after doing something good. It's just the way we roll..." and then... his playboy mode was activated. "But... if it's for fun, will you accept me in his place?" he smirked, stroking her butt. Argh... that guy... Thankfully, Sebastian kind enough to grab Yuusuke and put him under his pits as he carried him away.

"Never in my silliest dreams would I have been able to actually witness this unbelievable phenomenon!" She mockingly chuckled as she headed my way. I tried to growl, but all that was heard was an unhappy groan. Why did she have to mock me? I was already feeling down! Ciel turned to her with an uncaring expression.

"Good, you're here. Hopefully once you've seen her, her annoying and ugly wails will end" Ciel muttered, rolling his eyes.

Madame Red smiled. "I'll do my best!" She turned back to me. "How are you feeling Katie?" *opens mouth to speak* "Terrible? Cold? Sick? Yes, these are all symptoms of having a fever." She turned back to Ciel with a proud face. "She is having a fever!"

'No shit' was written all over Ciel and Yuusuke's faces. "Wait, I thought you were a-" Madame Red chucked a thermometer in my mouth, making me ALMOST choke. She could've freakin' warned me! She pulled it back out and checked it out.

"Ah… would you look at that, 39.4 degrees celsius… thank goodness it isn't that bad yet" She stated, putting it away. "Don't worry, she just needs some medicine and rest. But I wonder how it got to a fever?"

A vein mark appeared by Ciel's forehead. "This idiot was fooling around in the cold rain! And when she was already having a cold!" Ciel glared daggers at me as I tried to hide my face under the blanket.

"Oh, chill," Yuusuke said coolly. "It's not like she's dead, right? It was just a little rain, anyway. Stop being such a baby"

Ciel gritted his teeth, pointing at the bastard before shouting out, "You have no authority to say that! After all, you were in the rain too! You're the whole reason why she went out there!"

Yuusuke shot back a glare. "What did you just say?" Oh boy, these two are gonna have a fight. Great, just great. "It's YOUR fault for letting her slip out the window in the first place, you big baby"

A lightning flashed in the background as they glared at each other. Madame Red smirked, amused as Sebastian shook his head silently. Yuusuke and Ciel, I never thought they'd actually be possible. I closed my eyes as I let out a yawn, bringing their attention onto me.

The lady in red coughed slightly. "Katie just needs a little rest. Ciel my darling nephew, you need not fret about her health. The ninja's strong." She assured Ciel, patting his shoulder. "And Yuusuke, you should be a little concerned. You ARE her butler after all." Yuusuke huffed stubbornly. "Now, now! The both of you should follow Sebastian's example!" She winked playfully as we glanced at the butler who was smiling, carefree.

We scowled. Carefree, yeah, right…

T

(A/N: Alright! Who's ready for some KatCiel moments? Who's ready? Who's ready? Who's rea-

_**GET ON WITH IT YOU STUPID DUMB SHIT! **_

*glares at Darth Vader before going back to the story*)

T

Ciel tip-toed silently through the corridors of his manor. What was he doing out and about, anyway? He couldn't remember; how utterly pathetic. It was after hours and way past his usual bedtime. And there he was, sneaking around in the middle of the night, hoping not to get caught.

_He was in his own house, for heaven's sake!_ He reminded himself. His tense figure relaxed as he slid his own foot back onto the red carpeted floor. He coughed into his fist with a blush slashed across his cheeks. If someone had caught him, it would have been utterly embarrassing.

He looked to his right, out the window where the moon was up ever so high in the night sky. It was pretty bright tonight, and it was a full moon. He spotted an armchair by the window and debated with himself whether he should take a short detour to wherever he was supposed to go. With his more rational side winning, he headed to the chair and took a seat on the red armchair, leaning into the soft furniture for comfort. He sighed in content as he took a moment to take the opportunity to actually relax.

It has been down-right noisy and busy for him for the past few days. Ever since the duo from the future appeared, the manor's been in havoc. Katie's always loud, and Yuusuke's always trying to flirt with her. It sickened him. A 17 year old boy with a 14 year old girl made him want to barf. Sebastian was also always trying to pull a move on Katie when he could. Perhaps he was already making preparations for her birthday.

He remembered the night where he was worried that he almost lost his sanity by barricading his own door with his own furniture. Thank heavens that he hadn't enough strength to actually fling them hard enough that they would break. He blushed at the embarrassing memory. How humiliating for a Phantomhive to react in such a chaotic manner!

He instantly looked away, downwards at his lap.

But… the only reason why he had reacted that way was because… he was worried… about her…? He blinked once. Really? Was he really worried about her? _Well, she DID always put her trust into him like… he was her family. _He didn't know why… but he had always thought the two of them were alike.

"_Actually, believe it or not; you and I are more alike than you think."_

Her words echoed through his mind once more, making his mind ponder upon her words. Well, she had stated once that she was an orphan… perhaps it was because both of their parents had passed… and that was why the two had so much to relate. He shook his head. Perhaps not…

There was something else, he was sure. But… what was it? He tilted his head to figure it out. Ah, yes… He then remembered her words that night.

"_Well, I got when I first came to the orphanage. They gave it to me since I loved Naruto so much. But then, something happened. So I threw it away in a lake. I never wanted to see it because I would always remember something awful that happened in my... um, orphanage." _

What had happened to her orphanage? That night when she was explaining it to him, her voice sounded lively and calm, but in her eyes… he could see that long and sad nostalgic look in her eyes. Something awful, happened to her orphanage. But what…?

"Ciel?"

He stiffened in his position. Was he imagining things? He looked past his shoulder to find -speak of the devil- Katie in a terrible state. Her clothes were ruffled everywhere, showing evidence that she just got out of bed. Her hair was a mess, and her nose was red. Her eyes were teary and red, and her cheeks were flushed deeply. She looked like she was ready to cry.

"Katie, what are you doing out of bed?" He asked, still a bit surprised by her presence. He stood from his seat and made way to her.

She sniffled. "I… I had a nightmare" Honestly, she was such a child. "I thought I was in a pizza factory, and that people were going to eat me…" Ciel stared at her, half-lidded. This girl… "When I woke up, it was so dark… I felt like I was in an oven! It's been so hot… Ciel"... he couldn't believe himself for actually thinking this… but she actually looked… "Ciel…" cute?

He nodded, understanding the situation lightly. "I see…?" He muttered as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Wasn't Yuusuke with you?" When she shook her head, he tsked silently. Yuusuke was to be taught a lesson or two from Sebastian. He couldn't just leave his sick master unattended!

"Ciel… I'm scared~" Mental note; Katie was very defenseless and weak both physically and mentally when sick. "I'm scared the Italian chefs might come for me again… I don't like tomato sauce, Ciel…" *mental face-palm*

Unfortunately, she was STILL an idiot! And a random one at that! They were just centimeters away now, since he had taken a step closer towards her. He patted her head gently. It was odd since she was taller than him, but that was the only way he calmed down Lizzy. "There, there" He awkwardly said as her sniffling faltered. "I'm here, aren't I?" Oh, this was horrid… horrid! Saying such… sweet… things. He almost vomited in his mouth. "Would you like me to accompany you?"

She blinked, quite innocently. "You'll scare away the Italian mafia?" Mafia? How did it get to the mafia?

He gave her the smallest smile he could give to anybody. "Yes, I'll scare the Italian mafia away." She gave him a happy smile. Oh, why did she trust him so much? She was 14, and yet, she still didn't know the truth about the horrid world. The world where you can't trust, anybody. Not your friends, not your loved ones, even your own family.

One by one, her trust in everyone will fade.

As he led her back into bed, he settled by the foot her bed. Although she was already ready to sleep, her eyes were still on him. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

She pouted. "No bedtime story?"

He secretly turned around to give the viewers a real and clear look of his 'horror' face as pimples grew on his face.

T

"Very well" He gave in with her antics. "Once upon a time, there was a… prince… named" He paused, thinking of a name. "Caderon" She grinned, happy that he still remembered the name she had used in the bedtime story she had told him the other night. "He was a very… brave, strong, cheerful, kind, caring and fun prince who always thought about others before him. He would always volunteer to fight alongside the knights who defended his kingdom." As he told the tale, their eye contact was never broken, not even once. He could see the sparks in her eyes, igniting as he continued with the tale he had made up, just for her.

"Then, one day, after a battle which he had won, he found a princess. She had been trapped in a cart and hidden. Turns out, she was the princess of the enemy kingdom. She was then captured and brought back to his castle. His father, the king, ordered for her death. However, Prince Caderon protested, saying how she shouldn't be punished. The Princess hadn't done anything wrong, he said. But no one knew the truth. To ease his son's despair, the princess was arrested and was to be imprisoned in the dungeons for eternity. The princess's name was… was…" He bit his lips, trying to pick a name. There weren't many girls whom he knew. If he said Lizzie, it would be just plain weird. Perhaps he should mention Yuusuke's girl version. What was it agai-

"Ciel" His head snapped towards her. "The Princess's name was Princess Ciel"

He blinked, awed. Did… she just… He cleared his throat bashfully. "Alright, just don't complain later on." She chuckled lightly at his stubborn cover-up. "The Princess's name was Princess Ciel. She was imprisoned in the dungeon, and often felt lonely. She despised the prince who brought her here. He had made her his prisoner. And she hated him, she hated him for bringing sadness onto her. But then, she then realized that every night, after she fell asleep, there would always be someone who puts a blanket and a pillow by her cellar door. She would always use it to keep her warm."

"The stranger's visits never stopped. The stranger would only appear after she fell asleep, which was by dusk. So, what she decided to do was… she stayed up to discover who this stranger was. When the stranger's hand appeared to place a blanket with a pillow, she grabbed him by the wrist to ensure he didn't run away, Taking a small peek at his face, she gasped loudly."

Katie cocked her head. "It was Prince Caderon, right?"

Ciel scowled. "I was getting to that!" Katie muttered an apology, letting Ciel continue. "It was Prince Caderon. After discovering that, she asked him why he always gave her blankets and such. The Prince said that it was because he trusted her, and he knew that she didn't deserve such treatment. She was a princess after all. After that, the princess's hate for the prince faltered, and the feelings of love were developed. The Prince would always sneak down to the dungeons -without his father knowing- he would talk to her secretly. She fell in love with the Prince"

Ciel then froze. Wasn't that… like… a confession? He glanced at Katie who continued to look in content. Her eyes were half-lidded, almost asleep. That was assuring for him. He continued with the story. "But then, one day, she escaped the kingdom, and left a note in her pillow. The Prince was devastated once he discovered the truth in the note. The Princess was actually the one who had planned the attack on his kingdom. She had planned on killing the King to get respect from her own father. But after getting to know the prince, she had fallen in love. She couldn't bring herself to live in guilt, so she planned to kill herself. She loved him too much, that it killed her. The Prince spent 5 years looking for her, but alas, once he did, he only found her grave. The Prince never stopped loving the Princess, and he stopped trusting everyone. His trust in everyone diminished, as for his love for the Princess. His heart became cold, and in the end, he too die-"

"-that's not how it should be" Katie cut him off. Ciel's head turned to face her once more. "That's not a happy ending at all"

"Happy endings do not exist in worlds like this, Katie. They're just mere fairy tales. They sound easy, but they never are. There's never a happy ending."

She shook her head. "No, he wasn't supposed to stop trusting everyone. Actually, if it's like that… he should actually start trusting more."

Ciel's eyebrow rose. "How so?"

She yawned, stretching slightly. "You see, after trusting someone, the Princess opened up to him, and fell in love with him. By trusting someone, it means you're putting faith in that person, and you're giving him responsibility for something. By doing so, people can… realize… there are actually good things, in life… and that life isn't just about revenge, anger or other stupid things… there's also love, and friendship." She smiled softly. "That's what trust can do, it makes love, and friendship"

Ciel didn't quite understand, but he could see well that Katie was ready to fall asleep. "The End" He mumbled, slipping off the bed and headed to the door. Katie held his wrist, stopping him from walking any further. He turned to her. "What is it?"

She pouted once more. "No goodnight kiss?"

He scowled with a bashful blush. "But you have germs…" She pouted harder, making him sigh. "Very well…" He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He pulled away and blushed beet red. He… had just kissed a girl… huh, not so bad- after all it was just on the-

Katieleanedintohimandpeckedhimlightlyonthelipsbeforegoingbacktosleep-

_THUMP_

Steam ran out of Ciel's ears as his face turned a 100 times redder than before.

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP_

What… was this feeling…?

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

He looked back at the sleeping girl, at her lips which had tainted his… she…

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP_

she just… kissed him…

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP_

on the… lips…

T

BONUS CHAPTER

(Reading fanmail with Ciel and Yuusuke!)

Ciel looked between the two future brats who had been excitedly jumping around like children on Christmas morning. He didn't know what was wrong with them, nor did he want to. Sebastian was off running errands in London with Tanaka, while he was to watch the duo and ensure they didn't break anything. Honestly, these two were FAR worse than the trio of idiots.

They were currently in the salon, where Katie was on the carpeted red floor while Yuusuke sat by her. He didn't know what they were doing, and didn't know if they acknowledged his presence in the room. But what he found

interesting was the red sack by their feet. It was also filled with letters and envelopes. Were they fooling around with his mail?!

"What are you two doing?!" He asked, making them jump apart from each other. In Yuusuke's hand was a letter which had just been teared open. He snatched it away from him and read it.

"It's not what you think, Ciel!" Yuusuke assured, getting on his feet with a back-flip. His eye twitched, annoyed. Oh, how he hated when he was showing off how physically flexible he was.

"Yeah! It's not like their messages from people who-" Yuusuke slammed a palm on her mouth before she could say anything else. Katie sheepishly waggled her eyebrows at him, making him creep away, disgusted. He started muttering like a little kid on cooties like… 'Eww! I touched her mouth! She licked me! She freakin' licked me!'

"Quit your whining, you little chicken!" She laughed, pushing him off. She then turned back to Ciel with a grin. "Wanna read the letter with us, Ciel?!"

The Phantomhive shrugged. "I have nothing else to do, so why not?" And in no time, Yuusuke had pulled over an armchair for Ciel to sit in. Katie was seated by his feet, leaning on his knees as Yuusuke started reading the letters.

"Alright, here goes…" He started. "This is from somebody named Zelda-chan."

"Isn't Zelda a character who's blonde and wears green all the time?" Katie asked curiously.

Yuusuke nodded. "Bingo. Now let's see… omg i love ur stories. i read ur last one and i loved it. i do like the rewrite though, yuusuke is awesome i love how u made him a player it is hilarious. i really appreciate how you keep up with ur updating i love reading ur stories. i have read countless kuroshitsuji fanfictions, and urs is easily up there in the top 3 next to Wanderer and A Kiss to My Prince. i love ur randomness and sense of humor, u always have me laughing. i also have a question for yuusuke and katie, Would you rather have to fight 50 duck sized horses, or one horse sized duck?

i know this is asking for a lot, but pleaaaasse update as often as possible, i know u probably are but pretty please?"

SILENCE

Ciel's reaction: "WHAT ON EARTH?! STORIES? REWRITE?! KUROSHITSUJI, WHAT ON EARTH DOES THAT MEAN?!"

Yuusuke's reaction: "FINALLY! SOMEONE APPRECIATES MY PLAYBOY AWESOMENESS!"

Katie's reaction: "... I… I… Why did she… not say… anything about me?"

Katie's eyes teared up. Yuusuke and Ciel sweat-dropped at her emotional behaviour. She was always so full of herself, but still, lively.

Ciel chuckled lightly, patting on her head. "I'm sure she was just feeling pity onto Yuusuke. After all, he NEVER gets complimented, right?"

Katie took a moment to suck that in before grinning and nodding. "You're right!" She laughed before looking back at Yuusuke. "I'll let you enjoy this!"

Yuusuke glared daggers at the both of them before reading the questions. "Alright so question is… fight off 50 duck sized horses, or one horse sized duck?" Katie was about to shout out her answer when Yuusuke cut her off once more. "Now before you go all gorilla on that question…" Katie huffed, muttering how she wasn't a gorilla. "Alright, look… I'm gonna guess what your answer's gonna be…"

Ciel looked amused. This was more entertaining than he had thought. Katie smirked. "Alright, alright… let's see what you got"

Yuusuke rubbed his hands together. "Hmm… okay… you're crazy, and a random person… the obvious answer is…" He paused. "...fight off 50 duck sized horses."

Katie's smirk widened. "And why?"

"Urm..." Yuusuke clicked his tongue. "Because you're a crazy maniac who would probably do anything for an opportunity that will allow you to squash duck-sized horses. You'd probably do it… to feel like you're… awesome"

Ciel nodded, agreeing with Yuusuke for once. It was possible. The girl WAS wacky, and a lunatic, that could be the case. However, Katie merely laughed.

"HA! To think you've already known that I was crazy! But you only got it halfway! My answer would be the second one, fight off one horse-sized duck!" Ciel and Yuusuke were both stunned, and speechless. But why? It fitted it perfectly. "Curious?" They nodded. "Well, my answer would be the second one because…" *drum rolls* "I'd want to ride that duck! And when you have a horse-sized duck, the feet will be HUGE! I'm gonna squash people! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Ciel's mental note: NEVER hang out with Katie and Yuusuke when Sebastian's gone.

**T**

**Sparrow Walker: WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS… MY FRIENDS! **

**THAT'S RIGHT! NO TESTS FOR ME NO MORE, BABY!**

**WHOO HOO!WHOO HOO!**

***THROWS CONFETTI EVERYWHERE***

_**DARTH VADER: *THROWS ROTTEN EGGS AT SPARROW WALKER* SHADDUP! YOU STILL HAVE PT3!**_

**CHEERS DIE DOWN… DAMN YOU PT3!**


	9. RANDOMNESS SAVES THE DAY

**Summary: Katie Walker was a 14 year old girl who was an otaku. She takes up classes on martial arts and has a slave named Yuusuke Usui. However, one thing led to another and suddenly she and her slave manage to actually fall through the screen in a cinema and find themselves in a familiar world known as the Anime World and actually meet Ciel and Sebastian.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCs (KATIE WALKER/YUUSUKE USUI/EMMA TATE/MINAMI TOKURA/HARU FUJISAKI)**

**BTW, THE OC IS THE FANFIC PIC.**

**T**

Just when Ciel thought things were turning around for the better, Katie's fever worsened when her temperature rose up to 40 degrees Celsius. She kept complaining how hot it was, and that she couldn't open her eyes. The room had to be kept dark since Katie couldn't stand the brightness of the day, but since she sometimes complained about it being too dark as well; Ciel, Yuusuke and Sebastian took turns accompanying her to read her a story or something else which calmed her down. Madame Red came every 4 hours to give her the medicine, and also checked her temperature.

It was then at 6 pm, Madame Red ordered Mey Rin to get packs of ice to surround her with them. Her body temperature was 43 degrees Celsius. She was burning up. Ciel watched as Katie struggled with the cold. She kept wincing every now and then, saying how it was just too cold for her. Mey Rin changed her clothes every day, and bathed her as well. Bard and Finni were both devastated every time they visited her. The girl could hardly open her eyes, and she was as pale as a corpse.

Madame Red was confused how strong the fever was against Katie. To ease her curiosity, she asked Sebastian about the Dimension Travelers' well-being. However, the demon only said that he did not know if there were any real terms that included a Dimension Traveler being extremely weak. Madame Red was always stuck in the study with Ciel, discussing their theories why Katie was sick in the first place.

"Isn't it because of the rain?" Ciel asked again. "She had been in the rain for quite some time; it was cold too, that night when we stopped Grell. She wasn't wearing much clothing either…"

The lady in red sighed in her seat. She was sitting on a wooden chair in front of Ciel's study table. Yuusuke was pouring some hot tea -like he had been taught by Sebastian- by the side of Ciel's table. Ciel was seated in his usual black cushioned chair. Sebastian was in Katie's room, taking care of her as well as ensuring she didn't go hurting herself while they were busy.

Ciel was still a little shy from the kiss they had shared the other night, though. And he was still a little worried about him getting infected. Luckily, Sebastian had found him the next second and… 'Purified'... him with antibacterial soaps and such. He did NOT want to relive that purification again. Though, the thing which he had been a little disappointed in was that she had forgotten about the small peck like it happened years ago.

"I'm afraid not. I only wished it was that it was because of the rain, Ciel." She admitted. "But, I don't think that a little rain and cold would cause such a high fever. I think you'll need to call a professional for this."

Yuusuke looked at the woman, confused. "Aren't you a professional?"

Madame Red chuckled. "So sorry, but my expertise lies in surgery. I am not the kind of doctor you are looking for"

"You're right, we should call a doctor." Ciel nodded, agreeing. "We don't know what we're up against, but do you have any other theories, Madame?"

The lady shrugged. "I am afraid not. I've run every possible theory and checked whether she has the symptoms, but so far; nothing"

The trio sighed tiredly. It's been a week since she first caught the fever. What were they to do? Ciel clenched his teeth. "We need to think of something! We can't just sit here and do nothing, come along, Yuusuke"

The Japanese teen placed the teapot down. "Where are we going?"

He merely sighed. "It'd be better not to ask"

T

"Why are we here again, Ciel?" Yuusuke stiffly asked, glaring at the purple sign. Dammit, the boy knew he hated this place! Why did he bring HIM? He should've brought Sebastian, but not him!

"Sebastian claims that he does not know about the Dimension Travelers as well as the Grim Reapers, so we're here for answers" Ciel answered. "Trust me, I don't want to be here just as much as you do"

The duo sweat-dropped. Madame Red wasn't with them since she wanted to run a few tests on Katie. There they were, in the middle of London, standing in front of that despised shop of his. Yuusuke knocked once before opening the door, allowing Ciel to enter first.

"Undertaker, are you here?" He called out.

Automatically, the grey-haired grim reaper jumped out of the nearest coffin with wide grin. "Oh-ho! Good-afternoon, Earl! Do I have the pleasure of fitting you in one of me coffins?" Ciel blinked neutrally as Yuusuke backed away, keeping a distance away from Undertaker. Unfortunately, the man noticed his presence. "Oh, you're here too, 2nd butler" 2nd butler…? Yuusuke's eye twitched, bringing Undertaker a mischievous smirk. However, he took pity on the frightened teenager and left him alone. "Have you caught the grim reaper who's been with you?"

"Yes, and we had none of your help for that" Ciel huffed, crossing his hands together. "We're here because we have a few questions"

He cocked his head curiously. "Oh? But I haven't had many customers. I don't think you can find me any help this time, Earl"

Ciel shook his head. "No, not that. You know that Katie is a Dimension Traveler, right?"

He smirked. "Oh, you realized that she was a Dimension Traveler now? Did that grim reaper tell you?" Before Ciel could answer, he continued on. "What about her?"

"She is currently sick, but her fever's higher than necessary. Usually, people who go running around in the rain won't have such a high fever till 43 degrees celsius, now would they?" Ciel asked, taking a seat on a coffin after Undertaker told him to.

Yuusuke was still cautious, so he didn't bother asking him. "I see, that's very unfortunate."

"My question is; does being a Dimension Traveler affect her health?"

Undertaker grinned cheekily. "Is that what you'd like to know? Well, you know that my answers are never for free… Earl"

Ciel sighed. Damn it. He had forgotten. Without Sebastian here, what will he do? Wait… he sent a glance to Yuusuke as he hummed, thinking. Ciel should've at least told him that they were going to meet Undertaker. Then the teenager could have just grabbed one of Katie's iPads and find something funny in there. It was an easier job too…

_KA-TING!_

Yuusuke froze. Uh oh, that was never a good sound. The Japanese male glared as Ciel smirked back. He now knew the perfect way for Yuusuke to learn his lesson. He's going to get what he deserves after leaving his master alone at night when she's sick...

"Yuusuke, come here" Ciel ushered him to come forward. The teenage guy obliged and bent his knees slightly to allow Ciel to whisper into his ear. "I need you to..."

"OH HELL NO!"

T

Back at the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian was busy reading a book to Katie as she tried to fall asleep. However, she still seemed to be having trouble since she kept shivering wildly every now and then. She just couldn't stay still. Madame Red had just called a doctor whom was a friend to come over. He had dirty blonde hair and blue sapphire eyes. He was in his 30s but was around Sebastian's height. He had a few wrinkles, probably from stress, and was dressed in a lab coat with a stethoscope hung around his neck. A few pens were in his breast pocket and he was carrying a small black briefcase. The man placed the briefcase on the side table and opened it, revealing a few syringes and other medical appliances.

He smiled warmly at the young girl who weakly looked back at him. "Hello there, Young Girl" Sebastian had stepped aside to give space for the doctor. The curtains had been opened slightly to allow some light to pass through for the doctor to examine Katie. "My name is Doctor Thomas Brown and I am here to check on you, is that alright?" Katie nodded weakly.

"I'd shake your hand... But I don't want you...to... get my germs..." She mumbled weakly. The doctor could laugh. How kind of her to actually say that! Very considerate!

He shot a look at Madame Red who merely smiled. "That's alright. Maybe when you're better, we'll have a proper introduction." He said, pulling the stethoscope off his neck. "Katie dear, you'll have to sit up, sorry" Sebastian went by her side and aided her to sit upright. Thomas placed the stethoscope on her back, checking her breathing. Hmm… nothing wrong here. "Alright, you can lie down again" Sebastian placed her back down slowly, like she could break if he was too hard on her.

He put his stethoscope away. "I have a few questions, if you don't mind answering, firstly, do you know if you did anything that could cause you to have a fever?"

Sebastian bowed. "Excuse me, but may I answer this question to replace her? My lady would like to rest." Thomas nodded, not bothered. "A week and 2 days ago, my lady was exposed to cold rain at night and did not shower after. Also, she hadn't much clothing on her. She fell asleep for 2 days before waking up later with a cold. She then idiotically played in the heavy rain once more. She woke up a few hours after and realized that she had a fever. It's been a week since." The butler bowed once more, stepping off.

Thomas narrowed his eyes. "Sounds serious… well, let me just check her temperature, and…" His eyes went as wide as saucers. "Bloody hell! 46.6 degrees celsius?!"

Madame Red gaped. "What? But just minutes ago, she was 43 degrees celsius!"

Thomas kept the thermometer. "Angelina, I don't think this is just a normal fever! This girl should be at a hospital, not kept here. This is bloody serious"

She sighed, massaging her temples. "I know, but that's not possible. You see, she's 'special'." She quoted with her fingers. "The doctors there will probably be surprised and shocked after realizing it too…"

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I just… need you to try and figure out how she started getting sick in the first place. Just a little rain doesn't make sense!"

Thomas hummed quizzically. "Well, you've a point there. Perhaps... " He then gasped in realization. He quickly turned to Katie. "Katie, are you experiencing headaches typically behind the eyes?" Nods "muscle and joint pains?" Nods. "Has she any rashes?" Sebastian nodded. "Vomitting?" Sebastian's face turned green. "Oh my… then I'm afraid that this only leads to one explanation…"

Madame Red gulped, unsure if she's ready for the truth. "Is it bad?"

Thomas, unfortunately, nodded. "This can only lead to-"

"-MADAME RED!" The adults turned to the newcomer who was Yuusuke. The teenager panted wildly before running towards them. "We discovered what's wrong with Katie!"

Thomas had a question mark above his head. He was most upset since someone had just stolen his thunder. "Well, what is it, boy? Spit it out!"

"There are a few rumors going around which involve some Dimension Travelers who start feeling sick a few days before their birthday! It's because their body starts to change to get ready for the demon or angel to eat!" Yuusuke explained. "The sickness will only go away once a demon or angel claims or eats them!"

Sebastian clicked his tongue. "I see… so, the only way is to…" He smirked deviously as Yuusuke glared at him.

"Stop showing off! So what if you're stealing her virginity?!" Yuusuke yelled as Thomas deadpanned. He couldn't understand anything happening, at all.

Ciel then appeared by Yuusuke's side. He bonked him on the head. "Don't yell! She's trying to rest, idiot!" He scolded softly. "You're never caring enough about her after all!" He then turned to the grinning Sebastian who had a small blush spread across his cheeks. "And you, start acting serious! Don't make it such a big deal!"

Madame Red stiffly turned to Thomas as they ignored the three boys who continued to argue childishly. "What was your theory again?"

Thomas turned back. "Dengue Fever, but after what's happened…"

"Katie?"

They turned to find Katie sitting upright with her eyes wide as saucers.

SILENCE

"Ghosts like rice, werewolves like skittles and Sweaters like coffee… What's with bananas, so what if they're yellow... and tomatoes are nice? Red… likes blood… Kim Possible is impossibly possible… Chocolate strawberry… Eyebrows… Squidward… Palm leaves… moustache… white... flash… purple… laugh laugh laugh… pokemon… pee… moons… full moons… Monday sucks… Fridays are awesome… Voldemort ain't awesome… Orochimaru is best… Boats… Minecrafters aren't bad… Pewds… Pies… Dies… Upside-down circle… naked… shirtless… hotness be awesome… Demonless chocolate… whiteboard… microphone… light bulb… Natsu's buttfire… nude iciness Gray… cockroach on your hand… call Taylor Swift, and you can Shake it off, shake it off, SH-Sh-Sh-Shake it off…"

SILENCE

"No… there's nothing wrong with her at all…" They all deadpanned after realizing that their Katie was alright after all. After that random talk, Katie's temperature instantly dropped to 36 degrees Celsius, reassuring everyone. Thomas was confused, Yuusuke was sad because he risked his pride for nothing, Sebastian pretended to be fine with the fact that he couldn't bang Katie, Madame Red was neutral and Ciel… well… he was both furious and glad that Katie was born… random.

And they all lived happily ever after…

THE END

_**We're kidding...**_

T

"Good to see you back on your feet, Miss Katie" Sebastian smiled, making my bed as I took a seat on my couch instead. I stretched lazily and glanced at the time. Ah, 9:30 a.m… Not bad, not bad. "Although you were merely sleeping and resting, the manor has been quite chaotic. The Young Master was very worried."

I smiled slightly. Daww… it's NOT like Ciel to worry… Not like him at all! "Well… that's awesome to know…" Sebastian finished off with my bed and walked over to me. "How about you, did you worry?"

He smirked. "Of course. How wouldn't one worry?" I smell sarcasm… "For now, please proceed to the bathroom for a morning bathe. If you do not want my aid, you may do so yourself. Your clothes for today are in the closet. Is there anything else you need, milady?"

I narrowed my eyes, thinking. _**KATIE! You need kunais! More kunais! **__Where's he gonna get kunais? __**He's a DEMON butler, I'm sure he can find out! **__Alright, how many am I gonna need? __**Hm… a 100 000! **__Seriously? __**90 000! **__LOWER… __**50 000? **__LOWER __**FINE! 25 000 kunais! **__OH FOR GOD'S sake!_

"Sebastian, I need you to order 100 kunais, from Japan. It's necessary for me to use them to… beat up baddies!" I told him. Sebastian nodded before bowing and disappearing into the night like The Dark Knight, BATMAN! _**For your information, it's daytime, Idiot!**_

_Oh, it is? OH-HO-HO! _

T

I entered Ciel's study room with a wide grin. "I'M BACK, BABY! BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!" I laughed out in triumph as I headed towards the Phantomhive in his usual seat at his table. Yuusuke was rolling his eyes at me as he poured some tea- _**have you realized that what all the butlers keep doing is pour tea?! **__You're right... how suspicious..._

(A/N:

*flings toilet seat at the author's head*

_**QUIT IT WITH THE TEA! GET THEM TO DO SOMETHING ELSE, YOU IDIOT!**_

Author: "B-But-"

_**-NO BUTS! I DON'T WANT YOUR EXCUSES! Or... is someone feeling a little less-creative?**_

Author: "NO TEA FOR 2 CHAPTERS!"

Ciel: *scowls at author* to hell with you...

A/N)

"So, how are my two favorite boys in the whole universe doing?" I asked, cheekily grinning, as I propped both elbows on the table and let my knees fall to the carpeted floor.

"Odd," Ciel smirked and grabbed the sup of tea from Yuusuke. "I thought Sebastian would be your favorite"

I merely returned the gesture. "He is my favorite demon, Ciel." I smartly answered, making Ciel shrug, nodding at my answer which made sense.

"What about Undertaker?"

"My favorite Grim Reaper"

"William T. Spears?"

"My favorite spectacled Grim Reaper" I smugly I stared at Ciel who was nervously looking back at me with a small blush. "Admit defeat yet, Lord Phantomhive?" He averted his eyes and took another sip of his tea. I raised an eyebrow before shooting a suspicious glare at Yuusuke. "You didn't do anything like kiss the poor kid while I was sick, did ya?"

Yuusuke almost let go of the tea pot, but quickly composed himself. He placed it on the tray and glared at Katie as a response to her ridiculous question. "You DO realize that I am not gay, right?"

I gave him a Cheshire-cat grin. "I thought you didn't care as long as they were cute..." A vein mark appeared at Yuusuke's forehead, but he ignored me and chose to excuse himself from the room. Just as he left, Sebastian entered with an impressed smile. "Heyyo, Sebby-kun!"

"Excellent" Ciel sipped on his tea. "Sebastian, grab that fool and bring him back in here, will you?" The butler nodded before disappearing and reappearing with Yuusuke in a split second. Huh, I guess he's planning on saying something... Yuusuke pushed Sebastian's arm –annoyed- away from him so that he could stand properly without the demon's support. "Now that I have all of you gathered here in my study; I have a very important announcement" My eyes sparkled in anticipation. "We shall be going for a trip."

Yuusuke's eyebrows knitted in curiosity. "Huh? Where are we going?"

"A trip, Young Master?" Sebastian echoed. "In this season?" A vein mark appeared by his forehead once more. He's probably pissed with the fact that nobody answered his question. He should really just chill since I'm going to allow him to use my iPad to watch the 2 episodes which involve this next thing! We're actually moving pretty slowly, which is saddening... I want to meet Drocell for crying out loud! Drocell's awesome! Drocell! _**He's a puppet... **__You're a figment of my i~ma~gi~na~tion~! _Darth Vader pouted before sulking in the corner of my mind, growing mushrooms.

Ciel nodded. "Do you three know of a pastime called 'bear baiting'?"

"Urm... I've read a few history books and it was said that Bear Baiting is something like the cruelty of bears, right? They chain the bear's neck and whip them. I think there are a few wild dogs involved too... and then the bear's tortured by the dogs like beaten up and such, before they die" Yuusuke answered unsurely. I gave him a thumbs up. EXCELLENT JOB, my butler!

Ciel nodded in approval and approved that he was indeed correct. "The bears are tied up, whipped, and have packs of wild dogs set upon them until, finally, they are killed." Sebastian grinned as he stood straighter. "That is so incredibly like humans" He commented. Yuusuke scowled at him before muttering something that sounded like, 'Bloody racist...'. _**Ah, but he isn't racist, my dear Yuusuke-senpai, he's bloody speciesist! **__Is that even a real word? __**Who knows!**_

"It was banned under the Cruelty to Animals Act of 1835. However, a loophole remained. If the bullying dogs were not goaded, what would happen?" Ciel asked, expecting Sebastian to answer.

Sebastian lifted his hand and cupped his chin to think. "It would become a case of one animal baiting another; animal bullying so to speak."

"There is a village where they do that." Ooh, here it comes! "Houndsworth. It's famous for raising hunting dogs. However, beneath that it has another side." He muttered ever so darkly. **DARK KNIGHT MOMENT DETECTED!** "This wrenches at Her Majesty's heart, therefore we are to investigate this village under the pretext of making the resort. That is the true goal of this trip."

"A village of dogs, huh?" Ciel raised his head to look at Sebastian's disgusted expression. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?"

I grinned as I gave Ciel a rape-face, not letting Sebastian explain. "Funny you ask... do you know that your dear and beloved demon butler despises dogs? He's a cat person, he loves cats, he likes cats... CATS FOREVER!" I shouted out in glee, causing Ciel to flinch. "would be written on his T-shirt if he ever wore one..." I whispered creepily into his ear before backing up... still happy.

Sebastian shook his head before hiding his disgusted expression. "It was just that I had believed securing a resort location was somewhat beneath you, Young Master." EXCUSES!

Ciel sighed. "There is a reason." Sebastian flinched slightly. "why I, Ciel Phantomhive, must be the one to go to this Houndsworth Village." He stated.

"YEAH! We're going to get a dog! His name's Pluto, and I'mma screw 'im! ME WANT PLUTO! ME WANT PLUTO! ME WANT PLUTO! ME WANT PLUTO! ME WANT PLU-PLU! ME WANT-"

Yuusuke managed to shut me up by chucking a chocolate bar into my mouth. Ciel sent him a grateful look before looking back at Sebastian, sending him a look that said, 'Do you understand now?'. Sebastian sighed before nodding in understanding. When Katie had something to do with it, they had to go along since she knew what was best. Oh-hoh-hoh… I'm treated like genius in this world! "Shall we bring Miss Katie and Mr. Usui along as well?" Ciel nodded.

"Of course, these two are part of the team, are they not?" He smirked slightly making me clap happily. Just as I was about to jump up and shout out, 'CIEL THOU BE AWESOME', "Just don't make too much of a ruckus and you'll be fine" I scowled at him before pouting. Such a party pooper...

"Yes, my lord."

T

And thus… the next morning, we were all gathered outside the manor, ready to depart from the manor. Finni, Mey Rin, Bard and Tanaka were also tagging along since Ciel feared that the manor might be in shambles when they get back. It was going to be a long journey after all. Houndsworth was far, and I was excited! It's a good thing I've already healed! If not, I would probably sleep through the whole journey… Keke! **(A/N: Anybody remember what happened in the original story? For those who don't know; Katie was still sick during the trip to Houndsworth, and slept through the whole thing! She missed all the adventure, but managed to meet Pluto in the end! But none of that now! Katie shall rise once more! Now, on with the story!)**

Fortunately, Yuusuke was the one who packed my stuff. I didn't like packing, since I seriously just sucked at it. I always left something behind, either that or I accidentally brought too many things… man, that'd be annoying! Usually when I did that, Mist would just laugh at me and say, "That's okay, Kat! It just goes to show that you can never really move away from home, can you?" _**Ahh… I miss that guy… **__His hugs are the best! __**He is always so warm and huggable! **_

However, knowing Yuusuke was the one who packed my stuff made me a little thankful. You know, I don't think I've ever thanked him for everything! _**Like forcing him to become your butler? **__Yeah. __**And bringing him to a different world against his will and separating him from his real family back in Hidakagawa ? **__Y-Yeah… __**And always kicking him in the balls and stomach? **__Urm… __**Or the times where he always has to put up with you? **__*no words* __**And yet, he can STILL stand by you and smile as he follows you around and stays as your friend? **_

OH MY GOD! I NEED TO FIND YUUSUKE AND BEG FOR FORGIVENESS AND THANK HIM! _**THAT'S RIGHT! **__WHAT SHOULD I DO? __**THROW HIM A CHOCOLATE PARTY! **__NAH, HE DOESN'T LIKE CHOCOLATE… __**A POOL PARTY! **__WHERE ARE WE GONNA GET A POOL? _Darth Vader grins eerily at me. _**Girl… where we be goin'? **__Houndsworth? __**And Houndsworth has..? **__A LAKE! OR A RIVER! OR SOMETHING! __**WHATEVER, MAIN POINT IS; WE'RE GONNA SWIM! WE SHOULD CELEBRATE FOR HIM, GIRL! **__YOU BE RIGHT, WOMAN! I LIKE THE WAY YOU THINK! _

Darth Vader blushes with her palms on each side of her face. For some reason, she reminds me of Nova… **(A/N: UberHaxorNova is a youtuber… You guys should watch his Animated Classics! One of my favorites: NOVA BLOCK THEATER) **_**Why thank you… **_She gave me another Nova face making me back up, creeped out. _**Don't copy Nova, damn it! **__Am not! I BE ORIGINAL! _

As Darth Vader continued to give me a hard time in my mind, I simply ignored her to focus in the anime world I ever so loved. I then realized my surroundings; Mey Rin was busy fixing Finni's hair, Bard was busy moving the luggage and such into the carriage while old Tanaka was seated at the carriage driver seat, looking as happy as always. Sebastian and Ciel were still nowhere to be found, so I'm guessing they were still in the manor handling some 'guy' stuff.

I was seated in the 2nd carriage, alone. I eyed the trio in envy. They looked so… happy. It was like they were enjoying each other's' company. Man, not fair… not fair at all… I hopped out of the carriage, onto my feet, and made into a slow jog towards them. Mey Rin and Finni turned to me with a small smile playing on their lips. "Hello, Miss Katie! Do you need something?" Mey Rin asked.

That reminds me; I've never actually talked to these three, have I? "Nope, just some company. I was getting awfully lonely up there in the carriage…So I wanted to see if I could help out with anything"

Finni looked surprised. "But, you're a guest. You shouldn't be doing work" Oh my gawds, he is so cute! I know that Finnian's one of the cute characters in the anime, and that he was really cute, but I didn't expect him to be THIS cute up close. I'm so tempted to pinch his cheek, hard. However, the urge died down after I remembered the time when Lizzie had pinched mine… which was unbearably painful. Don't be fooled! She's a strong one!

"My dear Finnian, it does matter not if someone is a guest or not. One should always help when necessary." I finished off with my pazazz, or something! _**We don't know how to spell it! **_"I'm just one of those peeps. Plus, I need to pass off my time doing something, right? So, what can I do, boss?"

I guess they've never been called boss before; explaining their stunned faces. Mey Rin blinked a few times before gesturing to the troubled Bard who looked to be having difficulty in carrying out his TASKS! _**Holy shits, you sound… proper. **__You're right, I'm gonna drop it right now! _I saluted to the duo in gratitude before dashing off to the blonde chef with open arms. "Need a hand, my fellow American?"

He almost dropped the bag he was holding when I suddenly appeared in front of him. "Oh, Miss Katie. That's alright, I can handle it." He steadied the bag in his hands before pushing it into the carriage. The bag fell onto the wooden platform with a thud before he turned to me with a grin. "Thanks for offering, though!"

I frowned in distaste and dropped my hands to my sides. "Are there anymore left? I'm pretty bored right now, and I want to do something that actually benefits both others and myself. By doing this, I can sort of work out and at the same time save time by getting the stuff into the trunk faster. After that, you can go hang with the duo back there faster, right?"

Bard shrugged coolly. "Well, there are still a few more over there, but they're pretty heavy, you know?"

I smirked. Was he mocking me? "No need to fret, my friend. For, I, Katie Walker, shall display my awesomeness just for you three!" I pointed at the other two. "You two, watch closely and prepare to be amazed!" And thus, they were told to stand close by but far away from the carriage. Tanaka wasn't told to do anything, so he stayed in his current position. I cracked my knuckles confidently. There were 8 bags left, and they weren't too heavy, but nobody could carry them at the same time; nobody unless they were a ninja, that is. I pushed them together and grabbed a rope -don't ask where I got it from, THIS IS AN ANIME- and tied them together. I rubbed both my palms together, excited. "You guys ready?" I glanced at them. They cheered wildly for me, giving me more strength. Alright! Let's do this! I effortlessly tug onto the rope with a single pinky and carry the bag with no difficulty. As I turned to them, I spun it around a few times, making them gape at me.

"H-how is that possible?" Finni awed.

"S-Spooky!" Mey Rin merrily whispered.

"NOT ANOTHER INHUMANE ONE!" Bard screeched with his eye twitching madly. I'm guessing he's referring to Sebastian as the first.

I then flung the bags, sending them flying into the air. It landed in the back of the carriage. However, the weight and force causes the load -Tanaka or the front- to be go upwards… sending Old Tanaka flying. "TANAKA!" Mey Rin screamed in fright. I remained calm and held up both my arms forward. In a flash, Tanaka fell into my arms and said his usual, "HOH-HOH-HOH"

I then curtsied like how Sebastian always did. "Thank you very much. We hope you have enjoyed witnessing the Pure Awesomeness of Katie Walker"

SILENCE

"WHAT. ARE. YOU?!"

_**Did you hear that? **__I did! _Hooray! I amazed them with my awesomeness! I jumped around in my mind to rejoice. It feels good to impress someone. I remembered the last time I impressed someone back in Hidakagawa, and it involved Minami and a few baddies. Minami and I had just finished watching a movie nearby. We took the shorter route since it was already dark, but it involved going through the dark alleys. Minami, as usual, was a scaredy cat. I assured her that I could protect her with my martial arts awesomeness. As we exited the last of the dark alleys we had to go through to reach our neighbourhood in a small amount of time, a group of gangsters appeared.

They had been from our school, but they were the same age as Minami, though. Minami was pretty popular in our school since she was pretty. One of them tried to place the moves on her and steal MY WOMAN! _**You're copying Nova… **__SHUT UP! YOU DID IT FIRST! _Anyways, I was pretty pissed with the way they were acting with Minami so I punch them each in the balls. Then I took out a metal fork from Minami's bag which I had suspiciously found earlier. As they lay on the cold tarred road, groaning as they clutched onto their balls… I laughed sadistically into the night. Minami had been more frightened of me though.

_**YOU DO **_**NOT **_**WANT TO KNOW WHAT SHE DID WITH THE FORK…**_

After that fateful day, every time I catch a glimpse of those gangsters, they're already gone the next second. Yup, that was life for me. Mess with Minami or Emma, you'll get _Walker's wrath._

I placed the lovely butler named Tanaka down, back onto his feet. I dusted his clothing for him as he continued his usual phrase. Once I was done, he bowed in gratitude before marching back up to the carriage. Bard was the one who attacked me first. "How did you do that? Don't tell me you're from the same planet as that cold-blooded butler of ours!"

I wondered if I should tease him a little by saying, 'Old Tanaka ain't cold-blooded!' just to anger him. I chuckled inwardly. Maybe not. "Naww, I was born as an American in Japan, silly-willy! Didn't that fool of a butler of mine tell you?" He shook his head, saying how he hardly ever talked about me to them. My eye twitched in annoyance. I… see…? Well, at least I know he ain't telling them anything bad about me. "How I did that is with the power you guys know as Awesomeness" Bard sent me a look that said, 'Seriously?'. "Hey, if you don't wanna believe it; it's your loss buddy!"

"Miss Katie! Where did you learn such an amazing thing?" Mey Rin popped another question.

"No, no, Mey-Rin!" Finni corrected. "What she learnt was awesomeness which is most probably something awesome!"

I smiled, showing my teeth. "Good job, good job, Finnian" I patted his back gently. "As for where I learnt it, a magical black box spoke to me with such passionate words which made me the person who I am now" _**Black box? **_"Why, yes a MAGICAL black box… who had colors all over and spoke to me ever so gently, but sometimes shouted at me as well which made me go deaf…"

They were a little lost now, but I don't blame them. It's only to be expected, their reaction. Geez, I wonder where Ciel and those two are… seriously… I looked back at the trio who were busy trying to decipher my so-called code. "Urm… I'm going to go and hit the hay. I'll be sleeping in the carriage as we wait. Goodbye people" Walking off, I jump onto the soft seats and positioned myself in a comfortable spot. Once I was satisfied, I fell asleep instantly, not caring if the trio were still bickering like old ladies.

T

"_Anata wa mada me o samashite ir?" Someone asked me in a low and hushed ton. Who was this person? He was male, for sure. My eyes had already been opened, but I saw nothing but a single light bulb flickering on and off. Under the light illuminated a single wooden table. There were no chairs, or was I expecting one. The floor was tiled and old. There were scratch marks everywhere and the wall was not visible. The rest was darkness other than the table and the little part of the floor which the light shone on._

_The words were translated automatically, making me understand it; 'Are you awake yet?' He was asking me if I was awake. I tried to nod or even move, but it was useless. Something was controlling me not to. I didn't know what it was, or if it was the male who was speaking to me, but I didn't like it. I struggled to move even the tiniest flinch, but my efforts weren't worth it._

"_Seishintekini, anata wa, butsuri-teki ni,desuga, anata wa sōde wa arimasen" Which meant; 'You are, physically, but you aren't, mentally.' Did he give me some kind of drug that made me unable to move? Suddenly, I noticed a small shadow which looked like a head move past the table by my feet. I was on the floor, sitting against a wall, I think. "Sore wa mirikiteki ni chigainai" 'It must be nice,' he says. "Aisa kanjiru" 'To feel loved,' he continued. _

_What was he talking about? "Chichi wa sugu ni, soreha jikan ga kakarudarou to itte iru" 'Father says that soon, it will be time,' he says. I was confused; time for what? "Watashi wa kare ni hantai suruga, kare wa junbi ga deki yoridearu koto o shuchō shite iru." Which meant; 'Although I disagree with him he claims that you are more than ready.' _

_Who are you? I wanted to shout out and ask him, but I just couldn't. These damned lips wouldn't move. "Watashi wa ototo desu" I don't have a brother. He's lying! "Ile, watashi wa ototo desu" He could hear my question, and no matter what he continues to claim that he was my brother. "Anata wa Katie Walker, watashi nikun imotodesu". Translation; 'You are Katie Walker, my hated sister' Hated?_

_I glared at the air, pissed. Why, you! "Watashi wa anata ni watashi no gakusei no uchi 3ttsu o sōfu shinakereba naranai, to anata wa kachigāru chichioya no jikan ga aru baai wa watashi ga mirudearou" 'I shall send you three of my students, and I shall see if you are worth father's time'_

_Suddenly, a large shadow appeared as the stranger lurked out. I glared at the said man. It was odd; he looked vaguely familiar. He had light blue hair which almost looked like white if not for the light above his head. Both his eyes were covered by his messy tousled hair. He was dressed in a black leather jacket with a white plain T-shirt under. Overall, he looked just like my…_

"_Will you wake up and realize who I am already, you idiot?" Smiling sadistically, I realized who he was. He was my—_

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_T_

I woke up startled as I screamed out, startling more people. I opened my eyes to find myself in a carriage with Ciel who was looking very confused at my sudden outburst. I looked behind me and saw Finni, Mey Rin and Bard with the same expressions. I chuckled sheepishly and stretched my arms and legs. "Sorry, bad dream." Ciel's eyebrow knitted in suspicion before settling down to a sigh.

"You and your nightmares will be the death of me." He muttered. "Is there something wrong?" I shook my head a bit too cautiously before leaning into the carriage seat. I was seated in the middle of Ciel and Yuusuke, which was kind of odd. Tilting my head, I leaned it onto Yuusuke's shoulder instead. He didn't seem to mind, so I continued further to comfort myself. That dream… that stupid dream. That was my… my—"Katie?" I looked up at the worrying Ciel. "What was it about?" I shook my head.

"Nothing. It was nothing…"

I then took the liberty of looking around at my surroundings. We were… in an empty area that had lots of dead trees? How very… unfamiliar. I looked up and finally realized Sebastian who was at the driver's seat, holding the reins. Behind us was the other carriage that Tanaka drove. _**Pluto here I come! MUAHAHHAHAHAH! **__Oh my god, I can't wait! _I awed in understanding.My stomach suddenly growled. Sebastian smiled. "Hungry, Miss Katie?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry" I excused myself as I tried to quiet down my empty stomach. Ciel sighed again.

"I told you; next time you should listen to me and just eat something, alright?" Ciel scolded. I grinned broadly, nodding slowly. "Later on when we arrive, make sure Katie eats some food, Sebastian" He ordered, and Sebastian replied to it with his normal 'Yes, my lord'. So, we were finally at the 7th episode. Yuusuke told me that he had packed all 3 of my iPads including my phone and had put it in my bag. He even packed my clothes and stuff- which made my grin widen. I knew I could trust him!

"Thanks, Yuusuke!" I pecked him on the cheek before leaning my head on his shoulder once more. The latter scowled at me with a small blush and continued to try and ignore me. Ciel placed a hand on my shoulder and clutched it tightly, making me confused. I looked back at him. "Something wrong, Ciel me boy?" He hesitated at first, but he shook his head and allowed me to return to Yuusuke's shoulder. We finally arrived the entrance of Houndsworth and the servant trio -including Yuusuke too, I guess- were pretty disappointed and spooked out when they saw their unique taste in decoration.

"I forgot to mention it; but this is the planned construction site for the resort." Ciel stated uncaringly. The trio cried anime tears. _Oh yeah! I forgot that I actually need to tell Yuusuke about this episode! Huh, I forgot… __**You also need to thank him… with that party. **__OH YEAH! _

"Young Master…" They mumbled sadly as Tanaka did his normal quote; "Hoh, hoh!"

_TING!_

I'm guessing that was background effect, haha. If I'm not mistaken, Yuusuke should also be able to hear it. I adjusted my head so that I could whisper into his ear. "Did you hear it?" Nodding, he smirked slightly. After a few more minutes, we entered a foggy area. It was then when I noticed the old lady with the baby carriage. My eye twitched nervously. _Oh, boy… This ain't gonna be pretty. _I have this sort of trauma when I see a skeleton or bones. So, I just go into that frozen state and just freak out by screaming, or something. I ignored the part of my mind that ushered me to take a small peek just to try and act brave. Right now I think that avoiding it would be best. I buried my face in Ciel's arm instead of Yuusuke's since he was seated at the side which the old lady would appear.

"Are you alright, Katie?" Asked a concerned Ciel. I nodded assuringly and made no move to move away.

"Just dizzy" I lied as I leaned closer into him. I hope I'm not squashing him...

"Ooh! First villager spotted!" I heard Finni announce. "Tanaka, stop the carriage!" I heard their carriage halt to a stop while our kept moving forward. I heard someone hop off the carriage. "Let me help you, granny"

"Don't, Finni! You'll probably kill the poor kid!" I heard Yuusuke cry out and I heard something fall to the ground, and I also heard Finni apologize. "SHIT! Is he alright?"

And then…

_SILENCE_

"There is no baby. There is no baby anymore. The child was eaten…" The old woman calmly said before I heard her walk away with the baby carriage.

"Ea…. Ten?" I heard the trio say. I removed myself from Ciel to gaze at the minimizing back of the old woman. She started singing that weird song that made my skin tingle.

Ciel chose that time to interrupt. "That's why we're here; apparently there are some villagers who were violently murdered or went missing. The village's number has decreased a third of its size in the last 10 years." He explained as Sebastian looked over to him. "A part of my task is to find out why and put an end to the problem"

Yuusuke shot me an incredulous look. "And you kept quiet, why?" I uneasily smiled, looking back down. "Hey, what's wrong?" Damn it, he realized. Before I could deny any of his accusations, he smiled mischievously. "Hey! You were scared, weren't you?"

I froze. _**CHAA! THE BASTARD REALIZED! **_"W-What? Come on, man… quit making jokes"

Ciel raised a brow, as if he couldn't believe that I, Katie Walker, actually had a weakness. Yuusuke was still in a teasing mood though. "Oh my god, you are, aren't you?" I chewed on my bottom lip. "Yeah, you are… wow, to think that the Great and Awesome Katie Walker actually had a flipping fear for bones! Are you scared of the chicken bones you find after eating?" He barked out a laugh. I averted my eyes.

"You don't need to make such a big deal out of it..." I mumbled softly. However, it seemed he didn't hear me. He continued to laugh out loud like I had told him the funniest joke ever. Alright; he's being a real jerk now.

"Katie! Look, it's a scary bone, right there!" He mockingly pointed at the side. He peeked at my expression with a broad grin. "What you gonna do? Cry?" I'm so tempted punch him. "You gonna cry now, you big baby?" My fists clenched. I was damn pissed with him, and I wanted to kick his ass. So very badly. "Crybaby~"

That's it! I stood up abruptly, surprising him. "Sebastian, stop the carriage" The butler obeyed and pulled the reins around the horses. The vehicle slowed down till it was no longer moving. We were close by now, and I could see the town through the thick mist, though it was still far. I hopped out and landed on my feet. Ciel raised a brow, perplexed.

"Where are you going?" He asked. He must be confused with my choice of actions. He must have expected me to kill Yuusuke there and now. But I decided against it. I just needed some time to clear my head.

"I'm a Walker. I'm just going to do what Walkers do" I answered neutrally and walked forward, leaving them behind. "I'm gonna walk"

Ciel sighed and massaged his temples. The Phantomhive had no choice but to play along as well. "Very well, then Sebastian shall keep you company" Wait, what? The butler nodded and followed my example, falling into step. "Yuusuke, take the reins" Yuusuke replaced Sebastian silently. I was going to throw him a party, too... Sebastian easily fell into my pace and was now walking by my side. The two carriages followed us as we kept a distance from the others. Sebastian kept glancing at my expression for some reason. But I just ignored it.

"Does it bother you?" I asked him. The others weren't able to hear us since we had such a distance between us. Sebastian seemed to misunderstand my question. "My weakness for bones, that is. Yuusuke seemed to not believe that I could have such a pathetic flaw. Is it really that surprising?"

Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment before he smirked, amused. "How amusing, are you upset with his reaction, Miss Katie? It was truly a shock when we discovered that flaw which I have been awaiting to see. Though, it makes me wonder… will you squirm when you see one?" He darkly laughed aloud at me. "Or perhaps pathetically cry, just like Yuusuke mentioned?" He was messing with me, it was obvious. "Will you squirm when the day comes where you shall see nothing but blood and bones, Miss Katie?"

I remained silent as my steps became more monotonous than my expression. Each step grew weaker as I stayed strong, putting a concrete wall up. I couldn't let him get to me. Sebastian was a demon, not a warm-blooded demon. He wasn't sincerely kind; no, he was never kind. Not unless he had no choice, or if he had something to benefit for. I was a little upset, though, since I had always thought that maybe sometimes, if he'd ever meet me; he'd be kind. But he wasn't. That was the cruel thing. "Perhaps" I answered with a short and simple reply. "I wouldn't know. Perhaps I would squirm when the day comes, perhaps I shall scream and maybe even go crazy. Even crazier than the way I already am…"

Sebastian looked impressed. "Oh?" He averted his eyes back forward and widened his smirk. "I do not think anyone can imagine you becoming any crazier, Miss Katie" Looking like he was about to laugh, he turned back to me, this time with a real smile. "I do not mind"

What? I eyed him curiously. "What do you mean; 'you do not mind'?"

"That is my answer, it does not bother me. Your fear for bones and blood, that is." Sebastian replied neutrally. "All humans have flaws; including Dimension Travelers. It does not matter if they are small, or large, they are all the same. I have seen many weaknesses, and most of them were pathetic. For example; the fear for insects such as cockroaches." I didn't like their company either, but I don't really fear them. "or perhaps the fear for germs" Well… that was stupid. "However, it is just what makes you human, correct?" Well, that was something I would never expect to hear from Sebastian, the demon. "The more tainted you are, the more human you are. Humans are not perfect. As are Dimension Travelers. You prefer being human, do you not?" I shrugged and nodded hesitantly. Being a Dimension Traveler is awesome and all, but… being human, that's what I want to remain as. "Humans… are not perfect. However, if you have flaws, you have colors. And when you have colors; you have beauty." B-Beauty? My cheeks tinted pink bashfully. "Black, blue, red, magenta and such… different colors every time…" He looked down at me with a smile playing on his lips. "Will it not be boring if it's just the same color every time?"

Patting my head gently, he continued. "You, my dear Dimension Traveler, are the most colorful human I have ever met" W-wow… I have no words… Sebastian just, sincerely complimented me…? "Though, it was mostly caused by your uniqueness and psychotic mind" I pouted. Well, at least he said I'm colorful, right? "Making you the most extravagant human I have ever laid my eyes on" The only way I could see that he was telling the truth, was because _I didn't know if he even was telling me the truth_. In his eyes were… _nothing_. No _lies_, no _doubt_, not even a speck of _hunger_. I had been thinking that he was merely talking about my _taste_. I was _food _to him. Nothing more. Just mere _food_. But right now, he was just telling me the truth. _Not _to comfort me, _not _to get me to feel better, _not _even to get me to smile; he was doing this because he wanted it out. Right now, the only feeling the washed over me was… was… what was it? I didn't know. "You interest me, Katie"

He had called me… by my name?

"And I have already analyzed the situation. I see that it will be difficult. I have two casualties, and one of them has the upper hand, as well. However, I will not give up. For, it is fated, after all"

I felt light, and happy, but at the same time, I was so… frightened and scared. Sebastian was a big scary demon. He was hot and sexy, but strong and very well capable of doing dangerous things. He had demon eyes, and a demonic aura, and yet he was still warily kind.

"And yet," He tugged on my hand and pressed me forward, making me lean on his body. I was standing in front of him, and I couldn't see his current expression, but I had a feeling that he was smirking as usual. His breath tickled against my bare neck. "I _crave _for you" Licking my neck, I gasped aloud.

And the worst part was that I knew all this time, but I just didn't want to acknowledge it. That part of him, it wanted me. It craved for me. He wanted to eat me, swallow me whole and never leave a trace of it.

So then nobody else could have it.

Because** big scary demons **don't like _sharing_.

T

**Oh my god! I have always wanted to do this! ALWAYS! Alright, so… here it is:**

**WE ARE HAVING A COMPETITION!**

**I have no experience in hosting such an event, however, I am very excited in doing so for the first time! I hope all my readers will try to participate! It isn't really a hard or difficult competition. No, it's not some drawing competition which you will need the talent of drawing. That will not be fair to some of my readers! I love my readers so much… I LOVE THEM!**

**Instead, this is an easy competition of where all my readers can show their talents! The readers just need to make a short paragraph in around 50 words to tell me why they read this story or something like that. It's necessary to be around more than 50 words. Grammar and vocabulary does not matter here! So, feel free to let it out. I shall be awaiting the words that shall move my heart and encourage me to write more.**

**There shall be only one winner. Here are the details:**

**Deadline: 5th November 2014**

**Prizes: A story of your choosing! You get to tell me what to write, and what you want it to be about. Meaning; you can get me to write anything you want! Want me to write something which involves Katie selling a donkey to Grell, I'll do it! Want me to get Sebastian to dress as a ballerina, DONE! And also, you'll get to be in the story when it happens! So make sure you have your OC's name given as well! **

**To fill in an entry (you can fill in as many entries as you want) simply go to my profile and find the link which says; Form Entry Competition! **

**I hope you all shall participate! **

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**SINCERELY,**

**SPARROW WALKER**


	10. LORD DEER-Y-MORE?

**Summary: Katie Walker was a 14 year old girl who was an otaku. She takes up classes on martial arts and has a slave named Yuusuke Usui. However, one thing led to another and suddenly she and her slave manage to actually fall through the screen in a cinema and find themselves in a familiar world known as the Anime World and actually meet Ciel and Sebastian.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCs (KATIE WALKER/YUUSUKE USUI/EMMA TATE/MINAMI TOKURA/HARU FUJISAKI)**

**BTW, THE OC IS THE FANFIC PIC.**

**T**

Sebastian's sudden 'confession' or some people may call it a 'declaration' was left unquestioned. The demon chose to excuse himself to avoid any comments made by me; who was licked at the neck and was still a little dazed. Casualties; maybe he was talking about the two Grim Reapers which were William and Undertaker? I wasn't sure, and I couldn't get my answer sooner than I expected.

I pushed him off me, and slammed my palm on my neck which now was covered in demon saliva. "W-Whaa…?" My voice broke as the smirk remained on the demon's face. "Why did you…?" I coughed, suddenly feeling hot. My neck was oddly warm and I found it difficult to continue my question. I uncomfortably shifted. We were no longer walking, and soon enough the two carriages caught up with us.

"Is something the matter?" The Lord Phantomhive asked gruffly. He didn't have time for this. We were wasting daylight, and Ciel was never patient; that made Lord Henry Barrymore far worse. My cheeks warmed once I shifted my eyes onto Yuusuke who had a small smirk of his own.

I shook my head and busied myself by chewing on my bottom lip nervously. What happened just now had to be something every Black Butler fangirl wanted to experience. I should just… enjoy it, right? I don't know… Perhaps I should just wack my head with a glass bottle or something if otherwise.

However, maybe I should ask Sebastian why the sudden interest. I mean; is it because I'm a Dimension Traveler, is that all? Was that the whole reason? It made sense, maybe; since he was the only demon working under the Phantomhive name. It would only be rational that Ciel would order him to do such a thing because he didn't want to go through such a trouble which included a bunch of demons and angels after me. Plus, the sooner Sebastian claims or eats me, the faster he returns back to serious Sebastian who can control his thirst for my blood. At least, I think that's how it is.

I turned to Sebastian with a small twinge of confidence. Alright, here goes nothing. I opened my mouth and spoke aloud. "Young Master," He abruptly cut me off before I could have the chance to ask him my questions. "It seems that Miss Katie no longer feels comfortable with my presence, perhaps she should have a different escort?"

_W-What?_ I eyed him. _What made him think that?_ Ciel spared a glance at me before nodding. "It seems that you are right, Sebastian." _I am not! Hey, dude! Back me up!_ I screamed out in my mind, asking for the usual idiot for help. However, the only reply which came by was a small groan. I glanced at her and groaned as well. She was drunk. I suppose that lick was too much for my perverse friend that she had to drink in order to restrain herself from actually raping Sebastian here and now.

"Very well, then. Bard" The blonde American's head popped out curiously. "It seems that Katie does not enjoy the presence of Sebastian. You can keep her company, right?" Bard shrugged and said sure before stepping down from the carriage. I watched with narrowed eyes as Sebastian climbed back up Ciel's carriage, his playful eyes never once leaving mine. Ciel ignored my upsetting eyes to declare that it was getting late and that we hadn't much time left.

And thus, our entourage continued the journey once more. I sighed for the hundredth time since I was still a bit aggravated from that interaction with Sebastian. Bard couldn't help but ask me, "What did that butler do to you?" His voice dripped with that American accent, making me remember that he was beside me, walking along the path I had been walking on.

I almost jumped up in surprise. Luckily, I managed to keep both my feet on the ground. "Well… er, he said something pretty weird." That was technically the truth. "And then when I tried to ask him about it, this happened" I gestured to his new presence by my side. "I never knew that Sebastian could be this weird…"

Bard shrugged. "Hasn't he always been like that?" He's got a point there… the demon WAS in love with cats and I think he'd rape one if possible. I shivered, creeped out, when I tried to picture… such a scene. Someone get me a bucket!

"That butler… grrr…" I could tell Bard was pissed with Sebastian. Bard loved destruction and explosions –like a certain Deidara (1), am I right?- while Sebastian was the complete opposite. He was the one who had to clean up after Bard's messes and always ruined the blonde's fun. Plus, he DID always have a habit of discouraging the poor cook who was terrible at his job. "One day, I'll show him

that I can do something! That darn butler!"

It was kind of weird seeing Bard complaining about Sebastian. It was probably because not many people actually dislike Sebastian. Why, you ask; because he was perfect! He had the hotness, he had the politeness, he had the gentlemanly aura and he owned thee awesomeness! _**Why are you complimenting someone you should be mad at for sexually harassment? **__Sebastian's too hot to be mad at! __**You're right… he's too hot!**_

Other than that reason, Sebastian was usually the one who'd complain about Bard. Here are the few basic topics he has used to converse with the Young Master Ciel about our dear friend, Baldroy; "Young Master, Bard has yet again destroyed another kitchen of yours", "Young Master, Bard has set fire to the garden", "Young Master, Bard has successfully managed to bomb tonight's dinner. I request another few minutes to prepare the meal once more"

Ah, Bard. You're hopeless…

"But it's pretty weird. I thought you'd just kill him straight. And I thought I was the one who's be patting his back right now" Bard pointed out. "Instead you just… walked away. Why?"

I smugly looked at him with an impressed smile. Mwoh…? He actually caught on. "Well, to be honest; I realize that these days… I've been pretty harsh on Yuusuke"

"Really? What'd you do?"

"Hmm… let's see… I forced him to become my butler, I separated him from his real family in Japan, I sort of kicked him in the balls from behind, kicked him around, punched him, and probably killed his pride too by allowing Lizzie to… you know what happened, right?" Bard gawked, suddenly feeling immense pity for Yuusuke, his friend. 'This little girl is a real sadistic monster, alright', he mumble- Wha-hey! I heard that! He backed away from me, making me feel as though he was scared of me. "I'm not gonna kick anyone's balls anymore, honest!" I promised loudly. _**REMEMBER KIDS; THIS IS WHAT EVIL LOOKS LIKE!**_

Bard's stiff shoulders relaxed, allowing me to continue. "As I was saying, so I realized that I never thanked him for enduring the pain. Plus, he's always been by my side for all this time. And he's… well… a really good friend of mine… so…" I shyly admitted, looking away. "So… I guess you can say that I'm trying to control my temper, for his sake"

He raised a brow. "Really?" I nodded quickly, feeling warmth spread across my cheeks once more. "Wow, that's real considerate of you" We continued to walk at a moderate pace as the other two carriages followed us. I kicked the dirt with my boots just to feel the heck out of it while Bard continued to look impressed. "I think he'll really appreciate it. But what he did just now, I hope you'll forgive him! I'm sure he'll apologize soon enough"

I shrugged. To be honest, I don't really care if he's going to apologize. I think it's fair for him not to since I never do apologize to him when I hurt his pride both physically and mentally. So, I just got what's coming to me, I guess. "It doesn't matter if he plans to or not. Because I plan to throw him a celebration while we're here!"

"Are you sure you should do it here?" He asked, remembering the terrible taste the villagers had for decorations. "I mean; I don't think he's a fan of Horror"

I winked playfully at him. "Trust me! You'll know it till you see it!"

T

We finally entered the inner areas of the village where there was no mist or fog. I spotted the blue sea. The view was even better than the one in the anime. I mean; now that I was up close I could REALLY see the beauty.

"Now that's a bit more like it!" Bard exclaimed, awing at the truly magnificent view from up here. "Is this what you were talkin' about?" He asked, unable to pry his eyes off the water which reflected the light shining from the bright sun which was now visible. I nodded, sending him a proud look which he was unable to see.

Turning behind, I could see the others busying themselves as they also decided to look at the beach. The colors of the water changed from blue to a darker shade or a lighter shade as the sun disappeared and reappeared once more. Ciel took a short brief glance at it before turning away to act like a boss as usual. _**LIKE A BOSS! **__LIKE A BOSS. __**LIKE A BOSS! **__LIKE A BOSS. _

And thus the constant repeatings of the sentence repeated till… well... NEXT SCENE!

T

We entered the village area where we could see buildings and people. It wasn't a very colorful and cheerful village. It was quite greyish and more like a ghost town –not many people walking around and it was very silent. Even though there was no fog; the aura still stood for its name –down right creepy!

I flinched at the sound of a bark. Don't get me wrong; I don't hate dogs. I just tend to get a more jumpy than I usually am when I confront them. It's most probably because I had a bad past with them. When I was 4, I remember being chased by 3 big, black dogs. I had bruises, scars and a broken leg. I was then saved by a boy. He was around 10 years old. He brought me to the orphanage and he gave me a new life. His name was Hiro. I've always treated Hiro like an older brother since he had this habit of sticking with me. He always protected me and loved me like a little sister. One day, there was this couple that came in and they wanted Hiro to be their son. Hiro's never been picked before. Many couples said that he was too old and that his chance was gone. He said that he would go with a condition; he wanted me to come along. I was 6 at that time, but they didn't want me. He didn't want to go, but I told him to. An opportunity like that might never come again. He felt guilty, sure, but I didn't mind. He was a good guy, so he pretty much deserved a good family that loved him. I didn't want him to suffer because of me.

I looked to my right and noticed a brown haired guy kneeling down as he played with a dog. The other dogs in the cage a few meters away from him were watching them socialize –I presume. "Ah~" I heard Mey Rin moan as she stared at him dreamily. "It's as if he's cuddling me as well"

I merely chuckle. "Trust me Mey-Rin, you can do MUCH better than him" I talk to myself even though she couldn't hear me from such a distance. "There are hot guys everywhere. There are two hotties on that carriage," I gestured to Yuusuke and Sebastian. Don't get me wrong. Yuusuke's hot and all but I'm not into him, alright?! "One cutie there and one cutie next to you" Ciel and Finnian. "And one who's your ideal type right here"

Bard shot an annoyed glance at me. "What are you talkin' about, you kid?"

I merely grinned playfully poked his cheek just for the heck of it, making his annoyance grow as he prayed that my craziness and randomness was not infectious.

T

I eyed the two fellow Americans who got all chatty as they strolled along like they were in a park. Honestly, was she seriously going to walk there all the way? I rolled my eyes and focused back to where I was since we seemed to be nearing our destination.

"We're nearing the allocated destination, Ci-Young Master" I voiced out my words, almost forgetting that I had to call him 'Young Master'. No, I do NOT like Ciel. Why? Because he completely spoils Katie! That girl didn't deserve all goody goody stuff! However, yeah sure. I feel a little bad for teasing her and all just now. But I can apologize later! Why would I apologize right now? I'm still bloody mad at her for bringing us here for no bloody reason! And all of a sudden I'm speaking Ronald Weasley language! Bloody Hell! _**This British atmosphere is changing you! **__You're probably right! _

I looked around at the surroundings which were extremely dog-friendly. "Ugh… so many dogs" I groaned out. I wasn't a fan of dogs.

Ciel's eyebrows rose. "Oh? You don't like dogs, Yuusuke?"

I shook my head. "I guess you can say we never got along. One bit my foot once and it was infectious. I couldn't walk for a whole month. Ever since then, dogs have been growling at me when I walk by like I have some sort of dog disease or something…"

"Then, what kind of animal do you like, Mr. Usui?" Sebastian asked with that monotonous voice of his. I don't know why, but ever since he had some kind of conversation with Katie; he's been grinning like some guy who's accomplished something.

I had a real bad feeling about that. "Rabbits" I answered simply. "They were cute and fluffy. Plus they weren't really hard to handle either." Ciel made a sound that sounded like a huff, making me sigh. "And before you ask, I don't really mind cats. They're not bad, for sure. But sometimes their need for affection is a little too much. If you like, pet them a few times. The next day, the thing's following you all the way home; making your brother adopt her. They're way too clingy"

Sebastian smirked. "Ah, right. I forgot that you were one who got bored with only one. You are the type who enjoys more than one, correct?"

Ignoring the demon's smart comment, I asked him. "How about you, Sebastian?"

"I prefer the presence of a feline." I expected that. He was in LOVE with them for Kami's sake! I'm telling you, he'd rape one when possible! What does he see in them anyway? "The smoothness of their skin make glass feel jealous, the sweet temptation which one feels whenever they let out their elegant noises bring the quality of fine music to deflate" Ew… That sounded so wrong. "Their adorable and small-like paws make me yearn to be as beautiful as such a creature!"

Although I was facing forwards, I could still see the all of a sudden bright backdrop behind the erotic-faced Sebastian who finally decided to seize his poem-reading for one day. Ciel raised an eyebrow at his butler. "You like cats?" Sebastian nodded calmly. "Then what are your exact feelings for dogs?" That's right; Katie mentioned yesterday that Sebastian didn't like dogs. What were the demon's actual thoughts about this particular species, I wonder? His figure tensed behind me as the backdrop shattered like glass.

"Bonding their wills via a carrot and stick approach instils obedience in them. Such a wonderful scene, is it not?" He asked from the scene earlier with the dogs. "However, the dogs themselves are also to blame. Doing everything they can to court humans and gladly accepting a collar around their neck…" Cats do the same thing, but rabbits don't wear collars!

"It is a completely unfathomable concept to me." Ciel looked around, finally realizing his surroundings. I followed his actions and did so myself. "Well then, to answer your question, my lord, I shall. While I am quite a cat person, I do not like dogs." I looked up and noticed a couple eyeing us like we were bad news. "Actually, I detest them." Detest? Wow, that was weird…

"Woof!"

I gave him a thumbs up without looking at him. He was genius. Just, Genius.

T

I then noticed we were reaching a two-pathway as Bard continued to elaborate about the

"Take a left here, Miss Katie" Sebastian informed me loudly. I nodded and waved him off. We took the one on the left which would lead up to a lone house, or small mansion. I didn't know the difference. If I remember correctly, we were at some guy named Lord Henry Barrymore or something's house. As we arrived in front of the place, a flash or purple and white appeared out of the corner of my eye. One word; Angela. I gritted my teeth. When she first saw me, her eyes widened as if she was surprised that a Dimension Traveler would make an appearance! However, she then smirked joyously as if she totally saw through me and approached Sebastian to ask if we were the company they had been expecting.

Sebastian nodded as he eyed her with suspicion. _Excellent job, Sebastian! _Angela bowed and welcomed us to Barrymore Castle. _Castle, she says. This place isn't even that big!__I knew it was Barrymore! _She said that her master was waiting for our arrival. Yuusuke whistled lowly, checking the maid out. I'll have to warn him later on, I suppose.

"Aah-choo!" I sneezed into a handkerchief that Ciel had given me earlier. Apparently, I also had a bit of a cold.

"Bless you" Angela said, and I thanked her. I know, I know; I just thanked a total perfectionist who is a bad guy in this story. But it was the polite thing to do! I suddenly realized that this story is sort of like The Lego Movie! Oh my god, it is! _**Sebastian as Batman, awesome! **_The servant trio awed at the pretty maid. Finni was the one who was mostly attracted to her.

Sebastian helped me down the carriage, followed by Ciel. We then entered the so-called-castle with Angela walking in front of us. We followed her into a room where there were lots of… ugh… dead animals. I shivered outwardly at the sight of their heads. "C-Creepy…" I mumbled as I stared at them. There were deer, bears, deer, deer, more deer… _**What does this guy have against deers!? **__I'm surprised you out of all people would ask that question… _

_WHIP! _

"Kyaa!" I look to my right to find Lord Barry-I-don't-like-deer-more whipping the perfectionist maid, Angela. "What's with this little Chihuahua? I was told to welcome the Queen's envoy!" Ciel deadpanned as the background changed and turned into colorful colors and on them were the many copies of the word; Chihuahua. Sebastian however was unamused as he stared. Yuusuke did the same as though he was used to it. We were also in chibi mode. I looked down at myself. "Interesting…" I mumbled.

_WHIP! WHIP! WHIP! WHIP! _

"Angela, are you not even capable of something as simple as that?" He yelled. I don't get why he has to be _that _dramatic. _**You aren't the only one wondering that… **_

My eye twitched_**. Man, that doesn't look pretty… Just remember that the stupid maid is an angel. **__I think I'd know that! I'm not stupid enough to actually- __**You know what? **__What? __**Let's do it! **__Say what?!_

"_**CHICKEN WINGS!" **_Darth Vader screamed outwardly, making the whipping seize and everyone's eyes on me like I was some crazy mamacita. My screaming stopped as I looked around proudly to see what I've done. _**"Good! Now that I have your attention-"**_

"-How dare you scream at me, you insolent little rodent?!" The man barked back, furious. "Would you like to join her to suffer the same fate-"

"OI!" I shouted even louder than the tone he had used earlier, making him flinch back in shock. "WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING, YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"Who do you think you're talking to, you child?!"

I pointed at him rudely. "There!" I yelled. "Yes, you! The ugly pig-faced fatso in the shit-colored suit!" I heard Yuusuke muffle a chuckle with a palm slapped to his mouth. "I'm talking to you! Not your fat butt, not your ugly beard! You know, I happen to be a fan of beards! If I was ever a guy, I'd want a freakin' beard! But after seeing yours, YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO BEARDMEN-KIND!"

His eye twitched wildly. However, he made no move to deny the fact that he was, indeed, a disgrace to BeardMen Kind. _**He really is, isn't he? **__Yes, yes he is… _"Now! The thing that I was trying to say was…" I gestured down at the lady with her knees on the floor looking as injured as possible. "Why did you whip her?"

"It's called teaching! It's how we make our pets behave!"

"TEACHING?!" I screeched out. "DAFAQ YOU BE TALKIN' BOUT BITCH?! DID YOUR FUCKIN' MOTHAA TEACH YOU LIKE THAT?!"

He backed up, probably a bit taken aback. "N-No…"

"YOU WANT ME TO FUCKIN' CALL YOUR MA? I CAN CALL HER RIGHT NOW! TELL HER; _**YEAH, HELLO. YEAH HI MRS. BARRYMORE! YOU KNOW-**_" I played with my hair as I placed my invisible phone on my ear just to mock him- "_**Henney-Wenney's been whipping… And he says that it's called teaching~" **_

For some reason, the look on Angela's face was just priceless. Seriously, I never thought the woman could make such a derpy face! MUAHAHHA! He laughed haughtily. "My mother's been dead for years!"

I shook my head, disappointed in his behaviour. And he thinks it's a good thing… "EXCELLENT! JUST EXCELLENT! SORRY TO BREAK IT TO YA BUT YOUR MA'S BEEN SITTING IN THE FRONT ROW, WATCHIN' YOU WITH THOSE OWL-NIGHT EYES OF HERS AS YOU CONTINUE TO BREAK HER ALREADY BROKEN HEART!"

Yuusuke, Ciel and Sebastian followed my example and shook their heads. "Tsk, tsk… naughty Henney-Wenney"

"Which is filled with disappointment!" Yuusuke added.

I snapped my fingers and nodded. "Yup! Yup! He's right!" _**Oh my gawd, this is fun… keke! **__IKR! _"ANOTHER THING MY FRIEND DARTH VADER WOULD LIKE TO ASK; _**YOUR NAME IS SUPPOSED TO BE LORD **_**BARRY**_**MORE RIGHT?" **_She emphasized the 'Barry'. The latter nodded hesitantly. "_**THEN TELL ME!" **_Gesturing with an arm out, she mentioned the decorations which hung on the wall. "_**WHY ARE THERE MORE DEERS THAN BEARS, HUH?!"**_

SILENCE

"W-What?" Everyone asked in disbelief.

I sighed, devastated that the others haven't realized it yet. "LOOK AROUND PEOPLE! YOU SEE THOSE HEAD DECORATION THINGIES! THERE ARE MORE DEERS THAN BEARS!" My head snapped towards the owner of this house. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH DEERS, HUH? YOU GOT A PROBLEM?!" I hissed with the fake venom I managed to find in a few storage boxes located in my random mind. "YOUR NAME IS SUPPOSED TO BE LORD BEAR-Y-MORE! NOT LORD DEER-Y-MORE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Finally, he raised his whip and took a flick of his wrist before the weapon came crashing down towards me. I effortlessly take hold of the other end and yanked it hard, causing Lord Barrymore to fall on his face. As he took time to raise it, I folded the whip and handed it to Yuusuke for the moment. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up to face me. His eyes were red and wide, ready to kill me… if he even could, I added chastely. "I AM GONNA CALL MY FRIENDS, ELLIOT AND BOOG (2), AND IMMA TELL 'EM THEY GOT SOME MEAT TO EAT! AND THAT MEAT'S YOU, FOOL!"

I let him go and ignored the slumped form of Lord Barrymore on his floor once more. Going towards Yuusuke, I patted his shoulder kindly. "Keep this weapon to protect yourself, young one" Sebastian smiled wryly at Yuusuke while Ciel's eyes sparkled in amusement -awkward! He just rolled his eyes and kept it in his humongous pocket… Hmm… I nodded approvingly and decided to make my exit. However, I stop halfway to pause and add another comment to the Lord Henry Barrymore before Katie Walker would leave the building.

"IMMA SUE YOU IN COURT TOMORROW! STAY SEXXAY BITCHEZ!"

(Background: "Who was that?", "I have never seen her in my entire life.", "She did not come with us", and finally. "Please ignore everything that has just happened for she is a simple nutcase")

T

_**And from that day forth, Lord Henry Barrymore learnt his lesson to never approach a crazy nutcase again; for, he might just lose his whip again.**_

_**THE END**_

…_**. for now… hue hue hue…**_

**References: Deidara (1) member of Akatsuki. One of the famous and popular villains in the anime, Naruto Shippuden. This particular character has a peculiar love for explosions and destructions and claims that they are true art.**

**Elliot and Boog (2) a deer and a bear respectively from the movie Open Season. **

**I'm still waiting for more entries! I hope people will join because the competition is easy and doesn't require any talent or anything. It just requires your honesty and what you think about the story. **

**What did you think of this chapter? Sorry if there's not much action. He he he!**

**I shall see you in the next chapter where I announce the winner, probably! **


	11. IT'S A WET DOG

**Summary: Katie Walker was a 14 year old girl who was an otaku. She takes up classes on martial arts and has a slave named Yuusuke Usui. However, one thing led to another and suddenly she and her slave manage to actually fall through the screen in a cinema and find themselves in a familiar world known as the Anime World and actually meet Ciel and Sebastian.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCs (KATIE WALKER/YUUSUKE USUI/EMMA TATE/MINAMI TOKURA/HARU FUJISAKI)**

**BTW, THE OC IS THE FANFIC PIC.**

**T**

_**Well, that was most interesting! **__I agree, his resistance was at first excellent. Though, it seems confusion got the best of him… so… yeah. __**He was very entertaining. **__Let's make a deal and do this to every villain in this anime! __**I agree! And I'll be there with you to help out to find something random! **__No need! I'm random even WITHOUT you. __**If you say so, compadre!**_

Exiting the small castle, I broke free of its chains that tried to hold me down. Of course they weren't real, but I was starting to feel a bit ghastly standing in that room, surrounded by dead animals' heads. I shivered rather disturbed by their choice of interior decorating. Seriously, what was so cool with dead animals? The familiar cold breeze hits my face; reminding me of Hidakagawa.

I confirmed my observation that the three musketeers were still busy unloading the bags filled with sorts. Bard was screaming at Finni to actually start working since the strawberry blonde was busy loitering around in one of his fantasies with a particular angelic maid in white. The whole reason why I decided to leave was not only because of the uncomfortable atmosphere inside, but also because I knew that they were going to busy talking about boring topics and such. Honestly, I should have downloaded Sket Dance(1) on Macaroni to watch later on with someone. But all I have are the Back to the Future trilogy and a few other ones that I never really had the time to watch. I guess I'll use the time since I'm here to watch them with someone who belonged to this world just to mess up their minds a little, hehe. Their reactions shall be expected to be hilarious.

"Oh, Miss Katie!" Mey Rin realized my very presence which was helping them out by holding the door open for the clumsy maid to enter. She smiled gratefully and bowed her head to thank me. "Thanks very much! I really appreciate the help. Though, I thought you were going to be with the Young Master! This castle is rather spacious, do you not think, Miss Katie?" She walks past me and places a box down by the large pile which was… arranged _neatly_ and turned back to me, fixing her peculiarly large and opaque glasses. "Is Miss Angela's master just as wonderful and kind as she is?"

I awkwardly shifted my eyes elsewhere. "Well, kind ain't the word but… he's got this beard that… is not particularly good… and I wouldn't would but shall and won't however can and would but shouldn't and will say that he is not but is and can be clarified and shall it is not but perhaps the truth that he is a disgrace to BeardMen Kind." I finished off with the smallest smirk that I could manage to muster up. Mey Rin quizzically knitted her brows together, unable to understand my code. "However, I predict that he's going to be needing a lot of WHIP cream when he shaves it off." My smile only widened after I heard a sad trumpet go off. Of course, nobody else could hear it since we were in an anime and it was just a sound effect. **(A/N: In any case anyone realized, Lord Barrymore doesn't really have a beard in the first place; just side burns. But Katie seems to believe that every man who has side burns MUST be accompanied by a beard too. Therefore concludes her dissatisfaction in her heart when she glances at the lord himself)**

Mey Rin nodded as though she understood -she probably didn't- before bolting out the building to get the other bags. I wrung my hand around a small briefcase's handle, I held the door open by placing the luggage down on the floor and stopped the door from moving any further. _Good, now that that's settled, _I eyed the mess, _I can finally fix this horrid sight before one of the Aristocrats whine around in their British accents, ugh! __**Well that's just racist! **__They're aristocratic people; I'm just talking about the aristocrats NOT the British. __**Rankist **_**(A/N: PROBABLY NOT A REAL WORD)**

Just as I started, another shadow entered the small castle. This time, it was the young farmer who looked like he was still daydreaming. Honestly! What's so good about that goody two shoes Angela anyway? She's not that pretty, right? _**You know, if you can say that her genderbend is hot, then that means she's just equally as hot as a girl! **__W-Whaa…? _I stammered inwardly, rather taken aback by the truth. Well, that was true… I guess. By science and logic that was true.

B-But that doesn't change anything! I'm still gonna be on Team Demon, and Team Grim Reaper! No hottie white-haired angel can get me… but that angel is really pretty and really hot and sexy and beautiful even in guy form and- _**Snap out of it, woman! **_Darth Vader randomly jumped in front of me and shoved a picture of William T. Spears in my face. _**Remember who you really are! **_I pushed her away., controlling myself from laughing. _Oh shut up, this is ridiculous! I'mma arrange them bags now SHUSH! _

Once I finally managed to shut her up, I continued my job. There were around 15-20 bags at the moment. I spotted mine in the front and squealed like a little girl. Oh geez, why am I getting all worked up for a bag? Well, the bag was pretty nice. It was purple and had brown and gold leather linings all over. It also looked more like a suitcase than a Victorian bag. However there weren't any rollers at the bottom like a usual future person had been expecting. No, sorry but we're still in the 1800's right now.

Finni disappeared and in came in the joyous Tanaka who had been balancing a few bags on his head with no difficulty. "Heyyo!" I waved at him and took away the bags on his head. "Are those all of them?" Tanaka nodded and bowed before departing back to the carriage. "Then why are you going back there?" I asked curiously. He gestured to the two carriages which were still in the same position as before. I ohh-ed and finally understood. Ah, he had to go and park the carriages somewhere under a shade in any case it rained. I stepped out with the old man and looked up at the sky that wasn't visible at the moment since dark clouds had decided to gather above us. The butler then brought the first carriage into… somewhere… whilst Bard handled the other one. Mey Rin and Finni retreated into the castle where I had finally finished arranging the luggages according to their respective sizes and colors. The bigger ones were at the back and the smaller ones in front. There were 3 colors so 3 columns! _**You must be feeling so satisfied that you did something that EVERYONE can do… **__He he he… Let me bask in my glory; I hate chores and you know it_

Just as Tanaka thought, it came down pouring the next second. We were glad to be back in the castle where it was thankfully dry. Finni awed at my work. "Wow! You did a good job on arranging the suitcases, Miss Katie!"

Winking at the charming young man, I went by his side and tugged his hand towards me. "Hey, hey! Wanna go and play in the rain?" _**Haven't you learnt your lesson yet, young lady? **_Both Mey Rin and Finni sent me mutual looks that spoke Darth Vader's words. I sheepishly grinned. "Kidding~" I assured them. "But still, can we do something fun? I'm bored! I got nothing to do! I might die from the boredom! HELP! BORES IS ATTACKING!"

T

The Barrymore maid, Angela, had been brutally dealt with earlier which caused her to find difficulty in serving the delicious desserts on the tray. Sebastian looked like he wasn't going to make any move to help her in the task so I stepped up next to the lady covered in bruises. "Please, let me" She nodded slowly and moved aside. I placed a slice of Blueberry Cake on a plate and passed it to Ciel who nodded in thanks. I did the same for Lord Barrymore, but he just glared at me from behind the papers he held. I guess he was mad at me since Katie took away his whip and gave it to me instead. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him and stiffly went back to my spot next to Sebastian.

"I apologize for not being able to serve tea. However, it seems that all the tea has disappeared…" She unsurely informed before bowing weakly. **(A/N: If anyone remembers, there will be no tea for 2 chapters. In the next chapter, tea will finally be approved in this story.)**

The angelic maid disappeared from our sight to tend to Bard, Mey Rin and Finni who were probably in the building by now; the rain was visible through the glass window located behind Barrymore's chair.

The man threw the papers on the table and stubbornly crossed his arms. "This isn't even worth discussing. No matter what you propose, I am not willing to sell." I was sure if Katie was here, she'd scream 'Why DA FUCK not?' in his face. Ciel's cover here was to receive permission from this Lord Henry Barrymore to make a resort here. I didn't understand what was so good about this place though. It seems more like a freakshow town filled with… well… freaks.

Ciel's expression remained neutral and made no move to act like Katie. I mean, who would? "State your reason"

He looked at him with a serious expression. "Because of the curse" My eyes narrowed in suspicion while Ciel continued to have a cold look on his face, bemused.

"Oh, what curse are you talking about exactly?" Ciel questioned, curious.

I felt the room grow cold. This was like another ghost story. I remember being stuck in class with Haru and Minami once at night and we were locked in. So, to pass the time, we decided to tell some scary stories. The cold and dark atmosphere really brought the spookiness alive! Speaking about those two, I wonder if they're alright. Actually, I really just wonder if we're the talk of the town right now.

"This village and its dogs have existed for centuries. Anyone who interferes with us will be cursed" I don't really believe that the dogs have been here for centuries since they don't really have that long of a lifespan! "In a most horrible way" He added with a threatening glare and stood up from his seat, eyes still on Ciel. He slammed his fists on the table furiously. "Even the Queen cannot lift the curse. Your mission is pointless! Anyone who acts against the wishes of the Barrymore family," He gestures to himself. "is destined to meet an unimaginably terrible end!"

Ciel was expected to nod and understand the terms before leaving this village along with the others. At least, that was what I hoped. I didn't like this place one bit, and I'm going to admit that I'm sort of a scaredy cat when it comes to ghosts and other stuff. However, knowing that this was Ciel… that will never happen.

He mustered up a smile as though he was unaffected by the glares and warnings Barrymore sent him. "My, my… how interesting." I sighed inwardly. The two masters -Katie and Ciel- were more alike than they thought after all. But Katie would probably say the same thing in a more arrogant or proud manner like she was some sort of Superman. For example; "Hah! Curse my ass, butt-face! I'mma screw your bullshit of a curse then stick a pitchfork through your-" _**That's enough! Kids are watching! **_

Sweat trailed down his face as he shockingly said, "What?!"

Ciel placed both his palms together and closed his eye. "You've peaked my curiosity. I'd like to see this dreadful curse of yours, Lord Henry" Forget that! YOU CAN SEE THE STUPID CURSE ON KATIE'S IPAD! YOU CAN EVEN PAUSE AND PLAY, DAMMIT! _**Skip too!**_

He gritted his teeth, enraged with the undisturbed Earl seated across the long wooden table. I glanced over at Sebastian who had not moved an inch since the first minute we entered. Oh, Ciel… I really hate you.

T

"THIS is your way of FUN?" I glanced back and forth from the two servants to the so-called-source of fun. "I can die right now, and it'll be caused by my lack of interest." Why on earth would they think that this would be fun? This is more of a chore though…

Finni and Mey Rin looked away with a small smile on their faces. "Well… we aren't allowed to do anything else so…" STILL! I think I'm better off back in the meeting room with Ciel, Sebby and Yuu-chan. Yes, I call Yuusuke Yuu-chan now. Why? Now, now… I think the real question is; 'Why NOT?' I think they're done by now though.

We were in the servant kitchen which seemed more like a prison. The walls seemed so dull and the mood was dead; seriously, even Ciel is considerate enough to make the servant's quarters look at least alive! Whoever designed this place has no heart! _**Well, at least there's a window… **__I guess you're right. _It also looks a bit homey with the shelves stacked with jars and stuff on the walls. I felt like choking myself right now but I was already suffocating from the boredom. We could really tell that this building was old judging by the cracks and scratches on the wall.

"It's a wet dog" Finni stated rather hesitantly with a sweet smile on his face. I almost felt like screaming at him since he just said something bullshitty obvious. On the cemented floor was seated a pup, soaked out of his life. He must've been in the rain. _**Poor guy… **__If it was a cat, I'd pity him! _Darth Vader gasped. _**Katie! How could you be so heartless? **__It's the truth. _"I found her earlier in the rain. The poor puppy looked so sad and lonely. So I thought; why not?"

I sighed and propped a hand on the side of my waist. "I don't think you understand, Finni. Don't you think the owner of this house will get pissed because you did this without his permission?"

He gave me a carefree smile. "I'm sure he understands! After all, he loves these dogs, doesn't he?"

_*Internal face-palm (x100)*_

Oh boy, you have no idea how wrong you are… I looked down to the puppy who kept shivering every now and then. I guess she's cold. "Well… I guess we can give him a warm bath and some milk. But we gotta keep him a secret because… well" I laughed lightly. "The boss of this house ain't ever gonna meet your expectations!" I put my palms on my knees and bent down slightly to get a good look at the thing. "So, anyone up for some dog-sitt...ing…" When I turned around, there was nothing but air which replaced their original positions.

"Really?! You're the only maid in this entire estate?" Bard exclaimed in surprise- _**W-W-Wait! When did he get here? **_The trio were reassembled once more at the table with a particular maid which I dislike.

"HEY! I WAS TALKING HERE!" I screeched with a fist in the air. They ignored my protests and whines, interested in conversing with the maid. I noticed her give me a swift glance and smirk. Damn her….!

"You can handle it yourself, can't you, Miss Katie?" Finni said bluntly, eyes shaped as hearts never leaving Angela. W-What da?! Did he just? Did he just? Oh no he didn't…

"Yes! You said you hadn't anything to do earlier!" Mey Rin added with a wide grin on her face, not meant for me but for Angela.

"After all, you're a superhuman aren't you?" Bard. I. Will. Kill. You. I thought you were on my side! All of you are traitors to mankind! To hell to you! _**You.. you.. you.. **__What the hell are you trying to do? __**I'm trying to echo it, duh! **__WHY? __**To annoy you, he he.**_

My urge to decapitate all three of them died down when the puppy in front of me trembled lightly. Looking back at them, I was sure that they wouldn't stop talking for a while. I looked back down at the animal who stared back at me with those eyes which shone animatedly. I sighed, knowing what was coming to me, and I knew I had absolutely no choice in the matter. I grabbed her and wrapped her in my arms, keeping her warm.

"Let's get you all cleaned up" The puppy barked happily and waved her tail. I sniffed her and regretted it greatly. "And a shower. Definitely a shower"

T

"There you go! All done with your bath!" The puppy barked in delight after I ruffled her fluffy head. Oh my gods! She is SO cute! I think I'm gonna name her… hmm… She tilted her head, looking right back at me in confusion. She was like; 'Why is this human staring at me in such content and determination in her eyes?' She then froze stiffly. 'Oh no, I hope she hasn't fallen in love for my cuteness. Doesn't she realize our love is forbidden for we are not categorized as the same species?! That and I'm not homosexual!'

I laughed awkwardly and sent her an intense glare, sending her a sweat-drop by her small left ear. Can Dimension Travelers talk to animals? Ooh~? _**You're asking too many questions about Dimension Travelers! **__Am I? __**Yeah! And you probably can't! **_

I chewed on my lower lip to stop me from sighing. I can't help from being curious, can I? I thought I was only human weeks ago, and then suddenly I find out that I'm a Dimension Traveler and that I have chakra. Dimension Travelers are the most intellectual kind in the entire universe; how was someone who usually had an average score expected to receive such information?

Travelling through dimensions, my life could have been an entire lie. Because if that were true, then wouldn't that mean that I was actually from this world? Why was there chakra running through my veins? _**Dimension Travelers can travel through different dimensions as many times as they want; including the Naruto World. If someone travels there and gives birth to a baby that has chakra, what does that mean, Katie? **__Um. That means she had sex with a ninja. __**Yes. And so, that doesn't mean that you have to be specifically from this world correct? You could be from the Naruto World. **__So. Cool. __**That's only a possibility, alright? **__Okay! Wait, why the sudden personality change? __**I have no idea what you're talking about, bitss. **__There's the rude mental voice that lives in my brain whom I recognize as a Star Wars villain._

Ugh, stop thinking about this, Walker. You'll get stressed then get white hair! I shook my head. I had the towel hung in the bathroom once there was no use for it no more since the puppy was done at the final stage which was drying. The puppy in my arms was now warm and dry. She barked at me before licking my cheek as if to thank me. Alright! Now to name her... White? _**Snow White? **__Genius! __**Check the butt! **_I turned her around and found myself disappointed. _**It's a guy? **__Yup... __**What do we name him then? **__We'll think about this later!_

I bashfully chuckled. "Hey! Don't get your slobber all over me, you mutt" How mean of me, but dog saliva was never nice so I think I'll have to pass. I had asked Angela earlier to show me where the nearest bathroom was to avoid a kitchen disaster. And I'm glad to say that it was an excellent idea; he was thrashing and running around everywhere. It's like he didn't like water! He was a dog! Not a feline!

As I busied myself in separating the animal from my face, I felt a presence by the door of the laundry room. I instantly tensed when I found out who the newcomer was. "You seem to be enjoying yourself, Miss Walker" Speaking confidently was the serene Angela Blanc which I so happen to loathe. The dog kept silent and tried cuddling closer to me, which I allowed. Something about this particular maid wasn't pleasant to him. She was leaned against the doorway, a small smirk on her lips which could have almost been mistakened as an amused smile.

"I was" _that is until you appeared, _I wanted to add. I had to keep myself still enough to avoid kunai-ing her very eyeballs out to make me feel better. Angela -or Ash, they were the same person- was someone who didn't want the world to be colorful. Wanting the same color every time, it really was boring -referring to Sebastian's comment. I was one of those people who happened to have a terrible and somewhat impure past. Ciel was one of them too; one of the reasons why she had targeted him in the first place.

She smiled, satisfied with herself. "My master has ordered me to show you to your room. Master Ciel is now in his room with his butler, now all I need to do is-"

"-Just tell me where it is and I'll go." I cut her off, my tone dripping with poison. Go along with her plan, no way. She wanted to get me alone, that was what she wanted and I knew it. For what? That I wasn't too sure. To warn me so that I couldn't interfere with her plans for the future?

Her smirk merely widened. "I apologize, Miss Walker. However, my master has been very strict to me. As a servant to the Barrymore family," She places a palm on her not-so-alive heart. Her eyes sparkled in dishonesty. "I must follow my master's orders with no hesitation and complete obedience"

She wasn't going to crack; and yet she had complete self-control over herself. I wished I was like that; calm, cool and composed. Perhaps then I could receive less haters. _Not the time to think about those things! Focus! What to do? _I sighed. Well, I got my bananinjawesomesauce(2) to keep me protected in any case she tries something funny. I looked down to the puppy with determined eyes. _**Don't worry young one! We'll protect you from the fat white lady! **_

"Fine" Angela pushed herself off and left the room, knowing I'd follow her. Even if I had to follow her, I kept a distance just to be cautious. Cautious is safe. It was always better safe than sorry. A distance of 2 meters was between us as I watched her back sway from right to left. Her hair kept moving though; that white hair. The same white hair Ash shared. They were the _very same _person; something I must repeat to myself. And they weren't _good _people.

Walking through the corridors of the mansion made me remember the unpleasant memories of my past in the orphanage. The _tragedy _which occurred when I was just a child of 7 years, he _trauma _which I had to go through for 2 years was unbearably _painful_. I had wanted to die right there and then.

"_**You're lucky" **_Said my cousin, Keito Walker. _**"If not for Uncle, you would've died" **_Those had to be his last words before walking away from me, erasing his complete existence in my life. Keito was Mist's older sister's son. She passed away in an accident, I think. I wasn't too sure myself but that's what Mist said. Keito and I were the best of friends. We were always competing with each other. He was like the Sasuke to my Naruto, the Hashirama to my Madara. Sometimes I feel that it was rather one-sided since he just smiled and laughed at every effort I made to be better than him; but that was when we were only kids. He hardly contacted us anymore.

I don't know why, but it just happened. He left us saying that it was time for him to grow out of his shell. Mist didn't stop him since he said that Keito was growing up; unlike me, apparently. Keito was the same age as I was, just more mature. He never acted his age. Keito and Mist's combination cured my trauma. Without them, I…

My train of thoughts stopped when my face collided with Angela's back. I backed away with a frown on my face. Damn it, why'd she stop? She turned around with a smaller smile. "Your room" She gestured to the closed red door. I scowled at the color. Odd, the other doors in this house are brown. I gripped on the doorknob with uneasiness before twisting it. Just then, a blast of cold wind hit my face.

The small pup whined, surprised and tugged closer to me. _W-What's happening?! _I closed my eyes to stop the wind from entering my poor eyes! The pain! It stings! Did someone leave the window open? Was the rain that bad? _Tis the work of Angela! _It explains it! I opened my eyes once the wind halted, ready to fight, when I look at my surroundings.

…

…

W-Where am I?

…

…

…

The puppy in my hands was gone, probably because he wasn't wanted here. It was like I was in a plain white room. Since all I could see was white, other than that there was a pile of white feathers on the floor. They were raining down over me like I was in an angel's nest or something. I instantly regretted opening my eyes since what awaited me was nothing but a very hot and sexy angel.

Before my eyes was the charming Ash Landers. _**Oh no! How did she know our weakness!? **_I swallowed the lump in my throat whilst the angel's Amethyst eyes glistened in- _oh god… _His presence was like an enchantment to me. He wasn't even doing anything and yet I was already thinking that he smelled nothing but fine. I wanted him, I wanted him so bad! _**Don't get a fangasm, idiot! **_I blushed, ashamed with myself. The pale man with white hair wearing a white suit with a purple vest and black gloves was in his angel form, with those pure, white and extremely long wings of his.

"Ah…" he sighed like he was exhausted. "We can finally be alone. I have been attempting to steal you for a second or two. That demon refused to have it my way" I knew it! He WAS trying to get me alone on purpose! I just couldn't pry my eyes away from those jewel-like eyes. I wanted to touch them so badly, see if they would hurt him. They were the same color as Angela's, but I presumed his were much prettier than hers. "Your tense figure proves my suspicions right; are you afraid of me, my dear?"

My left eye twitched rigidly, breaking out of the trance. "Afraid?" I laughed mockingly. "And of you?" I closed one eye and hugged myself to stop my organs from spilling out. "No way! I'd… never!"

As my laughs continued, Ash chuckled as well. "I thought so. If you you had feared me, you wouldn't be interesting enough to be worth my attention; knowing the truth and all." He arrogantly cocked his head by the side. How gay… yet seductive and just… just… shit that expression just says 'fuck me if you dare'. And I wanna… I wanna so bad… "My, don't you realize that if you make such a face I won't be able to resist the urge to appreciate the time we spend together, _alone_." Putting emphasis on the word 'alone' I averted my eyes with haste to avoid anymore interactions with our eyes. I looked down at my feet and bit the inside of my cheek, hard; so hard that I could taste blood.

It wasn't as if I was into him, I mean seriously; I'm not a slut- at least that's what I think. It's just the way he spoke to me with such words that… I don't know… seemed to be what I suspect to be dirty talk? You know, Jason Derulo's Talk Dirty(2)? Yeah, that kind of messed me up. That and his voice sounded rough, more like a growl. "So, what'd you want with me?"

His brows curled downwards, looking haughty. "If I tell you what I want, will you give it to me?" I shrugged indifferently. "Hmm… what if I want to-" I immediately interfered. "-as long as it does not involve sex, death of others or myself, blood shed, betrayal and chocolate stealing I will listen" His eyebrow quirked upwards, perplexed.

"Chocolate stealing, you say?" I nodded, determined with my- _**Chocolate stealing, seriously? Have not anything better to add? **__Who knows! He might steal my chocolate, or tell me to steal others' chocolates! _"Well, we can't have any of that, can we?" He pressed his lips in a straight line before laughing out loud. It wasn't maniacally like usual; in fact it might even sound like a real and normal laugh. He clutched his sides together and bent down. His wings closed and vanished in a blink of an eye. The angel's laughs sounded like a human's; naturally funny. Did he really find that funny?

He was already at the point where he was spitting out his saliva with tears in the corners of his eyes. "Dude, _now _you're scaring me. Are you okay? Do you have a condition or something? You can't possibly find that funny…" I then looked around behind me. "Did you see something funny? Because if you did, please share with me the details; flying bread?" His laughs got louder. "Chicken wearing a corset?" Louder. "Sebastian flying in a bra?"

He choked on his laugh and coughed wildly before looking back up at me. I hadn't realized that he was kneeling on the white feathers which most probably belonged to him "What's a bra?"

My fingers went to the buttons of my dress. "The thing I'm wearing under, you wanna-" "-NO!" He yelled suddenly. I blinked at his widened eyes and flushed cheeks. "What I meant to say was," He paused, voice failing him. "that's alright"

I slammed my hands down. "Oh my chicken sausage!" I was pretty sure I had an aggravating expression on me right now. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I didn't even have to hear him say the word to know what he was feeling. His face said it all! 'Say what?' I clenched my fists till they turned white and slid on my knees to him and grabbed him by his collar, bringing his surprised eyes on my enraged ones. "You're supposed to be thebad guy! The villain! You're a maniac! Crazy! A lunatic! A psychopath who's obsessed with perfection!" I shook him rigidly. "You need to be weirder! You're also supposed to be a fallen angel! But right now..." I glared daggers at him. "You're... acting normal." My grip on him loosens and I stop shaking him, bringing him ease. "Stop deceiving me... you can't be normal. You keep acting like a human, stop it. Stop it. That's not what you are"

He cocked his head, shocked to the sudden words I had just uttered to the angel. "Never in my immortal life have I ever been told to do such a thing" he told me, recovering from the endless waves I sent to him earlier. "And by the way, I'm not a fallen angel" he corrected. "I was simply casted out" His smile reappeared on his pale face. It seemed lighter than last times. "You really ARE special, aren't you? The demon was right about you being peculiar and all"

"Don't talk to me like you know me!" I bit my tongue.

Despite my threatens, he rambled on "Back in my day when I was still... well... accepted, my superiors would always tell me; 'You're an Angel! Angels must do this and do that! Angels are never to do this! Angels-' yadayadayada." He rolled his eyes. "It was so annoying, but I tried, didn't I?" What am I? A shrink? "I tried my best! But I couldn't keep who I really was away! It was me, what was an Angel like me to do?" Should I write this down? All of a sudden the scene changed to where we were in chibi mode and Ash was lying down on a red sofa while I was seated behind him in a black chair, writing down notes. I was even wearing glasses! "So I went to him, and I told him my vision for the world! What I wanted! My opinions and such, instead of helping me, he casted me away like I was a failed experiment!" Frankenstein much? I hummed as a signal to go on. "Then it came to me," the scene reverted back to its original position. "I had been so stupid that I never realized that I should have been frolicking through flower fields in true joy instead of swimming in the seas of devastation!"

Yeah, there he is... There's the villain everyone hates. I sighed and placed a hand on my heart. "Oh good, I thought you were turning good all of a sudden..."

He giggled at my misunderstanding. "It will take much more to change my opinion of this world, young one."

I nodded in agreement. "Then why the sudden attitude change? You even acted shy when I offered to take off my clothing to show you my underwear which you were so curious about"

His cheeks flamed in discomfort. His cool and villainous demeanor diminished. "T-That was because you... um! Took me by surprise!" He protested. "You weren't what I had expected, that's all! End of discussion!"

My hand reached his shoulder. I gave it a small pat. "Don't ever stop being the villain, you hear me?" A tiny smile formed on my lips. "Because I have to kick your ass, and hard!" He laughed humorously. "And don't be too hard on Sebastian! I'm warning you!"

His laughs died down. "Yes, yes. Of course, Miss Walker" I had almost forgotten my royal authority over him and grinned evilly. With a snap of his fingers, we were back in the real bedroom which I had been assigned to. The small puppy was on the floor, pale as a corpse probably from the shock when we just magically appeared back in the room. I found myself uncomfortable from our position which instead of the floor was on the king-sized bed, and that Angela -not Ash- was now on top of me. My eye twitched.

_**Girl alert. Yuri alert. Lesbianism alert!**_

"I shall only be mentioning this to you as a warning but; I shall be the one to be claiming you, Miss Walker. Nobody else shall interfere with what belongs to me"

And the worst part was that right after that, Yuusuke found himself in a bloody mess and Ciel was haunted by the fact that I might be homosexually attracted to Angela!

Well… that sure worked out, huh?

**T**

**Sket Dan (1) An anime! You can google it!**

**Bananinjawesomesauce (2) Quoted by Moniker Slash**

**I am so sorry for not being able to update in such a long time! Sorry! And here's a short announcement! Remember that competition I had the other chapter, well! It's time for the results! And the winner is…**

***drum roll***

**Congratulations to Arachne Michaelis for winning the competition! The story of your choosing will appear in the next chapter in where everyone (including the Troublesome Trio) shall swap genders! And to top it all of, your OC, Alice Sutton, shall be making an appearance in the chapter! Thank you to all participants for your cooperation!**

**See you next chapter, and hopefully there'll be another competition soon!**


	12. I'LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU!

**Summary: Katie Walker was a 14 year old girl who was an otaku. She takes up classes on martial arts and has a slave named Yuusuke Usui. However, one thing led to another and suddenly she and her slave manage to actually fall through the screen in a cinema and find themselves in a familiar world known as the Anime World and actually meet Ciel and Sebastian.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCs (KATIE WALKER/YUUSUKE USUI/EMMA TATE/MINAMI TOKURA/HARU FUJISAKI)**

**BTW, THE OC IS THE FANFIC PIC.**

**ANOTHER THING, DURING THE STORY THE NARRATOR SHALL BE CHANGED FOR A SHORT WHILE. ALSO, FOR THE NARRATOR'S LINES THEY SHALL BE IN BOLD FOR THE MOMENT. NO ITALICS**

**(PLEASE READ; WARNING THERE WILL BE HARD KISSING. THEREFORE THOSE WHO DISLIKE READING SUCH… 'CONTENT'… BE WARY!)**

**T**

"_Katie!" Yuusuke yelled ever so loudly to me in his battle outfit. "Get the people to safety! The spartans are starting to invade the Chocolate Volcano! I don't think Cricket's stomach can take anymore of the chemicals they're sending!" In his right hand was a steel, black traditional bow which looked exactly like Hawkeye's (1) when he was in the movie The Avengers. His hand reached back to the quiver slung around his shoulder and took a black arrow before putting it in place and shooting it rapidly -without even looking or aiming- at the cake spartan around the block._

_For some reason, Yuusuke and I were in a city called Chocopolis, a complete replica of Metropolis from Megamind (2), but covered and made out of chocolate and other delicious delicacies such as caramel, whip cream, cotton candy and even candy canes. It was like a dream come true for me! However, it seems that the Spartans -a group of vigilantes who had rebelled against the Chocopolis Government for their false voting- were attacking the city with chemical bombs and such. The people of Chocopolis were in havoc and panic. Thus, Yuusuke -the Ambassador of Pervertland- and I -the founder of Chocopolis- had to join forces and protect them._

_I nodded, knowing he could handle it on his own. I swiftly pushed chakra into my legs and kicked myself into a run faster than the roadrunner himself. "Citizens! Follow me!" I screamed for attention. Soon enough, a herd of 10 000 people were following me from behind. I had to bite my tongue to control the urge to actually gulp. It felt like they were… chasing me…_

_I glanced behind my shoulder only to sigh in relief. Nope, they aren't chasing after me. They look beyond terrified, though. 'Katie! I need your help1!' I heard him say through our telepathic conversation. I skidded to a stop and held out both my arms in halt. "STOP!" I cried out. Fortunately, most of them managed to do so without colliding into me or others. I sighed and took a moment to control my breathing as the citizens did the same. That was quite the workout. I think we might've ran around 9 blocks! Yeah, they can probably make it to the teleporter that would teleport them to the replica of Chocopolis 7 planets away._

_I summoned 5 clones and told them the plan. They'd guide them down the streets to the teleporter and help them orderly enter the teleporter around 500 at one time. I think that would be enough! They nodded and did as their told while I found myself back with Yuusuke._

**(LET LE… 'CONTENT'… START)**

_However, instead of fighting with him, I found myself seated on Yuusuke's lap. We were in my bedroom, and we were on my bed. His face just inches away from my head. And the worst part was that I was in nothing but a set of lacy strawberry underwear._

_What da heck?_

_Before I could even scream at him and kill him for pulling up such a gig, he attacked my neck. _

_T_

_Yuusuke licked her neck that made her squirm. She was hit with waves of pleasure as she continued to arch her back as he held her still. He clutched her hips as his fingers traced torturous circles, calming her. She placed her chin on his shoulder, panting softly. Yuusuke grinned against her skin before he bit her. She jumped slightly, but his grab on her hips managed to keep her on his lap._

She thought it would hurt, but after his tongue lashed against the spot he had bitten; she felt sheer bliss. She couldn't help but let out a small moan, bringing delight to the man under her. He then pulled away and brought her face to his. He rubbed their noses together as sign of affection. "Can I kiss you?" He asked.

Her flushed cheeks brightened in red. "W-what?" That was very sudden. Biting her lip, the brunette nodded shyly. "Y-yeah... but only because you asked..." Wait! What was she saying? Say no! Say no! What da hell idiot say no!_ She wasn't in control of her body at all!_

He cupped her cheeks before gently pressing his lips on hers. He started out slowly till Katie wrapped both her arms around the boy's neck. His kiss deepened into her as his hands made his way to her behind, clutching it tight making her moan continuously. His tongue stroked against her lips, asking for entrance. Once she did so, he slipped his tongue inside and explored her cavern. However, it wasn't too easy since the girl was fighting back with her own tongue. The two battled for dominance till her hand started to fist his hair. "Close your eyes"

Hoping for a better position, Yuusuke spun slightly and pushed her down on the bed. Her body now lay comfortably against the pillows as he gazed down at her with lustful eyes. "Yuusuke..." She called out, almost scared he wasn't there. Her eyes were closed, just as he told.

_"I'm right here" He assured softly. The weight on the bed shifted as he straddled her hips and positioned his face on hers once more to kiss her and continue their make out session._

He then lowered his body on hers, brushing their hips together as he continued to grind them together. Katie breathlessly pulled away to take a deep breath before she was attacked with another kiss. The pervert's hand appeared on her behind once more, making her squeak shyly when he squeezed it. The motions continued to shower her with his never ending love. His fingers kept playing around with the straps of her laced bra; constantly teasing her.

Sometimes she thought he was actually going to take it off. Knowing him, he was probably capable of doing so as their lips locked. He left it and went down to her stomach where he felt her shape. They were soft yet firm; he really loved them. Her abs were perfect, not too masculine but still better than any girl he'd ever met. 

_He smiled sadistically down at her before taking the hand which was wrapped around his neck to place it on his chest. He made her hand clutch onto his butler uniform. She then realized that it was extremely uncomfortable. The feeling of his cloth rub against her skin. It was as though he read her mind. "I want you to take it off" Her cheeks flamed._

"W-what?" She asked, gaping at his attractive face just millimeters away from hers. "Why?"

He sighed before leaning off her, now sitting straight with his knees on the bed by her sides. He was still on top, like a lion looking down at his prey. As though he was trying to tease her, he slowly unbuttoned his black jacket which was similar to Sebastian's. She watched silently as he stripped from the jacket to his white shirt. Shit, isn't this what people call… call… call… STRIP DANCING?!

_He threw the jacket on the floor, somewhere in the room. He wasn't wearing a singlet underneath. He unbuttoned his shirt as well, but made no move to take it off. She could see the small traces of his abs, making her wonder what it would feel like to touch them._

Her blush intensified. No, bad Katie!_ She scolded herself. G_et a hold of yourself! That's your butler, you're talking about! _He then reconnected her palm to the fabric. "You know what to do" She hesitated, and made a move to take it off when he smooched her. He expected her to take it off when they were kissing? Very well. She'll show him that Katie Walker could do it. With her eyes closed, she pried the clothing off him. He helped, of course, but still made no move to stop their lip contact. _YATTA!_ She shouted out inwardly in success. She did it! She threw it somewhere in the room and flung both arms around his waist._

As if to congratulate her, he lowered his naked abdomen one hers. She gasped when his toned abs made contact with hers. She hooked a leg around his body, bringing him dangerously close. After another few minutes, he pulled away and allowed the two of them to gasp out for air. Once he had actually pulled away, Katie couldn't tear her eyes off his toned abs since she had finally seen them. She gawked at them, bringing a smirk to his face. She hesitantly placed a palm on them, feeling the shape and sculpt of his chest made her stomach twist in knots. 

_"Are you ready?" _

…

"_W-Wait, what?"_

_**-So it's gonna be forever**_

_**Or it's gonna go down in flames**_

_**You can tell me when it's over**_

_**If the high was worth the pain**_

_**Got a long list of ex-lovers**_

_**They'll tell you I'm insane**_

_**Cause you know I love the players**_

_**And you love the games~**_

**(LET LE… 'CONTENT'… END)**

T

My eyes snapped open. My face felt hot, and I woke up in cold sweat. What in the blazes was that? Yuusuke and I were… were… were… I shook my head frantically like a girl. I sat up and hugged myself. Oh gosh, what am I thinking? Why would I dream of such a lewd thing?

I glanced at the sheets that I was placed on just moments ago. I wondered what would happen if he continued? I wonder if it would- No, no! It was just a dream. I patted my cheeks to wake me up. It was a nightmare! It wasn't freaking' real! Doing such a thing with Yuusuke… I shivered in disgust.

E-Eww…

Well at least I woke up! Hooray!

Everything was normal.

My plan for the day was to listen to songs all day with Ciel and Sebastian to see their reactions. The aim of this investigation was to see the difference between a normal teenager and a British Aristocrat from the 1800s and the way they react to future trends such as Macklemore's Thrift Shop. Not the music videos, just the songs and their lyrics. Perhaps Gangnam Style would be awesome, or even Hangover by Psy ft. Snoop Dogg… that'd be awesome. Oh, and avoid Yuusuke for the whole day to ensure no awkwardness lingers in the air.

Well, at least those were my plans for the day.

That is… till I notice something not quite right with my body. Why do you ask?

Well…

Is it normal for a girl to have something sticking up under her blanket?

And why do I feel so cold underneath this blanket?

Oh wait…

Why… do I have…

…

…

"Wake up… wake up!"

*slaps self*

*looks down once more*

…

…

…

"What is this?"

T

"_**In which the butler is a maid…"**_

"_**Hanshin hangi tonikaku tsuite kite**_

_**Donna yume datte kanau wa Dreaming again**_

_**Koko kite **_

_**Mae mite **_

_**Subete sou kimi no sekai**_

_**Kimi wa tada hitori chijou no Fantasy**_

_**Jidai kae souna Smile~"**_

The singing voice of a young woman echoed through the hallways of the Phantomhive mansion, followed by a few moans. The singing then ceased and turned into soft hums. It was coming from the source of knowledge; the library. Inside was a tall ravenette who was dancing around as she dusted the books on the shelves which had just been arranged orderly by the maid herself just moments ago. All of a sudden, Darth Vader appeared.

**Aye, just as you suspect! This maid is no normal Phantomhive maid. As a matter of fact, this maid has been famous for her excellence in singing, dancing as well as her cleaning abilities! "Also if anyone is wondering, this delectable creature was singing a Korean pop song (The Boys Japanese Version) by a very famous girl group called Girl's Generation, or So Nyuh Shi Dae (SNSD)! **

"**Hello, everyone! I Tis' I, the AWESOME DARTH VADER! To some of you, you must recognize me as the narrator of this story! However, today we have a very special package for everyone! For this special story, we shall be giving a live tour! Translation; it's going to be just like touring around in a zoo! So please do not separate from the group, and I shall be your tour guide and guide you through this magical, fantastic, and romantic journey!"**

"**Please refrain from using the flash! Our exhibits dislike the lighting and will not hesitate to attack you! And if they do, well, not my problem! Now we look back to our female protagonist in this world!"**

**Yuuki Usui is a maid who at times serves, and at times dominates, her masters. With her charm and irresistible beauty, she is a professional seductress whom Lady Phantomhive often uses as a weapon. Though she make look older, this woman is 17 years old.**

"**She is also her master's favorite toy." **She added with a small chuckle.

The toy glared at the narrator who laughed humorously, unaffected at all. She sighed and continued on with her humming. Oh how sore she was from the intercourse she had to perform with her bold and perverse-minded master last night in his bedroom. Even though she knew that a certain countess was already infatuated with him, and that her demon maid wouldn't allow him to escape her clutches, Yuuki still needed to have a little fun.

After all, Caderon wasn't bad at all at- **Moving on! moving on! **

She sighed for the millionth time today, spun around and leaned her back on the shelf. Oh, why couldn't he just belong to her and her alone. **Ah, sighing, people who sigh a lot reveal the truth on how they're madly in love, you know? **Her cheeks instantly flamed in response. "Damare, bakayaro!" (Translation: Shut up, stupid!)

_BONK!_

**I-t-tai… Honto ni gomen nasai… (Translation: Ouch, I'm really sorry) **

Yuuki huffed, crossing her arms on her extraordinarily humongous chest which never failed to be out of reach of Caderon's- "I will rip your animated throat out if you continue that sentence"- **as I was saying… **

She sighed again. "Go away and bother someone else, won't you? Maybe the skank upstairs? I'm kind of busy here" She gestured to the shelves of books which she had yet to dust.

**Ehh? But we wanna get the customers to get a good grip on the understanding that you just had a one night stand with-**

"IT'S NOT A ONE NIGHT STAND IF I WAS DRAGGED OUT OF BED BY THE SKANK HERSELF! PLUS, WE'RE UNDER THE SAME ROOF, YOU IDIOT!" She hissed out, infuriated. Fortunately, without raising her voice, she managed to make the pretty and smart tour guide leave to find another person to talk to.

T

"_**In which the maid is a butler…"**_

"There's so much to do!" He said to himself.

_SCRUB, SCRUB, SCRUB_

"Yes, too much to do!" He repeated.

_SCRUB, SCRUB, SCRUB, SCRUB, SCRUB, SCRUB_

"So much to do and so little time to spend!" The scrubbing continued.

The constant complaints stopped, as did the scrubbing.

_SIGH_

"Ah~" He moaned in content, stretching his aching limbs to satisfy himself. "What a fine morning it is" A smile formed on his handsome face. His fingers pushed his overly large spectacles back to ensure that they continue to hide his hazel eyes. His shoulder-lengthed cherry-red hair was in ship shape despite the fact being a man.

His seniors never scolded him for keeping his hair in such a state as long as it was appropriate and didn't bother him when he was performing household chores.

Myron was the only male butler in the Phantomhive mansion. Despite his feminine appearance and personality, this man had a tendency of ruining almost everything due to his long-sightedness. However, when it is not involving any chore, he is quite dependable and somewhat supportive of his friends and colleagues.

Recently, he had discovered that he somehow eloped feelings of admiration towards his new friend, Yuuki. He looked up to her since she had the courage and determination to serve her master so well! Of course, that was only in his eyes because Miss Yuuki found her master annoying when he wasn't in bed with her.

"Mr. Myron!"

A voice boomed across the main staircase. The butler looked up from the wet and soapy tiled floor to the newcomer who came bolting towards him. His eyes widened. "No, don't, Fionna!" He raised a palm to gesture her to stop but it was too late.

_THUD!_

The strawberry blond girl slipped on the wet floor and fell on her adorable butt. He winced, knowing that it would have probably hurt a normal human. Thankfully, Fionna wasn't categorized in that group. He stood and approached her cautiously on the wet floor. He took her hand and raised her up on a flash. Her feet hovered just inches from the floor. "Are you alright, Fionna?"

She momentarily blinked before beaming. "Who, me? I'm fine and thanks for helping me, Myron!" Myron shook his head slightly and placed her back on the floor, but hands still clutching her arms.

"Honestly, Fionna, you need to be more careful at times"

Fionna was the gardener to the Phantomhive manor, also one of Myron's best friends. Fionna had large greenish-blue eyes. She always kept her hair close-cropped that at times she could be easily mistaken as a boy from behind if not for her beautiful face. To hold her hair up from disturbing her eyesight, she uses red hairclips. Her breasts were fairly large -not as large as Yuuki's. Myron always thought that Fionna was a cute girl despite her inhumane strength that could carry at least 50 cows at the same time!

She giggled. "Oh, Myron, don't worry about me! I was just on the way to weed the gardens, but I wanted to stop by and say good morning to you!" Myron couldn't help but smile back. "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too" He replied, finally letting go of her. He then went back to his chores.

"Do you need help?"

He shook his head gently. "That's alright. I think I'll be able to handle it. Didn't you say you were needed somewhere?"

Fionna blinked before nodding vigorously. "Oh, yeah! Bye!" And she made off into a dash. Myron cried out to her to slow down before she fell again, but she managed to survive the slippery floor anyway.

Myron chuckled to himself. "What a morning…"

Followed by a scream coming from Caderon's bedroom. His head snapped towards the door. "Master Walker?"

The door burst open, revealing Master Walker with a blanket draped around his waist to hide his nudity. Myron almost fell on his face. But that wasn't all! He began to run along the corridors, screaming in terror. Did he find a monster inside his bathroom or something? It was then when his eyes met Myron's. His feet skidded to a stop, and Caderon's eyes remained glued to his opaque glasses. "Mey Rin?"

His voice echoed in curiosity.

Myron's brow raised quizzically. "Who is this Mey Rin you speak of, Master Walker?"

T

I was staring at what it seemed to be a complete exact replica of Mey Rin, except he was a he instead of a she. What the hell is happening? Just moments ago; I woke up, startled from a wet dream, and then I realize that my body is not female at all, and then Mey Rin's a guy?

Did someone move my brain into a guy's body? Am I the universe's first brain transplant patient who actually survived? I couldn't explain this Male Mey Rin though. Did someone try to cosplay as her, or something?

"Who is this Mey Rin you speak of, Master Walker?" He spoke aloud, stammering a bit.

I ehh-ed. "What are you talking about? That's you, right?"

He shook his head. "No. I am Myron" He corrected.

M-Myron? I was still so confused… I tilted my head to the side. What… kind of lame name is that? Wait, don't I know somebody named Myron? I took a step forward to the railing and placed both my forearms on it, our eyes never leaving each others. Well, I wouldn't really know about this 'Myron' person since he had those big glasses covering his eyes.

Nope, I don't remember any acquaintances named Myron. Oh well… "Hey, you said your name was Myron, right?"

He nodded stiffly.

"Well, Myron, is this the Phantomhive manor?"

"Y-Yes, Master Walker"

"I live here?"

"Yes, Master Walker"

"Do you live here?"

"Yes"

"My name wouldn't happen to be Caderon Walker, would it?"

"That is, indeed, your name, Master Walker. At least that is what you told us. Are you feeling alright, Master Walker? Yo wouldn't be having amnesia now, would you?!" He worried, standing up immediately before slipping on his own feet and falling face first. I winced. I never realized that the floor was wet.

"Forget me, are YOU alright?"

He raised a hand to approve of his well-being. Yup, this is Mey Rin, alright.

…

"Umm..."

We were interrupted by my stomach which gurgled, hungry.

My cheeks flamed as Myron laughed sheepishly.

"Shall I get you some breakfast, Master Walker?"

"Y-Yeah, that'd be nice"

Before I could climb down the stairs, my chakra spiked instantly at the sudden new presence of a demon behind me.

"Where do you think you are going in that state, my dear master Caderon?"

I halted in my steps. The determination and coolness in this voice. No hesitation at all. Merely something never noticed; I only know one person with such a voice. However, I know that person to be male. Turning around, my blood turned cold.

Because what I found wasn't Sebastian.

T

**Hawkeye (1) Marvel Avengers' character. **

**Megamind (2) Awesome super villain wo turned awesomely good. Skin tone: Blue**

**How do you guys think it's going so far? Because seriously I am just loving Myron, Yuuki and Fionna. I'm still debating on what Sebby's female name wil be. Bard too. Oh, Bard's name is the hardest! However, I've had my guesses:**

**Katie Walker - Caderon Walker (permanent)**

**Yuusuke Usui - Yuuki Usui (permanent)**

**Finnian - Fionna (permanent)**

**Mey Rin - Myron (permanent)**

**Sebastian Michaelis - Serena Michaelis (suggestions needed)**

**Baldroy - Bailey/ Blair/ Bella (suggestions needed)**

**Madame Red (Angelina Dalles)- Mister Red (Anthony Dalles) (suggestions needed)**

**Ciel Phantomhive - Sierra Phantomhive (suggestions needed)**

**Elizabeth Midford - Elias Midford (suggestions needed)**

**Lau - Lan (suggestions needed)**

**Ran Mao- SUGGESTIONS NEEDED DESPERATELY**

**Tanaka - Tamaka (suggestions needed)**

**MESSAGE TO ARACHNE MICHAELIS**

**PLEASE DO SEND ME THE ALICE SUTTON'S INFORMATION FOR EXAMPLE WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE (HAIR, EYES, HEIGHT, ETC) A ROUGH BIOGRAPHY ABOUT HER (AGE, BIRTHDATE, ETC) THANK YOU VERY MUCH. PLEASE ALSO THINK OF A WAY I CAN CONTACT YOU IN ANY CASE I HAVE MORE QUESTIONS ABOUT YOUR OC.**

**MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR EVERYONE'S SUPPORT AND CONSIDERATION.**

**TILL NEXT CHAPTER**

**TEA IS FINALLY AVAILABLE IN THE STORY**

**("Sebastian! Get me Tea before that blasted author changes the rules in his world once more!" "Yes, Young Master")**


End file.
